SWAT Kats: Beyond the Reaches of Time
by Shepherdboy17
Summary: Celebrating the 25th anniversary of the SWAT Kats. When Thomas Briggs and Hector Feral learn the truth about Jake and Chance, they are sworn in as the newest additions of the SWAT Kats. When the Pastmaster threatens to turn back time to rule the Earth, it is up to the SWAT Kats and their allies to stop him and protect innocent people from serious threats they may encounter. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm, sunny day in Megakat City, two young boys, wearing school uniforms, walk quickly down on a street to get to the school bus stop on time so they would not be late.

One of the boys, named Thomas Jonathan Briggs, has blonde hair, green eyes, light tan fur, is 5 feet tall in height, 11 years old and is sometimes called "Tommy" by his family and friends. He is the son of Jonathan and Martha Briggs and the younger brother of Deputy Mayor Callico "Callie" Briggs.

The other boy, named Hector Cornelius Feral, has black hair, brown eyes, light brown fur, is 5 feet 1 inch in height, 11 years old. He is the son of Commander Ulysses Feral and Helena Feral and is the young cousin of Lieutenant Felina Feral.

As the boys waited for the bus to come, Thomas couldn't help but notice his and Hector's friends, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong were walking towards them on their way to work at the junkyard.

"Good morning, Jake and Chance," said Thomas as he smiled at the two toms.

Hector turned left and noticed them as he waved at them and smiled, "Hi, guys!"

"Good morning, Tommy and Hector. How are you guys doing?" Chance asked.

"We're just waiting for the school bus to come and pick us up," Thomas said.

"That's good. You two should always know that the way to a bright future is to always stay in school and do well in your classes," said Jake.

"Yeah, you guys don't want to be a bunch of losers like those jerks Murray and Burke do you?" asked Chance.

"No, I hate those guys. Not to mention they constantly pick on you guys and you would have to clean up their mess for them instead of letting those guys do it by themselves," Hector said. "I also don't like the way that my father expelled you guys from the Enforcers for something that wasn't your fault and were forced to work at the junk yard to pay back the damage that was really Dark Kat's fault."

"Hector and I, besides my sister, Callie, stood by your side and defended you two. We have also been strong supporters of the SWAT Kats," Tommy said.

"It's okay, guys," Jake said. "We can reassure you two that everything will be okay and whatever happened between me and Chance, it had nothing to do with you."

"So, what are you two going to do at school?," Chance asked.

"We are going to the Megakat City Museum of History on a school field trip," Tommy said.

"We will be going through the Ancient Greek exhibition featuring art, weapons, armor, and antiques. Especially, my personal favorite, the legendary 300 Spartans, including Leonidas I, at the Battle of Thermopylae" Hector said.

"We will also explore through the Middle Ages of Europe and the Feudal Japan exhibition," Thomas said.

"That's good to know," Jake said.

As Tommy was going to ask Jake and Chance about what they know about the SWAT Kats, he noticed that the school bus was coming down on the street that he and Hector were on. "Looks like there's our bus, we'll see you guys after school. Good-bye guys, have a good day!"

"Thanks, you two do the same," Chance said.

"Will do. Good-bye, guys," Hector said.

Thomas and Hector both got into the bus and took their seats. As the bus drives away to the school, a dark mysterious figure hiding in the shadows was spying on Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector. The figure had a purple cloak, in his right hand was a time clock. It was no other than the Pastmaster. "It's a perfect plan. Some of those artifacts must have something to do with as weapons to the Dragon Slayers of the Dark Ages. If I can find those and grasp their power, no one, not even the SWAT Kats can stop me!" laughed the Pastmaster as he faded into the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a few writer's blocks to come up with ideas but I think I have some good plots and elements to fit in this story.**

At 8:20 AM, after being stuck in rush hour traffic and picking up other kids at other bus stops, the school bus that Tommy and Hector were on finally reached Brisby Intermediate School. Tommy and Hector came out of the bus and rushed for the doors to get to class on time. In the hallway, Tommy and Hector were going through other kids saying "excuse us," while walking down the long hall. Finally, they reached room 102, their homeroom and Mr. Brian O'Connell's, a British bulldog, World History class. The bell rang 10 minutes later and several more students came to the classroom.

"Good morning, class," Mr. O'Connell said to his students.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Connell," the class said, including Tommy and Hector.

After role call to make sure no other student is tardy or absent, Mr. O'Connell instructed the class to hand over their permission slips with a $20 check to cover the expense of the trip to the museum and lunch for the entire class. Soon, the class exited the classroom along with Mr. O'Connell to the transportation buses outside of the school to the Megakat City Museum of History. Everyone took their seats and they were on their way to museum on their World History field trip.

After 30 minutes of driving to downtown Megakat City, the bus stopped at the Megakat City Museum of History. Before anyone could get up, Mr. O'Connell got up from his seat and said to his class, "Before we go into the museum, I want to let everyone know that there is no talking, chewing gum, listening to music, playing videogames on electronic devices, or touching displays. Also, we will get a 45 minute lunch break at the café in the museum. After that, we will resume the tour and go back to school. Does everyone understand that?"

"Yes, Mr. O'Connell," the class said.

"Good. Everyone in the front row please exit the bus," Mr. O'Connell said.

Tommy and Hector were in the front row and got up and walked in a single file line along with the other students who were getting up behind them. As everyone exited the bus, everyone was greeted with Dr. Abby Sinian, an archaeologist, curator of the museum and a good friend and colleague of Mr. O'Connell. They went to college and graduate school together in their youth.

"Good morning. I am Dr. Abby Sinian, the curator of the Megakat City Museum of History, and welcome to my museum." After Dr. Sinian introduced herself to the tour, she noticed Tommy Briggs and Hector Feral in the crowd. "Well, hello there, Tommy and Hector."

"Hello, Dr. Sinian," Tommy said to Abby. Tommy and Hector are well known to hang around at the museum to not only research on historical, significant events, but also wars, legendary heroes and important people that shaped the world. He would normally call her 'Abby' while she is at the museum, but for the school field trip, he called Abby by her professional name.

"You two look eager to learn something new today aren't you two?" Abby asked.

"Oh, yes. We're always eager to learn and excel at life. We weren't in the school honor society and made Tommy head of the honor society for nothing." Hector said.

The class laughed with Tommy and Hector on the notion of that along with Mr. O'Connell and Dr. Sinian. "Anyway, come inside everyone and let the tour begin," Dr. Abby Sinian said. Everyone followed her inside and the class was amazed with the artifacts and other stuff that was placed everywhere in the museum. "Here, on our left is the Ancient Greek exhibition. In this exhibit, all of the artifacts are stored and on display for the public." The Ancient Greek exhibit had an array of swords, shields, armor, Greek clothes on mannequin dummies, other weapons, stone statues of the Greek gods, artwork of heroes fighting monsters of Greek mythology. At one painting in the exhibit, Hector was reading a manuscript that said, _At the Battle of Thermopylae, King Leonidas I and 300 Spartan hoplites fought over one million Persians at the Thermopylae pass for seven days before they were all killed in action, including King Leonidas I. Leonidas I only child was Pleistarchus from his queen, Gorgo. It is unclear if Leonidas had future descendants, but some historians theorized that he did have future generations that lasted for over 2,000 years. It is said that a descendant of King Leonidas I would possess super strength and great courage._

"All right tour, let's move on to the next exhibit of Medieval Age Europe and Feudal Age Japan," Dr. Sinian called out. Everyone in the tour group followed her and arrived at the exhibit that were close to each other. The Medieval Age Europe exhibit displayed swords, shields, armor, pictures and all other items that dated back to the Dark Ages and Middle Ages. Tommy, Hector and the rest of the class, along with Mr. O'Connell were shocked to see a medieval age picture depicting Queen Callista and a young prince that looked like Tommy Briggs. Dr. Sinian said "In this painting, it displays Megalith City, Queen Callista and her young brother, Prince Thompson. Thompson was a brave, kind-hearted prince who often went his way to help others in need in both political, societal and among other people. He was trained as a knight of the Dragon Slayers, wizard, and a ninja when he went on a mission to Japan during the Sengoku period. Prince Thompson reported that he met a ninja master by the name Kaizo Higarashi. Higarashi trained Thompson in the art of ninjutsu, samurai, and Japanese literary arts. Thompson went on covert missions not only for his sister, Queen Callista back home in Megalith City, England, but also prominent samurai leaders to bring peace throughout Japan. He established Anglo-Japanese relations during his time and was appointed Ambassador of England in Medieval Japan. Prince Thompson was considered to be the most charismatic and trustworthy to Queen Callista and the Emperor of Japan. His armor and weapons are on display in the Medieval Age Europe and Feudal Age Japan exhibits."

Tommy looked at his ancestor's exhibit and saw a ninjato sword with a sword handle that had a dragon's head and body around it. The sword was Prince Thompson's most prized possession in his weapon section. It was rumored that Thompson made this sword himself with the help of the Dragon of Light, the creator of the Dragon Sword, in his home in Megalith City. He also made a body armor that is a mix between knight and ninja attire. The chest plate, arm and leg armors were made of steel plate armor not only light, but also good for movement. Prince Thompson also used kunais, shurikens, yumi bow and arrows, grappling hooks, ropes, kusarigamas, blow guns, smoke bombs and a whole array of other weapons used by the ninja.

"All right class, it's time for lunch break. Please, follow me," said Mr. O'Connell.

Everyone gathered and proceeded to the café. The class was provided with a choice they wanted from their permission slips before the field trip and they were given either a chicken, tuna or turkey breast sandwich along with a bag of potato chips, an apple, cookie and a soda or water. Tommy and Hector sat a lunch table along with a bulldog name Harvey O'Connell, Mr. O'Connell's son and friend of Tommy and Hector.

"So," Harvey started, "how is your experience so far with the exhibits?"

"Quite awesome," Tommy said.

"I agree," Hector said. "I think it is quite interesting about the Spartan warrior culture. With all the brutal training they endure, all the fascinating weapons, big shields and armor made of bronze metal, those guys are considered to be the deadliest ancient warriors. It said so on _Deadliest Warrior_ when the Spartan defeated the samurai in a death match."

"What about the art of ninjutsu?" Tommy asked. "You don't have to be a big, bad, tough guy to be skillful. The samurai and ninjas were not only masters of the martial arts, but also in the literary arts. So, the brain is just as important as muscle."

"That's easy for you to say when you never been in a life-threating situation. For instance, the Pastmaster is going to break through a wall and hold us hostage," Hector said.

At that moment, the Pastmaster did break through a wall with his pocket watch in hand, setting off the alarms. "This is a hostage holdup! Everyone get down, NOW!" the Pastmaster demanded. Everyone got down as they were told to do because they were scared of him of what he might do to them if they don't.

Harvey was so scared that he literally wet his pants. Tommy and Hector secretly pulled out their communicators that the SWAT Kats gave to them after being rescued from a bank robbery. The communicators link them to the Swat Kats' secret hangar and communications systems in the event of an emergency.

Meanwhile at the junkyard, Jake and Chance were busy tuning up Callie's car after some car trouble she had endured when the alarms went off. Jake and Chance raced to the hidden hangar door and entered the hangar. Once inside, Jake got to the emergency phone and said in his Razor voice.

"This is the Swat Kat Razor. What is the emergency?"

"Razor! We need help! The Pastmaster has stormed in the Megakat City Museum of History, holding our class hostage, and the Enforcers can't risk one of us getting hurt!" Tommy said in a silent tone not to arouse the Pastmaster's suspicion.

"He also has every exit sealed off by his undead mummies. You got to get over here quick and save us!" Hector shouted.

"Don't worry, guys. We're on the way," Razor said and hung up the phone. "We got a hostage situation involving Tommy Briggs, Hector Feral, their class and Dr. Abby Sinian. We got to get over there before more people get hurt, T-Bone."

"Right back at you, buddy," T-Bone said.

Razor and T-Bone changed into their Swat Kats G-suits, grab their gadgets, get in the Turbokat jet and flew out of the hangar at top speed.

Back in the museum, the Pastmaster held everyone in the café with a ransom of weapons, armors, and artifacts that was rumored to possess extraordinary powers from the Dragon Slayers. Outside of the museum, Commander Feral and Lt. Felina Feral along with other Enforcers had their weapons drawn and waiting orders to storm in, apprehend the Pastmaster and rescue the hostages.

"This is Commander Ulysses Feral of the Enforcers. We have you completely surrounded, Pastmaster! Come out with your hands up and let the hostages go!"

"I don't think that would be a wise choice, Commander. Especially if your son, Hector, is one of my hostages." the Pastmaster said.

Commander Feral was shocked to hear that Hector is one of the hostages.

"Let me assure you that I did not harm him or the other hostages, for now." The Pastmaster laughed wickedly. "Let me show you as proof of life and my honesty." The Pastmaster went over to the table where Tommy, Hector, and Harvey were under and grabbed Hector by the arm.

"Let go of me, you big ugly bag of bones!" Hector shouted.

Tommy and the others could only watch as the Pastmaster dragged Hector to the window to the Enforcers, news crew and his father, Commander Feral.

"Tell them that you and the others are safe and have not been harmed, tell them my conditions or might hurt you and your friends." the Pastmaster demanded as he pointed his pocket watch in a threating manner towards the other hostages. Hector was so disgusted by him, but he had no choice but to cooperate with him.

"Father, I'm safe. We've not been harmed."

"Hector." Commander Feral and Felina Feral said as they felt scared for the first time that one of their loved ones were in danger along with the other hostages.

"I am making this statement of my own free will and under no duress. Yeah right." Hector said in a sarcastic manner on the last part and rolled his eyes. This did not sit well with the Pastmaster.

"Ow!" Hector shouted as something pointed at his left side. When he looked left, he saw that the Pastmaster pulled a knife out and aimed it at his left rip cage.

"Stick to the script!" the Pastmaster demanded.

Hector continued, "We will be released safe and unharmed only if the following conditions are met. One, call off the Enforcers. Two, surrender all those believed to be descendants of the Dragon Slayers from the Dark Ages. Three, the Pastmaster wants to warp back in time and be ruler of the world. That's it." Then, the Pastmaster dragged him back away from the window. Hector also added "Father, please. You and the Swat Kats have to help us."

"That's enough!" the Pastmaster said. "Now, who is the descendant of Prince Thompson, brother of the lovely Queen Callista?!"

Tommy thought back of his ancestor and how he and Thompson looked alike. He thought there is a possibility that he could be a descendant to him like his sister, Callie, is to Queen Callista. Tommy was worried about the safety of his class, Dr. Abby Sinian and Hector. He knew he had to turn himself in before more people could get hurt. "I am the descendant of Prince Thompson of Megalith City, brother of Queen Callista!" Tommy shouted. The hostages gasped at that notion, but Tommy thought it would be something to distract the Pastmaster so that it could buy more time for the Swat Kats to arrive and save them all. Unbeknownst to them, however, the Swat Kats did come in time and landed on the roof in stealth mode. Razor and T-Bone exited the Turbokat and proceeded to rescue the hostages.

The Pastmaster laughed at Tommy's crazy outburst and walked towards him. "So, you are Prince Thompson. Tell me, what do you know about this Dragon Slayers lineage?"

"You mean besides being an elite warrior of Queen Callista and the Emperor of Japan? Well, I know that the lineage was formed since the dawn of history to combat evil and maintain balance of life for all kat and all animal kind. They have righteous moral codes and ethics," Tommy said.

"Go on," The Pastmaster ordered.

T-Bone took out the mummy guards that were blocking every exit quietly along with Razor. Razor proceeded down the main corridor that leads down to the café where Tommy, Hector, their class and other hostages were being held. As he ran past the Medieval Age Europe and Feudal Japan exhibits, the ninjato sword was glowing a bright blue and a voice came out.

 _"Razor! Razor!"_

"Who said that?" Razor questioned.

 _"I did. I'm at the Feudal Japan exhibit as the glowing ninjato sword."_

Razor followed the voice into the exhibit and found the ninjato sword that belonged to Prince Thompson.

 _"I am the spirit of Prince Thompson, brother of Queen Callista of Megalith City, Dragon Slayer, and ninja master. I heard a great deal about you and T-Bone when you two stopped the Pastmaster from ruling Megalith City and saved my sister. You must give this sword to my descendant, Thomas Jonathan Briggs. He has a true heart and a brave soul."_

"Okay, if you say so," Razor said as he took the sword from the exhibit and continued to run. It was a race against time. Every minute that was delayed could cost lives. As soon as he reached the café, he was ambushed by mummy guards and was captured along with T-Bone. The Pastmaster approached them and said "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Swat Kats in person. Oh, this is just too good. I was in the middle of talking to one of your friends, Tommy Briggs, when you two decided to crash the party. No matter, I'll see to it that you both say your prayers." The Pastmaster pulled out his pocket watch and aimed it at their direction.

"Get away from them!"

The Pastmaster turned around for a second and got kicked in the face by Hector, who unknowingly possessed super strength at his age, and got knocked out.

"Tommy, catch!" Razor said as he threw Thompson's ninja sword at Tommy. He successfully caught it and pulled the sword out of its scabbard. The sword glowed again and dragon slayer symbols appeared all over his body, proving that he was a descendant of the Dragon Slayers and Prince Thompson. Everyone in the café was absolutely shocked to see Tommy and Hector to bear such amazing power, including Abby.

"All right, let the Swat Kats go you toilet wrapped zombies!" Tommy demanded.

The mummies did and proceeded to attack Tommy for saying something foolish and Hector for ruining the Pastmaster's plans. Tommy dodged every attack and counterattacked. The Swat Kats took the opportunity to safely evacuate the hostages and let the Enforcers storm in and take down the mummies. The hostage crisis was over, all the hostages were rescued thanks to the brave, selfless efforts of the Swat Kats and the Enforcers. However, the Pastmaster mysteriously vanished without a trace.

As the class were being medically evaluated by paramedics and EMTs, Commander Feral noticed his son, Hector, was in the crowd with his class and proceeded towards him with a huge sense of relief. "Hector? Hector!"

Hector turned right and saw his father with tears of joy in his eyes. "Dad!" Hector ran towards his father and Commander Feral opened his arms to hold his son in big hug. Despite the fact that Commander Feral hated the Swat Kats, he was a man and knew that he shouldn't cry, he couldn't help but cry and be thankful for the Swat Kats to rescue Hector, his best friend Tommy and his classmates. "I love you, my son."

"I love you too, father," Hector said.

Soon, Felina also joined in the hug with her uncle and cousin. Dr. Abby Sinian walked towards Tommy and Hector and asked them, "Is it okay if I can interview with you two? There's a bit of scientific curiosity with your gifts today."

"I'm not sure. What about school and homework?" Tommy asked.

"It's okay, Thomas. Abby is an old friend of mine. I will allow for her to vouch for you and Hector and be sure to get everything taken care of," Mr. O'Connell said.

Tommy smiled at that notion along with Hector. During the last three hours of interviewing with Tommy and Hector, Dr. Sinian concluded that Tommy and Callie, are in fact the descendants of Prince Thompson and Queen Callista; and Hector is a descendant of King Leonidas I based on DNA evidence from the artifacts that belonged to them in the museum and striking similarities between them. "I don't understand, King Leonidas I never had any future generations other than his son for the last 2,000 years," Hector said.

"That's what history tell us, Hector. But I believe that we were destined for greater things. Like Sir Francis Drake's motto was 'Greatness from small beginnings.' Including your and Callie's father, I believe, Thomas?"

Tommy looked up at Dr. Sinian and said, "Arthurian and grail lore is his hobby. He's a professor of medieval literature at Megakat University the one college students hope they don't get."

Tommy, Hector and Abby laughed hard at the notion and noticed it was 3:30 pm. "I think that's all for today, children. See you all soon."

"Goodbye, Dr. Sinian," Tommy and Hector said.

"Goodbye, and please call me Abby," Abby said.

Tommy and Hector walked all the way from the museum to the junkyard where Jake and Chance worked. When they got there, they noticed Murray and Burke were up to no good again. They were mocking Jake and Chance with how they failed at being the Enforcers and how they couldn't get any girls because of their jobs. Tommy was just disgusted by it. While Hector, on the other hand, just couldn't stand it. He grabbed a bowling pin from a pile of scrap and threw it as hard as he could. It hit Burke on the head so hard that he felt disoriented, lost his balance and landed face down on the ground hard with his brother Murray in the process.

"Burke! Would you get off of me and quit landing on me to break your fall?!" Murray shouted. Though his shouts were muffled, Burke got off of him.

"Who threw a bowling pin at me?" Burke asked.

"I did," Hector said.

Murray and Burke turned around and saw Tommy and Hector staring at them, unafraid of standing up for themselves and Jake and Chance's behalf. They were so happy to see their younger friends stop by to not only hang out with, but also teach Murray and Burke a lesson on how to be more respectful to Jake and Chance.

"If you two are messing with our friends, Jake and Chance, then you're messing with us." Tommy said.

"Why don't you two pick on somebody on your own size, Monkey Boy and Gorilla Man?" Tommy questioned.

Jake and Chance laughed at this, but Murray and Burke felt so insulted by it. "I am not a monkey! I'm a kat!" Murray screamed.

"Yeah, and I'm a kat too, not a gorilla." Burked said.

"Hey, you're right. You two aren't apes and monkeys. You're chickens. Chicken, chicken. Peep, peep, peep. You're just a bunch of frightened sheep," Hector said.

This made Jake and Chance laugh harder, but this drove Murray and Burke over the edge. "That's it! You're gonna wish you never talked to us like that after we get through you, you little brats!" Murray said.

"We're not the ones who are little, you are." Hector said.

"And you picked a fight with the wrong people. You see, whenever we had a bad day, like today when we were held hostage by the Pastmaster, we get really mad. You really don't want to mess with us whenever you make fun of our friends or us." Tommy said.

"Especially me." Hector said.

"We shall see about that you're mine, Feral!" Burke shouted as he charged at Hector. Then, Hector jumped out of the way and Burke crashed into a pile of junk knocking him out again.

"Now, how about you, Murray? Are you going to pick a fight with someone who is bigger than you like me?" Hector questioned as he slowly approached him.

"Or me?" Tommy asked.

"Or us?" Jake and Chance asked in unison.

Murray was so scared that he ran away and said "Okay! Okay! You win! You win! We'll stop harassing Jake and Chance!"

It was another triumph for today. The moment that Jake, Chance, Tommy, and Hector understood the meaning of friendship and standing up for yourself.

"Sorry was that a bit too much guys?" Tommy asked.

"Not at all, Tommy and Hector. Took the words right from our mouths." Chance said.

"Yeah, and that was so funny the way you two insult Murray and Burke with those ape, monkey, chicken, and sheep comments." Jake said.

"I agree. Someone had to teach those pompous punks a lesson." Tommy said. "Can we come in the garage?"

"Sure. You guys are always welcome here." Chance said.

Tommy and Hector entered the garage and heard classic rock playing on the radio. There were cars and motorcycles all other the garage whether to be fixed or something to kill time by making it cool. Tommy and Hector sat down on the couch doing their homework while Jake and Chance turned on the TV to hear the latest news.

 _"I'm Ann Gora with Kats Eye News. Today, a daring rescue was a success with the help of the Swat Kats and the Enforcers at the Megakat City Museum of History when the Pastmaster proceeded to hold a class 5th graders on a school field trip, including, Hector Feral, the son of Commander Ulysses Feral, and Thomas Briggs, the brother of Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs."_

"Hey, that's us." Tommy said.

 _"But that wasn't the big story. The story has taken a turn for the stranger when an amateur video showing Tommy Briggs holding a mystical ninja sword that believed to be forged by legendary ninja and Prince of Megalith City, Thompson. Hector Feral has also exhibited powers of unusually super strength when he knocked out the Pastmaster in a fight when he held Razor and T-Bone hostage._

Hector got up and turned off the TV. "Great, now we're celebrities."

"Come on, Hector. It's not that bad. It could've been worse. Besides, you and Tommy did what was right in not only saving us and stopped the Pastmaster, but also you saved everyone in that museum and proved what it takes to be a true hero." Chance said.

"How come?" Hector questioned.

"Well, come. We will show you." Jake said as he and Chance got up and lead Tommy and Hector to a secret door that was well-hidden. They opened the door and Jake and Chance went down first on the latter, then Tommy and Hector. After they walked down a hallway, it lead them to the SWAT Kats' secret hangar! Tommy and Hector were in absolute shock with the interior of the underground complex. It took them minutes to sink in as they looked around and come to the conclusion about the truth of the SWAT Kats.

"We knew there was something special about you two, especially today at your school's field trip.

Tommy and Hector turned around and asked in unison, "You guys are the SWAT Kats?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy Briggs and Hector Feral were still in absolute shock when they were shown to the SWAT Kats hangar and that their friends, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, are the SWAT Kats. As the boys looked around in the secret complex, Jake and Chance were in a separate room debating if Tommy and Hector should be a part of the SWAT Kats.

"Chance, do you think Tommy and Hector should join our team in the SWAT Kats? I mean, you saw they have incredible fighting skills and unique abilities," Jake asked.

"I'm not sure, Jake. I mean sure they are good at fighting and have cool abilities, but they're kids. Tommy is the younger brother of Callie, who you and I have a crush on and loves you more than me, and Hector is the son of Commander Feral, who hates us whether we're the SWAT Kats or not," Chance said.

"But you saw that Commander Feral was so happy that we rescued his son and Tommy. I'm sure Callie will approve of that."

"But that's not the point. The point is, how do we know if they can keep our secret identities a secret? Are they ready for this responsibility and are they up to the challenge to what it takes to be a hero?"

"You do have a point, but all we can do is give them an opportunity. I'm sure with the proper guidance and training, they will have what it takes to be a hero and part of the SWAT Kats."

"So it's settled then."

As Tommy was looking at the huge computer screen and Hector was in virtual reality combat simulator, Jake and Chance came out of the room and made an announcement for the young boys.

"Jake and I, also known by our SWAT Kats names, Razor and T-Bone, have decided to make you two, Thomas Jonathan Briggs and Hector Cornelius Feral, our new recruits to the SWAT Kats. If you two successfully complete your SWAT Kats training, you will be added as the newest and youngest members of the SWAT Kats," Chance said.

"No way!" Hector shouted.

"Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

"But you must abide by the rules in order to be a part of this team. One, keep your secret identity as a secret. If your enemies find out that you're a SWAT Kat member, they would try to get to you by hurting everyone you know and love. Two, we work together as a team. As the saying goes in sports, war, games, and fighting crime, "Individuals fail, only teams succeed." Three, never use your abilities for personal gain or evil. Four, always remember to do what's right, even if it means to sacrifice yourself to protect those you care about. Five, with great power comes great responsibility. Do you solemnly swear?" Jake asked.

"We solemnly swear," Tommy and Hector said in unison.

"Good. We shall start training tomorrow on Saturday," Jake said.

"You won't regret it. Thank you," Tommy said.

"You two should get home, your families must be worried sick by now," Chance said.

"You may be right, let me check the time," Tommy said as he pulled out his iPhone 7 and saw it was 5:45 PM. "Hector, we got to go. It's 5:45."

"Goodbye, guys," Tommy said.

"See you tomorrow," Hector said.

"Wait, we're taking you two home," Chance said.

"In the Turbokat jet?" Hector asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Chance said as he pressed a button to reveal two Desert Patrol Vehicles. "We present these two vehicles to you guys, but use them wisely." The two vehicles had the SWAT Kats logo and colors along with a radio communications system, GPS, hologram projections, heavy mounted machine guns, laser cannons, rocket launchers, and other advanced military-like technology.

Tommy and Hector ran over to the vehicles excitedly and were completely amazed at the design of them.

"Awesome!" Hector shouted.

"Look at the dashboard and the thrusters on these. Wait until everyone sees us driving around in these," Tommy said.

"Thanks again, Jake and Chance!" Hector and Tommy said as the hangar door opened and the two started zooming out of the hangar on the way home.

"I have a feeling those two will pass their training with flying colors," Jake said.

"You maybe right, Jake," Chance said as he closed the hangar.

The next day, Tommy and Hector went to the junkyard and entered the garage where the hangar is located. They went down the latter and through the hallway and entered in the hangar where they are met by Jake and Chance who gave them white t-shirts with the word 'recruit' on them.

"You're here because you are the chosen ones to be a part of the brotherhood of the SWAT Kats. You will go through hyper-intensive physical and mental training to find out if you have what it takes to be a SWAT Kat. Upon successful completion of your training, you will become a SWAT Kat with your own SWAT Kat name of your choice. Do you get me?" Jake asked.

"We get you, sir!" Tommy and Hector shouted.

"Welcome to the SWAT Kats," Jake said.

"Megakat City's SWAT Kats!" Chance shouted.

"Hoo-yah!" Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector shouted.

 _Three months later_

After three months of hard training, Tommy and Hector passed some of the hardest training they ever endured. They were sore in every muscle in their bodies from the beginning, but it was paying off. They were stronger in pushups, sit-ups, and pull-ups, faster in running and swimming, and better with hand-to-hand combat, as well as knife and gun combat. Tommy learned combat medicine with the knowledge from his mother who works as a registered nurse at Megakat Memorial Hospital and the SWAT Kats, computer hacking and sniping. Hector learned radio communications and close quarters combat. But most of all, they learned the essentials of unconventional warfare, combat diving with open-circuit scuba and closed-circuit rebreathers, counter-terrorism, hostage rescue, weapons and demolition, parachuting, navigation, survival, escape and evasion, resistance to interrogation and direct action. They stood before their mentors and were ready to take the oath.

"I, Thomas Jonathan Briggs now known as Shadow...,"

"I, Hector Cornelius Feral now known as Sabre...,"

"Will do everything in my power to protect everyone in Megakat City who can't defend themselves. I will use my abilities I've learned from training for heroism and justice, never for evil or revenge. It is my duty as a SWAT Kat to aid other law enforcement, military, and global defense agencies and prevent acts of terror to not only Megakat City, but the entire Earth. These things I do so that others may live in peace and harmony. Long live the SWAT Kats!" Tommy and Hector said after they took the oath and Razor and T-Bone handed them their SWAT Kats uniforms.

"Welcome to the SWAT Kats, Shadow and Sabre," Jake said.

Tommy and Hector gasped happily at their new titles as new SWAT Kats members and by their codenames. Tommy's uniform resembles a mix between a ninja and a Navy SEAL. While Hector's uniform resembles a modern special operations soldier with a Spartan helmet patch on his right arm sleeve and a patch with the Greek letter lambda on his left.

"Now this is gonna be fun," Shadow said.

"Let's make it hot!" Sabre cried with pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would want to thank** **dax0042** **for letting me use some of his characters from his story** ** _The battle of all time_** **. Don't forget to leave your reviews and go easy on me. This is my first story and I'm trying real hard to make this so special that the Trembly Brothers would recognize how talented I am along other writers and supporters of the SWAT Kats.**

It is the last day of school for kids in Megakat City in May, as the bell rings, every kid ran out of the halls to enjoy 3 months of summer vacation. Tommy and Hector got to their bicycles and rode off to have fun and fight crime. Within a half a mile from the school grounds, the boys took a right turn in an alley and hid in the shadows. They hid their bicycles and secured them as they pulled out their iPhone 7s with SWAT Kat logos on their phone covers. Their phones were modified by Razor and T-Bone to allow the young heroes to transform into their secret identities, Shadow and Sabre.

"Ready, Tommy?" asked Hector.

"Ready, Hector," Tommy said.

"SWAT KAT TRANSFORM! GO!" Tommy and Hector shouted as they held their phones/morphers in the air. A bright light came out of the phones as they changed into their SWAT Kat costumes.

(Blitzkrieg Bop by Ramones)

Shadow and Sabre climbed up on the walls with their specialized gloves and shoes that allows them to scale up without slipping. They run and jump from rooftop to rooftop while showing off some cool parkour skills until they saw a thief run off with a woman's purse in his hands.

"Looks like we got a mugger on our hands, Shadow," Sabre said.

"I'll get him," Shadow said as he jumps off the roof and lands in front of the thief with his jetpack.

"You know, you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind. Do you?" Shadow asked.

"Back off, kid!" the thief said as he pulled out a Mark XIX Desert Eagle gun.

"I don't think so. Hand over the stolen purse or be prepared to get an ass whooping you'll never forget," Shadow said.

"It's you funeral, hero," the thief said as he fired his gun but Shadow had the upper hand. He dodged every bullet with incredible agility and speed. He threw a shuriken at the thief's right hand where he held his gun and felt intense pain. Shadow and Sabre, who joined the fight, dodged every attack from the thief who pulled out a switchblade. Sabre got a hold on the thief's left arm and broke his wrist which caused him to drop the switchblade. They kicked and punched the thief so hard and so fast that they knocked him out to the ground.

"It didn't have to be this way, bub. All you had to do was give back what was stolen," Shadow said as he handcuffed the thief to a stairwell.

"Now you just stay there. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour," Sabre said to the thief once he had regained consciousness and had his wounds wrapped in bandages.

"Nicely done, boys," T-Bone said as they had entered the light from a dark alley.

"I see you two are getting better," Razor said.

"Thank you, Razor and T-Bone," Sabre said.

"That was easy," Shadow said.

"Is that my purse?" a soft voice asked. Razor, T-Bone, Sabre, especially Shadow recognized that voice. It belonged to no one other than Callie Briggs.

"Yes, sis- I mean, Ms. Briggs. Here you are ma'am" Shadow said as he tried to cover his secret identity and gave Callie her purse.

"Thank you, Shadow," Callie said.

"Ms. Briggs, are you okay? Were you hurt?" Sabre asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I was on my way home from work when that thief grabbed my purse and took off," Callie said.

"Well, you and anyone don't have to worry about being mugged anymore because the SWAT Kats have two new additions to the team," Razor said.

"And that they are specially trained by us," T-Bone said.

"Well, we better be going. There might be other criminals out there up to no good," Shadow said.

"See you, Shadow and Sabre," Callie said.

"See you, Ms. Briggs," Shadow and Sabre said as they flew away with their jetpacks. Razor and T-Bone stayed behind to talk with Callie.

"Razor, are you and T-Bone keeping an eye on your new teammates so that they won't get hurt?" Callie asked Razor.

"Yes, my love. We are watching over them as they are one our own," Razor said as the three were hiding in an alleyway where no one can see or hear their conversation.

"We would never allow them to get into some serious trouble," T-Bone said.

"I hope so. They are so young," Callie said.

"We will protect them. Goodbye, Callie. I'll see you soon," Razor said.

"You too, Razor," Callie said as they flew off back to the hangar.

At 4 PM, after spending a day of fighting crime, Tommy arrived at Callie's apartment. Tommy spends time with his sister during the summer and weekends while he lives with their parents at home during school time. He helps Callie in her apartment with cooking and cleaning as well as go grocery shopping with her. Despite their age difference by 16 years, Tommy and Callie are very close as brother and sister.

"Callie, I'm home," Tommy said.

"Hi, Tommy how was your day?" Callie asked as she pulled Tommy in a hug in which he gladly returned.

"Great, sis. How about yours?" Tommy asked.

"Quite interesting. When I was walking home from work, a thief mugged me and pulled out a gun at me. He threatened to kill me if I try to stop him and he ran off. When all of a sudden, two young SWAT Kats appeared out of nowhere and stopped the thief."

"Did they give you your purse back?"

"Yes. They were really so brave and kind."

"That's the SWAT Kats to you, no matter where crime strikes, the SWAT Kats will always be there to protect those need."

"What I found quite odd is that Shadow looked and sounded a lot like you."

"Um, what do you mean?" Tommy asked as sweat started to form on his face.

"Well, Tommy, he had the same voice, looks like you, and was carrying the Ninja Dragon Sword that belonged to you. Are you the SWAT Kat Shadow?" Callie asked.

Tommy felt like he is under fire as his sister suspected him. He had no other choice but to admit the truth. "Yes, Callie. I am the SWAT Kat ninja, Shadow," Tommy told the truth.

"I'm guessing that your best friends Jake, Chance, and Hector are also the SWAT Kats Razor, T-Bone, and Sabre?"

"Yes, but you must promise us that you keep our secret identities secret from everyone, especially from Commander Feral."

"I promise, Tommy. But you also got to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Be careful and don't tell Jake that I knew his secret identity all along as well. For you see, I love Jake for the wonderful person he is to us and your friends. SWAT Kat or not, me and our family will always love you, Jake, Chance, and Hector no matter what."

"Thanks, Callie," Tommy said as he hugged his sister.

While they were hugging each other, a mysterious kat was hiding in the shadows outside overseeing Tommy and Callie's conversation. The figure appeared to have Assassin Creed-like attire from the Dark Ages. His name is Carter Delsin, a highly trained wizard and Queen Callista's personal bodyguard. He was ordered by Queen Callista to find and aid the SWAT Kats in their battle against the Pastmaster. He also knew he would have to teach Tommy and Hector to continue their training for an upcoming war for good vs evil.

After Tommy had dinner, he went to his spare bedroom, turned on his PS4 and inserted Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age into the console. Tommy just loves listening to the main theme of the Final Fantasy series as much as he loves fantasy movies, TV shows and videogames. As he plays the videogame, Tommy had started to sense something present in his room.

"You, whoever you are, show yourself," Tommy said.

"So you wish it, so shall it be," Carter said as he exited Tommy closet.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked as he paused the game and faced Carter.

"I am Carter Delsin, legendary sorcerer and personal bodyguard of Her Majesty Queen Callista. Are you Thomas Jonathan Briggs, distant grandson of Queen Callista?" Carter asked.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"Then I must train you how to use your powers of invisibility, magic, martial arts and ninjutsu as I have trained your ancestor, Prince Thompson. I also have to tell your friends, the SWAT Kats, and their allies that the future of the Earth maybe in grave danger," Carter said.

"Okay, but we can do that in the morning. It's late," Tommy said.

"Fine. I'll see you, Sabre, Razor, T-Bone and your sister first thing in the morning," Carter said as he disappeared in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

It is 7:30 AM on Saturday, Tommy woke up from his slumber and changed into his clothes. His fashion choice is a My Chemical Romance Black Parade t-shirt, blue shorts, blue and orange tennis shoes. He exits his bedroom from his sister's apartment and enters the kitchen. When he arrived, he saw that his friends, Jake, Chance, Hector, who was also summoned by Carter, Carter and Callie at the kitchen table. On the table were scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, fruit, grape jam, butter and orange juice.

"Good morning, guys," Tommy said.

"Good morning," Jake said.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Your friend, Carter, has summoned me, Chance and Jake to your sister's apartment on some urgent message from Queen Callista and has overheard your and Callie's conversation about our identities you spoke when you swore an oath of secrecy," Hector said.

"I had no other choice, I had to be honest with my sister. What was I supposed to do? Lie to Callie's face, hurt her and it would come back to haunt me?" Tommy questioned.

"If that's what it's gonna take, then you should've kept your mouth shut," Hector said.

This did not set well with Chance and she slapped Hector in the back of the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Be nice. Tommy's your friend and teammate. You shall treat him with a great deal of respect. Besides, it's okay with Callie to know our secrets. She deserves the truth and she is our most trusted ally worthy of our secrets."

"Thank you, Chance," Callie and Tommy said.

Tommy helped himself to some scrambled eggs, bacon, a banana and orange juice and sat down with his sister and friends.

"So, Carter, tell us why have you summoned us to Callie's apartment," Jake started.

"Well, back in the Dark Ages, Queen Callista, Prince Thompson and I were alerted of Tommy and Hector's potential. They had possessed many extraordinary gifts from their ancestors, including Hector. He's not only a Spartan descendant, but also a Dragon Slayer when his other ancestor immigrated to England during Medieval Age Europe," Carter said.

"So you're saying I'm Greek and British descent?" Hector asked.

"Yes, you and Tommy are. It wasn't until 1754 when your, Callie's and Tommy's ancestors immigrated to the original 13 American Colonies to aid the British n the French and Indian War. After that, they lived prosperous lives in the Thirteen Colonies until the American Revolutionary War came in 1775. Your distant grandfather, Jason Edward Feral, have survived many battles with his fellow soldiers in the Continental Army. Tommy's distant grandfather, Gabriel Martin Briggs, served as a spy for the Continental Army and fought alongside with Jason," Carter said.

"How can you possibly know all this when you were in the Dark Ages?" Tommy asked.

"I have been time traveling throughout the ages with magic. As a result, I do not age as time does not agree with me. I have also sworn to ensure that your and Hector's family would last throughout every generation from the Dark Ages to the present," Carter said.

"That's impossible," Tommy said.

"Nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it, but most importantly, you can't give up as long as you have the will and commitment to stay focused. Tell me, Tommy, have you noticed something strange in regards to you and your gifts like magic and invisibility?" Carter asked.

"No, why?" Tommy asked.

"Well, since you and Callie are Queen Callista's and Prince Thompson's descendants, you two possess their gifts. For example, try to move that apple without actually touching it," Carter said as he pointed the apple in the fruit bowl on the table.

Tommy focused on the apple and successfully moved the apple using his mind. Everyone was absolutely astonished by this feat as it was done by Tommy.

"Awesome! This reminds me of Star Wars where Luke Skywalker learns the ways of the Force and became a Jedi in Episode 5 under the mentorship of Master Yoda," Hector said.

"You're right, this is way beyond awesome!" Tommy said.

"Don't get so full of yourself, apprentice. Your training has just begun. Now, try to focus on the art of invisibility. Clear your mind of everything and be one with the Force," Carter said.

"Yes, Carter," Tommy said as he closes his eyes and focuses on turning himself invisible. Then, all of a sudden, Tommy disappeared in a flash as he blended in the background! Everyone at the table was absolutely surprised by this remarkable feat.

"Tommy? Where are you?" Callie asked.

"I'm right here, sis."

"Where?"

"At the fridge."

Tommy reappeared in front of the fridge getting a glass of water.

"Don't you scare us like that again, Tommy," Jake said.

"Sorry, Jake. It was not my intention to scare anybody," Tommy said.

"It's okay, just be more careful of what you do with your powers," Callie said.

"Sure thing, sis."

"Callie, how about you become an honorary member of the SWAT Kats as well? That way, you can fight alongside us and keep an eye on Tommy," Jake asked.

Callie happily gasped by this and replied, "Yes, I would be honored to fight by your side along with my brother. I love you, Jake."

Jake blushed deep red, but maintained his composure, pulled Callie into a deep kiss and said to her, "I love you too, Callie."

"I knew right from the start that the kat who I love and the hero who was always rescuing me are the same person."

"Oh, please," Hector said as he was getting a little sick from all the romance that was going on between Jake and Callie.

"You should be happy for them, Hector. I find it such a wonderful thing. As far as I knew, Jake and Callie were really meant for each other as soulmates," Tommy said.

"Whatever."

"Then it's settled, Callie, Tommy and Hector shall be my apprentices while training with the Jake and Chance," Carter said.

"Deal," Tommy said.

Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector and Carter left the apartment and headed for the secret hangar to begin Callie's training to be a SWAT Kat, as well as mystical arts for her, Tommy and Hector to further their training.

 _Three months later_

Callie went through the same training regime Tommy and Hector went through, only she, Tommy and Hector went threw magic training as well. Callie appeared in front of Jake, Chance, and Carter. She took the oath of being a new SWAT Kat and was named Angel. Her costume is a red and white G-suit completed with her SWAT Kat helmet.

"Ready to kick some butt, guys?" Angel asked.

"You bet, honey," Razor said.

"Let's do it!" T-Bone shouted.

"All right!" Sabre said.

"Go for it, sis!" Shadow said.

"Long live our new SWAT KAT!" Carter shouted with pride.


	6. Chapter 6

On a beautiful September Friday afternoon, at Megakat Savings Bank, a banker was counting $100 bills when a man walks up to the banker.

"100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, $1,000. Welcome to the Megakat Savings Bank, how may I help you?" the banker asked.

"I would like to make a withdrawal, please" the man said.

"Okay, how much would you like to take... out?!" the banker said as she looked up to see the man, only to see it was one of Dark Kat's men with masks covering their faces.

"All of it! This here is a robbery! Everyone, down!" the Omega leader shouted. 10 men with semi-automatic assault rifles gathered everyone around and ordered them to hand over their cell phones and anything that they can call for help, including Callie's personal assistant, Jane Foxworth.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you Omega son of a bitch!" Jane screamed.

"Shut up! What we need from you right now is your cell phone, not your nagging mouth," the Omega leader said as he pointed a SIG-Sauer P226 9MM pistol to her head. Jane was scared of her life and did as she was ordered to. The leader then headed for the vault with an attractive, female she-kat name Sasha Berkowitz who is one of the bankers to have access to the vault.

"Give us access to the vault, NOW!" the leader demanded. Sasha put in the access code to open the vault and the vault open. "Now that your usefulness is over, get back in line with the others." Two of the Omegas escorted Sasha to the other hostages and proceeded to rob the bank.

 _Meanwhile at Professor Hackle's lab..._

Tommy was working on one of his robots with Professor Hackle and Cypertron when he heard his phone going off with crime alert. "I'm sorry, Professor Hackle, I have to take this. SWAT Kat business."

"It's okay, Tommy. I'll finish up on this android," Professor Hackle said as he patted Tommy on his shoulder.

"Thank you, professor." Tommy left the room and answered the phone. "What's going on, Razor?"

"We have a hostage situation and bank robbery in progress at Megakat Savings Bank involving several of Dark Kat's Omegas. Enforcers are at the scene, but they can't get in as the robbers have hostages, including Deputy Mayor Briggs' assistant. The negotiators are talking to the robbers to negotiate the demands. All SWAT Kats form up."

"Roger that, I'm on my way," Tommy said as he went into the janitorial closet. "SWAT Kat transform, go!" Shadow exited the closet, got into his Desert Patrol Vehicle and is on route to the bank.

Outside of the bank, Commander Feral and other negotiators talk to one of the Omegas to let the hostages go. The SWAT Kats have appeared silently on the roof with Carter Delsin. "First, we need to disable the overridden defense systems that the Omegas have reprogramed to keep us and the Enforcers out," T-Bone said.

"I'm on it," Shadow said as he proceeded to the security mainframe to reprogram it. Commander Feral clearly saw the SWAT Kats on the roof and he pulled out his communicator, but not to alert the Omegas.

"You vigilantes are interfering with an Enforcers business, leave at once!" Commander Feral ordered.

"Negative, Commander. We have to disable the overridden defense systems before we can rescue the hostages and for you to take care of the other Omegas," Sabre said.

"That is an order, not suggestion! Go right now or...!"

"We'll discuss it when we have rescued the hostages and the Omegas in custody. Right now, keep them talking while we make your job easier," Sabre objected. It's no wonder where Hector gets his fire from his father.

"I understand, but don't do anything stupid that would result of you or any of the hostages killed."

"Done," Shadow said as he disabled the defense systems.

"We're going in, Commander" Razor said as he, T-Bone, Shadow, Sabre, Angel, and Carter went in the bank.

"Okay, Omegas, let the hostages go unharmed. We'll give you anything you want," Commander Feral said over a megaphone.

"First, don't mess with us. Second, we want a helicopter to get us out of here along with our loot,"

"Okay," Commander said.

Inside of the bank, the hostages were being held in the restrooms with two Omega guards at each restroom the hostages were being separated.

"Now that we disabled the defense systems, or next objective is to secure the hostages by taking out those Omegas, but don't kill them unless they leave you no choice but to defend yourselves," Carter said.

"Heard that, me, you, and Shadow will take out the Omegas while T-Bone, Razor, and Sabre will cut off any escape routes that the Omegas cannot use," Angel said.

"But what if I want to join in the fight? I'm always in the mood for a fight with someone who is a villain," Sabre said.

"Sorry, Sabre, but we have to ensure that they cannot escape with the money or any hostage," T-Bone said.

"But I..."

"Secure the escape routes," T-Bone said to him.

"All right," Sabre let out a disappointed sigh and did as he was told to do.

Shadow turned invisible and snuck behind one of the guards that was patrolling the windows and knocked him out along with several other guards on the 2nd floor of the bank. Carter also took out several guards in the main lobby. Finally, Angel and Shadow took out the two guards that were imprisoning the hostages in the separate men and women restrooms.

"Always in the neck of trouble are you, Jane?" Angel asked.

"Not as much as I used to back in school, Angel." Jane said.

"We need to go out silently and not alert the other guards. We already took out several of them, restrained them and hid them so that the other Omegas won't know we're here. Follow us, we know where the rear exit is," Shadow said as he and Angel led the hostages to the rear exit when they were caught by surprise by two Omegas with 2 AR-15 assault rifles.

"We should've guessed you SWAT Kats had appeared and took out our guards and now taking our hostages," one Omega said.

"That is the one last mistake you will ever make when it comes to interfering with our business. Be ready to say goodbye," the leader said as he and his partner-in-crime were about to pull the trigger. When suddenly the Enforcers stormed into the bank from the front and back of the bank. They clearly have the two Omegas outnumbered and outgunned.

"Go, go, go! Hands up! Put the guns down and get down on the ground!" Commander Feral ordered as he and the Enforcers pointed their weapons at the Omegas.

"Okay, we give up," the Omega leader said as he and his partner dropped their weapons and got on the ground.

"Yeah, we give. We give," the other Omega said.

"Area and hostages are secured. All hostiles have been detained and all the money has been accounted for," Lt. Nathan Steele said.

"Roger that, good copy," Sabre said as he stopped other Omegas from escaping along with Razor and T-Bone.

Once the Omegas were handcuffed, Razor unmasked the Omega leader and was revealed as Blake Ross, Sasha's abusive boyfriend or soon to be ex-boyfriend. Sasha angrily slapped him across the face for what he had done to her in the past and now. "You and I are through! I never want to see you again. If I do, I'll kill you. Don't you think I won't because I will," Sasha said.

"Why you, ungrateful fink! You don't decide when we are through. It is I who decides we are through!" Blake snapped as he tried to hit Sasha but was held back by two Enforcers.

"Enough! She said 'no' and 'no' means 'no'," Sabre said as he held him back. Blake tried to fight against the young SWAT Kat, but he was no match for his Spartan strength and put him in the Enforcers patrol vehicle.

Lt. Steele was trying to flirt with Jane Foxworth, but she was being cold to him for his advances towards her. "Leave me alone, Lt. You don't even know me."

"Oh, come on, babe," Lt. Steele complained.

"Don't call me, babe. You got to know a girl's heart before a woman's heart," Jane said as she lifted up her nose in a pissed off manner.

"But, that's not fair," Lt. Steele said and left.

 _"That Lt. Nathan Steele has no manners at all, but he is kind of cute and strong,"_ Jane thought as she blushed and giggled.

"Hey, where's Angel?" Shadow asked Razor as he couldn't find his sister.

"She said that she has to go to the opening of Megakat City's Children's Hospital. We have to go there in the next 15 minutes along with other guests to entertain the crowd," Razor said.

"Oh, man. I forgot about that," Sabre said.

Razor and T-Bone got into the Tubro Kat and Shadow and Sabre got into their DPVs and went to the opening.

 _At the children's hospital_

"People of the city of Megakat City, I'm here today to open Megakat City's Children Hospital and to honor the SWAT Kats and the brave men and women of the US Armed Forces along with other well-respected foreign military allies to the US. I was rescued by one of the SWAT Kats when I was taken by the Pastmaster and his army of undead mummies. A hero who doesn't ask for anything in return and who was willing to give his life for the good of the people. So, I ask you this. When you fall down 30 stories, or your store is being robbed, or your house is on fire, who is it that breaks your fall, stops the burglars, puts out the flames and save your children?" Callie asked.

"SWAT KATS!" Everyone in the crowd cheered with signs and attire honoring them.

"They love us," T-Bone said as he and the other SWAT Kats have heard Callie's speech and were ready to make their entrance.

"Then let's hear it for your one and only friendly neighborhood, SWAT Kats!" Callie, Mayor Manx, Commander Feral, and the rest of crowd shouted and cheered when the SWAT Kats appeared in the Turbokat with Shadow and Sabre on the wings. A rock band played the SWAT Kats main theme as the SWAT Kats showed up. Shadow and Sabre jumped off of the Turbokat and pulled out their hoverboards as they 'surfed' all the way to the stage while touching the hands of children.

"Hi! How are you all doing?" Sabre said.

Shadow high jumped to the metal post hanging over the stage as he did some cool ninja tricks. "Shazam!" he shouted as stood on his right arm with his legs over his body. He jumps off of his right arm and shoots his web-like robes from his wrists. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

"It's the SWAT Kat ninja, Shadow! He acts just like Spider-Man!" one kangaroo boy said.

"Cool," the younger brother kangaroo said from his older brother's pouch.

"How are you, guys?" Razor asked.

"Great! I'm Wally and this my younger brother, Joey," Wally said as he has Joey in his pouch.

"Hi!" Joey said.

"They're so cute!" Callie cooed over the sweet boys.

"Can we have your autographs on our casts?" Wally asked.

"Sure, you can. We'll even give free rides in our Turbokat and show you amazing tricks. If you kids are interested," T-Bone said.

"Yeah! We definitely want to!" Wally said along with other many kids who want to go on the rides.

"Okay, okay, one at a time please," Sabre said as he was trying to maintain the exciting crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege as your deputy mayor to open the Megakat City's Children Hospital!" Callie said as she cut the ribbon with a pair of scissors and the crowd cheered. "And don't forget to make donations at the front entrance of the park. All proceeds will benefit the St. Jude's Hospital research for battling cancer in children."

"Ms. Briggs, can I have a word with you?" Mayor Manx asked.

"Sure," Callie said as she followed him to the back of the stage away from the crowd.

"What was it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's just that I'm tired of pretending to be mayor of this city because I realized how unfair I was to you of letting you do all the paperwork and go all of the ribbon cuttings like a real mayor while I do nothing but play golf and being a slacker. So, how would you like to be the next mayor of this city? I'll back up your nomination."

Callie happily gasped at that notion. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I would do it for you. Besides, you're better suited for that job than I am."

"Thank you, Manx," Callie said as she shook his hand. Callie left the stage to join the SWAT Kats and Carter for entertaining the kids while Manx left the stage to go play golf as usual. "Exit stage left," he said.

Shadow, Sabre and Razor were signing autographs on every kids' cast and any member of the SWAT Kats fan club. Carter and Callie show off amazing magic tricks to entertain the audience. T-Bone offered rides in the Turbokat as he disabled the weapons system for he can't risk any kid pressing any button that result in any trouble. As he was flying the Turbokat along with a young girl rabbit, she asked "What are those 6 other jets?" T-Bone turned left and saw 6 US Navy Blue Angels jets flying with him along with Boeing C-17 Globemaster III aircraft. T-Bone turned on the radio and a familiar song starts to play

("Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins)

The jets flew behind the Turbokat as they did amazing airborne tricks where everyone on the ground can see. Everyone cheers as they enjoy watching the show that T-Bone and the Blue Angels are demonstrating. The C-17 opens its cargo door as 14 Para jumpers jump out of the aircraft. They fell down at least far enough to safely open their parachutes and they landed close to the children's hospital. One of the paratroopers removed his helmet to reveal himself as a German Shepherd Dog.

"Captain Charles Johnson, US Army, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, Alpha Company, graduate of West Point, reporting for duty, sir!" Charles shouted as he saluted to Commander Feral.

"At ease, soldier. You don't need to salute me, Johnson. I'm not in the Army anymore," Commander Feral said.

Another paratrooper showed up, a male sea otter. "Chief Petty Officer Peter Cutler, US Navy, SEAL Team Six Gray Squadron, at your service."

An American bald eagle stands beside Cutler and introduces himself, "Technical Sergeant Weston Snipes, US Air Force, 23d Wing, 347th Rescue Group, 38th Rescue Squadron, sir."

After the show was done, everyone started going home. The SWAT Kats were ready to go when Callie showed up to deliver the good news to them.

"Everyone, I have good news," Callie said.

"What is it?" Razor asked.

"I have a chance to be elected mayor and Manx will back me up my nomination!"

"Oh, wow! That's great, Ms. Briggs!" Sabre said.

"Thank you, Sabre."

"Callie, how about I take you home?" Razor asked.

"That would be lovely, sweetheart," Callie said.

"I'll come along," Shadow said.

Razor, T-Bone, Shadow and Sabre went to a hidden location and changed back into their normal clothes. Jake started his motorcycle with Callie as his passenger and drove off to her apartment while Tommy followed them on his bicycle. They reached Callie's apartment and Jake dropped her off, but not before asking her a question.

"Callie?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me at amusement park tomorrow?"

"I would love to do that."

There was a comfortable silence between them until they leaned in closer, admiring the other's beauty. Jake closed the little space between them and kissed Callie's lips as she lovingly returned. The kiss slowly became passionate as Jake opened Callie's mouth and wrestled her tongue with his.

"Take your time, Romeo and Juliet," Tommy said as he arrived at the apartment. He saw what was happening, but he didn't care. In fact, he was happy about the notion that his sister found the perfect boyfriend for herself.

"Sorry, Tommy. I was just..." Jake said.

"Don't apologize, Jake. In fact, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm happy that you and Callie are a happy couple and I approve of it. I'm sure our parents will approve of it too, right Callie?" Tommy asked.

"Absolutely. Well, good night, Jake," Callie said before giving one last kiss on Jake's lips.

"Good night, Callie, the queen of my heart," Jake said as he left on his motorcycle.

"Let's go inside, Tommy."

"Right behind you, sis," Tommy said as he and Callie entered in the apartment with his bike and helmet.


	7. Chapter 7

In the secluded, mountainous forest of the Appalachia Mountains, the Pastmaster had gathered and hired 6 of the world's most deadliest assassins and criminals at his secret lair. The 6 killers had no idea why they were gathered under whom and what purpose.

"Where are we?" one female vixen asked.

"I don't know," the younger vixen said.

"Well, whoever summoned us here, better have a good reason for dragging us down here," a Texas bull said.

"Oh, don't worry, I do have a good reason all right," the Pastmaster said as he came out of the light with his pocket watch in his right hand.

"Who are you?" a lizard asked.

"I am the Pastmaster. Sorcerer of Darkness, the true master of evil and soon to be ruler of the Dark Ages," the Pastmaster said as he introduced himself to the 6 killers.

"What do you want from us?" a burned up kat with a glove with 4 blades asked.

"A simple one actually, find the SWAT Kats and destroy them, but not just yet. Only hurt them at first then await my command to destroy them."

"When will that be?" a Doberman asked.

"Soon, soldier, soon. But first, let me introduce you 6 to everyone around this lair. Starting with you two vixens," the Pastmaster said as he pointed at the two females.

"My name is Kayla "Siren" Flasker, I can seduce any man or woman with my looks, mesmerizing voice and body. But watch out, with one kiss on your lips, it will be the end of your life," Siren said.

"I am Tera Flasker, Kayla's younger sister and I am deadly at any range with any weapon and never miss a target," Tera said.

"Let us tell you about our origins. We were born on an American military base in Tokyo, Japan. Our father, who was a US Army Staff Sergeant fox, Sebastian Flasker, married our mother who was also a fox and a geisha, Ashi Shujumi-Flasker. It explains why we are half-Japanese and half-American from both of our parents. We have made our first acquittances with death when I was 12 and Tera was 9. It was at that age we witnessed the death of our parents at the hands of Japan's most ruthless yakuza boss, Boss Oda Matsumoto. Tera was underneath the bed and I was hiding in a closet as we saw our mother being held at knife point by one of Matsumoto's men. Our father fought to protect us while Matsumoto was watching the whole fighting taking place as he smoked a cigar. As our father was going to finish off Matsumoto, he was stabbed in the back by a katana from one of his men. He was mortally wounded as he fell to the ground. Before he was stabbed in the head which finally killed him, he saw his daughters hiding and told them that he and Mom loved them. Tera whimpered which caused the killer to see her, but let her and her sister live. The fear that filled Tera earlier was soon replaced by rage. Matsumoto was laughing after that, but coughed from all the smoking. His henchman wiped the blood off of his katana as Matsumoto grabbed our mother and forced her onto the bed where Tera was hiding. The henchman offered Matsumoto his sword which he gladly took. Then, as in the days of the Samurai, they both screamed as Matsumoto stabbed our mother as Tera heard their screaming and our mother's blood dripped onto her face. The killing of our parents traumatized us, but my sister was the one who took it hard the most. After the deed was done and the yakuza thugs left our house, the henchman who killed our father, shot a bottle of alcohol and kicked Matsumoto's still lit cigar to it. The alcohol caught on fire which led to the house being burned down to ensure that they leave no evidence behind," Siren said.

"We swore revenge. Luckily for us, especially me, Boss Matsumoto was a pedophile. When I was 11 and Layla was 14, we got our revenge when we snuck into Boss Matsumoto's quarters in school girl uniforms, seduced him, and finally, I stabbed him in bed with a Ninjato sword like he did to our mother 2 years earlier. As I stabbed him in the stomach I said, "Look at me, Matsumoto... …take a good look at my face. Look at my eyes. Look at my mouth. Do I look familiar?" He looked up and saw my face in horror how I looked familiar to our mother. "Do I look like somebody... you murdered?!" I pulled the sword out as Matsumoto was screaming and we were showered in his blood. His 2 bodyguards heard his screaming so they ran as fast as they could, but they were too late to save him as I murdered him. They pulled out their 9mm semi-automatic pistol and opened fire, but when they ran out of ammo and the mist had settled, we were nowhere to be seen. However, we were under the bed as I took out the first bodyguard by shooting him in the right leg and in his head. I took out the last bodyguard's right leg and saw us for the last time before I shot him in the head with my pistol. By 20, I was one of the top female assassins in the world. For example, I was involved in the assassination with a corrupted politician in Honduras with a U.S. Army M110 SASS semi automatic sniper rifle with a suppressor. I fired the precise, killing shot within 1,346 feet away from the target," Tera said.

"That is quite a story," the lizard said. "My name is Alex "Slasher" Jones, a Ninja warrior who can master any blade, even the weapons of the Samurai."

"Freddy Nightmare, originally called Freddy Walker. I was once a registered sex offender who had a history of lewd conduct, including exposing myself to children. I was involved in a police investigation over the murders of 12 men, 6, women, 4 children, 3 adults and a rather nasty massacre of poultry, believe it or not. I was released on a technicality, and I felt like I got away with it until the parents and families of the victims trapped me in an old, abandoned warehouse and burned me alive in a form of vigilante justice. Which explains why I looked burnt. I was so wicked that Almighty God damned me into Hell for all eternity and to suffer for my sins. But now, I'm back thanks to the Pastmaster who made a deal with the Devil. I can now appear in my victims' dreams and kill them in their sleep," Freddy says.

"That's nothing compared to who I am," the Texas bull said. "I'm Kain, a super soldier who takes drugs to give me my strength. I was part of an inhumane experiment down in a clandestine, criminal lab in the Brazilian jungle of the Amazon. I was a serial murderer serving life in prison and sole surviving volunteer against my will. This crazy doctor, Dr. Vance Stevens, who performed a lot of unnecessary and unethical experiments on patients, drilled holes directly into my brain, specifically the most primitive part of my brain, and added his super soldier serum, Venom. To which he added his own recipe of steroids and toxins. My body went from scrawny to very muscular and powerful. I was being auctioned off to the highest bidder where they can have their own private army. Dr. Stevens pressed a button on my chest where it would activate my true power. I broke my restraints free, the guards tried to restrain me, but I overpowered them. Layla, who was an intern of Dr. Stevens, got into an argument with him over the drug. He tried to kill her, but she is resurrected and was transformed into the seductive, deadly vixen she is. Before she burned the lab down and I was sold to the highest bidder, she kissed Dr. Stevens with her poison which ending up killing him. She helped me escaped and, once in my life, I felt truly free."

"Lastly, I am Zodiac," the Doberman said. "I was once a US Air Force pilot officer, 2nd Lt. Walter Wilson, that wanted to be the best of the best, but I was turned down by my superiors over someone who was more gifted than I. That someone was Tanya Anastasia "Turmoil" Troykavitch, who has a Russian Army Spetsnaz brother, Mikhail "Mike" Fivel Troykovich. Envied and enraged, I started taking down pilots in the sky to prove that I was the best and it was my destiny to be the best. But, I was arrested and was dishonorably discharged by the Air Force and was sentenced to live a federal prison. I escaped and, now, I am where I am. The best pilot amongst you guys."

"When can we start finding the SWAT Kats, Master?" Slasher asked.

"Immediately at Megakat City," the Pastmaster wickedly laughed and moved out of the light.

 _Meanwhile at Callie's apartment..._

Callie was asleep in her bed when she smelt something good and familiar voices in the kitchen. She woke up, changed into her normal clothes and walked into the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Jake, Chance, Tommy, Hector, and her parents at the table eating eggs and potato corned beef hash.

"Good morning, Callie," Tommy greeted his sister.

"Good morning, Tommy," Callie said. "What are Mom and Dad doing here?"

"We heard about your date with Jake, so we invited Chance, Tommy and Hector to come along with us to the Wildfire Amusement Park," Martha said.

"We also bought VIP passes for you, Jake, and the others so that you can go on all the rides without waiting in line," Jonathan said.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you," Callie said.

"So, come on over, Callie. Finish up on breakfast and we can go," Jake said as he offered Callie a seat which she gladly did.

After finishing up on breakfast, cleaning up and getting ready for the amusement park, the gang were off to the amusement park. They arrived at the parking lot and walked all the way to the front gates and showed their VIP passes. They walked in and were greeted by Commander Feral, his wife, Hector's brothers Christian and Justin. Along with Harvey O'Connell, his parents, Wally and Joey Hemingway, and their parents, Austin and Shelia.

"Hi, Mom and Dad and guys," Hector said to his family and friends from school.

"Hi, Hector, my sweet boy," Helena said as he hugged and kissed her son.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"It's all right. What are you doing here?"

"I thought we spend some time together as a family. After all, I am off duty for today," Commander Feral said.

"Sounds great. So what are we waiting for? Let's get on some rides and have fun!" Hector shouted as his friends cheered.

("Whiplash," from Thrillville: the Video Game)

Jake, Chance, Callie, and the others go on various roller coaster rides that range from extreme drops to loops. The kids even played some carnival and arcade games, one of which Tommy and Hector are really good at. They scored enough points in a point and shoot game, The House of the Dead 4, where they made 1st place in the high score leaderboard. After going on the rides, the gang head on over to the concession stands to get lunch when they saw Charles, Nate Steele, Wesley, and Peter talking at table over Charles dating Sasha who is a kat and he is a dog.

"I don't get it, Charles. How can a dog like you get in a relationship with a kat named Sasha Berkowitz?" Lt. Steele questioned.

"Because, I never felt being in love with someone special until I met her yesterday at the children's hospital opening. Sasha was like no any other girl I met while in high school. She was very easy to talk to, energetic and cute. She also told me about her last abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Blake. He was such a control freak and treated Sasha like a party favor than a person she deserved to be treated. I heard that he will not be released on bond and when convicted, he will be ordered not to make contact by any means of communication or come within 200 yards of her, her new boyfriend or their families. I told her that I would never hurt her and treat her with a great deal of respect, and, if it came down to it, I would be willing to give my life for her. We exchanged our phone numbers and I drove her home," Charles said.

"That's so sweet and all, but how is that normal? I mean, your a dog and Sasha's a kat. It would never work," Steele said.

"Why are we discussing my love life? What's going between you and Jane Foxworth, Nate?" Charles asked.

Steele blushed furiously and nervously said, "Nothing. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play innocent with us, Romeo, I heard that you were trying to flirt with Jane yesterday but she blew you off. Is there something special between you two as well?" Wesley said.

"There's nothing going between us, really."

"Yeah, right. We can see it in your eyes that you do like her," Peter said.

"Jane's a fine person to talk to, she's an acquaintance who I hardly even know, she's..." Steele stopped when he saw his other comrades made smiles on their faces when they saw Jane behind him. "Standing right behind me isn't she?"

"Don't let that stop you, lover boy. Keep talking about me," Jane said as she sat next to Steele. In fact, she found it very cute of Steele talking about her and tries to deny it to his friends. His heart rate started to beat faster, his face started to blush furiously red and his palms started to sweat. When suddenly, explosions erupted downtown in Megakat City.

"Saved by the bell," Lt. Steele said in relieve.

"Team, gear up we have a bank robbery in progress involving a Texas bull named Kain. Be advised, he has super strength and has knocked one Enforcer," Charles said.

"This is where Sabre shows up to stop this big, bad bull," Hector said in a silent tone. "Excuse us, guys. We need to use the restroom. Anyone else need to?"

"Oh, yes. I do, how about you Jake and Chance," Tommy asked them.

"Yeah, let's go." Chance said.

"Right behind you," Jake said.

They left the table and went to the restrooms. Luckily for them, they were empty and no one was in there. They switched in to their SWAT Kats uniforms and went straight to downtown Megakat City. In the streets of Megakat City, Kain stole $300,000 from a bank and was causing such a wreck on the streets. Fire hydrants were broken open, cars were flipped and smashed up, buildings have suffered massive damage due to Kain's rampage and fires broke out from exploded cars. Two Enforcers moved out of the way as their patrol car was picked up by Kain.

"You think your pitiful Alkatraz prison can hold me?!"

"Fire at will!" one Enforcer said as he and his partner fired the pistols at him, but the bullets only ricocheted off of Kain's muscular body.

"This looks like a job for the SWAT Kats, but I don't think they're coming," Kain said.

"What's the matter, Kain? Feeling the starve for attention?" Sabre asked as he jumped off from an awning.

"SWAT Kat Sabre. I heard much about you. You're a kid with strength dating back to the legendary 300 Spartans, but I'm afraid your gift will be no match for my super soldier strength from Venom."

"We shall see about that."

("The Decisive Battle from Final Fantasy 6" by Nobuo Uematsu)

Sabre charged forward to deliver a hard punch with his left arm, but Kain easily blocked it with his right hand and said, "You know that's not good enough." He crushed Sabre's left hand and Sabre cried out in pain. Kain knee Sabre in the stomach and punched him across the face, grabbed him and threw him like a rag doll to a wall.

"Get up, you sorry excuse for a hero! I thought you would be worthy opponent," Kain said.

"I'm not finished yet!" Sabre shouted back.

"Oh, but you are." Kain charged forward and grabbed Sabre again. Sabre tried to break free of Kain's grip, but he was no match for the bull's strength. "And that's the end of the SWAT Kat Sabre. Any last words, hero?"

"Yes, look behind you," Sabre said with a smile on his face.

Kain turned around and saw a Russian Spetsnaz brown bear and his partner, a orange colored kat, fought and defended Sabre from Kain. They overpowered and defeated the bull from their hardcore Spetsnaz training. They took the wounded hero to Angel, Shadow and Carter Delsin to the SWAT Kats' secret lair where they healed Sabre from serious injuries he got from his intense fight with Kain.

"Thank you for saving my life, comrades. Who are you guys?" Sabre asked

"Mikhail Fivel Troykovich, or Mike for short, me and my Spetsnaz comrade, Nicholas Vladimir Karpov, were on our way to visit my sister, Tanya, also known to you and your team, Turmoil, when we saw that you were in serious trouble. My sister told me about Razor, T-Bone, you and Shadow when she overheard the other criminals were busted by you and your team," Mike said.

"Luckily for us, we showed up just in time to save you," Nicholas said.

"Thank you. By the way, how did you even know Turmoil and about us?" Sabre asked.

"We carry letter correspondence with each other, including visitation at the prison. Take this as a gift from us," Mike said as he gave Chance a Roman Catholic pendant of St. Margaret of Cortona.

"Thanks. What is it?" Chance asked.

"It belonged to my sister," Mike said as he and Nicholas left.

"Let me see that," Tommy said as Chance gave him the pendant. "Yeah, I do recognize that. I have one just like this only mine is dedicated to St. George of Lydda. The priests and nuns give these to us at our church."

"I guess we have to look into Turmoil's and Nick's background at your church, Tommy," Jake said.


	8. Chapter 8

At 3:30 PM in Megakat City Hall, Kayla Flasker was hired as a lobby receptionist but her mission is to discover the identities of the SWAT Kats and hand them over to the Pastmaster. She walked into Deputy Mayor Briggs' office in an attempt to get information from her.

"Hello, Ms. Briggs," Kayla said.

"Hello, Ms..." Callie said but didn't recognize her as she walked into her office.

"Flasker. Kayla Falsker. The new lobby receptionist that you and Mayor Manx hired."

"Oh, yes. I remember."

"How is your election campaign going for mayor?"

"Very well. I seem to have the most popular vote amongst the populace of the city. If I win this election, I will soon be mayor by the end of the month."

"You know, I find people wanting for power quite intoxicating," Kayla said in lustrous tone as she blew pheromone dust designed to heat a man's or woman's blood. She leaned in closer to Callie as she is inches away from her face. "What are the real identities of the SWAT Kats Razor, T-Bone, Angel, Shadow and Sabre?"

Unbeknownst to them, however, Jane Foxworth was watching the whole thing playing out on the other side of the door. She thought it would be best to inform her 'friend,' Lt. Steele, and run a background check. She pulled out her cell phone and called Steele on her speed dial.

"Enforcers HQ, this Lt. Nathan Steele, how may I help you?"

"Nate, it's Jane Foxworth, I need to speak to you."

"Hey, baby doll. Are you asking me out on a date or are we getting more personal?"

"Drop the act. I need some background information by the name of Kayla Flasker. She's the new Megakat City Hall lobby receptionist and I was watching her trying to seduce Deputy Mayor Briggs into telling her the secret identities of the SWAT Kats. I'm really concerned that she might exploit them."

"Don't worry, I'll run her name into the Enforcers database along with other law enforcement agencies. This will take awhile," Nate said as she entered Kayla's information into the Enforcers database. Then, her name popped up along with her sister, Tera. "Let's see, yes, her name is indeed Kayla Flasker. She has a sister named Tera Flasker, who is considered to be one of the world's deadliest female assassins. Both were born on a US Army base in Tokyo, Japan. Both parents are deceased. Suspected of the Treasure Chest Strip Club massacre. No ties to major crime figures. We can't just sent detectives to monitor her. We need probable cause to question her and for a search warrant."

"I'll see what I can do to get your proof. Bye."

"Bye, babe."

Jane hung up the phone and knocked Callie's office door to intervene. "Excuse me, Ms. Briggs?"

"Yes?" Callie asked.

"It's Jane Foxworth. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kayla stopped fooling around with Callie and pretended to act normal around the deputy mayor as Jane entered into the office.

"There is a staff meeting at conference room 1 at 15 minutes. Get your stuff ready and be there soon."

"Okay," Callie said.

 _Meanwhile at the other side of Megakat City..._

Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector went to St. Sebastian's Catholic Church and School to find out more about Turmoil's and her brother's background history and their connection to Tommy's and Callie's church. The church looked like it came from the Renaissance Era in Europe. The inside of the church was much more breathtaking as one is walking through the insides of the church with windows depicting biblical moments in the Holy Bible. Including, the crucifixion and resurrection of the Lord. A nun of the church approached Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector.

"Father Superior will see you now," the nun said.

"Thank you, Sister," Hector said.

They walked into the priest's office that says, "Father Joseph Reed, Superior Father of the St. Sebastian's Church and School." There was a senior kat who was sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, Father," Jake said.

"Hello, gentlemen. You wanted to see me?" Father Reed asked the four kats.

"Yes, Father. We were wondering if you know two kats by the name of Turmoil and Mike," Chance asked as he handed the photos of the two to the priest.

"Father, do you recognize these kats?" Hector asked.

"Of course I know who they are. We called her Margaret, after St. Margaret of Cortona, the patroness saint of the falsely accused, homeless people, mental illness, sexual temptation and penitents. We also called her brother Michael, after St. Michael the Archangel, the patron saint of police officers, military, firefighters, paramedics and paratroopers. They came to us when they nine years old. They were found wandering in the hills, living off of roots and insects. We believe that their family were part of a Russian ballet and circus troupe who died in a terrible fire. Although the doctors could find nothing physically wrong with Michael, he never spoke a word with others except with his sister. And there were other strange behaviors. They were painfully shy children until it came time for their monthly haircut. Michael yanked a sister's lock of hair from her head. He let out a loud screamed, jumped backwards and sniffed the hair. He had to be restrained in order to prevent him from hurting himself and others during his haircut. Then one morning, they were simply gone."

"Mike was protecting me from Kain?" Hector asked.

"So you're saying that Turmoil and Mikhail, also known to you, the priests and nuns of the church, Margaret and Michael, are the sole benefactors of your church and school?" Chance asked.

"Yes. They really are angels," Father Reed said which surprised Jake, Hector and Chance especially.

"Father, have you or anyone in the church had contact with them since?" Tommy asked.

"Well, not really that much, except for the odd haircut now and then, confessional and visitation. But they do sent gifts. Like this morning," Father Reed said.

"Like what?" Jake asked as he and the others went to the courtyard of the church to see a 1970 Land Cruiser FJ40 in the parking lot.

"Nice car," Hector said.

"A 1970 Land Cruiser FJ40 with a mechanical winch to get it out of ditches or whenever it gets stuck. Perfect for camping trips," Father Reed said.

"I'm thinking Turmoil deserves to have the benefit of a doubt and it appears that she really wants to make a change in her life, wouldn't you say Chance?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe, maybe so. We'll have to discuss it when your sister when she gets elected mayor," Chance said.

"I hope so," Tommy said.

 _Several hours later..._

It is now 10 PM, Kayla got off of work and walks on home to her apartment. As she walks down on a street, a thug armed with a switchblade shows up, grabs her and drags her to a dark alleyway.

"Hey there, hotstuff. If you don't mind, how about we get down and dirty and I won't kill you?" the thug asked

Kayla blew her pheromone dust at the thug and said to him, "Oh, I don't mind at all. Men, the most absurd of God's creatures. We give you life, and we can take it away just as easily."

"Right, whatever," the thug laughed.

"I really am to die for," Kayla said as she was about to deliver her poisonous kiss to the thug. When all of a sudden, a brave, handsome wolf stepped in to stop the thug from hurting her.

"Keep away from her!" the wolf said as he defeated the thug with Japanese martial arts moves. He tied the thug to a drainage pole and went to Kayla to check on her. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't walk alone at night. It's very dangerous for a beautiful woman like you."

Immediately, Kayla started to feel attracted to the handsome, heroic wolf. She started to blush and said to him, "Oh, thank you, Mr..."

"Wolf. Martin Wolf."

"Thank you, Martin. I'm Kayla."

"Would you like some company to escort you home?"

"Yes, please," Kayla said as she hooked her arm to Martin's. They walked three blocks until they reached Kayla's apartment.

"Thank you for escorting me home, Martin. I really appreciate the company and you for saving my life. Where did you learn all those moves?" Kayla asked Martin.

"No problem, I'm always here to help people in need, especially for a beautiful woman like yourself. I got a black belt in karate and I was a corporal in the US Army Green Berets and Rangers," Martin said.

"Amazing. Martin, can we exchange phone numbers so we can go get a cup of coffee in the morning?"

"Sure." Kayla and Martin exchange phone numbers and he was soon off to go home.

"Goodnight, Kayla," Martin said as he kissed the back of Kayla's left hand which made her blush red furiously and sent shivers done her spine.

"Goodnight, Martin. Parting is such sweet sorrow," Kayla said dreamily as he walked away. She went into her apartment and fell asleep in her bed. All she can ever think about is Martin.

"Did you tell him?" Freddy Nightmare asked Kayla.

"Who?" Kayla asked.

"Did you tell Martin Wolf the truth about your secret identity and our team, The Seven Deadly Sins?"

"No."

"Well, that's very good. So we shall let him be, for now," Freddy wickedly smiled and laughed.

"You should leave him alone!" Kayla snapped at him. Freddy disappeared from Kayla's apartment without a trace.

 _The next morning..._

Kayla woke up at 7:30 AM with a smile on her face as she is going on a coffee date with Martin Wolf. She took a hot shower, dried herself, brushed her silky, long hair, brushed her teeth, put on her makeup and picked out her dress for today. She had an English muffin with strawberry jam and orange juice for breakfast. She walked out of her apartment and locked the door. She pulled out her cellphone and received a text message from Martin. "Meet me at Starbucks off of 5th Avenue on the East Side." Kayla texted back with hearts and kisses emojis and made her way to the coffee shop.

After a 20 minute walk, Kayla arrived at Starbucks and saw Martin outside waiting for her. "Hello, beautiful," Martin said to Kayla.

"Hello, handsome," Kayla said as she and Martin went inside together. They went in line with the other customers and placed their order. Martin wanted a salted caramel mocha Frappuccino and Kayla wanted a Blonde Roast with milk and sugar. Martin picked up the tab for her like a gentleman, got their beverages and sat at a small table for two people.

"So, Kayla, tell me more about yourself. What are your hobbies and what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, I work as a lobby receptionist at Megakat City Hall. Whenever I'm off of work, I love to sing, practice martial arts, dancing, writing poetry and reading William Shakespeare."

"Interesting. I like to read, too. Along with playing music, workout with weights and cardio, model for men's fitness magazines." Kayla's heart skipped a heartbeat just by hearing that. She could not imagine what Martin's body would look like on the cover a men's fitness magazine. "I also like to hang around with my friends, Charles Johnson, Peter Cutler, Wesley Snipes, Nate Steele, Jake Clawson, Chance Furlong, and Johnny K. I'm also a volunteer coach with the Boy's Brisby Lacrosse Team. There, I teach the boys about teamwork, good sportsmanship and hard work always pays off. I train with the boys that resemble the workouts of the Spartans, as it is their school's mascot, and the Ninja."

"You know, I never heard of such of a devoted, good man who is so busy with his time with friends and school," Kayla said as she leaned in closer to Martin.

"Well, uh, thank you," Martin said as he also leaned in closer.

"I guess that doesn't sound crazy."

"No, I guess not."

Kayla closed the small gap between hers and Martin's lips and kissed him. Martin was surprised by the bold move, but closed his eyes and kissed back. They kissed for one minute before they pulled away for air.

"I love you, Kayla," Martin said as he gave her left hand a loving, soft squeeze.

Kayla twitched her mouth open to a smile and said, "I love you, too, Martin." They joined in another kiss, but they were unaware that Jane Foxworth, who was inside of the coffee shop along with Steele, were listening in.

"Doesn't it bother you that Kayla is trying to find out about the identities of the SWAT Kats?" Jane asked.

"How come? So what if she heard about Martin's ties to Jake, Chance, Callie and Tommy's and Hector's school? It's circumstantial evidence and suspicion. We need hard evidence," Steele said.

"Fine, I'll do it myself, one way or another, fool" Jane said in an annoyed tone.


	9. Chapter 9

On a Saturday morning, Tommy woke up to see that his and Callie's parents visited his sister's apartment. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see how Callie is doing. Did you know what time she came home and have you seen Jake? His motorcycle is parked outside and he's not in the guess bedroom," Martha said.

"No, I was in a deep sleep and I was busy with my science homework," Tommy said.

"Let's check to see her bedroom," Jonathan said. He, Martha, and Tommy walked across the hall to stop at Callie's bedroom door which was across where Tommy's spare bedroom was.

"Callie, dear. Are you in there?" Jonathan asked but there was no response as he knocked on the door.

"She might need a wake-up call, honey," Martha said as she opened the door. It was pitch black dark where no one can see their own hand. Mrs. Briggs went to Callie's window and opened the blinds to let the sun in. But when she opened the blinds, she, Jonathan and Tommy were absolutely shocked to see Callie and Jake to be in bed and in their underwear!

"What in the name of God is going on here!" Jonathan shouted in rage that woke up Jake and Callie.

"Sister?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Mom, Dad, Tommy? This isn't what it looks like at all!" Callie pleaded as Jonathan marched over to the bed and grabbed Jake by the tail. He opened the window and hung Jake outside by the tail.

"Tell me you didn't have pre-marital sex with my daughter!" Jonathan screamed.

"Hey, stop it! We did not have sex last night. We were just making out and confessing our love for each other! That's all!" Jake shouted.

"You speak lies!"

"Father, stop it! Tommy, do something!" Callie pleaded her brother.

"I'm on it, sis," Tommy said as he pulled a tranquilizer dart gun, aimed it at his father's neck and fired.

"Tell me the whole truth or I'll… Ah!" Jonathan started feeling dizzy as he was about to let go of Jake's tail but both were saved by Tommy and Callie from ever falling out of the apartment window. Hector and Carter showed up to stop the fight as well as they were putting restraints on Jonathan. All that Jonathan can do as look at the others as he starts to go to sleep.

"Sorry, Dad. You left me and Callie no choice," Tommy said.

 _30 minutes later…_

Jonathan started to open his eyes as his mind started feeling groggy. He tried to move but he was restrained into the guest bedroom with restraints.

"But must we keep him restrained?" Martha asked.

"He tried to kill Jake, Mom. He's dangerous to himself and others, especially Jake," Callie said.

"Dangerous? Try totally flipped out and going insane!" Tommy said.

"Hey! What's going on? I demand to know what's happening here!" Jonathan shouted. Tommy, Callie, Jake, Hector, Martha and Carter entered in the room. Again, Jonathan started going crazy at the sight of Jake. "You! Wait until I get my hands on you, I'll…!"

"Hey, behave! Violent behavior will not be tolerated," Carter said as he pointed his right fist at him with magical energy with Hector holding him down when Jonathan immediately obeyed Carter.

"Nor will a bad attitude, not in my apartment," Callie said.

"Callie, I don't understand. Is this really this necessary?"

"I'm sorry, Dad, but it is because you tried to hurt and possibly kill Jake. We did not have sex last night in case you did not listen earlier which you never did."

"To back that up. If they did, me and Mom would've smelt the pheromones by now and we didn't. So, there is her and Jake's proof," Tommy said in Callie's and Jake's defense.

"I'm so sorry, Callie, for losing my temper," Jonathan pleaded.

"Say that to Jake, Father. Unless you apologize to him, I'm not even going to let you come to the dinner party at city hall. Plus, you can forget about being the grandfather of my children for being so ugly towards Jake if you don't apologize to him," Callie said.

Jonathan thought about what his daughter said and he knew deep in his heart that she was right. He should apologize to Jake. Jonathan looked at Jake and said to him, "I'm sorry, Jake for trying to hurt you. I was only protecting Callie and I only wanted what was best for Callie."

"Yeah, well, those who say that don't always have their loved one's interests at heart. I heard this lame excuse before," Hector said.

"Hector!" Tommy shouted at his friend.

"No, no, he's right, Tommy. But I can see now, Callie already has it. Jake, Callie, will you accept my sincerest apologies and my blessing?"

"Yes, we will, Mr. Briggs," Jake said.

"Thank you, Dad," Callie said.

"Can I be unrestrained now?"

"You promise not to hurt Jake?" Carter asked him.

"Yes, I promise," Jonathan said as Carter and Hector undid his restraints.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had breakfast this morning from that stunt," Carter said.

"I'll help prep," Callie said.

 _Meanwhile at the other side of Megakat City…_

Kayla and Martin were at the park jogging to see who can keep up with the leader. "You're really good at this, Martin," Kayla said.

"Thanks. I would say the same thing to you, gorgeous," Martin flirted causing Kayla to blush.

"Oh, shut up and try to keep up with me," Kayla playfully teased him as she ran past him.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"Only if you can catch me!" Martin and Kayla laughed as they enjoy competing with each other. They ran for 5 more minutes until they had to stop at a park bench and rehydrate with water. Martin pulled out a photo of a younger wolf that looked like him. "I love you, Gregory," Martin said sadly.

"Whose Gregory and why do you feel so sad, my love?" Kayla asked as Martin turned his head right and looked at Kayla

"Gregory was my younger brother. He was six years old when he died in a gun accident."

"Oh, God! How?"

"It was 4 years ago and when I was still in the US Army. I was done cleaning my Beretta M9 semi-automatic pistol when I felt the urge to go to the bathroom. I forgot to put the gun away in the safe and I didn't know Gregory was in my room, playing with my gun until I heard the gunshot. I rushed out of the bathroom and saw him on the floor with a bullet wound in the upper part of the chest. I immediately called 911 for an ambulance. They rushed him to the hospital, but he died to the ICU. The loss of my brother was unbearable for me and I blamed myself for not putting it up. My superiors felt sorry for my loss that I was discharged. I feel that I will never forgive myself for what happened to Gregory," Martin said as he started to cry.

Kayla, feeling sad for Martin, reached out for his face and make him look at her. "You're not the only one who has suffered loss in the past, Martin. Me and my sister, Tera, lost our parents when we saw them get brutally murdered in the hands of Yakuza thugs in Japan. Your brother would not wish for you to mourn over his death and your mistake. In fact, he would be proud of you for the accomplishments that you have achieved, including me as your girlfriend," Kayla said in a soft, warm tone.

"Thank you, Kayla," Martin said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Anytime. Now, come here, handsome." Kayla pulled Martin's lips to hers and they share a comforting kiss. Unbeknownst to them, however, Freddy Nightmare was listening in on the whole conversation.

"Interesting. I guess I can put that to use to Martin if he keeps interfering with our team's plan to rule Megakat City," Freddy said.

 _At Enforcers HQ…_

Commander Ulysses Feral was holding a meeting with his troops to be on the lookout of a deranged criminal responsible for a series of murders. "For the past two months, the city has been plagued by a series of grizzly murders where the victims were found brutally murdered in their bedrooms while they were asleep with post-mortem I have never seen before in my whole law enforcement career. There were no signs of any forced entry or any valuables were stolen at either crime scene." Commander has a hunch that these were not random acts of violence. "Many of our homicide detectives believe that this may have been the handiwork by this man, Freddy Walker, a registered sex offender and suspected serial killer."

"What's the catch, Commander?" Felina asked.

"According to Megakat City medical records, Freddy supposedly died in a warehouse fire 30 years ago. There is no evidence of insurance fraud, any sort of hoax, mistaken identity. Literally unexplainable," Commander Feral said.

"So, we got a dead man walking," Steele said.

"Pretty much. I want everyone of you to be on your guard. Put his details out to the media, Enforcers database and the FBI," Commander Feral ordered.

Outside of the Enforcers HQ, there was a car with two people who were driving around in the city. Tera was sitting in the backseat of the car while Slasher was driving. Slasher turned on the radio to hear the morning news. "Good morning, Megakat City. It's Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News reporting to you this morning directly from Megakat City Hall where deputy mayor and Megakat City mayor candidate, Callico Briggs, is about to make yet another attempt to bring in more voters to make her the first she-kat mayor in the history of Megakat City."

"Hmm, interesting. Megakat City Hall, Slasher. And step on it," Tera ordered.

"As you wish, madame," Slasher said as he drives to Megakat City Hall.

 _Later in the evening…_

Megakat City Hall was filled with people at the dinner party, including Mayor Manx, Commander Feral and his family, Callie's and Tommy's family, Chance Furlong, Professor Hackle, Dr. Abby Sinian, Dr. Jason Konway, Jane Foxworth, Lt. Nate Steele, the O'Connells, the Hemmingways, Ann Gora and her camera man, Jonny Kaiser, Mikhali Troykavitch and his sister, Turmoil, after Callie granted her a pardon and a fresh start after she heard of her philanthropist history as well as her enormous protentional for good from Jake and Chance. Before the party would begin, Jake started off with a speech to the audience. "My maternal grandfather, Benjamin Davenport, once told me, "To succeed, we need only to pick a star and follow it." And so, Clawson Enterprise is donating $1,000,000 to St. Jude's Hospital in Callie's name so that future generations of children will have a chance to follow their own stars. The Clawson Enterprise is also donating the world's advanced telescope to Megakat City University's Observatory Restoration Project. With any luck, this telescope will also give future generations a chance to follow their own stars," Jake said as the crowd applauded.

"Jake, is it true this new telescope can see all around the globe?" Ann Gora asked as Jonny was rolling.

"Yes. If you'll watch these monitors right here. Professor Hackle?"

"Satellites already in orbit allow us to reflect light from any given point on the planet," Professor Hackle explained.

"From here, we'll be able to see the sky anywhere on Earth and through this intricate network of satellites, reflect it back to our very own Megakat City for observation," Tommy said.

"Just don't point it at my bedroom," Jake said and the crowd start laughing at the notion.

"I also want to present everyone to Cybertron and Axle-777," Tommy said as Cybertron and Axle-777 appear on stage. Everyone was absolutely surprised to see Cybertron to be fully repaired.

"So, this what you have been doing in the last two months," Callie said to Tommy.

"Me and Professor Hackle wanted to surprise everyone here, especially you and Jake."

"Well, you've succeeded, kid," Jake said as he patted Tommy's shoulder with his hand.

"Everyone, meet Axle-777," Professor Hackle said.

"Hello, I'm Axle-777. I speak several different languages, I have the same fighting abilities as Cybertron, and I can override any system," Axle-777 said to the amazed crowd. Inside of the crowd was Tera, who was spying on Callie and Jake as her primary target to gather information.

"Ha, ha, ha. Jake, you and Callie Briggs have been going out forever. Are you two going to tie the knot?" Ann asked. Tera thought of a perfect opportunity to move in on them, but not without the notice of Commander Feral, Jane Foxworth and other Enforcers.

"Uh, marriage? Uh, uh, uh, marriage. Uh… You want to give me a hand here?" Jake asked Callie and her mother.

"Jake and I are recklessly in love. And that's most certainly enough for us… for now," Callie said.

"Plus, only time will tell when the opportunity comes along the way as God's plan," Martha said.

"Now, if you will all follow me, I'll show you the central control grid," Dr. Konway said.

"You're a lot of help," Jake said in a whisper.

"You're welcome," Callie said.

"Miss, you need to stop," Commander Feral ordered.

"Out of my way, you fascist kat," Tera ordered back.

"You have to have an appointment to see Ms. Briggs," Jane said.

"I don't need an appointment."

"Miss, you're not authorized to be up here. Uh, look—She doesn't have a pass, Ms. Briggs," Jane said.

"It's alright, we'll handle this," Callie said.

"A little overly protective, but you're not going to hurt us, miss-?" Jake asked.

"Doctor Tera Flasker," Tera said to Jake.

"Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, me and my sister, Kayla, already work for you—or my sister did. Your arboreal preservation project in South America."

"We cut our funding. There was a conflict of ideologies. Dr. Stevens was a lunatic."

"I see you knew him."

"Yes, I did. That lab burnt down to the ground two months ago. I'm glad that you and your sister managed to escape unharmed."

"I have here a proposal showing how Clawson Enterprise can immediately cease all actions that toxify our environment. Forget the stars, look here at the Earth, our mother, our womb. She deserves your loyalty and protection. And yet, you spoil her lands, poison her oceans, blacken her skies! You're killing her!" Tera shouted to the audience and Jake.

 _"_ _That's weird. I can sense she is very troubled and very confused about what she's talking about, Master," Tommy said in his mind._

 _"_ _I can sense that, too, apprentice," Carter said._

 _"_ _What makes her think that the SWAT Kats and everyone in the world are evil? The Pastmaster and the other enemies of us are the evil ones."_

 _"_ _I can also sense that she had experienced love, loss and pain. She was unable to deal with her grieve after she and her sister lost their parents. I wonder it may have been possible that the Pastmaster has made Tera and her sister to believe that we're evil and not him. I can also sense she and her sister, and the other three teammates of her team have the traits of the Dragon Slayers."_

"Well, your intentions are noble, but no diesel fuel for heat, no coolants to preserve food, millions of people would die of cold and hunger alone. Some of the most horrible things imaginable have been done with good, noble intentions," Callie said.

"Acceptable losses in the battle to save the planet," Tera said.

"People come first, Dr. Flasker," Jake said.

"Mammals. A day of reckoning is coming. That's right. The same plants and flowers that saw you, crawl from the primordial soup will reclaim this planet, along with the Seven Deadly Sins, and there will be no one to protect you!"

Then, everyone started to laugh hysterically, thinking it's some kind of practical joke, even Cybertron and Axle-777.

"You—You must be new in town. In Megakat City, the SWAT Kats and their allies protect us, even from plants and flowers and the Seven Deadly Sins," Ann said as more laughter come from the audience.

"Maybe you'd like to meet them, Doctor. Masked heroes are going to make an appearance and help us auction off a diamond to raise money for our botanical gardens at Megakat City Hall where the newly elected mayor will be nominated. Just a few mammals doing what we can for the world's plants," Jake said as he handed her over an invitation. When she opened it, it showed that the special guests are, in fact, the SWAT Kats.

"Thank you all for coming. Good day, Doctor," Callie said as she and Jake left with the others. The crowd applauded at them and Tera waved goodbye to them. One of the Enforcers was going to grab her arm and escort her out. "Hhmph!" she said as she turned around, showed the invitation to the Enforcer and left of her own free will.

"SWAT Kats and their allies, militant arm of the warm-blooded oppressors, animal protectors of the status quo. First, I'll rid myself of the heroic kats and their animal friends. And then Megakat City, no, Earth, will be ours for the greening," Tera said as she and Slasher left the building.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Pastmaster's hideout, Tera was waiting outside at the women's restroom waiting for her sister Siren to come out while Kain was lifting weights, Slasher was practicing his martial arts and Zodiac was brushing his teeth.

"Siren, sis, time to come out. You've been in there all morning," Tera said just as Siren came out and was humming. Her sister and other teammates gathered around to see what was up with her with puzzled looks on their faces as Siren was brushing her hair. Siren bumped into the Pastmaster and saw him confused as well.

"Oh, good morning, master," Siren said as she offered him a Hawaiian hibiscus and walked away humming.

"Something is definitely wrong with her," Slasher said.

"Yeah, what's up with her?" Zodiac asked.

"Is it not obvious, guys? Call it a woman's intuition, but Siren's in love," Tera happily said.

"Love you say?" The Pastmaster said wickedly as he looked at the flower.

 _Meanwhile at school…_

Tommy and Hector were in World History Class when they heard a familiar story in their class, The Seven Crystals of Power and the Birth of the Dragon Slayers. "It began with the forging of the great crystals. Three were given to the foxes. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the gopher lords. Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine crystals were gifted to the race of kats. Who, above all else, desire power. For within these crystals was bound the strength and will to govern each race. Hence, the birth of the Dragon Slayers, the guardians of all katkind and animal kind and keepers of the peace throughout the world, ruled by one righteous King of the Dragon Slayers who bears a powerful, mystical weapon called the Dragon Sword. Along with the Seven Crystals of Power that consist of the basic elements of earth, fire, wind, water, thunder, light, and sky. But they were all of them deceived for another sword and crystal was made. In the land of Kamchatka, Russia in the fires of Klyuchevskoy Sopka volcano, the Dark Dragon Lord, Vladimir Makarov, forged in secret, along with the Dark Dragons, forged in secret a master Dark Dragon Sword and crystal of Darkness to control all others. And into this sword, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One sword and crystal to rule them all. One by one, free lands of Megalith City fell to the power of the sword and crystal, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of kats and canines marched against the armies of darkness and on the slopes of Klyuchevskov Sopka, they fought for the freedom of the Earth. A great war raged on for more than 8 years. After years of fighting, victory was near for the Dragon Slayers, but the power of the sword and crystal could not be undone. So, the best thing that they could do was to seal away the Dragon Sword and the crystal to ensure that it will never fall in the wrong hands. The Dragon of Light foretells of a prophecy that a global defense force, along with the SWAT Kats and modern-day warriors who are direct descendants of the Dragon Slayers, will bring about the downfall of Darkness and bring balance to the force," Mr. O'Connell lectured until the bell rang at 3:30 PM.

"Okay, class don't forget to finish about next week we will discuss the difference between the Dragon Slayers and the Dark Dragons." Then, class was dismissed. Tommy and Hector rode their bikes on the way to the junkyard to check up on Jake and Chance when they saw Carter at the junkyard.

"Carter, how are you?" Hector asked.

"Great. How was school?" Carter asked.

"Quite fascinating. We heard a great story about the Dragon Slayers in World History class and I think we might forge a ring for Jake so that he can propose to Callie on Saturday night at city hall," Tommy said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chance asked as he and Jake approached them.

"Nothing. Just something we learnt from school and something we, especially Jake, may surprise Callie. That is, if Jake's ready for it," Hector said.

"Ready for what?" Jake questioned.

"Proposing Callie to marry, but it's your choice Jake. I'm standing by it," Tommy said.

Jake gave some thought of what Tommy said and he knew that he was right. He does love Callie with all his heart and Tommy looks up to him like an elder brother. "All right, what kind of ring do you have in mind?"

"Something that I read in the Lord of the Rings and the Dragon Slayers that is a golden ring with three small blood rubies imbedded, and words that say: Always yours," Tommy suggested.

"I love it. When can we start forging it?" Jake asked Carter

"Today, I can have it ready for you by Friday and for free, my friend," Carter said.

"Thank you, Carter."

 _Meanwhile…_

At a military base outside of Megakat City, an elite global fighting force called Global Defense Responders, or G.D.R., were in formation with Martin Wolf, who was reenlisted in the US Army with the rank of sergeant. "Most of you will not live to be in the Global Defense Responders. The Trouble is, you are not good enough the way you are. Hands at your side. Chin up. I am your senior drill instructor, Sergeant Wolf. Suck in that gut. Feet together," Wolf ordered a recruit with a club.

"To think this had to happen to me. What a bunch of apes. No, strike that. You don't rate that good. Never in my life have I seen—" Wolf stopped to see his old friend, Nate Steele, laughing and he walked up to him. "Do you think I'm funny? Do I make you laugh? Do you think I'm a comedian, son?"

"I'm sorry," Nate said.

"The first words and the last words out of your stinking holes will be "sir." Do you get me?" Wolf asked in Steele's face.

"Sir, yes, sir."

"See that armory? Run around it."

Nate groaned in disappointment. "Run, I said. Run, run, run." Wolf ordered as he whacks him with his club. "Cutler, keep pace."

"Move," Cutler ordered.

"Now, any time you think I'm being too tough, any time you think I'm being unfair, any time you miss your mommy, quit. You sign form 1240-A, you grab your gear, you take a stroll down Washout Lane. Do you get me?"

"Sir, yes, sir," the recruits answered.

"Pathetic. I wonder if there's a handful of guts in the whole bunch of you. Now, who here thinks they got what it takes to knock me down?"

"Sir, I guess maybe I do, sir," Captain Charles Johnson said.

"Come on," Wolf said. Johnson charged at Wolf, but Wolf got the upper hand, threw him to the ground and broke his right arm.

"Damn," one recruit said.

"You all right, son?" Wolf asked

"Sir, yes, sir. It's my arm. I reckon it's broken, sir," Johnson said.

"Medic," Wolf said as Snipes and another medic came over to Johnson. "Pain is in your mind. Who's next?"

"Sir. Recruit Foxworth reporting for duty, sir," Jane said as she showed her orders to Wolf. Nate was surprised to see that Jane was also at the base training to be a part of G.D.R.

"You specifically requested transfer from Fort Kilo to this training unit?"

"Sir, I heard it was the best, sir."

"It is the best. But what makes you think you're good enough?" Wolf asked Jane. She removed her jacket and readied herself in a fighting position.

"Now, that's the kind of gal who makes squad leader," Commander Feral said.

"That's my job you're talking about," Steele said.

Jane kicks, but was blocked by Martin. Martin throws a punch, but Jane catches it and throws a left strike in his face. Jane kicked again, but Martin blocked it and low kicked under her legs causing Jane to fall to the ground and restrained her.

At the knife throwing range, the recruits were throwing knifes at the targets. Jane threw a knife at a target and hit the bullseye. "Hit!" Wolf shouted which Jane smiled. "First squad." It was Steele's turn now. He steadied himself, aimed and threw his knife at the target but it bounced off. "Miss!"

"Martin, I don't understand. Who needs a knife in a gunfight anyway? All you got to do is pull a trigger, sir," Steele said.

"Ceasefire," Wolf said to his team. "Put your hand on that wall, soldier," Wolf commanded Nate but he was hesitant at first. "Put your hand on that wall!"

"Uh, okay," Nate said as he nervously put his hand on the wall as he obeyed. Martin took his K-bar knife out of his pocket and threw it at Nate's hand. "Ah!" Nate screamed in pain. His team was stunned to see the lesson Martin was teaching his team. "The enemy cannot pull a trigger if you disable his hand," Martin said as he pulled his knife from Nate's hand. "Medic!"

At Dark Kat's clandestine lair, he was trying to think of a way to bring the downfall of the SWAT Kats and Enforcers when one of his henchmen with a newspaper in his hand came up to him unannounced.

"Uh, excuse me, master. I got something here that you might want to see."

Dark Kat brought out one of his weapons that was a nail gun and fired 3 shots. Two went for the henchman's hands and the other one went to his head, killing him. Then, he fired a flame thrower beneath the nail gun and burned the body, but the newspaper was spared. "I hate when people come up to me unannounced, especially when I'm thinking of something," Dark Kat said in an annoyed tone. But then, it hit him what the henchman was trying to show him. So, he went over to the charred body and picked up the spared newspaper.

"Jake Clawson loans diamonds to City Hall Ball. Hmm, very nice."

On a Saturday evening at Megakat City Hall, the announcement of the newly elected mayor was underway at a party at the top floor. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your voices and votes have been heard. It is my honor and privilege to announce to you all that your newly elected mayor of Megakat City is Callico Briggs!" Manx said to the excited crowd.

"I'm proud of you, sister. In fact, we're all proud of you," Tommy said to Callie.

"Thank you, Thomas," Callie said to her brother and hugged him.

Callie walked up to the stage and spoke on the microphone, "Thank you very much, Manx. I will take a couple of moments to answer all your questions."

"What is your plan to help law enforcement agencies and other military forces to combat terrorist threats like from Dark Kat and the Seven Deadly Sins," Commander Feral asked along with the Enforcers and G.D.R.

"Have the SWAT Kats and other civilians with unique gifts and abilities to good use for the betterment of all animal kind," Callie said to the Commander. He didn't like the idea of the SWAT Kats helping with the Enforcers, but she does have a point. The SWAT Kats are very much omnipresent and have the right tools to help others in need. Callie also answered to other important questions in regards to crime management, helping the poor and sick, youth outreach programs and better education. "Any other questions?" Callie noticed Jake had his right hand up and notion him over to her. "Yes, Jake? You have something to ask me?"

"Yes, I do," Jake said as he bends down on one knee, pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal the proposal ring that Carter, Thomas and Hector planned and forged it. "Callie, I love you with all my heart. It pains me everyday not waking up next to you. Every time I look into your beautiful green eyes, I become so entranced in them that I knew someday that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I ask you this. Callie Briggs, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Jake Clawson! You've made me the happiest she-kat alive!" Callie shouted in joy as Jake slipped on the ring in her left ring finger. The crowd went wild when Jake and Callie kissed in front of their friends and family.

"Well done, soldier," Commander Feral said to Jake.

"Thanks, Commander," Jake said.

"You and Chance may not have been the best Enforcers, but I must say you have done a fine job of finding the right woman for you who has a smart, gifted brother."

"Thank you," Callie said.

"Looks like we're going to be brothers-in-laws after all, Jake," Tommy said to Jake.

"Indeed, Tommy," Jake said as he shook Tommy's hand like brothers.

"Next up, is the auction for a rare diamond like no other that shines like the sun," Manx said as he presented the diamond to the audience.

"Wait a minute. Carter, I think I have seen this jewel before," Hector said.

"Where?" Carter asked.

"At school in World History class. This isn't a diamond, this is the crystal of light as part of the Seven Crystals."

"I mean, who or what would want to have a Crystal from the Seven Crystals, let alone all of them?" Tommy asked.

"It is foretold that whoever collects all the crystals will have invincible power," Carter said to Tommy and Hector.

"I sense that someone's here, but who?" Tommy asked.

"Where is Kayla? She is supposed to be here with me about 15 minutes ago," Martin asked Charles.

"I don't know," Charles said as he and the other GDRs stand guard along with the Enforcers.

"Here they come now, folks. The SWAT Kats!" Manx said as he and the crowd cheered for them. "We shall start the bidding at $2,000." One by one, people start pulling up their numbers to outbid the other. "Do I hear 2,500? 3,000? 4,000? 5000? 6,750? 9,000? 10,000? $25,000? Going once, going twice. Sold for…"

(Jimi Hendrix "Foxy Lady")

The lights dim as cool fires play in the background an unknown biker shows up on the second floor in a black leather biker suit riding a black Yoshimura BMW Race R-77 Motorcycle. The biker drove past the crowd as civilians move out of the way. She reached the stage and removed her helmet and revealed to be Siren, but was wearing sunglasses to protect her identity from her boyfriend, Martin, and anyone that may raise their suspicions.

"Good evening, miss…?" Manx asked but was entranced by Siren's pheromone dust that made him under her control.

"Siren. You don't mind if I can have a look of that crystal, do you?" Siren seductively asked.

"Sure." Manx gave the diamond to Siren but was stopped by Razor and T-Bone.

"Miss, you can't be up here and that doesn't belong to you," Razor ordered Siren to stop. But instead, she blew her pheromone dust at them.

"If you want the crystal, you have to outbid the bidders."

"I'll bid 30,000," Razor said

"35,000," T-Bone said.

"40,000."

"50,000."

"75,000."

"100,000."

"You don't have what it takes to beat me in this bidding, Razor. 300,000."

"500,000," Razor said as he pulled out a credit card with a $1,000,000 limit that stunned the audience.

"How long are you willing to keep this up? I can keep this up all day, but you, why not fly on out of here while you still can?" T-Bone challenged Razor.

"Razor! T-Bone! Stop this right now!" Sabre ordered as he and Carter separated them.

"You two boys aren't going to start fighting over me now, are you?" Siren asked as she showed a good amount of cleavage to the entranced heroes. When suddenly, Dark Kat broke through the glass window and started firing at people with his nail gun and flamethrower. "All right, everyone. Let's fire it up! Don't you like nine-inch nails?" Dark Kat asked wickedly and was laughing at the notion to instill fear on everyone. Everyone was running for the exits while being escorted to safety with the help of the Enforcers and GDRs. "Secure the VIPs! Team, battle stations!" Cutler shouted. The SWAT Kats team leaps into action after Carter reversed the entrancement on Razor and T-Bone. Dark Kat took aim at Razor, but Martin Wolf threw his K-bar knife at the omega leader. His weapon got knocked from his hand, Dark Kat turned to some of his men.

"Get the gun!" he shouted.

More and more omega come in, the Enforcers get in on the action, Tera Flasker, Slasher, Zodiac, Kain, Freddy Nightmare, and the Pastmaster join in on the fight as well. "This will be fun," Slasher said as he drew his sword.

("Firestarter" by The Prodigy)

"Blast them!" one Omega ordered as the SWAT Kats, GDRs and Enforcers started fighting against them and the Seven Deadly Sins. Shadow slashed down some Omegas used the force push on some incoming Omegas. Razor activated Gloveatrix and fired a nest that captured other Omegas. The omegas and GDRs engaged in an intense gunfight where the GDRs appeared to be winning, until the fight was interrupted by Zodiac who activate a stun bomb. Slasher and Tera proceed to engage in a sword fight with Shadow and Carter.

"Impressive, you are really good at sword fighting. Let's see how you can handle it with unarmed combat," Tera said as he forced the Ninja Dragon Sword out of Shadow's hand. Shadow waited for Slasher's blade and caught the blunt end of the sword and subdued him in the face pressure points. He, then, went head on against Tera where he tried to punch her, but she caught his punch and restrained him.

"You need to be more focused, kid, and a gentleman does not strike a lady," Tera said to Shadow.

"Get away from my brother!" Angel said as she shot an energy blast at Tera, knocking her out.

"Thanks, sis," Shadow said.

"Don't mention it," Angel said.

During the fight, Siren was amazed with Martin fighting off Omegas with his fighting moves along with his teammates. One Enforcer tried to take on Kain, but that was a mistake when Kain easily defeated the Enforcers and threw him like a rag doll to the other Enforcers. "Hey, Kain. You up to round two?" Sabre challenged Kain.

"With pleasure, kid," Kain said as he accepted his challenge. Kain charged forward, but Hector high jumped over him and slashed the tube where it was feeding the Venom to him and he easily defeated Kain. Freddy charged forward and slashed T-Bone across the chest. "Ha, ha, ha. Now, that's more like it," Freddy smiled.

"T-Bone, watch out!" Angel said as she tried to help her teammate but was stopped by Siren.

"Never mind him, worry about yourself," Siren said as she fought and took Angel to the ground. Before Siren could unmask Angel, Carter unleashed a spell that would protect Angel from unwanted seeing eyes and ears. She unmasks Angel and saw Callie Briggs under that mask. "So, you're the SWAT Kat Angel, huh? Well, as the old saying goes in Japan when you don't expect see one for a long time, if ever," Siren said as she applied lipstick to her lips that has organic poisons. "Sayonara, Callie Briggs." Siren was about to deliver the kiss of death, but was stopped by the Pastmaster with an energy blast that stopped her but did not kill her. "No one will lay a hand on my future wife." The Pastmaster said in rage. "Thank you for saving me, but you and I will never ever be girlfriend and boyfriend, let alone husband and wife." "But..." "NEVER! Razor is my fiancé and soon to be husband. And I love him with all my heart, not you!" Callie then hits the Pastmaster with a bolt of lightning, sending him to fall off the top of city hall.

One of Omega's men grabbed Dark Kat's gun, but was stopped by Steele and Jane. "Nice job, Nate," Jane complimented.

"Thanks, Jane. I think you might as well admit that I'm cute to you," Nate flirted to Jane.

"Moron! It's not that I don't like you or anything."

Dark Kat saw that this is a lose-lose situation by the look of his men losing. "All teams move out! Forget the crystal," the Omega leader ordered and they all retreated.

"I suggest that we do the same," Zodiac said as he and the others left except Siren who was trying to talk to Martin.

"Martin, there's something I want to tell you. I'm a villain by Siren, but I love you with all my heart," Kayla said to him.

"But, why didn't you tell me?" Martin asked in confusion.

"Martin, there were so many times I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Come, Juliet," Kain said as he grabbed and dragged her away.

Martin is left in confusion as the love of his life, Kayla Flasker, is Siren as part of the Seven Deadly Sins. The crystal was secured and relocated to safer place where it would be placed under guard. At the Pastmaster's hideout, the Pastmaster went berserk on his team for failure. "This is intolerable! All I ask for you is one simple job to get one of the Seven Crystals and you all failed!"

"It wasn't our fault. The Omegas showed up and…" Kain said

"Silence! You all alone are to blame! Fail me again and I'll send you all to your doom! Do you get me?"

"Yes, sir," Siren, Tera, Slasher, Zodiac, and Kain said and left.

"Master, I have been following up on Siren for the last two months and she has become less focused on the mission as she begins hanging out and dating with this Martin Wolf and has begun to be much closer to him," Freddy said.

"Proceed to it that he doesn't continue to get in the way so that Siren will stay focused on her mission," the Pastmaster said.

"As you wish, my lord. However, her judgement is clouded and I read the signs. One day, I fear, Siren will betray you."

"I trust her loyalty more than I trust yours, Freddy," the Pastmaster says to Freddy with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I asked dax0042 if I could use his character, James Feral, in my story and he allowed me. Again, thank you daxoo42 for helping me with my story and allowing me to use some of your characters from your stories.**

Martin Wolf was at Brisby Middle School coaching his lacrosse team to be prepared for lacrosse season when he noticed Kayla walking to him. He whistled his team to stop and take a 10-minute break as he went with her in private. Tommy recognized Kayla as Siren when he saw her talking to Martin last week and was worried.

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to talk to Coach Wolf. Nothing more, nothing less," Kayla said to Tommy in her thoughts._

 _"_ _Are you sure about that?" Tommy questioned in his mind._

 _"_ _I'm positive."_

"This isn't the best time, Kayla, and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for talking," Martin said.

"I know, but if you just hear me out because I have something important to tell you that might help you, the GDRs and the SWAT Kats," Kayla pleaded as she hoped for the best that Martin will listen to her.

Martin gave some thought and said, "Okay, I want us to be together, but I want to make sure that you must be serious about turning over a new leaf."

"I am serious, so here it is, all of it. The Seven Deadly Sins, including my sister, Tera, are hiding somewhere in the Appalachia Mountains, specifically, The Great Smokey Mountains National Park at the Tennessee and North Carolina state line. You must tell Commander Feral and the chiefs of staff that they are planning to change history so that the Pastmaster will rule the Earth by time travel. Martin, I love you with all my heart and no matter what, I will always be yours until death do us apart," Kayla said as she kissed him and Martin returned the kiss. Unfortunately, Slasher, who is disguised as an assistant coach, overheard everything. He went over to the men's restroom and pulled out his communicator to the Pastmaster.

"Slasher, this isn't the best time," the Pastmaster said as he was busy studying his spells.

"I'm sorry, master, but you wanted to be kept informed," Slasher said.

"Yes, fine, have you followed Siren?"

"Yes, but she told Martin Wolf everything of what we are planning and the location of our hideout. So, she has betrayed us."

This didn't settle well with the Pastmaster and he felt his blood boiling over. "Bring her to me so that I will teach her what happens to traitors!"

"As you wish, master," Slasher said as he hung up the communicator. As he walked out, lacrosse practice was over and the kids were heading home. Slasher noticed Kayla was walking alone at the parking lot to her motorcycle and figured now is the best time to take her. He pulled out a chloroform-soaked rag and grabbed her. She tried to break free, but in doing so, she breathed in the chloroform from the rag and was feeling dizzy and passed out. Slasher then transported her to their hideout so that she will be brought to the Pastmaster.

 _Several hours later…_

Kayla woke up and found herself restrained in the chambers of the hideout. She tried to break free, but she was chained to the back wall of her cell.

"Don't even bother to try to escape, traitor, because you will learn what happens when traitors betray me," the Pastmaster said as he walked into the light of Siren's cell with Freddy Nightmare at his side. He uses magic to show her Martin who is now asleep.

"You will watch this!" he growled, then turned to Freddy.

"Let no joyful voices be heard, let no man look to the heavens for hope, but let Martin Wolf be cursed, by Freddy who is ready to be..."

Freddy cracks an evil smile as the Pastmaster points to Martin.

"...His worst nightmare!" the evil sorcerer said.

"NO!" Siren screamed, as Freddy faded into the dream world where he could hunt down Martin.

 _In Martin's dream…_

Martin was in some familiar place 4 years ago when he heard the voice of his dead brother, Gregory, "Martin, come on, Martin. Play with me."

"Gregory?"

Gregory was then seen playing with his brother's gun and Martin rushed over to stop him. "NO!"

But he was too late, Gregory pulled the trigger and was bleeding severely in the upper chest. Martin stood over his body and was crying, when Gregory turned his head left towards Martin. "It's all your fault, Martin. You never put your gun away and killed me. You have failed me, Martin. Now, it's your turn to die for your sins!" Freddy Nightmare said as he revealed his true form to Martin and started to attack him. All Kayla can do was watch in horror and cry as Martin was being tortured and going to be killed by Freddy.

"That's just the beginning, your fate will be decided when he's done. In the meantime, be ready to say goodbye to your boyfriend," The Pastmaster laughed as he left the hideout along with Slasher, Kain, Zodiac, and Tera, who was quite concerned about her sister. After all, they were family, but at the same time, she was still a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Pastmaster ordered his undead soldiers to stand on guard of anyone, including the SWAT Kats and GDRs, trying to save Siren. Once Kayla knew that they left, she secretly pulled out her tracking device that Martin gave her hours earlier and activated the signal.

 _Back at Megakat City…_

Tommy was at his parent's house trying to get some sleep when he felt a psychic link to Martin Wolf due to his force sensitivity. He can see and feel the horror and pain that Martin was in serious danger. "Freddy Nightmare!" Tommy screamed as Carter Delsin, Razor, T-Bone, Angel, and Sabre were summoned at his bedroom.

"You saw him? Is he real?" Carter said in concern.

Tommy sighed and said, "I don't know if he's real or not, but he's real to Coach Wolf, and that's all that matters. The stress on his brain is destroying his body. Martin truly believes he's fighting Freddy and Freddy is winning."

They heard a beeping from T-Bone's tracking device. "Looks like we have someone in trouble. According to this radar, Kayla Flasker, also known to us, Siren, is at the Seven Deadly Sins' old hideout and is being held there against her will. The place is also protected by the Pastmaster's heavily-armed army of zombies," T-Bone said.

"But why would they do that?" Angel asked.

"Earlier today, I saw Siren talking to Coach Wolf about the location of the Seven Deadly Sins and what they are planning to do. She was also being serious to him about changing her ways," Sabre said.

"I don't know, she tried to kill me and entranced Razor and T-Bone," Angel said in confusion and doubtfulness.

"Look, I also noticed that she and Coach Wolf shared a romantic exchange and admitted that she loves him. Plus, she provided that vital information to him as he is a GDR soldier. I think she deserves the benefit of a doubt here," Tommy said as he put on his Shadow uniform.

"Okay, you, Sabre, Carter and Angel stay here while T-Bone and I head out to the hideout with the other GDRs. Your psychic ability and force sensitivity will be put to good use after we find Siren and she will help us how to defeat Freddy Nightmare," Razor said to Shadow while he and T-Bone get in the Turbokat and head straight to the hideout.

"All available GDRs, please be informed and be ready to gear up. We have a hostage situation involving one of the former members of the Seven Deadly Sins being detained against her will. Over," T-Bone said over the radio.

"Roger that, T-Bone, good copy. Be advised, we're en route to the hideout over," Charles Johnson said as he and other GDRs we're being transported by helicopter. They quickly and quietly reached the hideout while they got in position to blowup the doors that lead to the chambers where Siren is being held.

"Charges set," Cutler said as the SWAT Kats and other GDRs move away from the door.

"3, 2, 1, execute!" Charles shouted as Cutler detonated the C-4 bombs on the door and they blew up. The undead soldiers were aware of the explosion and activated the alarm to warn other soldiers of intruders. They engage in an intense gunfight when T-Bone, Razor, Charles and Weston found Siren's cell and they opened the door with a security card.

"SWAT Kats, you found me. Who are those guys with you?" Siren asked.

"The United States Army Rangers, Navy SEALs and Air Force Pararescue. We're here to bring you home and to help Martin," Weston said as he undid her restraints.

"Star one to Eagle one. Be advised, we have one package and this will be a hot extract over," Charles said on the radio.

"Roger that, Star one. Be advised, this will be a hot extract over," Lt. Steele said to his men in the helicopter.

Razor, T-Bone, Siren, and other GDRs retreat back into position for extract when they engage in another intense fight with the undead. Then, bang! A bullet from one of the zombies ripped through Charlie's chest, knocking him onto his back.

"Man down! We got a man down!" Peter shouted.

Razor rushed over to his wounded friend. "Charlie, you've been hit." he gasped.

Charlie looked up at Razor, his face was pale white, and his breathing was slowing down. "Razor, just see to it that my friends make it out alright," he said, gasping for air.

"I'll keep them safe," he replied, holding Charlie in his arms as he finally breathed his last.

"I'm sorry, but he's gone," Weston said as he checked Charlie's vital signs.

Then, Steele arrived and the crew opened fire and the zombies as cover fire so the GDRs will escape. The GDRs got into the helicopter while Razor and T-Bone made it to the Turbokat and flew out of there. The mission was a success, but it cost Charlie his life. Razor knew sooner or later he would have to break the bad news to Martin after they save him from Freddy Nightmare.

 _Back at Megakat City Memorial Hospital…_

Callie, Tommy, Hector, Drs. Sinian and Konway, Carter Delsin, Cybertron and Axle-777 found where Martin Wolf was and had him admitted to ICU worrying that he may end up dying. Tommy received word that they got Siren and wanted to meet him in person and in private.

"Please, excuse me. I have someone to meet," Tommy said to Callie as he went to go see Siren face to face. He followed the directions on his phone to meet Siren and the SWAT Kats at the top of the roof. He reached the roof and saw Siren.

"Siren," Tommy said.

"Shadow," Kayla said.

"So, you're the one who wants to help us against the Pastmaster? "Last time I let my guard down, you entranced my friends, Razor and T-Bone and tried to kill my sister."

"It wasn't personal, Tommy, also known as the SWAT Kat Ninja, Shadow."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I did what I thought was right then and that's what I'm doing now. Listen, I know what I did back then was wrong, but this isn't about me. It's about your and Hector's lacrosse coach and my true love, Martin Wolf. And if you don't help him now, Tommy, he'll die."

"She's right, I can feel him. He's not gonna make it," Carter said as he sensed Martin is in grave danger.

Tommy was shocked about it, so he decided to help her. After all, he thought the enemy of his enemy is his friend. "Then, let's end this battle now."

"Wait, before we do, you must know that Freddy Nightmare was damned to Hell and he has an extreme dislike to sacred, religious objects such as rosaries, crucifixes and holy water," Siren said.

"You mean like mine?" Tommy asked as he pulled out his rosary.

"Yes, like that. I'm going with you, Sabre, Razor and Carter. I owe it to you kids after what I had done to Callie."

Tommy smiled as he and the others went to ICU after he put on his mask. "According to Dr. Sinian, Freddy can only kill you when you are asleep. He can take the form of any individual's fear and kill them. We will stay here and monitor your vitals," Dr. Konway said.

"Good luck, honey," Callie said as he kissed Razor one more time.

"Thank you. We'll come back, I promise," Razor said as he, Shadow, Sabre, Siren, and Carter Delsin went to sleep and go into Martin's dream. They found themselves in an abandoned warehouse when they heard screams and signs of a struggle.

"That's Martin fighting Freddy in the form of his dead brother, Gregory. We have to find him and stop Freddy before he kills him," Siren said as she rushes to find him.

"Wait for us!" Sabre said as he ran to try and catch up with her along with his teammates.

Martin was on the verge of death when Freddy said to him, "This will be the end of you Martin. You cannot escape me for I am your destiny!"

"Freddy! Leave him alone," Siren warned him as Razor, Shadow, Sabre and Carter stood behind her.

"Gladly. I knew you would fail me and the Pastmaster. You were the strongest, but the most unfocused as second-in-command of the Seven Deadly Sins. Always distracted, questioning everything. But all that can change. You can still honor our lord and master. Destroy Martin and the SWAT Kats, Siren," Freddy ordered Siren as he pulled out a knife to her.

"No. You and the Pastmaster were wrong about everything. Carter, Martin, the SWAT Kats and their friends showed the truth."

"Then, you too will die with them."

("Battle Theme from Xenosaga Episode 1: Der Wille zur Macht (German Translation: The Will to Power)" by Yasunori Mitsuda)

Freddy charged at Siren to stab her with the knife but she low kicked him and he dropped the knife. Razor engaged in an unarmed combat with him until he trapped Razor in a fire wall with horrific visions of his grandfather.

"Jake, help me! I can't swim! Help!" Benjamin said as he was drowning in water

"I can't, I'm too scared!" Razor said as he was scared of the fire.

"Why won't you save me?"

Back at the hospital, Razor was violently shaking in his bed as his vitals were going crazy.

"His heart rate is off the charts," Abby said.

"Blood pressure, neurokinetics, most people can't survive this kind of stress," Dr. Konway said.

"Please, Jake, don't die on me," Callie said in fear of losing him.

"Damn you, Freddy, for using Jake's and Martin's fears towards them, especially their deceased loved ones!" Siren furiously shouted.

"That's what you get when you interfere with my plans," Freddy said as he threw a bomb at her and detonated it with his sonic tongue. She jumped out of the way before it exploded. "Dance, vixen, dance."

"Look out!" Sabre shouted as he intercepted the bomb intended for Siren and smashed through Freddy's mouth while knocking out some of his teeth. "Here, you might as well take you bomb back. What's the matter, cowardly kat? Aren't you going to detonate it using your tongue? Go ahead, do it. I dare you unless you're really a big chicken, chicken boy," Sabre dared Freddy but he didn't do it because he was just scared of Sabre. He thought he was the one who was insane, but Sabre proved otherwise.

"Well, then, if you're not going to use it, then I might as well take it from you!" Sabre shouted as he removed Freddy's tongue. Freddy shouted in immense pain as he screamed, "Ah! My tongue! You son of a…"

"Watch the language," Sabre smiled as he shattered his right collar bone. Carter and Shadow went over to the fire wall where Razor is trapped.

"Razor, we're here to help. It's not real, none of it," Shadow said as he pulled out his rosary to prove it.

"No, keep that thing away from me!" the fake Benjamin Davenport said.

"You're right, it's not real. He's not my real grandfather," Razor said as he realized that none of the visions, he saw was real.

"Reach deep within yourself, Razor, and seize the courage to overcome your fear of fire and failing to protect your closest loved ones and turn them into your strength," Carter said.

Jake then build the courage to overcome it and grabbed the demonic spirit form of his grandfather, "This is my dream and you're not my grandfather!"

"Yes, I am! You can't touch me and you don't have the guts to do it!"

"Oh no? Watch me."

Shadow handed over his rosary to Razor and grabbed the demon's throat. "No! Stop! Stop!"

"No, it's over for you and Freddy. It's time you both go back to Hell!" Razor said as he broke the demon's neck and threw the body to the ground. The fire wall faded away and Razor was saved. "Thanks, guys, I thought I never would've made it."

"No problem, Razor. I was so scared that we were going to lose you," Shadow said as he helped Razor up.

"You, guilty. Look into my eyes," Carter said to Freddy as he grabbed him. Freddy tried to slash Carter in the face with his razor glove but Carter caught it and broke his wrist. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

"No!" Freddy was then trapped in a nightmarish vision, as he is forced to relive his actions he has done to his victims and feel the pain and horror he has done to them. He is left with blacked eyes with dim lit light in them. The Gates of Hell appear and Freddy is dragged back to Hell.

"Don't worry, guys. They're the Gates of Hell, but they're opening only for him. God's blessing and forgiveness from his son, Jesus, can only wash away sins that a soul has committed as a ghost. Those who commit terrible crimes against God and His children while alive, go to Hell for all eternity," Sabre said.

"You said the Pastmaster helped you be free from Hell, Freddy. But it won't happen again, never again!" Carter shouted as he damned Freddy back to Hell.

"Remind me to never make Carter angry in the future," Sabre said.

"Deal," Shadow said.

"Martin," Siren said as she rushed over to Martin. She held onto him and tries to wake him up. "Wake up, Martin. Please, wake up."

"Kayla?" Martin said as he woke up the next day and saw Kayla at his bedside.

"Martin! You're awake!"

"Of course, I'm awake. You wouldn't stop waking me. Where am I?"

"At the hospital, Cybertron and Axle-777 took you here after Shadow warned them of your situation."

"Last night, I was having a nightmare that Freddy Nightmare, who was taking the form of my younger brother, was attacking me and I was on the verge of death. When suddenly, you, Carter, Razor, Shadow and Sabre came into my dream and saved me."

"We did and you don't have to worry about him anymore, my love. Carter sent him back to Hell and will never hurt anyone ever again."

"She's right," Dr. Sinian said as she, Dr. Konway, Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector, and Carter entered in the room.

"Are you going to be okay, coach?" Hector said in concern.

"Yes," Martin said. He noticed Jake had a troubled look on his face. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"It's our friend, Charlie."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm sorry, Martin, but while rescuing Kayla, Charlie got shot in the chest by one of the Pastmaster's soldiers and succumbed to his injuries."

Martin felt devasted as he heard about the sad news about Charlie's death.

 _One week later…_

Charlie's funeral was being held at Holy Cross Cemetery at the outskirts of Megakat City. His casket with a United States flag covering it was being carried by his teammates Martin, Peter, Weston, Nate, Jane, and Mikhali. Those in attendance were the families and friends of Captain Charles Caleb Johnson, including his fiancé, Sasha Berkowitz who was pregnant with his son. Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector, Felina, Ulysses, Carter, along with their other families and friends were also in attendance as they were ready to put Charles to rest.

"Detail. Attention. Ready. Aim. Fire," one soldier ordered as seven riflemen fired the first shot.

"Ready. Aim. Fire," another shot rang out.

"Ready. Aim. Fire," the final shot was heard.

"Present arms," they saluted one final salute as "Taps" was being played by Nicholas. Martin, Peter, Weston, Nate, Jane and Mikhali folded the American flag to a triangular shape and handed over to Commander Feral. He walked over to Sasha and Charlie's family and presented the flag to them.

"On behalf of the President of the United States and a grateful nation, I present you this flag in recognition of your fiancé's, Captain Charles Caleb Johnson's, heroic achievements. You had my deepest condolences," Commander Feral said.

"Captain Johnson!" Peter shouted.

"Hoo-yah, Captain Johnson!" Martin and the rest of his team shouted.

"Left face. Forward," one honor guard said as the honor guard marched.

"I love you, brother. And I'm sure going to miss you," Martin said sadly as he tossed a rose onto Charlie's casket. His grave has an epitaph on that says, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger."

James Feral, Ulysses' older brother, recognized Kayla Flasker and says to her, "I served with your father, Sebastian Flasker, he was a good man. Are you coming with your Uncle Tod and Aunt Vixie?"

"I will, I'm just going to stay with Martin for a little while," Kayla said to James.

"Martin, I'm sorry what happened to Charlie. It's all my fault that your friend lost his life."

"No, Kayla, it wasn't your fault. In fact, Charlie died a hero rescuing you and I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to help save your friends from the Pastmaster. I'm going to visit my brother, too," Martin said as he and Kayla walked over to Gregory's grave.

"Hello, brother. It's been a while since I visited you. You know, I can't help but to think what happened to you four years ago. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I love you and I miss you."

Then, he and Kayla heard and saw the good spirit of his younger brother. "Martin,"

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Kayla asked.

"Gregory? Is that you?" Martin asked in surprised.

"It wasn't your fault that I died. Please don't cry. I'm in a better place now. We will be together someday. Your and Tera's parents are up in Heaven with me, Kayla. I know there's good potential in you, Tera, Kain, Zodiac, and Slasher. The Pastmaster must be stopped and not be allowed to rule the Earth. You showed your love to me once, Martin. Now share it with all the world," Gregory said as he ascended into Heaven.

"Gregory, I'll try but what you would have me do?"


	12. Chapter 12

Several weeks have passed since Captain Charles Johnson's funeral and some have difficulty dealing with the loss of him. Especially Lt. Steele who dealt with the loss most as he knew him best. He sat alone at a bar, binge drinking on alcohol to try and numb the pain while listening to a familiar song on the radio.

("One" by Three Dog Night)

He can't help but to think of all the times he and Charlie went through while in the Army. They had each other's backs while on tours of duty in the Middle East and other hostile countries, but he couldn't save him while at the Pastmaster's hideout. Jane Foxworth, who had heard of Steele's agenda from Turmoil and Commander Feral, went to the bar to check up on him.

"Are you okay, Nate? I heard that you weren't handling with Charlie's death well. Why aren't you with your friends, Nicholas and Mike?" Jane asked in concern for Nate's welfare.

"What friends? The ones who abandoned me and joined a fight club?" Nate asked in a slurred tone.

"What makes you think that they…" Jane stopped to see that Nate was getting drunk and drinking on alcohol all night. She sighed and continued, "Look, Nate, this been hard on all of us, Mike and Nicholas included. I'm sure that this is their way of trying to, you know, heal."

"Don't sugar coat it, Red. Troykovitch and Karpov are weak. They aren't man enough to keep a grip on their ideals."

Jane just gave Nate a look as he looked down at his glass of whiskey. He sighed and said, "Easy enough to lose sight of, I suppose, in a world without Charlie. Which reminds me, you rode shotgun with metro Enforcers in that sleeper cell raid. Kind of risky, don't you think, Jane?"

"No more than usual, Nate. Why should things be any different?"

"Because he isn't here to pull your behind out of the fire anymore, that's why. Be careful, Jane."

It did make Jane feel good that Nate showed concern for her even if he was under the influence of alcohol.

"Here, let me take you home, Nate. Put it under my tab, Paul," Jane said to the bartender as he helped Nate up and escort him outside. Nate pulled out his keys to his car, but he was so drunk that he has trouble with unlocking the driver's side door. It gave a passing Enforcers patrol car attention and turned the siren on a little as they pulled up to Steele as it appears, he might get into some serious trouble.

"Hope your not driving tonight, Steele," one Enforcer said as he and his partner sat in their patrol car.

"Oh, no, officer. I'm just going to say goodnight to my car and walk on home for tonight," Steele said as Jane caught him from falling.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, officers. I'll be his designated driver for tonight. Good night," Jane said he helped Nate into the front passenger seat and buckled him in. She started the car and turned on the radio.

("All Out of Love" by Air Supply)

They continue to drive until they reached Nate's condo and parked his vehicle. "We're here. Come on, Nate. Let me help you with escorting you inside."

"Thank you, Jane, but I can take from here," Steele said as he tried to stand outside but was disoriented and barely able to stand.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. I'm helping you," Jane said as she unlocked the front door to Nate's condo and had him seated on the couch.

"You know, I can't help but think about a few months ago, when Charlie, Peter and Weston were teasing about me having a crush on you and you were eavesdropping on me and my gang. You were right."

"Right about what, Nate?"

"About me liking you, but I can see at times why I'm always alone. I have no one to be loved and no one would love or care about me no matter how nice I am to them."

"What's your problem with the world anyhow?"

"It's not me that has a problem with the world, it's the world that has a problem with me. People take one look at me and they're like, 'Oh, look, it's a chauvinist kat who wants to score a date with a girl but he can't do it because he's so stupid when it comes to know a person's heart first before going into a serious relationship.' For you see, people judge me harshly, especially Commander Feral, before they even get to know me first. That's why I'm better off alone, away from everybody where no one can judge me and hurt me.

It broke Jane's heart to hear what Nate was saying and felt it best to stay with him for the night and try to console him. She walked towards him at the couch and sat beside him. "Nate, listen to me. I care about you. I used to be like you when I was in high school. I thought nobody cared, but I was wrong. I want to be your companion for life, Nate, and make sure you're never alone again. Believe me, Nate. Believe me," Jane pleaded as she kissed Nate Steele on the lips.

"I, I, I— I believe you," Nate said.

On a Saturday afternoon, Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy and Hector were at the lake swimming when they were trying to help Chance with his fear of the water and drowning.

"Come on, Chance, buddy! You can do it!" Jake cheered.

"I can't. I'm too scared and I'll drown," Chance said.

"Don't say that, Chance. You can do it. You only fail when you stop trying. Remember those swimming exercises that Mr. Cutler and Jake taught us? Just stay calm, do not focus on drowning and you will have the confidence to swim and be comfortable in the water," Hector said.

"All right, I'll do it," Chance said as he jumped into the lake and swam towards the deep end. Jake, Callie, Tommy and Hector cheered for Chance as he was swimming, didn't panic and now, he is comfortable in the water and can swim. Callie couldn't help but wonder that something's wrong at where they are.

"Hey, Tommy, let's see if you can out run me in a race," Hector challenged Tommy.

"You're on, buddy," Tommy accepted his challenge.

"We'll all join you because we would love a good challenge," Jake said as he, Chance, and Callie wanted in. They all got in position for the race to start. The challenge is the first one to complete three laps around the lake will have the honor where they want to go for dinner tonight.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Callie shouted as she, Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector began the race. Jake appeared to be taking the lead until Chance showed up and got in the head of the pack.

"Hey!" Jake shouted.

"Come on, Jake. You can do better than that," Chance teased.

Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy and Hector also went through obstacles in the woods surrounding the lake until Tommy and Hector appear to be taking the lead. Then, it hit Callie that something is terribly wrong. "Tommy, Hector, watch out!"

"What?" Tommy asked but he was too late for he stepped into a time warp along with Hector.

"Ahh! Guys, help us!" Hector screamed.

"Please, help us!" Tommy pleaded but it was too late. The time warp closed on them and there is no trace of them.

"Tommy! Hector!" Chance screamed.

"Blast! I was hoping you other two will join with them to the Dark Ages so I could have my Callista with me as my queen here in the present," the Pastmaster shouted in rage as he came out of the thick vegetation.

"Pastmaster! I should've guessed. Why would you do this to them, especially to my brother?!" Callie shouted as tears fell down on her face.

"Because, my dear, they, Razor and T-Bone are the least of your worries. Or do I prefer to call by your other secret identities, Jake, Chance, Tommy, and Hector?" the Pastmaster asked much to Jake's and Chance's surprise.

"And now, you two will join them in the Dark Ages and Callista will be mine forever!"

Jake, enraged, pulled out his Dragon Sword, a gift from Queen Callista and Carter Delsin, and slashed the Pastmaster's clock. "Those two were my best friends and soon to be brother-in-law…" The rage that filled the Pastmaster earlier was soon replaced by fear. "And you just killed them!" He and Callie threw lighting blast at the Pastmaster that knocked him to a tree and caused him to cough out blood.

"This isn't the end, SWAT Kats, it's just the beginning," the Pastmaster said as he vanished. Jake and Callie were so sad that Tommy disappeared along with Hector. Now, they'll have to tell their families what happened to them.

"Guys! Don't worry about them. They're still alive and well," Carter Delsin said just as he arrived when he felt the time warp energy.

"How do you know for sure, Carter?" Chance asked.

"Because that wasn't intended to kill them. In fact, I have some friends back in the Dark Ages who will find them and bring them to Queen Callista and continue with their Dragon Slayers training."

 _At the Dark Ages…_

The time warp opened up and Tommy and Hector landed in the middle of the woods. The place looks way different from the woods where they were back home with Jake, Chance and Callie.

"Tommy, where are we?" Hector asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but everything's different. Jake? Chance? Callie? Anybody?" Tommy asked out loud and no one answered.

"Hey, we better call for help," Hector said as he pulled out his cell phone and tried to call his dad, but it had no service. "No service. Oh, man."

"Help! Please, help us!" Tommy screamed.

"Help!" Hector shouted.

"You know what? Shouting for help isn't getting us anywhere. We should try to find a way back home."

"I don't know, I think we're better off staying where we are so that someone will look for us."

"Indeed," one kat said as he and his other soldiers rode towards them on horseback.

"Remember earlier when you asked where are we, Hector?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah?" Hector asked.

"I think the question is when are we in?"

"You two are in the Dark Ages, the time of the Dragon Slayers and where you two will continue your Dragon Slayers training, my grandson."

"Grandson? Do I know you and how do we know if we can trust you?" Hector asked.

"I am Commander-Knight Tabor, your long distant grandfather and friend to Carter Delsin," Tabor said.

"My apologies, grandfather. I meant no disrespect. Me and Tommy were so scared," Hector said.

"I know, that's why we're here to bring you two to Megalith City. Come on," Tabor said as he helped Tommy and Hector into his wagon.

("Concerning Hobbits" by Howard Shore.)

Tabor and his knights, along with Tommy and Hector, were on their way to Megalith City and Queen Callista's castle as Tommy and Hector looked around at places where they went, amazed to see the beauty of nature as well as people in Medieval Age attire. Towns and villages were filled with people doing farm work, shopping at markets and children running around and playing. They finally reached their destination and went inside of the castle where they were greeted by Queen Callista. Tommy and Hector, along with Commander-Knight Tabor kneeled before her.

"Arise," Queen Callista ordered as the three rose up. "Welcome to my castle, Thomas and Hector."

"Thank you, your majesty," Tommy said.

"Please, call me grandmother for I am yours and Callie's distant ancestor."

"As you wish, grandmother."

"We were informed of your situation by Carter Delsin so I summoned Tabor to retrieve you two and bring you to my castle for your safety."

"Thank you, your majesty. Can we speak to our families to let them know we're okay?" Hector asked as he felt some blush on his face as he looked at the queen.

"Yes, you may." Queen Callista used her crystal ball to connect Tommy's and Hector's families so that they can speak to one another. First, it was Tommy to make contact with his family. Jonathan was busy with grading his students' papers when Tommy appeared at his computer screen.

"Hi, Dad."

"Tommy? Are you and Hector alright? Jake and Callie told me what happened."

"We're fine. The Dragon Slayers found us in the woods and we're at Queen Callista's castle safe and sound."

"That's good to know, my son."

"Don't worry about me and Hector. We'll be busy with our training as Dragon Slayer warriors."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to be in the Dark Ages for quite some time and we'll be home as soon as we can. We'll catch up with schoolwork as well as homework at that time as well. Can you tell mom and Hector's parents that we're okay?"

"Yes. Be careful, Tommy take care of yourself. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Now, it was Hector's turn. Commander Feral was informed of his son's situation and stood by for a message when Hector appeared on his computer.

"Hello, Dad."

"Hector, is it true that the Pastmaster trapped you and Tommy into the Dark Ages?"

"Yes, but we're alright. We'll be home as soon as we can."

"When will that be?"

"After we are done with our Dragon Slayer training. Also, I met our distant grandfather, Commander-Knight Tabor. He is the leader of the Dragon Slayers."

"Be careful, my son. You better stay on with your homework and schoolwork."

"I will, Dad. I love you and I miss you and Mom."

"We all love you, Hector."

Hector had a troubled look on his face and Commander-Knight Tabor saw it and asked him, "What's troubling you my grandson?"

"It's my father, Commander Feral. He suspects I'm a member of the SWAT Kats as he has a history of not liking them, especially towards Jake and Chance when my dad blamed them for destroying Enforcers HQ and unjustly forced them to pay for the damages, they have caused that wasn't their fault. I felt like that when my dad finds out that I'm the SWAT Kat, Sabre, he will disown me and not love me anymore," Hector said sadly.

"Do me a favor and listen to what I have to say. When the SWAT Kats arrived in the Dark Ages to stop the Pastmaster and save Queen Callista and Megalith City, I, too, was skeptical about the SWAT Kats. But then, I realized that I grew to accept and respect them for who they are. So, when the time comes, I'm sure your father will understand and listen to you first before he passes judgement on you and your friends, Jake, Chance, Callie and Tommy."

"Thank you, grandfather, for the talk," Hector said as a smile grew on his face.

"Anytime. It's getting late. You and Thomas should get ready for dinner and bed."

"Will do."

 _Meanwhile in the present…_

Kain's plane landed at the Miami International Airport, after going to Rio de Janerio, Brazil for a bodybuilding competition and show, when US Customs officials show up at the plane for suspicion of drugs.

One of the officers, a German Shepherd, said, "Excuse me, get them out!"

"U.S. Customs! We're going to need to see some identification please," his kat partner said as one of Kain's men named Joe, a kat, presented his US passport to the officers.

"You just arrived from Rio de Janeiro?"

"Yes. Is there a problem, officer?"

"We were alerted there might be drugs on this plane."

"What? That's outrageous! I'm going to call our lawyer," Joe said in objection.

"No lawyers at international checkpoints. Now, we're going to have to search everyone on this plane. Mr. Manuel Lorenzo Ruiz Rivera, if you don't mind, we'd like to start with you. I'd like to see your overcoat," the dog officer said as Kain compliantly handed over his overcoat to the officer and started searching.

"I don't mind," Kain said.

"Don't say anything, Kain," Joe said.

The officer found a prescription bottle with some pills in it and showed it to Kain. "What's this?"

Kain and Joe were at the police station when one of Kain's employers said to him, "Manny, this isn't some judge in Florida. It's federal. They can charge you with smuggling which can mean real prison time." This did not settle well with Kain as he feared he might lose his family as well as being the Apache/Navajo mix leader of his tribe back home in Texas. "Our lawyers will do what they can but..." one of the employers said as he was uncertain of Manny's agenda with his drug addiction problem.

Back at Megakat City, Kain was at Kayla's place as he was resting on the couch. The phone continues to ring and Kain ignores it until Kayla answered the phone. She answered the phone, "Hello." But Kain pressed the hung-up button. Kayla put the phone down and said to Kain, "You can't hide out here forever, Manny."

"Look, it's my house. I'm not in prison yet."

"No, it's my house. You haven't been here more than six days since you needed a place to stay."

Kain got up from the couch and started walking towards the door as he felt the urge to take a dose of Venom to calm his frustration, but Kayla stopped him. "No, Manny, no! A dose of Venom is not going to solve this!"

"Kayla, get out of the way, baby. Get out of the way. Move!"

"The only thing that can help you is God, Manny!"

"Don't think of God? Do you have any idea how it feels to be addicted to drugs and still be afraid of the dark? And every day, you stand pray for just a little light, and you get nothing. Because God don't and will never listen to people like me."

"Stop talking like that."

"As far as I'm concerned, me and God are even and I do what I damn well please. If goddamn it, if I want to shoot up, I shoot up. Move," Kain said as he forced Kayla aside.

"Well, then, go ahead then! But you walk out that door and I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago, Manny. I'm going to kick you out, call the Enforcers and I'll leave," Kayla warned.

"You're not going to kick me out and leave me alone."

"Yes, I am."

"You're not going away. You'll have no place to go."

"No place?"

"No."

"You think I'm scared of losing this? Kain, the only thing I was ever scared of losing was you as my friend. Because where was I ever going to find another Manuel Lorenzo Ruiz Rivera? So, I put up with some terrible stuff. Maybe that makes me part to blame, but I'm not scared anymore."

"Kayla, you know I love you as a friend. I love you and my family more than anything else in this world."

"No, no. That is a damn lie and you know it! You ever look at this? Really look at it, Manny!" Kayla shouted as she handed over a soccer trophy to him as it belongs to his son, Miquel, back home. "Miquel Rivera's Most Valuable Player. He was so proud this day, until you came home too loaded to go to his banquet." Kain tried to speak but Kayla continued her intervention speech. "No! No! There is something you love more than me, your tribe and your family, more than all the women you ever slept with on the road, more than all the dope you ever took."

"What are talking about?"

"Your bodybuilding careers. And if you don't stop using that Venom, they're going to take away your bodybuilding career and future and put you in jail," Kayla pleaded as she was on the verge of breaking down. "Is that poison worth losing everything?" Kayla finished as she left.

Manny thought about it over and admitted Kayla was right and he needs help fighting his addiction. He admitted himself to a rehabilitation clinic in Longhorn Valley, Texas where he is watched by doctors and nursing staff as he went through the withdrawals, including vomiting and diarrhea.

As Manny was going through the withdrawals, an owl by the name of Dr. Howard Hacker went to Manny's bedside and said to him, "Mr. Rivera, you don't have to go through this. We have a substitute that can help ween you off of anabolic steroids and other toxins found in Venom that you have been taking."

"I can do it on my own, Doc. I can do it. Don't touch me, you feel cold," Manny said as he felt the doctor's feathers.

"Okay, we'll do it your way."

Manny was having another withdrawal episode as he ran to the bathroom and began vomiting. He was found by a nurse after she heard what was happening and called in Dr. Hacker. "Doctor? Mr. Rivera! Mr. Rivera, I'm coming."

Dr. Hacker came into the room, saw what was going on and told another nurse, "He's got no fluids left. Get an IV in him right away."

"All right, insert the needle."

"No needles," Manny refused.

"Yes, you need it. It's very important," the nurse said but Manny got up and was leaving the room.

"Runner! We got a runner!" Two men came in and got a hold of Manny and put him on the bed and restrained him with restraints to prevent him from hurting himself and others.

 _Several weeks later…_

Kain was playing chess with Dr. Hacker as he thought he would beat the doctor. "Uh oh, you might be in trouble, Doc." Dr. Hacker moved his queen chess piece and beaten Kain.

"Checkmate."

"Hot dog! You whopped me again. I'll tell you what, I won't lose the same way twice," Kain said as he felt a thousand times better than when he admitted himself into the rehabilitation clinic.

"I spoke with the judge in Miami, and he'll agree to probation. He was impressed with your attorney's arguments, and he believes you deserve one more chance."

"Oh, that's great," Kain said.

"But you must complete our program and agree to take periodic drug tests."

"You know what? I'll do it. I know people don't believe I'm done with this dope, but I'm finished."

"Who's Miquel?" Dr. Hacker asked Kain but he hesitated.

"Manny, you've come through the worst of the physical reactions. We should begin psychotherapy sessions."

"Uh, look, forget the head shrinking, Doc. I can handle this."

"Mr. Rivera, you're not the first supervillain junkie I've treated."

"Junkie? What-"

"Nobody cons me at any price."

"I'm not trying to do that."

"If you want me to give that judge a positive report, you will have to earn it," Dr. Hacker said as he got up from his seat.

Another cow saw where Kain was sitting and walked towards him. "Howdy, partner. What brings you around these parts?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you miss…?"

"Abby. Abby MaGale," Abby said as she offered her hand to Kain.

"I'm Manuel Rivera, but my friends call me Manny. I got busted in Miami, Florida for smuggling drugs from Brazil, but so far, I'm doing better and I got a good deal from the judge," Kain said.

"I, too, had trouble with drugs when I was a stripper back in El Paso. Now, I feel my life is back on a clear, better path to recovery." Soon, Kain and Abby were taking classes together with other people trying to get their life back in order.

Back in Megakat City and at Kayla's place, Kayla laid beside Martin, panting hard from her first time of making love. Marin took a drink from his bottle of Jack Daniel's, smiling.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," he said.

Kayla smiled at her boyfriend. "No. I'm fine." she replied, then asked, "I'm not your first lover, am I?"

Martin look away in shame. "I have had few girls in my life, but none of them wanted to be in a true relationship."

"But I do," Kayla said, giving his well-built, muscular, chest a kiss, then began kissing up his body until she reached his lips. The two of them then shared a hot passion filled kiss. When Kayla broke the kiss, she then offered Martin something he was not suspecting.

"I want you to move in with me," she said.

Martin felt his heart beat ten times faster. "Ok, but only if you will be my bride," he said pulling a custom-made silver ring with a jade ruby from his bag that laid next to the bed.

"It's a deal," Kayla replied, then let Martin slip the ring onto her finger as they engaged in another make out session.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy and Hector were in the castle courtyard training with Commander-Knight Tabor and his knights to help the young boys in their Dragon Slayer training. Tommy was standing on one hand as he used his telekinesis power to levitate objects off the ground. "Feel the force around you, young one. A Dragon Slayer is one with the Force as long as he or she puts his or her mind to it. The most important thing, however, it's not the knowledge or power that counts, it's what you do with it," Commander-Knight Tabor said.

"Understood, Commander-Knight Tabor," Tommy said as he struggled to maintain focus.

Hector was riding horseback as he was practicing shooting arrows and throwing spears at targets while advancing to different positions. He took aim at one target with a spear and threw it. Then, he hit the bullseye target as a small crowd cheered for the young boy. "Well done, Hector," Queen Callista said as she and Commander-Knight Tabor approached him.

"You're welcome, your majesty," Hector said as he tried to hide his blush from the queen. He couldn't help but to admit that the queen is beautiful, but at the same time, he's too young to be distracted by girls.

"I have to say that you are doing good at this, but you need to stay focused. The enemy will take advantage of you if you're easily distracted," Commander-Knight Tabor said.

"I understand, Commander-Knight Tabor," Hector said.

"Don't forget, tonight is the farmer's festival and there will be fireworks, music, and sporting events. You and Tommy are invited to have a good time with the villagers and noblemen, and my younger brother, Prince Thompson," Queen Callista said to Hector and Tommy.

"It would be an honor, your majesty," Tommy said.

"You two are dismissed. Don't forget to finish up on your homework and be ready to leave by sunset," Commander-Knight Tabor said.

"Yes, sir," Tommy and Hector said.

 _Meanwhile in the present…_

Tera was walking down a street in Megakat City when she saw her sister, Kayla, along with other women picking out wedding dresses and other bridal accessories in a bridal store. She heard about her sister being engaged to Martin and wanted to congratulate her, but she was scared that she wouldn't be invited to her wedding due to her criminal history. So, she managed to sneak into the bridal store and listen in on Kayla's conversation with their Aunt Vixie.

"Aunt Vixie, how could I be so wrong in joining the Pastmaster, especially when he tried to have my fiancé killed by Freddy Nightmare? I know that you and Uncle Tod raised me and Tera after our parents were killed. You two also tried your best to raise us as our dad and your brother would raise us, but we ended up going down a dark, treacherous road. Why is that, Aunt Vixie?" Kayla asked as she was trying on an A-Line wedding dress.

"Kayla, people make mistakes in life, but the most important thing to remember is that people always need a second chance in life. If your sister, Tera, was here, she too would listen to what my brother and your father would have to say in his letter before he was killed along with your mother," Aunt Vixie said as she pulled out a letter from her purse that also contains a photo of Kayla, Tera and their parents when they were children. "Kayla and Tera, I know things have been difficult lately, and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you two are feeling. Ever since you two were small girls, you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well, take it from an old man: Those things send us down a road. They make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, kids. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them. And know that wherever they take you, we'll always be here. So, come on home, Kayla and Tera. You're our heroes. And we love you. Your loving parents, Sebastian and Ashi Flasker."

Tera heard the whole speech as tears fell out of her eyes and came out of hiding. "Kayla, Aunt Vixie…" Tera started.

"Tera, how long have you been listening in on us while in hiding?" Kayla asked in surprise.

"Long enough. I'm truly sorry for leaving you at the Pastmaster's hideout and living a bad life. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me along with Mayor Briggs?"

"I'm not mad at you, Tera. In fact, I forgive you and I want to invite you to my and Martin's wedding as my maid of honor," Kayla said as she hugged Tera along with Aunt Vixie.

"It would be an honor for me to come to your wedding, Kayla," Tera happily replied.

Tera Flasker got a fresh start in life like Kayla as she brought her case to Mayor Callie Briggs who had the DA give her a clean slate on her record. In the short time Tera had left, she worked hard for Megakat City along with her sister and the GDRs, helping to keep the city secure from terrorist threats. She also established a martial arts school that specializes in Bujinkan Budo Taijitsu.

"Congratulations, Martin," Jake said as he and Chance were at a sports bar and restaurant with Peter, Weston, Nate, Nicholas and Mike.

"Thanks, Jake. I was so pleased that you accepted my request to be my best man along with Chance, Peter, Weston, Nicholas and Mike as my groomsmen," Martin said.

"What are best friends for, right?" Chance said.

"I'm with you too, comrade," Mike said.

"So, where are you and Kayla planning to go on your honeymoon after the wedding, Marty?" Weston asked.

"I don't know, but definitely close to a beach in either Okinawa, Japan; one of the Filipino islands; or in Hawaii."

"That sounds fun," Peter said as he took a bite out his cheeseburger and fries.

"You know, I can't help but feel that Charlie's here with us. I know what I'm saying sounds crazy, but it felt so real," Nate said.

"We know, we miss him too, buddy," Nicholas said.

"How are things going with you and Jane, Nate?" Chance asked.

"Great, actually. She maybe a fiery red head on the outside, but she's sweet, gentle and loving on the inside. A few days ago, at the library, she was playfully pulling my tail so I lightly kicked her foot with mine. So, she kicked my foot and I kicked hers again. I think we were playing footsie," Nate said.

"Sounds like one has been taking ownership of his feelings along with another," Peter said.

"What about you, Chance? What do you think of Turmoil?" Martin asked.

"That seems to be a difficult question to answer. I mean, I get nervous around her and she makes me feel alright."

"I think you like her as much as I like Kayla," Martin said.

"I mean, why are we discussing this? There's nothing going on between us. Honest!" Chance shouted much to his friends amuse.

At school, Harvey, along with Wally, missed Tommy and Hector tremendously as they were always together and been best friends to them. "Wally, when will Tommy and Hector be back? I miss them," Harvey asked.

"I miss them too, Harvey, but we must stay strong. They would not wish to see you this depressed as I do. So, don't worry, they're alright and they'll be back. Carter promised us that Tommy and Hector will be with us again," Wally assured Harvey.

"Okay, I believe in you."

"That's the spirit, mate. Let's get to Math class on the double."

"Right behind you, mate," Harvey said as he tried to keep up with Wally.

 _Back in the Dark Ages…_

("Flaming Red Hair," by Howard Shore)

The farmer's festival was filled with music, people and children, fireworks exploding in the air laughing and games. Tommy was playing with the band with an acoustic guitar as Hector was playing tug of war with other children as he successfully pulled the flag to his side. Then, Hector went to a picnic table as he was watching a vixen dancing as he looked away with a red blush on his face as he tried to play it cool while drinking root beer. Tommy ran over to his best friend and sat next to him.

"Come on, Hector, ask Fiona for a dance."

"You know what? I'm just going to have another round of root beer," Hector said as he was getting up but was stopped by Tommy.

"Oh, no, you don't," Tommy said as he turned him around which made Hector very nervous as he was facing the beautiful vixen.

"Go on."

"No, no, no. But I can't dance, Tommy!" Hector shouted but it was too late as he was with the other dancers on the dance floor. Tommy, just laughed full-heartedly as he attempts to make Hector more social to girls.

However, Tommy couldn't help but wonder how his friends and family were doing back home in the present. He also wonders how Megakat City is doing without Tommy and Hector around.

Back in the present, Professor Hackle, along with Axle-777 and Cybertron, arrived at Longhorn Valley, Texas to check up on Kain by Kayla and to try and find Tommy and Hector. Professor Hackle always thought of Tommy as a grandson, and, being a grandfather of his own family, he couldn't stop worrying about him.

"Don't worry, Professor. We will find Tommy and Hector, even if it means to find them around the world," Axle-777 said.

Cybertron beeped in agreement with Axle-777 as their ship arrived at a small Texan desert town. They asked the locals if they have ever seen Thomas Briggs and/or Hector Feral, but they were unsuccessful as they did not see them. They soon stopped at a small house that says "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." A middle-aged rabbit, Owen Hopps, and his young nephew, Luke, walked outside to see the two androids and the professor. "All right, let's go," Owen said.

"Luke? Luke!" Beru called for Luke. Luke runs to his aunt's voice. "Luke? Tell your uncle if he gets a translator, make sure it speaks Spanish."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him," Luke said as he catches up to his uncle.

"Luke, I want you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine, Professor John Hackle."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Hackle," Luke said as he shook the professor's hand.

"You too, Luke. We're here to check up on a Mannuel Lorenzo Ruiz Rivera by an old friend of his. He's the chief of the Navajo/Appache tribe in this desert. Do you know where he lives?" Professor Hackle asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. He used to live in a halfway house close to a rehabilitation clinic where he checked himself in for his drug addiction. Last time I heard about him, he successfully completed his rehab program along with his friend, Abby MaGale and moved back with his family somewhere in this desert. However, it's dangerous to go out in the desert alone at day or night because of Shadow Raiders," Owen said.

"We're also looking for two young missing boys from Megakat City. Their names are Thomas Jonathan Briggs and Hector Cornelius Feral. Have you, by any chance, seen them?" Professor Hackle asked as he showed Owen the missing posters of them.

"No, I'm afraid not," Owen said as he walked towards Axle-777. "You, I suppose you're programed for etiquette and protocol?"

"Protocol? Why, it's my primary function, sir. I'm well-versed in all the customs…"

"I have no need for a protocol droid."

"Of course, you haven't, sir. Not in an environment such as this. That's why I have been programed…"

"What I really need is a droid who understands the windmill alternative electricity system."

"That's one of my primary functions."

"Do you understand and speak Spanish?"

"Of course, I can sir. It's like a second language to me…"

"Alright, enough. We'll take you, John and Cybertron in our home as guests. Luke?" Owen called Luke over as he came to him. "Take Professor Hackle to the spare guest room and his androids to the garage. I want those androids cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going to GameStop to pick up Call of Duty: WWII so I can play with my friends online," Luke whined in protest.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now, come on. Get to it."

"All right, come on," Luke obeyed.

"That's a good boy," Professor Hackle said as he helped Professor Hackle with his luggage to his household.


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy's and Hector's training as Dragon Slayers was soon coming to an end. They learned how to use their skills as Dragon Slayers to defend the weak and guardians of peace and justice. There was only one more test that they have to pass, the initiate trials of the Dragon Slayers, where they will learn what it takes to be a true hero and they will soon be sent home to the present. Tommy, who was wearing Samurai armor, and Hector, who was wearing Greek Spartan armor along with a bronze shield, spear and sword, stood in the courtyard with Commander-Knight Tabor and his knights for the first test of the trials.

"Advance to combat!" Commander-Knight Tabor ordered as his knights led charge at the boys.

("Boss Battle Theme from Final Fantasy XII by Hitoshi Sakimoto")

Tommy and Hector engaged in a sword fight with the knights and fought really hard to pass their test. Hector knocked many knights out with his Spartan shield as with his spear fighting and close quarters combat techniques. Tommy stood his ground and defeated much knights with his Budo Taijitsu techniques by making the knights look like they got what they had wanted but took advantage of their mistakes. Not only Tommy can do Force tricks, pushing and dashing, but also Hector has also shown to do those as well. When the fight was over, only Tommy and Hector were the victors.

("Victory Fanfare-Final Fantasy XII Version by Nobuo Uematsu")

"Sparta!" Hector yelled in victory.

"Anything is possible if you remain focused," Tommy said.

The knights stood up and Commander-Knight Tabor approached the young warriors with his sword drawn along with his other knights. "Well done, Thomas and Hector. You two have proven that you would not back down and fought to the very end. From this moment on, you two will now earn the title of Dragon Slayer Knights."

"Thank you, sir!" Thomas and Hector said.

"You two will be sent home to the present first thing tomorrow morning. Be sure you pack up everything you have," Queen Callista said.

"Yes, your Majesty," Tommy and Hector bowed before the Queen.

Thomas and Hector went to their bedrooms and started packing up their belongings, including Thomas' research on time travel that he kept with him and wanted Professor Hackle to see when they return. Tommy took out a photograph out of his robes pocket and showed him, Hector, Jake, Chance, and Callie on the day they were sent to the Dark Ages by the Pastmaster.

"We'll becoming home soon, Callie and Jake," Tommy said.

"Thomas, your call's coming through. Take it at my sister's crystal ball," Prince Thompson said to his distant descendant.

"Thank you, I'll take it," Tommy said as he followed Prince Thompson to Queen Callista's crystal ball as his call is being connected.

"Hello? Oh, Tommy!" Callie said in surprise to her younger brother in Dragon Slayer attire.

"Hi, sis," Tommy said.

"Jake, darling! Pick it up! It's Tommy!" Callie called to Jake.

"Tommy?" Jake asked.

"Jake."

"You look like a mix between Star Wars and Lord of the Rings attire," Jake complimented.

"Thank you."

"It's good to hear from you, Thomas. How are you and Hector?" Callie asked.

"Great, we were knighted as Dragon Slayer Knights and we'll soon be heading home to see you and all of our friends and family tomorrow morning."

"That's wonderful. We missed you two so much, especially your lacrosse team," Jake said.

"What is it that we're missing out on?"

"Martin Wolf and Kayla Flasker are going to be married in two weeks at The Cathedral of the Most Sacred Heart of Jesus in Megakat City. I'm Martin's best man along with Chance, Peter, Weston, Nate, Mike and Nicholas as his groomsmen. Kayla's maid of honor is her sister, Tera, along with Callie, Felina, Abby Sinian as her bridesmaids. Their guests of honor will be Turmoil and Kain, also known to Kayla and his family, Manny Rivera," Jake said.

"Has there been word from Professor Hackle?" Tommy asked.

"Last time, I heard that Professor Hackle went to Longhorn Valley, Texas to try and find Kain so that he will be invited to Martin and Kayla's wedding. He's at Owen and Beru's resident in the desert."

"We'll see if we can find them," Hector said.

"Take care of yourselves and we can't wait to see you kids back home!" Callie said to the boys.

"You too, we'll see you soon," Tommy said.

Back in the present, Jake was walking through the Oriental section of Megakat City when he sensed someone's spying on him. He walked into the park and stopped in the middle of a bridge and said, "How long do you plan to follow me everywhere I go, Slasher?"

Slasher came out of the trees and landed behind Jake. "I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought, huh?"

"What brings you here to this part of the city? The flowers that are blooming from the trees or just a perfect place for you to execute me?"

"How can you possibly know that, Jake?"

"Because you know I am the SWAT Kat Razor and the Pastmaster sent you to kill me. What did he promise you? Money?"

"You guessed right, Jake. I'm a master of Ninjutsu and the Pastmaster also promised me control over a small portion of the city after I kill you and bring your fiancé, Callie, to him."

"If you're on the winning side, why does the Pastmaster treat you and Zodiac like a bunch of losers and doesn't appreciate anything you guys do for him?"

"Uh, I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough," Slasher said as he drew his ninjato sword from his scabbard.

"Let the best man win," Jake said as he opened his right hand and the Dragon Sword appeared in his hand.

("Ninja Gaiden Main Theme by Ryo Koike and Wakana Hara")

One maple leaf fell from a tree and Jake charged at Slasher but blocked Jake's attack with his sword. They engage in an intense sword fight until Slasher momentarily broke off the fight and said, "Getting cocky, Jake?" Slasher then charged after Jake through the park to an empty soccer field. Slasher tried to attack Jake, but he blocked every attack from the ninja and slashed him on his thighs and across his chest. Jake held his sword over at the wounded warrior, on guard for any other move Slasher could try to pull. Then, Enforcers sirens wailed into the background.

"What are you waiting for, warrior? Finish me," Slasher ordered.

"No, I'm taking you to one of our best doctors at Megakat Memorial Hospital," Jake said as he helped the wounded assassin to the hospital in his car. Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother, Dr. Catherine Clawson, on his speed dial as he was on his way.

"Hello, Jake," Catherine said.

"Mom, I have someone that needs help. It's one of the Pastmaster's men, Alex Jones, also known as Slasher. He tried to kill me but I spared his life because I sense that maybe good potential in him," Jake said.

"What? Jake, that's crazy."

"Mom, we don't have time for this. Will you help this man before he loses consciousness?"

"Okay, meet me at ICU. I'll be there."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you and goodbye."

"Bye."

Jake hung up the phone and finally reached the emergency entrance where Martha Briggs was waiting for him. He unbuckled Slasher from the front passenger seat and carried him to the nursing staff in a wheelchair.

"Get him to ICU where Dr. Clawson will wait for him," Martha Briggs said to her nursing staff.

"Yes, Martha," one nurse said.

"What happened, Jake?" Martha asked her soon to be son in law.

"Slasher was following me through the Oriental section of Megakat City. He revealed himself at the park and challenged me to a duel to the death. I defeated him, but I spared his life because, I don't know, maybe I was filled with compassion and rushed him here rather than have the Enforcers take him in," Jake said.

Then, a doctor threw himself out of a window and fell 5 stories to his death. This frightened other bystanders as they saw another doctor committing suicide. As they reached ICU and caught up with Dr. Clawson, Jake asked, "Is it normal for a doctor to jump out of a window to his or her death at your hospital?"

"I don't know, I noticed we lost six doctors in a month, but always find new ones," Catherine said.

"I guess some people can't handle the stress of working in a hospital," Jake said as he thought it was a case of people losing their minds.

"I'd rather eat a bullet than jump to my death because suicide is a mortal sin," Dr. Lewis Powell said.

"Unless, there must be something strange going on. Do you think these alleged suicide victims knew what they were doing was wrong or there's some kind of mind control going on?" Martha asked Catherine.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure."

Catherine Clawson and Martha Briggs have been best friends since childhood. Her father, Benjamin Davenport, was one of Megakat City's most respected medical doctor who was respected for his kindness, charity, and hard work. Catherine and Martha both went to medical school at Megakat University with the aspiration to help people and give life in a hospital. When Catherine was finishing up on her studies, she met her soulmate and Jake's father, Tony Clawson, the son of Bruce Clawson, the Chairman and CEO of Clawson Enterprises. After two years of dating, Tony asked Catherine to marry him and she accepted his proposal. They got married and their son, Jake, was born along with his other siblings, Damien, Jennifer, and Richard.

"Anyway, I received word that Thomas and Hector have completed their Dragon Slayers training and they'll be home tomorrow morning," Jake said as he delivered the good news to his mother and future mother in law.

"It's a miracle," Martha said.

"I told you Tommy and Hector were okay, Martha," Catherine said.

"I want you to keep an eye on Alex Jones, make sure he doesn't try anything foolish," Jake said.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure of that. Have a good day, Jake," Catherine said as she hugged her son.

"You too, Mom," Jake said as he left.

Back in the Dark Ages, Tommy and Hector finished packing their belongings and had breakfast before returning home to their families. They approached Queen Callista and bowed before her, Prince Thompson, and Commander-Knight Tabor.

"Arise," Queen Callista ordered as Tommy and Hector rose up.

"Today, you two will return to your families in the present and to your normal lifestyles as both heroes and students who are out of school," Prince Thompson said.

"Understood, your Excellency," Tommy said.

"Before leaving, I have some things to give to Hector," Commander-Knight Tabor said as he approached his distant grandson. "I want you to have these. They belonged to King Leonidas I," Tabor said as he gave Hector Leonidas' Spartan armor, helmet, shield, sword and spear. "There's also one more thing to give you. The crest of the King of the Dragon Slayers and Commander-Knight Tabor. They're gifts to honor the Feral family." He handed over the medallion to Hector and put it on him.

"With bravery, purity and hope, open the time portal to the present so that these young boys can return home," Queen Callista chanted and a time portal appeared and showed the right time in Megakat City.

"Goodbye, Queen Callista, Prince Thompson and Commander-Knight Tabor. Thank you for your hospitality," Tommy said as he and Hector waved good-bye.

"Goodbye," Prince Thompson said.

"Good luck, young warriors," Commander-Knight Tabor said.

"May your heart be true and God protect you and all your wonderings," Queen Callista said as she kissed Hector on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Steady now, Romeo," Tommy said as he brought Hector to the time portal.

In the present, the time portal opened and Tommy and Hector walked out of it and saw they were at a park. They were very happy to be home after being gone away for so long.

"Home sweet home," Hector said.

"Yeah, I feel like going back home and play videogames and…" Tommy said until they were caught off guard by their families and friends.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Tommy and Hector!" Jake, Chance, Callie and Carter Delsin cheered. News was spread that Tommy and Hector were returning home from the Dark Ages and thought to surprise them with a surprise party.

"Tommy! Hector! You're alright," Harvey said as he ran to them along with Wally and Joey.

"You two look like you've been to Comic-Con Convention. What's up with the costumes?" Wally asked out of curiosity.

"Wally, it's a long story and hard to believe," Tommy said.

"Try us," Joey said.

"Well, the Pastmaster laid a trap for both me, Hector, Jake, and Chance, but we were the only ones that fell into it and we were sent to the Dark Ages. We trained under Queen Callista, Prince Thompson and Commander-Knight Tabor of the Dragon Slayers, whom of which are our long distant ancestors," Tommy explained.

"Does that also explain why you look like a Jedi Knight from Star Wars, Tommy?" Harvey asked.

"Well, yes."

"Awesome!" Joey cheered.

"Looks like you two are a sight for sore eyes," Martin said as he and Kayla approached Tommy and Hector.

"It's been months since we've been searching for you two," Kayla said.

"Well, hello, Coach Wolf and Ms. Flasker," Hector said.

"We heard that you two are engaged and will be married soon. We want to congratulate you two," Tommy said.

"Why, thank you," Kayla said.

"What a relieve that you two are alright," Martin said.

"Has there been anything suspicious lately?" Hector asked.

"Well, yes. We heard that Alex Jones, also known to you and the SWAT Kats, Slasher, tried to kill Jake but Jake defeated him and took him to the hospital. At the same time, there have been seven cases where doctors committed suicide for no reason at all within one month," Kayla said.

"Has there been any person involved in this like some kind of mind control or something?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll worry about that tomorrow. For the time being, let's celebrate your coming home party!" Martin said as he and Kayla joined in along with Tommy and Hector.

The next day, Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector, Martin and Kayla arrived at the hospital to check up on Alex. They checked themselves in at the front desk and arrived at the third floor where Dr. Clawson was waiting for them.

"Hi, sweetheart," Catherine said as she approached the group.

"Hi, Mom. How's Alex Jones doing?" Jake asked.

"There have been lacerations at the upper thighs and upper chest, but they weren't serious enough to create fatal injuries and the prognosis seems to be good. He'll be out of here in a few days," Dr. Clawson said.

"What a relief," Jake said.

"Have you found out who or what has been causing strange suicides at this hospital, Dr. Clawson?" Kayla asked.

"Well, we still can't explain what has been causing these occurrences, but…"

Then, a gun shot was heard down the hallway. "Come on! That came from Jones's room," Jake said as he, Chance, and the others ran to the room. When they arrived, Dr. Powell was shot dead as he had mouth trauma and an exit wound though his upper neck and Alex was gone.

"He's dead," Chance said as he checked Dr. Powell's vitals.

"Where's Alex?" Dr. Clawson asked one of the nurses.

"I don't know, Dr. Powell was checking up on Mr. Jones when the shooting happened," one nurse said.

"Get an alert out for a possible active shooter suspect," Martin said as he dispatched to the Enforcers on his communicator.


	15. Chapter 15

The alert was issued throughout the hospital and it went into lockdown where no one can get in or out until the Enforcers arrive. "Hospital lockdown initiated. Lockdown initiated. Lockdown initiated," an automated voice said over the PA system. Jake and the others went to the security room to take a look of the security cameras where Slasher may have gone off by the time the shooting happened.

"According to security staff, Slasher saw Dr. Powell came into the room when suddenly Dr. Powell pulled out his .44 Magnum at Slasher and tried to kill for failing to kill Jake. However, he was fast enough to get out of the room through an open window and walked away. Also, Dr. Powell put the gun to his mouth and opened fire," Chance said.

"Did they pick up psychic spells from the body like radioactive substances?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I managed to find some mind control spell from only one sorcerer who is capable of controlling his victims to make them commit suicide against their will. That sorcerer is no one other than the Pastmaster," Carter said.

"You guessed right, Carter," the Pastmaster said as he was controlling Dr. Clawson's body.

"Mom, snap out of it! Fight it" Jake pleaded.

"Silence, warrior! That's right. I am the one responsible for the deaths of these doctors in this hospital. I used my mind control spell on them so that they will kill themselves. And now, be ready to say goodbye to your mother, Jake Clawson," the Pastmaster smiled evilly as Dr. Clawson smashed a window with her elbow and grabbed a piece of broken glass.

"Mother, stop!" Jake shouted as he and Chance stopped her and held her down.

"Get him out! Get him out of me! Help me! Get him out! Get him out!" Dr. Clawson shouted.

Jake and his teammates rushed Catherine to the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

"Put her on the bed," Kayla said as Carter put Catherine on the bed and Tommy and Hector laid on top of her so that she can't hurt anyone.

"Put those restraints on her," Martin ordered as Carter put the restraints on.

"We'll have to remove the spell from her by performing an exorcism," Carter said.

"There's no time for that," Callie said.

"Not the kind of exorcism to expel demons. The one used to remove dark magic spells," Carter said.

"You don't know the power of the dark side," the Pastmaster said.

"Just watch me. Turn away, everyone. This might hurt your eyes," Carter warned as he casted intense light at Dr. Clawson's possessed body.

"No!" the Pastmaster screamed as he was losing control over Dr. Clawson. As the spell stopped, everybody turned back on Dr. Clawson and saw she was feeling okay.

"What happened?" Catherine asked as she had no memory what was happening.

"You were under the Pastmaster's mind control but we expelled him from your mind and body. He's the one responsible for the deaths of eight doctors, including Dr. Powell," Tommy said.

"So, does that mean I'm okay for now?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, mom," Jake said as he hugged her.

The Enforcers arrived and lifted the lockdown on the hospital and ruled out that the Pastmaster was involved of the killings at the hospital and issued a warrant for his arrest for the killings. Slasher, on the other hand, is yet to be found as of interest to the Enforcers.

 _Meanwhile at Longhorn Valley…_

Luke was busy working on one of the windmills when he was watching the sunset over the desert horizon. He went back into the barn when he noticed that something wasn't right. He started searching the barn to find Axle-777 and Cybertron as he pulled out his flashlight.

"Ooh!" Axle-777 startled and Luke turned right.

"What are you doing hiding back there?" Luke asked.

"It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning. Kept babbling on about his mission."

Luke put the pieces together that Cybertron left on his own to try and find Kain. "Oh, no." The 14-year old rabbit ran outside, pulled out his binoculars and started searching the area but it was too dark to find the android.

"That Cybertron has always been a problem. These robots are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times," Professor Hackle said as he joined Luke with Axle-777.

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" Luke shouted in frustration.

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?" Professor Hackle asked.

"It's too dangerous with all the Shadow Raiders around. They're one of the worst street gangs there is across the United States, even the Enforcers fear them from where you came from, Professor. We'll have to wait until morning," Luke said.

"Luke! I'm shutting the power down," Owen called.

"Alright! I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, I'm going to get it. You know, that little droid's going to cause me a lot of trouble," Luke said.

"Oh, he excels at that, sir," Axle said.

"Come on," Professor Hackle said as he, Axle, and Luke went inside to get some sleep. They knew tomorrow would be very dangerous to find Cybertron with not only the threat of Shadow Raiders, but also the heat and humidity in the desert.

The next day, Owen came into the Luke's bedroom to wake him up only to find that he's gone. "Luke?" Owen went to the barn and couldn't find him there either. "Luke!" He went back to the house and looked into the living room. "Luke!" Aunt Beru was in the kitchen prepping breakfast when Owen walked in. "Have you seen Luke this morning?"

"He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early with Axle-777 and Professor Hackle," Beru said.

"Did he take Axle and Professor Hackle too?"

"Yes."

"Well, he better be home by lunchtime or there'll be hell to pay," Owen said as he left the kitchen.

Out in the desert, Luke was driving his hovercar across the desert along with Professor Hackle and Axle-77 as his passengers. "Look it, there's a droid on the scanner. Dead ahead. It might our little Cybertron unit. Hit the accelerator!" Luke said as they were moving in on Cybertron's location. Unbeknownst to them, Shadow Raiders were watching the three on the canyon ridges. The desert bandits got onto their horse to ambush the search party. Luke, Axle and Professor Hackle found Cybertron heading south of the canyon. They stopped the hovercar and got out.

"Hey, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Luke asked as he stopped Cybertron. Cybertron beeped telling Luke that he's finding Kain so that he will be invited to Martin and Kayla's wedding as their guest of honor.

"Cybertron, it's too dangerous to be wandering out in this harsh climate," Professor Hackle said. Cybertron beeped telling the Professor that Kain's tribe is close and he close to finding Kain.

"And don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here!" Axle said.

"No. It's all right, but I think we'd better go," Luke said. Cybertron started to beep nervously as if he detected that something's wrong.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asked out of concern.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast," Professor Hackle said.

"Sand People, or worse," Luke said as he ran to his hovercar and picked up his hunting rifle for protection. Come on. Let's have a look. Come on!" Cybertron, Axle and Professor Hackle followed Luke to a safe spot. Luke pulled out his binoculars as he spotted two horses on the canyon floor.

"Well, there are two horses down there, but I don't see any—Wait a second." Luke spotted one of the Shadow Raiders. "They're Sand People, all right. I can see one of them now."

Then suddenly, a Shadow Raider popped in front of Luke's binoculars and ambushed him, Professor Hackle and his androids. Luke pulled out his hunting rifle, but the assailant slashed it in half and hit Luke with the blunt end of his musket. Luke landed hard on the ground and dodged every attack the enemy was throwing at him as he was holding his weapon in the air. The Raiders carried Luke's knocked out body and laid him on the ground as they started going through his hovercar as Professor Hackle and his androids were hiding. As the Raiders started going through the hovercraft, they heard an eerie howl from the ridge as they saw to shadowed figures approaching them and they started running out on fear like they have seen a ghost. The figures revealed to be Kain and his 12-year old son, Miquel. Miquel checked the Luke's hovercar out as Kain was checking on Luke's vitals.

"Hello, there," Kain said to Professor Hackle and his androids.

"Come here, my little friends. Don't be afraid."

Cybertron beeped out of concern for Luke's vitals.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be alright," Kain said as Luke was waking up. "Rest easy, son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

"Kain? As in Kain, the former member of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Luke asked.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Professor Hackle said.

"The Texan desert is not to be traveled lightly. I want you to meet my son, Miquel," Kain said.

"Hi, I'm Miquel," Miquel said as he held out his hand.

"Hello, Miquel. I'm Luke," Luke said as he shook his hand.

"Tell me, Professor, what brings you and your friends out this far?" Kain asked.

"We've been searching for you and Cybertron all over this place and your old friend, Kayla Flasker, wanted us to invite you to her and Martin's wedding this Saturday at Megakat City," Professor Hackle said.

"It would be an honor. After all, she's my best friend. I'll just have to talk to my probation officer and get permission to go to Megakat City for her wedding," Kain happily said. Then, they heard more growling from the canyons. "I think we better get going. The Shadow Raiders are easily startled but they'll soon be back and in greater numbers." Kain, Miquel, Luke, Professor Hackle and his androids got into the hovercar and started heading home to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru's house.

 _Back in Megakat City…_

Manx was at the golf course with Chance as his caddy, after he convinced him to do so if he Manx could invite Turmoil as his 'assistant caddy.' "Good morning," Chance said as he brought Manx's golf gear to him.

"You're late," Manx said.

"My Fitbit 2 watch battery went dead and I had to recharge it," Chance said.

"Yeah, cut him some slack," Turmoil said as she approached Chance and rested her head on Chance's shoulder, making Chance blush.

"All right, fine," Manx said as he washed his golf ball but saw it slipped through. He tried to get it out, but to avail. Chance and Turmoil started giggle much to the ex-Mayor's humiliation. Manx was at Hole 1 trying to hit his golf ball into the hole with his putter, but he missed. He lost his temper and threw his club into the air and started to swing back like a boomerang.

"Dead golf clubs attacking! Duck!" Chance shouted as he ran away from it. Manx, however, hesitated and got whacked on the head by the golf club and passed out as he hit the ground.

Manx hit his golf ball into a garden of flowers and walked towards it. He tried to ready himself to hit his ball out but he found it very difficult as his allergies started to kick in. He started sneezing as his eyes were starting to feel watery and his nose started run. Just when he thought he was going to hit the ball. He sneezed so hard that he fell back to the ground and blew his wig off. He thought of throwing his golf ball out of the garden just so he can get on with the game and get out of there, even though that's cheating. The ball landed close to the hole, but Manx's allergies got the best of him as he sneezed so hard that it was strong enough to blow the ball away from the hole.

"Looks like about 100 and a half. Chance, give me the 7-iron," Manx said as Chance handed him his 7-iron. Manx readied himself and hit the ball. "Huh, not too bad."

"Hey, you. You hit my ball," Nicholas said.

"Is that right?" Manx asked out of confusion.

"Yeah, it was a tracker 5, comrade."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"All right, Mr. Karpov, that happened to be a sizzler 3. I know a sizzler 3 when I hit a sizzler 3. So, now, if you just take that oversized frame of yours out of the way, I can get out of the shade and into some Sun, all right?"

"It was a tracker 5."

"Really? All right, my dear Karpov, let's settle this right now. Chance, what was that ball I hit?"

"It was a tracker 5," Chance said as he knew this was going to get ugly.

"Really?" Manx asked as Nicholas bend his golf club around Manx's neck and left.

"He's gone? He's gone? He's gone?" Manx asked in a funny tone to Chance and Turmoil.

"Yes," Chance said as he and Turmoil were laughing full-heartedly as Manx undid his golf club restraint.

At another hole, Manx hit a golf ball and was quite satisfied. He reached out for his golf bag, when the strap to his golf bag broke off. He grabbed the whole golf bag up and tried to open the pouch that was holding his golf balls, but the zipper broke off and the balls started to spill out all over the yard like marbles in a marble bag. He put his golf club back into the bag that was holding his other clubs in, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the bottom of the bag broke and the golf clubs fell out of the big hole. Other players, including Chance and Turmoil, were laughing at Manx for buying cheap equipment as he threw his bag away in frustration.

"Cheap equipment," Manx growled.

"What kind of cheap equipment to you buy those from?" One player asked in amuse as she started laughing.

At other holes, Manx just flats out cheat at times when he could hit his ball right, he just throws it to his advantage, but not without any karma payback for cheating. At one time he threw his ball into a fallen tree stump. He tried to throw it out nut was ambushed by a raccoon and ran away as fast as he could. He hit his ball into the hole at hole 7.

"Hmm. Well, that's par." Manx said when he suddenly got struck on the head with lighting as the electricity traveled through his body and he fell to the ground. He got up and said, "How about one over?" He got struck in the head again with lighting and he fell back to the ground again.

Chance and Turmoil were just laughing their heads off to those point as they were sitting at a bench underneath a tree.

"You know, I think I'm starting to enjoy this day after all," Chance said as he held Turmoil close to him.

"I agree. Chance, can I ask you something?" Turmoil asked.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"If you don't feel comfortable with my advances towards you, I understand. I just thought we complement each other. I mean, you love flying as much as I do and I find you quite attractive as I hoped you find the same way about me."

"Uh, look, Turmoil…"

"Please, call me Tanya."

"Tanya, I… sort of feel the same way about you and I actually enjoyed kissing you."

Turmoil felt like her heart skipped a heartbeat when she heard Chance's confession about her.

"So, does that mean you love me?" Turmoil asked.

"Y-yes," Chance admitted as Turmoil pulled him into a kiss.

"Chance, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Manx said as he went into the port-a-potty.

"Uh, Mr. Manx, I don't think that's a good idea," Chance said as he saw that the port-a-potty was being hauled away by a 2018 GMC Canyon Denali pickup truck.

"Whoa! Hey! Stop with bus! What?! Hey! Someone's in here!" Manx shouted as the truck made a sharp right turn and the port-a-potty toppled over and landed on the ground.

"Somebody set up a decontamination station," Turmoil said as the onlookers were laughing.

On the outskirts of Megakat City, Tony Clawson showed Jake and Callie the home he bought for them as an early wedding present. He knew their wedding is only two months away, but he wanted to surprise his son and future daughter in law.

"Wow, dad, this is amazing!" Jake said in awe as he saw the outside of the mansion.

"Indeed, Tony, how did you manage to find a house like this as our wedding present?"

"Well, let's just say that Professor Hackle owed me one for this," Tony said. "Come on, I'll show you the inside."

Jake, Callie and Tony went inside and were amazed to see the big, grand inside of the mansion.

"It's so huge!" Callie said.

"Great, huh? It has a home theater, complete gym, a sauna, indoor heated pool and jet pool, game room, a ballroom, study room and many rooms to accommodate your children, family members or guests. Let's have begin the tour, shall we?" Tony asked to his amazed son and future daughter in law. As the three were touring the trillionaire house, Manx, who lives next door to them, is outside working on his golf swing after a long day of playing golf at the golf course and being completely sanitized and treated from the unfortunate accident he was in

"Alright Louis, you're about to see me sink this for a hole in one," Manx told his grandson who was no more than two years old. As the ex-mayor raised his club, his wife called out from the bedroom.

"Hey! You're not playing that stupid golf, are you?" she asked.

Manx quickly lied. "No, just playing with Louis." Then he swung hard, sending the golf ball over the fence and right into the second-floor window on the house Tony bought.

"Uh oh," Louis cooed.

"Manx, you fat idiot, you broke my window!" Tony shouted.

Manx then did the unthinkable, he put his golf club in Louis' lap. "He did it," the ex-mayor smiled.

But Jake's dad wasn't falling for it. "For the last time, quit hitting your balls over here!" he shouted, throwing a bowling ball over the fence. His aim was true and the bowling ball hit Manx in the face, knocking him out. Louis was laughing as his grandfather fell down to the ground again. "You break anymore of my property I bought for my son and daughter in law, and I'm going to sue you for property damages and the judge will order you to pay for repairs done on his property," Tony warned.

Jake noticed a piece of paper was sitting on a nightstand that was addressed to him. He walked towards the note and opened it. "Dear Jake, I want you and Tommy to meet me at the Indian Rajput Kitchen Restaurant and Lounge for lunch tomorrow as I have something for you and Tommy. Signed, a friend," Jake read the note quietly not raise his father's or Callie's suspicions.

 _The next day…_

Tommy and Jake were driving up to the restaurant, parked the car and got out. "An Indian restaurant. How cheery for us to meet an unknown letter writer," Tommy said.

"Let's just go inside, Tommy" Jake said to his future brother in law as they went inside.

"Hello, welcome to Indian Rajput Kitchen. How many in your party?" the hostess asked.

"Three, we have someone that wants to meet us," Jake said.

"There is a gentleman who was looking for a Jake Clawson and a Thomas Briggs. Are you two them?"

"We are, ma'am," Tommy said.

"Then, please, follow me," the hostess said as she led Jake and Tommy to the table where they will be sitting. When they got to the table, Jake recognized Alex was there as Tommy recognized too.

"Alex," Jake said.

"Jake," Alex said as Jake and Tommy sat down at the table.

"Can I give you two something to drink?"

"I'll have a Coca-Cola," Jake said.

"I'll have a water with a lemon," Tommy said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," the hostess said.

"Thank you," Jake said.

"Why did you ask to us and what brings you to this place?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I love Indian food, especially curry, and I wanted to give you a map to help you and the GDRs to find the Seven Crystals of Power to defeat the Pastmaster and to save the future once and for all," Alex said.

"Why should we believe you, son of Judas Iscariot? What would you gain from this betrayal?" Jake asked.

"Friendship and a chance to finally live my life freely the way I want too. Also, I owe you for sparing me and showing compassion and humility to me. It appears, that you are the better man than the Pastmaster," Alex said as he handed over the map to Jake and Tommy with specific coordinates that leads to a tomb that was believed to be found only in stories and riddles that will aid them through any deadly traps that guard the six remaining crystals. Including, the first riddle that leads to the first trap of the tomb, "Follow the path that only God can see that lead to King Arthur's Tomb, where the 7 Crystals are entombed, guarded by traps only the righteous can overcome will they prove their worth."

"Interesting. By the look of it, I'd say this is early 6th century, Christian symbol, early Latin text and Medieval Age European era," Tommy said.

"That was my assessment as well," Alex said.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Jones. We'll have this assessed by Dr. Sinian and Dr. Briggs," Jake said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Clawson, and good luck. You and your friends will be needing it," Alex said as a server approached them with Jake's and Tommy's drinks and ready to take their orders. Tommy whispered in Jake's ear and Jake smiled.

"Well, sounds like an old friend of yours and Kayla's will soon be landing in an hour at the airport," Jake said.

 _One hour later…_

Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector, Kayla, Martin, Tera and Professor Hackle's grandchildren, Tim and Lex Hackle, arrived at the airport to wait for Kain and Professor Hackle to come through the gate. When they saw Professor Hackle, his androids, Kain, Miquel and Luke come through, Tim and Lex ran to their grandfather. "Grandpa!" Tim and Lex shouted.

"Kids!" Professor Hackle shouted in cheer and laughed as his grandson and granddaughter hugged him. "Wait! Careful with the old man."

"We miss you," Lex said.

"Thanks for the presents," Tim said.

"We loved the presents. They were great," Lex said.

Tommy's heart warmed to see Professor Hackle after being gone for a long time and to see his grandchildren, including Hector. "When did you and Hector returned, Thomas?" Professor Hackle asked.

"It was three days ago. Queen Callista transported us back home through a time portal after the Pastmaster sent us to the Dark Ages by time travel. I kept my time travel research in this book," Tommy said as he handed over his book to the Professor.

Kayla walked up to Kain along with Martin and hugged him as he kissed his right cheek. "Welcome to Megakat City, Manny," Kayla said.

"Thank you, Kayla, and congratulations," Kain said.

"Thank you," Martin said.

"I spoke to my probation officer and he gave me permission to attend your and Kayla's wedding. I want you to meet my son, Miquel, and his friend, Luke," Kain said as he introduced Miquel and Luke.

"Hello," Miquel said.

"Howdy, partner," Luke said as he lifted his cowboy hat.

"Hello," Martin said.

"Kayla?" one vixen asked as she and her older brother came out of the gate with their luggage.

"Oh, my god! Chris and Claire Redfield," Kayla screamed as she hugged her cousins from Raccoon City, Missouri. Chris and Claire Redfield are two of six of Uncle Tod and Aunt Vixie kids growing up with Kayla and Tera. Even though they are cousins, they are considered to be very close as brother and sister.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other in Branson, Missouri, Kayla," Claire said.

"What are you two doing here?" Kayla asked in surprise.

"Martin, your fiancé, wanted to surprise you and invite us to your wedding," Chris said.

"Well, looks like he succeeded, Chris," Kayla said as she deeply kissed Martin on the lips.

"Looks like they were made for each other, Thomas," Hector said as it was warming his heart.

"Indeed, buddy," Tommy said as they were walking out of the airport with all their friends and family.

"Don't forget, the pod race is being held at the forest this Friday, kids, and you two will be racing with me and Jake," Chance said to Tommy and Hector.

"Yes, Chance. We won't forget that," Hector said.


	16. Chapter 16

It is now Thursday and only one day away from the pod race in Dogwood. Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector have some adjustments to make on their 4-man operated pod racer for tomorrow. As Tommy and Hector were bicycling their way to the junk yard, a female Egyptian Anubian jackal walked out in front of Hector and he pulled on the brakes to avoid hitting the girl. However, it caused Hector's bike to lose some balance but Hector was able to correct it before he fell.

"I'm so sorry. I did not see you coming miss…" Hector said but stopped as he laid eyes on the girl he almost crashed into and a small pink blush appeared on his face.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize. I was on my way home from grocery shopping when I didn't see you coming. Oh, where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Natasha. Natasha Sophitia Von Jackal," Natasha said.

"I'm Hector. Hector Cornelius Feral," Hector said.

"I remember you live in the house behind mine in our neighborhood."

"Really? Are you an angel?" Hector asked.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"An angel. I heard the GDR pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live in the Kingdom of Heaven, I think," Hector said as he thought of a good excuse for his mistake as he got nervous around Natasha.

"You're a funny kat. How do you know so much?" she asked as she find Hector very cute when he's nervous.

"I listen to all the church patrons, traders and air pilots that come through here. Me and my friend, Tommy, are pilots, you know, and someday, we'll be the greatest pilots ever known along with the SWAT Kats."

"You and Tommy are pilots?"

"Mm-hmm. All my life since my dad is Commander of the Enforcers in Megakat City and a former US Army lieutenant colonel who taught me and Tommy how to fly along with my Uncle James who was also a Major General of the US Army," Hector backed up.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little. Three, I think. How about you? Are you new here?"

"Yes, actually, I moved here not to long ago. It was at least two weeks ago with my family. Where were you and Tommy riding to?"

"To the junkyard where we'll add the finishing touches to our pod racer for the race tomorrow at Dogwood which is a neighboring community to Megakat."

"Come on, Hector, we got to get going," Tommy said.

"Natasha, if it isn't so much trouble, but do you want to go to the race tomorrow along with my friends and watch us race?" Hector asked.

"I might have to move some appointments around, but what the heck, I accept." Natasha said with a smile.

"Great. See you then."

"I'm glad to have met you, Hector," she said as she walked away with groceries in hand.

"I was glad to meet you too," he called as he rode off.

On the other side of town, Miquel, Luke, Harvey, Wally and Joey were hanging out together for some fun time skate boarding. Harvey stopped to see sausages hanging from a hook at a butcher shop. He looked around to see if anyone is watching and try to get a taste of sausage. He knew what he was doing is wrong but he thought if he could try to avoid unwanted attention, he might get away with it until he was caught by a wild boar butcher.

"Hey, hey! Are you going to pay for that?" the butcher asked.

"Huh, what?" Harvey questioned.

"It costs $7 per pound."

Harvey quickly stopped fooling around, but in doing so, it caused the sausage to fly straight into Zodiac who was sitting at a table with other racers. "Hey! Who's the wise guy?" Zodiac called out.

"Oops," Harvey said and he whistled, pretending that he didn't do it and walked away. But Zodiac, Murray and Burke was onto him and jumped right at the bulldog and pushed him down.

"Is this yours?" Burke asked as he held the sausage at Harvey.

"Who, me?" Harvey asked pretending to be innocent, but Zodiac grabbed him by the throat.

"You're going to be a good boy by the time I'm finished with you," Zodiac said.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Harvey felt trapped as Wally and the others stood by, fearing what will happen next. That was when Tommy and Hector showed up to protect Harvey.

"Careful, Zodiac. He's a big-time fighter. I'd hate to see you, Murray and Burke diced before we race again," Hector said.

"Next time we race, boy, it will be the end of you and Thomas. If you two weren't kids, I'd squash you two now," Murray said as Zodiac and Burke let go of Harvey and walked off.

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you and Burked had to pay for me," Thomas said.

 _"_ _You may have won this round, Thomas and Hector, but I'll get you two and Jake and Chance next time tomorrow,"_ Zodiac said in his thoughts.

"Hi, guys," Thomas said.

"Hi there," Luke said.

"Our friend here was about to be turned into a walking punching bag. He picked a fight with a Doberman, an especially dangerous Doberman called Zodiac. He was once a US Air Force pilot officer whose was dishonorably discharged for shooting down pilots," Hector said.

"I hate fighting. That is the last thing I want," Harvey explained to the others in his friend circle.

"Nevertheless, Hector is right. You were heading into trouble," Wally said.

"Thanks, Tommy and Hector," Miquel said.

"But—But—But I done nothing!" Harvey exclaimed as he, Thomas, Hector, Wally, Joey, Miquel and Luke rode off to the junkyard. Zodiac was sitting at table along with Murray and Burke, growling as he angrily took a bite out of the sausage after he paid the butcher for the trouble.

The gang arrived at the junkyard to see Jake and Chance apply the last touches to their pod race. "Hi, Jake and Chance," Tommy called.

"Hi, guys!" Chance said.

"Awesome! I like how you guys build this vehicle," Miquel said.

"It really looks awesome!" Wally agreed.

"You know, I know the engines to this racer. I can be of help, that is if you permit me," Luke said.

"Sure," Jake said. Luke immediately stepped in to make the engine run 100% at optimum level along with Tommy and Hector. Then, some other kids stopped by to see what is going on.

"Hey, hi, Tommy," one girl kat said.

"Hi," Tommy said.

Cybertron beeped to greet the kids. "Wow, a real android," one Old English Sheepdog boy said as he pointed at Cybertron. "How did you get so lucky?"

"That isn't the half of it. Jake, Chance, Hector and I are in the Dogwood race tomorrow," Thomas said.

"What? With this?"

"You're such a joker, Tommy," a kat girl laughed.

"Clawson and Furlong have been working on that thing for years."

"It's never going to run."

"Come on. Let's go and play ball. Keep racing, Tommy. You're going to be bug squash because I'm going to race against you with Zodiac, Murray and Burke tomorrow," Corbin Alred, a boy fox, said as the kids left laughing. Tommy felt hurt and anger running through him from that insult.

"Don't listen to them, they don't know pod racing any better than you do," Jake said as he approached Tommy.

"Are you sure this thing will run?" Thomas doubted.

"Of course, it will. Have a little faith in you, brother," Jake said as he tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, Harvey. Keep away from those energy binders. If your hand gets caught in the beam, it's going to go numb for hours," Chance said.

"Got you," Harvey said as he moved away from the beam. But then, his head got caught in the beam when he tried to get a wrench from off the ground.

"You don't even know when if this thing's going to run," Wally said.

"It will," Tommy said.

"I think it's time we find out. Here, use this power charge," Chance said as he was done along with Luke and handed the power charge to Tommy.

"Yes, sir!" Tommy said.

"Come on, Alfred. Let's move out of the way," Miquel said as he moved the English Sheepdog with him.

"Go," Harvey said. Tommy then started the engine. The racer's power was running at full optimum as all systems are go. The kids who doubted Jake's racer watched in awe, including Corbin.

"It's working! It's working!" Tommy shouted in triumph.

 _The next day at Dogwood…_

The race was jam packed to the maximum as spectators and racers gathered at a state park in Dogwood. Inside of the hangar, racers from all over the county gathered to have final inspections before the actual race began. Carter Delsin, Felina Feral and Harvey were in the hangar along with Mr. Manx who doubted if Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector will with the race. "You honestly don't think Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector will win?" Carter questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, no. I have great faith in the boys. Their credits to your race, but, uh, Zodiac there is going to win, I think," Mr. Manx laughed as he pointed to Zodiac who was receiving a massage from two female kats.

"Oh, no!" Harvey panicked.

"Not to worry, kid. I'm not going to pick a fight with you, for now," Zodiac said.

"Why do you think that?" Felina questioned Manx's reasoning.

"He always wins!" Manx laughed. "I'm betting heavily on Zodiac, Murray, Burke and Corbin."

"We'll take that bet," Carter said.

"What?" Manx asked.

"You heard him, if Jake and Chance win, you pay for Jake's and Callie's wedding," Felina said.

"We'll let fate decide," Manx said as he pulled a quarter from his pocket. "If I get heads, you'll have to pay for their wedding. If you get tails, I'll do it by the honor." Manx flipped the coin in the air, but Carter secretly used his magic tricks to make it land on tails. Manx caught it and it landed on tails!

"You won this toss, wizard, but you won't win the race! So, it makes little difference!" Manx shouted and left. But not without noticing, Jake, Chance, Tommy, and Hector along with their families and other friends. He stopped to meet Jake and Callie and said, "Better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him too." Manx then left laughing while Jake just gave him a look.

"What did he mean by that?" Jake asked Carter.

"I'll tell you later," Carter said as he helped Jake get ready for the race.

"Good morning, Carter," Tera said as she approached the wizard and saw the pod racer where Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector will race in.

"This is so wizard, Tommy and Hector. I'm sure you'll do it this time," Wally said as he held Joey in his pouch.

"Do what?" Natasha asked.

"Finish the race, of course," Joey said.

"You've never won a race?" Natasha asked Hector.

"Well, not exactly," Hector looked away in shame.

"Not even finished?"

"Wally and Alfred are right. I will this time," Hector said as he hugged his friends in.

"Of course, you will, son," Commander Feral said as he placed his hands on Hector's shoulders. He knew his son was trying to impress a girl so he thought he should have a chance to show off how good he is.

("Hot" by Smash Mouth)

The crowd cheered wildly as the race was about to begin and the flag holders walked on the track holding flags from different states of the United States. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 3rd annual Dogwood pod race where only one will be crowned number one team of pod racers," Ann Gora said.

"That's absolutely right, Ann. And a big turnout here from all corners of the state counties. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid," Johnny said as he camera crew showed the racers approaching their vehicles.

"I see Max Geiger from Bridgeport, Connecticut," Ann said as Max appeared on camera with his big, fancy vehicle. While, Jake, Chance, Tommy, and Hector had their vehicle pulled out by Cybertron and Axle-777.

"Two-time winner Wei Shen" Johnny said as the camera zoomed in on the panda.

"Last but not least, Murray, Burke, Corbin Alred and Walter Wilson," the crowd cheered as the racers got ready. "Let the fun begin," Zodiac said.

"And in the front row, nearside pole position, Kenji Hachizaki!" Ann shouted as the crane bowed.

"A hearty hello to Greg Blaze and his Voltec-KT9 Wasp! And back again, it's the mighty Fred Bolt with that incredible racing machine, the Vulptereen 327. And hoping for a big win today, Drake Mandrell, with his record-setting pit droid team," Johnny announced.

"And a late entry, Jake Clawson, Chance Furlong, and their young crewmembers, Thomas Briggs and Hector Feral, local boys with a passionate drive for success," Ann cheered as the fans were cheering on, including their families and friends especially.

"Go, Hector!" Christian cheered.

"Yeah! Show them what you and your friends are made of!" Justin cheered.

"I see the flags are moving out onto the track, Anne," Johnny said as the flag holders walked out. While this was happening, Callie grabbed ahold of Tommy along with Jake and said to them, "Be safe, you four and may the power of the Lord protect you."

"We will, Callie. We promise," Jake said as Callie smiled and gave Jake one more kiss on the lips and walked towards the spectator stands. While this was going on, Zodiac took the opportunity to sabotage Jake's team's engines by damaging a component on one of the engines. "Uh oh," Zodiac snickered as he approached Jake. "You, Chance, Tommy and Hector won't walk away from this one, you kat scum."

"Don't count on it, slime ball," Jake spoke.

"You're a bantha fodder!" Zodiac chuckled and went to his vehicle.

"You all set, gentlemen?" Carter asked.

"Yes," Chance said.

"Right," James said as he helped his nephew into the vehicle.

"Whoa!" Hector yelped.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts," James said to Hector and his teammates.

"We will, Uncle James," Hector said.

"May the Force be with you, warriors," Carter said as he, James, Kayla and Martin went to join with their friends at the stands as well. Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector put on their racer helmets and were ready for the race to begin.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mayor Briggs!" Anne announced as Callie came forward to the VIP room overseeing the race track.

"Welcome. Begin the race!" Callie called out as the racers turned on their engines to full power. All the mechanics started to clear off the track.

"Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid," Johnny said.

"Are they nervous?" Callie asked Carter as he approached her into the VIP room.

"They're fine," Carter said as he, Kayla and Martin took their seats.

"You Ferals are far too reckless. The mayor is not—" Natasha said.

"The mayor trusts my brother's judgement, young lady. You should too," Commander Feral said.

"You assume too much," Natasha talked back.

"Start your engines," Anne said. The racers fired up their engines waiting for the green light.

"All systems are go, guys," Tommy said.

"Roger that, Tommy. Good copy," Jake said as he monitored the gauges as the pilot while Chance, Tommy and Hector man the defense systems.

"Oh, this is going to be messy! I can't watch!" Harvey whined as he looked away in fear.

Wally, Joey, Luke, Miquel, Alfred, Axle-777 and Cybertron wait on the sidelines as they wait for the race to begin.

"On your mark. Get set…" Johnny said.

"This will be quite intriguing," Manx said.

Callie pushes a button that triggers a loud bang to signal the race to begin. The light turns green for the first lap. "GO!"

The racers started go blast off in full speed, when suddenly Jake's pod racer stopped working. "Oh, no! No!" Jake yelled as he noticed the engines were clicking and winding down as he tried to get the engines firing again.

"Somebody sabotaged our engines!" Hector shouted.

Anne chuckled and said, "Wait. Little Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral have stalled."

"Oh, no!" Wally said as he held Joey in his pouch.

"They're doomed for sure," Alfred admitted. The whole audience started to laugh at this unfortunate event on the four much to Hector's anger.

"Shut up with all of your laughing! None of you are helping the cause!" Hector furiously shouted. "Try to reset the engines!" Meanwhile, the racers zoomed out on the first lap.

"Well, it looks like Geiger is having engine trouble also," Johnny admitted as he saw Geiger's crew run towards him.

"Come on, you stupid piece of junk!" Geiger shouted.

"Come on, guys!" Harvey called.

Jake clicked on a few more switches until he saw the thruster. He pushed it down, causing the engine to fire up again and he and his crew zoomed out.

"And there goes Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral," Anne said.

"Go, guys, go!" Luke cheered.

"They will be hard-pressed to catch up with the leaders," Johnny said while Natasha and James look at the four manned pod racers in their vehicle through an iPad.

("Revvin' up" by Crush 40)

Zodiac and the other racers raced through the forest in Dogwood while dodging various obstacles in the woods, including tall trees, rocks, fallen trees and dark caves. Zodiac and his team crashed into Hachizaki's vehicle to try to knock him off the track. "Hey! Watch it!" Hachizaki shouted.

"Happy trails, prospector," Zodiac said as he knocked Hachizaki's vehicle into a tree. Miraculously, Hachizaki hit the emergency eject button before his vehicle exploded into hundreds of burning wreckage. Jake and his team managed to catch up with the other racers as they race through the perils at high speeds. They race through a mountainous passage where more spectators watch the event unfold. The racers go through a dark tunnel and the complex was so dark that they couldn't eve see their own hands in front of them. They turned on their low-beam headlights to race through the obstacles of the caves. Drake screamed as his vehicle crashes into a hanging rock and his vehicle explodes into flames as the racers drove out of the caves.

The danger escalated even more when Shadow Raiders started shooting at the other surviving racers with their sniper rifles. "Shadow Raiders! Evasive action!" Zodiac shouted.

"I'm a minor, stop!" Corbin screamed.

"All racers, activate defense systems!" Chance ordered on the race intercom.

"Roger that. Battle stations!" Hector shouted as he and the other racers opened fire on the Shadow Raiders.

"Looks like a few Shadow Raiders are camped out on the mountain dune turn," Anne said.

The Raiders shouted as they held their rifles in the air. Meanwhille, Geiger is still stuck with the engines not working. "Come on, you!" Geiger shouted. Then, the energy beam at his engines turned off and the engines start to fly out of control in various directions as Geiger was completely unharmed.

"Ooh, there goes Geiger's power coupling."

"Stupid ship! Whoa!" Geiger shouted when the other racers completed the first lap.

"Zodiac, Murray and Burke and Corben take the lead!"

"Yeah!" Manx cheered.

"How's that?" Murray asked.

"Looks like Drake Mandrell needs a little tune up on his engines, Johnny." Drake ordered his androids to fix his engine quickly and effectively so that he can get back in. One of the androids accidentally got sucked into the engine turbine, causing the engine to explode, rendering the vehicle unable to move on in the race. The android came out unharmed, but Drake and his androids were very displeased. "Oh, no!" Drake said.

"Where is Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector?" Axle asked. Cybertron beeped telling Axle that they will be here soon as the others waited for them to complete the first lap. Then, Miquel noticed something was coming along with other spectators who noticed also.

"Look. Here they come," Natasha said as she and the others saw them.

"It looks like Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral are moving up in the field, folks," Johnny said.

"Yay!" Alfred cheered.

"Yippee!" Joey shouted in glee.

Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector waved at their friends, families and other spectators as they drove by. "Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs here!" one person shouted as he was handing out hot dogs to the crowd.

Cybertron beeped to Axle-777 telling him that they have to complete two more laps. "They have to complete two more laps? Oh, dear."

Jake, Chance, Tommy, and Hector tried to catch up on the race, but the other racer was blocking the four so that they can't pass him. Then, they managed to get out of the racers rear and drove past him. Shen crashed his vehicle into Jake's in an attempt to knock him and his crew off of the track, but to no avail as they drove past him. Now, they were behind Bolt who is behind Zodiac. Zodiac pulled out a wrench and threw it out as the projectile got sucked into Bolt's engines. The engines caught fire and exploded. The debris came right at Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector as they took cover. One of the debris caused one of the cables that were holding the four operators to spin out of control.

"Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral are spinning out of control!"

"Oh, dear!" Harvey said.

"We're going to be launched out if we don't stabilize this right now, guys!" Chance shouted.

"I'm on it," Jake said as he flipped switches to stabilize the cockpit. Now they, have to reattach the cable to the cockpit from the right engine.

"Jake, reattach that cable or we're dead!" Chance said.

"Keep your shirt on. I'm on it," Jake said as he held a stick with a strong magnet that caught the cable and reattached it to the engine. He securely locked it into place and the engines now have power. They passed three more racers until they catch up to second place. As the racers went out of the cave a second time, the Shadow Raiders started firing at them again and, once again, the racers take evasive action and opened fired on the Raiders. One Raider took Shen out of the race when a bullet struck the engine out and it exploded.

"Oh, I don't care what state you're from. That's got to hurt a lot!" Anne said

Out of all the racers in the race, only Zodiac and his crew and Jake and his crew are the last two vehicles left standing. "Here they come! Awooo!" Martin howled in pride.

"At the start of the final lap, Zodiac and his crew are in the lead, followed closely by Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral!" Johnny shouted.

"Go, Tommy!" Luke cheered.

It is now neck and neck between the two crews. Jake tried to fly pass Zodiac but Zodiac had another idea. "Oh, no you don't," Zodiac said as he bumped his pod racer into Jake's.

"Hey! You don't bump the Blazing Glory! The Blazing Glory bumps you!" Tommy shouted.

Zodiac continues to bump into Jake's pod racer until it was forced onto a service ramp. The spectators gasped in horror. "Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral have been forced onto the service ramp!" Anne shouted.

"Get out of the way!" Hector shouted as spectators ran out of the way just in time before their pod racer crashed through the barrier. Jake winded the engine down as they ascended onto the ramp into the air. Zodiac, Murray and Burke watch in awe but Corbin was not feeling the way. He started to regret teaming up with Zodiac because he just wanted to prove he's better at competition not hurt Tommy and Hector and their friends. Jake's pod racer started to fall down steadily and Jake thrusted the engines in front of Zodiac.

"It's Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral!" Johnny shouted.

"Amazing! A quick control thrust, and they're back on course!" Anne said.

"Did they crash?" Harvey asked.

They continue to race with Zodiac throughout the forest as they drove passed some raccoons who were watching the race.

"You won't escape that easily," Zodiac said as he brought his pod racer to Jake's, trying to electrocute him and his crew. Then, something started to go wrong. The damaged component was starting to come lose and the readings were going off the charts. Then, it flung off and Jake's left engine started to go on fire! Now, they look like they may be in serious danger. Zodiac drove past them as he and his crew took the lead.

"Clawson, Furlong, Briggs and Feral are in trouble! Zodiac takes the lead!"

"We're losing power! We got to put out those flames on our left engine or we're in trouble!" Tommy shouted.

"Hang on, I'm on it," Jake said as he pulled a switch causing a vent on the left engine to put out the flames. Jake looks at the gauges and noticed that they're out of power to fire the engines. There was more power on the right engine than the left as Jake desperately tried to reboot the system. The alarms started to wail as the vehicle was in trouble.

"Energy capacitors are maxing out!" Tommy shouted.

"We're going to blow the engines!" Hector screamed.

"All systems are red and rising!" Chance shouted.

"Just hang on, guys! I'm almost done," Jake shouted as he was restarting the system. He flicked a switch to get the engines fire up. After a few tries, the engines fired up and both engines have and even distribute of energy! "Bingo! All systems have been rebooted and he have power back! Hang on!" Jake thrusted forward and they were catching up to Zodiac.

"They're catching up to Zodiac!"

"Careful, guys. Careful, guys!" Harvey said.

Zodiac noticed Jake and his crew caught up to him. "What? That's impossible!" he shouted. He tried to bump into them nonstop, but in doing so, he got caught up where he can't move out without damaging his pod racer. They remained stuck to the Doberman's vehicle as it turns out to be a game of chicken.

"Those kats are out of their minds!" Anne shouted.

"They're side by side!" Johnny shouted.

"Tommy, Hector! Help me!" Corbin pleaded.

"Hang on! I'm coming to get you," Chance shouted as he saved Corbin from Zodiac's pod racer. Then, Zodiac made a mistake to try and break free from Jake's.

"Sayonara, Zodiac. See you at the finish line," Jake said as he pushed the thruster down. Zodiac's pod racer exploded and caused it to blow up in a million pieces. Luckily, Zodiac, Murray and Burke were spared. "Dammit!" Zodiac shouted.

("Victory from Power Stone 2" by Tetsuya Shibata)

The crowd cheered as Jake, Chance, Thomas and Hector crossed the finish line in first place.

"Yippee" Wally cheered.

"Yeah!" Luke shouted.

"Go, Tommy and Hector!" Miquel shouted.

Cybertron beeped happily knowing that Tommy and his friends won the race. "I can't believe it," Axle said.

"The crowds are going nuts!" Johnny shouted as he hugged Anne close as they cheered on for Jake's victory thanks to his crew.

The crowds started to gather around the four kats as they chanted "Go, go, Clawson and friends!" Commander Feral and Helena raced over to Hector as they lifted him up from the pod racer vehicle. "Yay, Tommy and Hector!" Harvey cheered as he and the others ran up to them. Even Natasha was quite impressed that Hector and his friends actually won the race against all odds.

"Mom, Dad, we did it! Yeah!" Hector yelled in victory along with his friends.

Manx could not believe that he lost the bet along with others who betted against Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector. "You see? I told you there was something about those fellas," Carter said as he proved Manx wrong. Jane and Nate were also quite impressed that these four underdogs actually won.

Back in the hangar, all of Jake's friends and families gathered around him, Chance, Tommy and Hector to congratulate them. "Great going, Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector!" Martin said to them. However, as they party were celebrating, Tommy couldn't help but noticed that Zodiac was getting a good scolding from his family for shaming their record of being good soldiers and pilots.

"Because of your selfish actions, our family's name is ruined and you will never be able to find a steady job because of your dishonorable discharge record, Walter!" Robert lectured his son.

"Not to mention, your wife, Marina, left you with your children, Matthew, Isaac, Lorna and Annabelle. It will take a miracle to salvage our family's reputation and your sister, Mary Jane, is diagnosed with leukemia. Sometimes, I think you don't care about anyone or anything but yourself and then you don't even do that right, do you?" Michelle backed up her husband.

Jake, Kayla and Martin overheard the whole lecture as well along the others. Kayla also remembered what Aunt Vixie told her why people always need a second chance in life for their mistakes. So, in a selfless act, Jake and others approached Zodiac and gave the reward money of $1 million dollars to Zodiac for his sister's treatment and recovery which really surprised him and his family.

"Keep the money. You've earned a chance for a whole new life and beginning," Chance said.

"But, why? I'm not worthy of honor to win this money. What's life without honor? I'm not worthy, not after what I had done in the Air Force," Zodiac said in confusion.

"Walter, the real test of honor isn't how you die. It's how you live," Jake said with a smile.

"Thank you, Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector," Zodiac said as tears fell down on his face like his family were doing.

"So, I'm asking you, Walter Wilson, help us fight against the Pastmaster. Show your family that you can change and deserve a second chance. And, maybe, you could also save the life of the man your family once loved and their reputation that they would be so proud of you, especially your wife and children. He's still inside of you, Walter, buried deep beneath the burning wreckage. Will you help us, Lieutenant?" Jake asked.

Walter thought about it and said, "Yes, for the sake of my family."

Kayla smiled and kissed Walter's left cheek. "We'll invite you to our wedding tomorrow and we'll have your case sent to the DA's office and the President of the United States where you'll be able to be reinstated in the US Air Force," Kayla said as she winked him.

Michele Wilson and her family hugged Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector for their goods deeds in helping them. "We owe you everything for your kindness, gentlemen," she said feeling a big relief off of her.

Helena Feral kissed Hector's right cheek and said to him, "It's so wonderful, Hector. You, Jake, Chance and Tommy have brought hope to those who have none. Your father and I are so very proud of you and your friends."

Walter walked to Saint Sebastian's Catholic Church for confession while listening to "What I've Done by Linkin Park" on his iPhone and thought of all the things he has done. He walks towards the confessional booth with Father Joseph Reed and cited the Act of Contrition. "O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you, and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell; but most of all because they offend you, my God, who are all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of your grace, to confess my sins, to do penance, and to amend my life. Amen." They both go into the confessional booth and they sit face to face with each other.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," Walter said as he made the Sign of the Cross and greeted Father Reed.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," Father Reed said.

"Amen."

"May the Lord be in your heart and help you to confess your sins with true sorrow."

"Lord, you know all things; you know that I love you. It has been a year since my last confession. I have been unfaithful to my marriage vows. I have killed many good people. I misused the Lord's name. How about you, Father Reed? Do you have any sins you need to confess to?" Walter asked.

"I confess to pigging out at Golden Coral and not leaving a tip. Even though you have committed these sins, you have been made clean by the blood Jesus shed for them," Father Reed said.

"What must I do to atone?"

"Be more faithful to your marriage and family vows, only kill people in self defense and avoid misusing the Lord's name whenever you get frustrated or angry. Leave your dark past with the Pastmaster behind and focus on the future for you, your family and friends."

"Lord Jesus, Son of God, have mercy on me, a sinner."

"God, the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of his Son has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; through the ministry of the Church, may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Father Reed cited as he and Walter made the Sign of the Cross.

"Amen," Walter replied.

"May the Passion if our Lord Jesus Christ, the intercession of the Blessed Virgin Mary and of all saints, and whatever good you do and suffering you endure heal your sons, help you to grow in holiness, and reward you with eternal life. Go in peace."

"Thanks be to God. Amen," Walter said as he and Father Reed walked out of the confessional booth. As Father Reed leads Walter outside, they stop when they over hear a 17-year-old girl telling another priest that she has been cheating on her boyfriend with many men.

"How many men have you slept with?" the father asked.

"6 students from my school, 2 are teachers so I could get better grades. 10 from my father's law firm, 8 Enforcers, 3 blind dates, 1 mugger, 2 con artists, and 3 drug dealers. And 7 priests, 8 if I'm confessing to you who wants to sleep with me," the teenager said.

Both Walter, Father Reed and the other priest then stand there with blank stares on their faces as they were shocked, yet turned on by the girl's confession. Then, it hit Walter to resist temptation because he was just absolved.

"No, no, no! Snap out of it!" Walter said as he slapped himself across the face. "I just have absolved of all my sins and I won't make the same mistake again. Besides, I have more important things to worry about than to be fooling around when I have to get ready for Kayla's and Martin's wedding for tomorrow. I also got to save my marriage and my family's good name. I'm a new man and I won't let my family down," Walter ended his epic speech as he walked home.


	17. Chapter 17

It is now Saturday on May and it is the day where Martin and Kayla's wedding will be held at The Cathedral of the Most Sacred Heart of Jesus in Megakat City. Although they weren't overly religious, they thought it would be a beautiful wedding to get married in a chapel as the old-fashioned way. It was a long and strenuous process to organize a wedding, they managed to pull it off thanks to the help of friends and families. They even obtained their sacrament of holy matrimony. None of them were doing it for anyone but themselves. Their guest list consists of Martin's immediate family which is his younger brothers, Abraham, Tyler, and Sam and their parents, Clark and Lois Wolf. Kayla's immediate family includes her Uncle Tod, Aunt Vixie Redfield and their children, Chris, Claire, Teresa, Tristan, Daniel and Amanda, Kayla's maternal family from Japan, and other paternal family relatives. Next, includes their friends and associates, Jake and his family, Chance, Callie and Tommy Briggs and their family, Ann Gora and her boyfriend, Johnny Kaiser, Dr. Jason Konway, Professor Hackle and his family, Jane Foxworth, Nate Steele, Peter Cutler, Weston Snipes, Commander Feral and his family, James and his wife, Ashley Feral and their daughter, Felina and her boyfriend, Carter Delsin. Harvey and his family, Harvey's British SAS cousin, Corporal William "Billy" Graham, Wally and Joey's family, and Wally's and Joey's Australian SAS uncle, Major Sydney Hemmingway, Turmoil and her brother, and Nicholas Karpov. Kayla's friends and reformed villains, Alex Jones and his parents, Henry and Marion Jones, Manuel "Kain" Lorenzo Ruiz Rivera and his son, Miquel, Luke Hopps, reinstated 2nd Lt. Walter Wilson "Zodiac" and his family.

At the bridal suite, Kayla was in the room getting prepared for the wedding with her sister, Tera, Aunt Vixie, her cousins, Claire, Teresa, Amanda, Callie, Felina, Abby Sinian, Jane Foxworth and Turmoil. Kayla hasn't seen Martin since yesterday and it was really stressing her out.

"Kayla, if it's anything, I was kind of this stressed while I was getting married to your Uncle Tod," Aunt Vixie said.

"How's that going to do any good, Mrs. Redfield? I mean, she really wants this over with," Turmoil said.

"Tanya!" Jane shouted.

"Kayla, please, you will see Martin, but not just yet," Claire said.

"Well, when?!" Kayla screamed.

"When the ceremony is ready," Abby said.

"I want the ceremony to be ready NOW!" Kayla screamed as loud as she could. It silenced everyone in the room that you can hear a needle fall onto the ground. Until Tera walked over to Kayla to calm her.

"Kayla, everyone gets so stressed on their wedding day, but you must treasure each moment on this particular day. And before you know it, you will be married to the most handsome and well-respect man you have ever met and soulmate, Martin Wolf. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you of getting married. I'm sure your and Martin's children will be so adorable and cute. So, calm down, Kayla. You will get through this and see Martin soon enough," Tera said as she hugged Kayla. It warmed everyone in the bridal suite, even Turmoil.

"You know what? You're absolutely right, Tera," Kayla said.

"I'm always right, am I? Let's get you ready, sis. You want to look your best to blow Martin away when he sees you," Tera said as she got Kayla's wedding dress out of the closet. The wedding dress is a Sheath/Column dress: A narrow shape that flows straight down from the neckline to the hem. Ideal for lean frames, and athletic body types. Also great for hourglasses who are looking to flaunt their curves! The dress fitted perfectly on Kayla as it made her very beautiful.

"I also got our mother's wedding veil so that she and Dad will be here with you," she said as she handed the veil to Kayla and she put it on her. Kayla also applied red lipstick to her lips, black mascara to her eyebrows and other make-up to be her best. Now, she feels and look like she is ready. Teresa handed Kayla's flower bouquet that has a mix of Rosa 'Sunsprite' and Rosa 'Mister Lincoln', both are roses.

"Kayla, are you ready? They're waiting for you," Callie said.

"Yes, I'm ready," Kayla said.

"If only your and Tera's parents were here to see this day, Kayla," Amanda said.

"They're here, they never left," Kayla said.

Meanwhile, at the groom's suite, Martin, who is in his US Army mess uniform, was pacing back and forth as Jake, Chance, Nate, Peter, Weston, Mike and Nicholas. Both Jake and Chance wear black tuxedos while the rest of the groomsmen wear their formal military uniforms. "Martin, if you keep this up, you'll make a hole in the ground, comrade," Nicholas said.

Martin stopped for a second and turned his head left to see his groomsmen and best man. "Come on, Martin, you have to cheer up. You should be excited for this day," Nate said as he tried to get Martin to smile. However, it didn't work as Martin returned to pacing.

"Way to go, Nate," Weston sarcastically spoke.

"What?" Nate questioned.

"You just made Martin more stressed out, Sherlock," Peter said.

"I was just trying to calm him down," Nate said.

"Well, that wasn't helpful," Mike said.

"Martin, you're not planning to ditch out on your soon to be wife, Kayla, are you?" Chance asked.

"No, I would never do anything that cruel to her. Not even on our wedding day. I mean, I love Kayla, but I haven't seen her since yesterday," Martin sighed.

Jake got up from the couch and walked over to his friend. "Come on, Martin. You will see Kayla soon. Did I ever mentioned that I, too, would be as nervous as you when I get married to Callie soon?"

"No, why?"

"Because Kayla would be excited to get married to you as I would when I marry Callie soon after this wedding. You would never quit in the field of battle whenever we're pinned down by enemy fire, would you?" Jake asked.

"No, a good soldier never leaves a man behind. Especially on my and Kayla's wedding," Martin smiled.

"That's the spirit, comrade," Nicholas said.

Then, Clark came in, "Martin, they're ready."

"It's show time," Martin said as he fixed his hair so that he looks handsome. "Let's go."

"Roger that," Jake said as he, Chance, Nate, Peter, Weston, Mike and Nicholas followed Martin.

The cathedral was being filled with all the guests as they take their seats. Martin's family and friends sat on the right while Kayla's sat on the left. The music for the wedding was arranged and detailed by Martin, Jake and Tommy as they hired live musicians for the wedding and will be playing music at the reception with their band, Saints and Soldiers. Jake is lead guitarist and lead vocals, Chance as bass and vocals, Hector as back guitarist and vocals, Tommy as pianist and keyboard, Johnny as percussion, Jason Konway as guitarist.

Martin approached the altar just as Jake and Chance and the groomsmen arrived to take their place. Jake gave Martin one more confident squeeze to stay calm.

"I wonder what Kayla would look like," Martin said to Jake.

"I'm sure she'll look absolutely stunning," Jake said.

"Yes, but what dress is she wearing?"

"I don't know. I wasn't allowed to see her, not even Callie would tell me."

Then, the music starts to play as Tera, Turmoil and other bridesmaids come in.

("Across the Stars (Love Theme from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones)" by John Williams and London Symphony Orchestra)

Jake could not believe how beautiful Callie looked in a bridesmaid dress along with the other bridesmaids. _"Callie just looks so stunning. I even wonder what she would look like on our wedding day,"_ Jake thought. The bridesmaids arrived at the altar and Tera stood on the left as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Turmoil gave Chance a wink while Chance just waved at her.

"This it, Hector. I'm so glad to see our lacrosse coach to be married, aren't you?" Tommy asked.

"Most definitely," Hector said as he is seated next to his dad and Cybertron and Axle.

Then, the music rose to a crescendo as everyone in the stands arose.

("Bridal Chorus – Here Comes the Bride- from Lohengrin" by Richard Wagner)

Two Enforcers opened the doors as two flower girls spread flower pedals for Kayla to walk through the aisle to the altar. Kayla walked with Uncle Tod as her right arm was hooked to his left arm. Everyone was stunned to see Kayla in her wedding dress, including Luke as his ears shaped into a heart as his and Hector's eyes were filled with hearts too. However, Martin was so excited as she was walking down the aisle to join him on the altar, he ends up running off to get some air.

"I'm so sorry for this, ladies and gentlemen. Martin's just a little too excited. We'll try to get him to calm down and bring him back inside," Jake said as he ran outside after Martin.

"Just hold on, folks. We'll be back in a flash," Chance said as Nate, Peter, Weston, Mike and Nicholas went outside as well. While Kayla arrived at the altar with Uncle Tod.

"Martin, please calm down," Jake said as Chance and the others came to Martin.

"I can't, I'm so stressed out," Martin said.

"Here, take some of these pills. They'll calm you down," Weston said as he gave Martin two tablets of Buspar. Martin swallowed the pills as he drank some water.

"Slow deep breaths, buddy," Peter said as he slowly and deeply breathed along with Martin. Soon, Martin was starting to feel relax.

"How do feel?" Jake asked.

"Better," Martin said.

"Then, let's go inside. Kayla's waiting for you," Jake said as he led Martin and the others back inside. Martin returned to the altar as Kayla was waiting for him.

"Who presents this woman to this man?" Father Reed asked.

"I do," Uncle Tod said as he unhooked his arm from Kayla's as she walked over to Martin.

With shaky hands, Martin moved Kayla's veil over to Kayla's left side as he gazed into her beautiful green eyes and face. "You look so beautiful," Martin breathed but he made big eyes as he made a mistake. But Kayla giggled as she did not want him to be ostracized.

"Thank you, and you are so handsome, especially in your uniform," Kayla said as he gave her an acknowledging nod. They both walked up to the altar before Father Reed as the event unfolds.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Martin Wolf and Kayla Flasker. Before I begin with the exchange of vows, I would to read from Genesis Chapter 1 verses 27 and 28," Father Reed said as he pulled out the Holy Bible and opened to the page he reads from. "God created mankind in his image; in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them. God blessed them and God said to them: Be fertile and multiply; fill the earth and subdue it. Have dominion over the fish of the sea, the birds of the air, and all the living things that crawl on the earth."

Martin and Kayla shared a loving glance with one another as they admired the other's beauty.

"Martin and Kayla, you two have made a big decision to share life together with one another in holy matrimony. For this is a sacred ceremony and I bless you two in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Amen," Martin, Kayla and the audience said.

"Do you, Martin, take Kayla to be your lawfully, beloved wife, to love and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to laugh and cry, to share triumph as in defeat, no matter how the future may bring, as long as you both shall live?" Father Reed asked Martin.

Martin looked into Kayla's eyes and replied in a sincere, soft voice, "I do."

"Do you, Kayla, take Martin to be your lawfully, beloved husband, to love and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to laugh and cry, to share triumph as in defeat, no matter how the future may bring, as long as you both shall live?" Father Reed asked Kayla as turned to her.

"I do," Kayla said as tears started to form in her eyes as she looked into Martin's handsome blue eyes.

"Now that the couple said their "I dos," they will now exchange their wedding vows."

Martin and Kayla face one another as Jake handed Martin's to him and Tera handed Kayla's to her. Martin was very nervous to read his vow to the audience, but he has to do it in order for the ceremony to be completed.

"The day I met Kayla Flasker was one of the most unexpected things I had no idea to expect. I saved Kayla from being mugged and raped by an assailant with a switchblade. Back then, I had no idea she was a villain as Siren of the Seven Deadly Sins. However, I was so wrong about her when I started to spent more time with her and deep down, she just had a troubled past along with her sister that need better guidance. Kayla, I'm so glad to have met you and saved you. You taught me everything what it's like to experience genuine, just, true love," Martin said in a shaky voice. "From this moment on, we are soulmates for life. I will not judge you, I shun away all those who think they can win my heart and if ever came down to it, I will protect you and give my life for you because you mean so much to me. Kayla, I love you with all my heart and you are my everything any lucky gentleman could ever ask for."

Everyone was cheering upon hearing this, even Ulysses Feral was warmed by this. Kayla did everything she could to keep the dears from messing up her make-up. Martin returned his paper to Jake and it was Kayla's turn to recite her vow. Tera handed Kayla her vow that she tirelessly worked on.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamt about my wedding to a handsome, caring man. I had no idea that Martin would be that man that I had dreamt about. He taught me what friendship and love really is all about. Martin, I wanted nothing more than to proclaim our love in front of all of our friends and family today at this moment. I don't know how to explain this, but it just feels so right. I have been around with handsome men before, but I had no idea you would be the one who would stand out among the rest. I love you, Martin, with every single fiber of my being, I will laugh with you when you're happy or cry when you're sad, I will be faithful to you and I will be with you until death do us apart," Kayla finished her vows as she looked up to see Martin had the biggest smile on his face like he hit the jackpot. He hugged her as she hugged him back and returned her vow to Tera.

"May I have the rings, please?" Father Reed asked as Sam held the rings out to the priest. "Lord bless and consecrate Martin and Kayla in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," Martin, Kayla and the audience said. Sam gave Kayla's ring to Martin and Martin's ring to Kayla.

"Kayla, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Martin said as he slipped her ring on her left ring finger.

"Martin, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Kayla said as she slipped his ring on his left ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by our mutual faith in the Lord, our God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," Father Reed said to Martin. He didn't have to wait as soon as he pulled Kayla into a passionate kiss and they officially sealed the deal.

("Final Fantasy Main Theme" by Andrew Skeet, Nobuo Uematsu, and London Philharmonic Orchestra)

Everyone cheered as they clapped at the positive sight, including Jane Foxworth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor and privilege to introduce you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Wolf!" Father Reed shouted as Kayla gasped happily at her new title. Martin pulled his wife for one more kiss as he ran with his newly-minted wife down the aisle together.

Everyone gathered outside in the courtyard to take photos with the newly married couple. Family members of the husband and wife were the first ones to take their pictures. Next, are the friends and associates.

"Congratulations, Coach," Tommy said as he and Hector approached Martin and Kayla.

"Thank you, Tommy. It means a lot to us that you came to our wedding," Martin said.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Hector said. "Right, Tommy?"

"Right. Don't forget, we'll be performing at the reception with Jake, Chance, Johnny and Dr. Konway."

"I also want to thank you, you two boys," Kayla said to Tommy and Hector.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"For looking after Martin, being so kind and generous of others, and for just being you," Kayla said as she gave each boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Golly!" Hector said as his face was red and his eyes were rolling.

"Well, anyway, you're welcome," Tommy said.

Then, Walter, Manny and Alex showed up along with their families. "Congratulations, Kayla. I've been dreading this moment, but you got yourself a good man," Manny said.

"Thank you, Manny," Kayla said as she hugged Manny.

"You look absolutely breath-taking," Walter said.

"Thanks."

"I agree," Alex said.

Moments later, everyone gathered at the reception hall where everyone listened in on the live band performance as they played love music throughout event.

("Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy" by Emiko Shiratori and Nobuo Uematsu)

The food at the reception consist of takoyaki balls, sushi, squid, fried chicken, rice, salad, and other delicious food prepared by family friends. Martin and Kayla sat at the sweetheart table where they are assigned by the wedding planner. Wedding presents stock up as more and more guests offered them to the happy couple. Turmoil brought Chance to the dance floor as they danced to the music along with Dr. Abby Sinian and Dr. Jason Konway, Johnny Kaiser and Ann Gora, Jake Clawson and Callie Briggs, Ulysses and Helena Feral, Nate Steele and Jane Foxworth. Abby started to feel attracted to the handsome, smart scientist. At the same time, Jason kept thinking about Abby all the time. He was unable to stay focused to his work recently because he finds the archeologist quite fascinating and felt like to study her more often.

("How Deep Is Your Love" by the Bee Gees)

Clark and Lois Wolf approached Martin and Kayla to congratulate them. "Martin, we're so proud of you. I knew you would find someone special, especially a beautiful, young flower named Kayla," Clark said to his son.

"Thanks, dad. I'm sure you and Mom will find Kayla as an ideal daughter-in-law."

"Of course, sweetie. I was uneasy around her at first, but as time went on, I realized how wrong I was about her. She is a perfect match for you as she was born for you and you were born for her," Lois said.

"Ah, thank you, Lois," Kayla said.

"You're welcome."

Peter stood up from his seat and dinged his glass of champagne. "Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Peter Cutler, one of Martin's groomsmen. I have known Martin for ten years since finishing high school and going into the Navy SEALs. We have fought many hostile forces in war-torn countries and survived. I didn't know that his greatest struggle and success in life was having Kayla as his wife. If anybody asked me what I think of Martin and Kayla Wolf now, I'd say they are forged in fire and make a perfect beach couple. Here's a toast to Martin and his new wife, Kayla, and brothers in arms!" Peter finished as he and other guest took a sip of champagne.

("Last Night on Earth" by Green Day)

Jake, Chance, Tommy, Hector, Johnny and Jason started playing the song as Jake announced, "We shall now start with the first dance of Martin and Kayla Wolf as husband and wife. This song is dedicated to my fiancé, Callie Briggs, but this will do too." Kayla chuckled as she pulled her new husband to the dance floor. They did some ballroom dances on the floor, when suddenly, Martin started to pass out on the dance floor.

"Martin!" Kayla screamed.

Weston ran to Martin's side and assessed his vitals. "He's fine. He just passed out as a result of the Buspar we gave to calm him down and his excitement from earlier."

"I know what will wake him up," Kayla said as she got onto her knees and pulled Martin up for a kiss. Martin started to open his eyes a bit and saw Kayla laughing. "Feeling better?"

"What happened?" Martin asked.

"You passed out due to being overly excited about our wedding. Weston told me what happened, but it's okay. It made me feel good that the wedding meant so much to you as it meant to me."

"Oh," Martin smiled.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's finish up on our dance," Kayla said as she brought her husband to the dance floor so that they can finish what they had started.

("Looking Through Your Eyes" by LeAnn Rimes)

When the dance was over, Martin dipped Kayla over and joined his lips with hers. The crowd cheered after that was done. "You see? I told you would handle it, honey," Kayla said to her husband.

"You're right, dear," Martin said to his wife.

Jake and Callie were at the rooftop looking at the sky when Carter showed up with Alex's map. "Jake, Callie, is this a bad time?" Carter asked.

"No, why?" Callie asked.

"Your father and Dr. Sinian fished assessing this map and I know where this tomb is located. According to their readings, King Arthur's tomb along with the Seven Crystals of power are located in a rural area close to a church in England, United Kingdom. If you excuse me, I had too much to drink with wine and feel like going to bed. Good night," Carter said in a slurred tone and fell asleep on the church's roof.

"I guess we'll have to get Tommy and Hector US passport books, along with yours, mine, Chance's, Martin's, Kayla's, and Ulysses', Callie," Jake said.

"Agreed," Callie said as she got up and kissed his lips with hers. "Want to dance with me along with our friends, Jake? After all, we'll be married soon."

"Sure, Callie," Jake said as he held Callie's hand and followed her downstairs to the reception hall.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I know tomorrow's Valentine's Day, but I wanted to make sure this chapter is special and wanted make sure it was worth the effort. I want to thank dax0042 for his help and ongoing support. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	18. Chapter 18

It's been 2 weeks since Martin and Kayla Wolf's wedding and the team were getting ready to find King Arthur's tomb somewhere in England. Tommy and Hector were able to get their US passports along with Jake, Chance, Callie and Carter, despite the fact he's British.

"Let me get this straight, Carter. You're telling us that King Arthur's tomb, the tomb of England's legendary king, is the location of the 7 crystals of power?" Hector asked as he packed up his checked and carry-on luggage.

"Yes," Carter said.

"We don't have to wait in those long lines at the airport. We have TSA pre-checks and we'll be taking my father's private jet," Jake said.

"Well, that'll save us time and trouble," Chance said.

"Allow me to read Psalm 121 so that we will have a safe travel to the United Kingdom," Tommy said as he pulled out his Psalms book. "A song of ascents. I raise my eyes toward the mountains. From whence shall come my help? My help comes from the Lord, the maker of heaven and earth. He will not allow your foot to slip; or your guardian to sleep. Behold, the guardian of Israel never slumbers nor sleeps. The Lord is your guardian; the Lord is your shade at your right hand. By day the sun will not strike you, nor the moon by night. The Lord will guard you from all evil; he will guard your soul. The Lord will guard your coming and going both now and forever."

"That's wonderful reciting, Tommy," Callie said.

"Indeed," Ulysses said as he arrived with his Enforcers. "We're coming with you."

"What about Megakat City, sir?" Martin asked.

"General James Feral, Turmoil and other GDRs will stay here and take care of other criminals and other crimes while I'm away. Besides, Carter asked me to come with you and take the challenge of obtaining the peace crystal."

"Well, then, let's go," Kayla said as she and the others head off to the airport.

They arrived at the airport in New York and began the long journey to find and obtain the 7 crystals in their battle against the Pastmaster. After a 6-hour, 55-minute flight, Jake and his friends arrived at the London Heathrow Airport in Longford, England. Jake and his friends went through customs and loaded their luggage in two rental cars as they drove to the countryside where the map shows the location where the tomb is. They finally reached their destination as Carter and Jake parked the cars and everyone got their luggage out of both vehicles.

"Here's the hotel where we'll be staying, ladies and gentlemen," Carter said to Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector, Ulysses, Martin and Kayla.

"That doesn't look much like a hotel," Tommy said.

"Looks more like a medieval age church," Hector said.

"In this case, it's the literal truth. We're on holy ground," Carter said as he brought the group into the main lobby and checked them in as they got their room keys. The gang went to their rooms and start to go asleep due to jet lack. The next morning, Callie woke up to see Jake was kissing her as they shared a bed together as a couple. She thought it was the best wake up call ever as she saw he perfectly muscular body. It's like he is a Greek god from Greek mythology. The same thing could be said for Jake as he admired Callie's body as she is like a goddess.

"Sleep well, Callie?" Jake asked as he yawned.

"Yes, but getting up is even better with you at my side," Callie said as she and Jake got changed into their clothes. They went downstairs to the dining room where they are met with Tommy, Hector, Ulysses, Martin, Kayla and Carter as they were having breakfast.

"Morning, Jake and Callie," Tommy greeted his sister and future brother-in-law.

"Morning, Tommy," Jake said.

"About time you two lovebirds showed up," Kayla said as she sat next to her husband.

"We're still trying to find where the tomb is located, but this riddle in Alex's map still doesn't make any sense," Hector said as he was trying to solve the riddle. "Follow the path that only God can see that leads to King Arthur's tomb. What path?"

"I don't know what kind of path this riddle is talking about, but if you keep thinking this way, you'll drive yourself insane over this, son," Ulysses said.

"I'll give you a hint, it involves a window and a steeple in this area," Carter said as he got up and Hector and Tommy followed him to the library of the hotel. "These columns over here were brought back as spoils of war after the sacking of Byzantium during the Crusades."

"Now, please excuse me. I'll go to tell the others that you two are on the right track of finding the tomb. We'll be right with you after you two manage to solve the first clue," Carter said as he left.

Tommy noticed something in the window painting that he has seen before. "Hector… I've seen this window before."

"Where?" Hector asked as Tommy pulled out the map from his backpack.

"Right here, in Slasher's map," Tommy said as he unfolded the map to show the picture of the king and Roman numerals 3, 7, and 10. "You see?" he asked as Tommy and Hector looked at the window after a close examination.

"Look, Tommy. The Roman numerals," Hector said.

"Slasher was onto something here."

"Well, now we know the source of the numbers, but we still don't know what they mean."

"Slasher sent me and Jake this map for a reason. Until we find out why, I suggest we keep this to ourselves."

Then, Jake, Chance, Callie, Ulysses, Martin and Kayla found the two boys at the library as Carter was leading the group. "Find something?" Callie asked.

"Uh, yes. Three, seven and ten. That window seems to be the source of the Roman numerals," Hector said.

"My God, we must be blind," Callie said in amazed.

"Slasher wasn't looking for a book about King Arthur's tomb, he was looking for the tomb itself. Don't you get it? The tomb is somewhere in this area. You said yourself it used to be a church," Tommy said.

"Look. Three," Jake pointed the Roman numeral 3 to the window. "Three."

"Seven. Seven," Chance said as he pointed the Roman numeral 7 to the window.

"Ten. And ten," Tommy said as he looked at the Roman numeral 10 on the map.

"Now where's the ten?" Martin asked.

"Look around for the ten," Carter said as the group started searching the location of the ten.

"All teams begin searching the outskirts of the hotel/old church. Be on the lookout for hostiles in the area and King Arthur's tomb. Over," Commander Feral said on his intercom.

"Let's see, three and seven. Seven and seven and ten," Tommy said to himself as he was thinking. Then, it hit him. He was standing close to a staircase which leads to the steeple at the highest floor of the hotel. Tommy started climbing up the stairs until he reached the steeple overlooking outside and pulled out his binoculars. He saw an ancient tomb that looks like King Arthur's tomb on the map with the Roman numeral 10 on it. "Ten. 'X' marks the spot," Tommy humorously laughed. He pulled out his communicator and said, "Guys, I found the tomb and ten. The ten was a marker for the tomb. I'll plug in the location on the GPS system and meet you down in a few moments."

"Roger that. Good job, kid. I knew you would find it," Carter said.

The team began walking through the woods until they finally reached the tomb. "There it is, ladies and gentlemen. The tomb of King Arthur, the first King of the Dragon Slayers. Be on your guard, this tomb still has traps that are both effective and deadly, even invisible to the naked eye," Carter said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I think the traps are no longer working for being in the tomb for over two thousand years. They must've broken down over time and I'll prove it to you," one GDR member said. However, it's easier said than done as his confident face was soon replace by anxiety and he anxiously breathed. His breathing started to hyperventilate when he steps over the line, a gust of wind is heard, and something takes his head clean off. The GDR's head rolled out to the entrance of the tomb as Callie gasped in horror.

"Did that guy's head fell off, guys?" Tommy asked as his skin started to crawl as he felt scared.

"Holy Mother of God," Hector said.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Ulysses said.

"Keep it together, team. We can't stop now. We have to get the crystals before the Pastmaster does or there'll be no future for us," Martin said.

"He's right, we'll follow you Tommy after you get through the first three traps. You know much about this more than any of us," Kayla said.

"Okay but let us pray first. Saint Michael the Archangel defend us in battle; be our defense against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray. And do you, O prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God thrust into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who prowl about the world for the run of souls. Amen," Tommy prayed along with his friends and sister. Tommy started walking up the stairs into the tomb as he pulled out the map. "The first challenge: The Breath of God… …only the penitent man will pass. The penitent man will pass."

"Only the penitent man will pass," Carter said.

"The penitent man is humble before God. The penitent man is humble…" Tommy whispered as he steps over the line and hears the gust of wind again. "…kneels before God. Kneel!" Tommy quickly ducked at the right time and did a front roll before two saw blades cut him into bits. He saw the trap mechanism and used a rope to disable the first trap. "I'm through!" Tommy called out.

"We're through," Ulysses said.

"He's alright," Jake said.

"What a relief," Callie said.

"Jake, Chance, Hector, Commander Feral, Martin, Kayla and I will go in with Tommy. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye out for any tangos out here," Carter said to the GDRs and Enforcers.

"Roger that, sir," one GDR said.

"The second challenge: The Word of God. Only in the footsteps of God will he proceed," Tommy said as he pulled a web of spiders to see letters engraved in stepping stones. "Proceed in the footsteps of the Word."

"The name of God," Carter said.

"The name of God… Jehovah," Tommy said as he walked up to the stepping stones.

"But in the Latin alphabet, Jehovah begins with an 'I.'"

"J…" Tommy stepped on the letter "J," but he almost fell through as he screamed and held on the ledge.

"Tommy!" Callie screamed.

"Oh, dear," Carter said.

Tommy climbed back up and panted, "Idiot! In Latin, Jehovah begins with an 'I.'" He saw the right letter and proceeded to walk on the right trail as he left markers to let the other members know that is the right trail. "I… E… H… O… Oh!" Tommy gasped as he almost fell again. "V… A… H…"

He continued to walk down a hallway until he saw a lion's head statue overlooking a ledge and another opening on the other side of cavern. "The Path of God." Tommy said as he looked over the statue and turned to the map. "Only in the leap from the lion's head will he prove his worth," Tommy read but found it impossible with the distance from where he was standing to the other side of the cavern. "Impossible… nobody can jump this."

"All things are possible," Carter said as he stood behind Tommy.

Tommy started to remember what he had learn from training with Commander-Knight Tabor, Queen Callista and school. "It's a leap of faith. Oh, geez…" Tommy sighed.

"You must believe, boy. You must… believe."

Tommy took a deep breath and readied himself to believe. He stuck his left foot out and leaped from the edge. He gasped that he landed on something that broke his fall. When he took a closer look from an angle, it was an invisible bridge!

"I should've guessed that it looks like there was no way to jump through this when there was really a bridge of invisibility. Whoever made these traps used the mastery of mirage on this challenge. A mix between science and sorcery with cloaking technology," Tommy said as he continued to walk on the bridge. When Tommy got to the other side of the bridge, he started to gather some pebbles and dust and tossed them on the bridge to let the others know that there is a bridge so that they can safely walk on. As he walks down in another hallway, Tommy found a room that has seven doorways that lead to the 7 crystals. Each hallway has a different symbol hanging over the entrance that has earth, fire, wind, water, thunder, love and peace. The center of the room contains the coffin of King Arthur as it is his final resting place.

"Well done, Thomas," Chance said.

"Good job, bro," Hector said.

"Okay, here's the plan. There are 7 crystals in this tomb and there are 9 of us. Martin, you and Kayla go to the crystal of love because it can only be lifted by two people," Jake said.

"Got it," Martin said.

"Hector, take earth room."

"Leave it to me."

"I'll take the fire challenge."

"Chance, the wind room."

"Heard that, buddy."

"Tommy, water. You're always comfortable in the water. Let's see how you can survive the perils in that room."

"Right back at you, brother."

"Callie, you can take the thunder crystal."

"You can count on me, honey."

"Commander Feral, you can take the peace room."

"Whatever you say, Clawson."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out for any hostiles," Carter said.

"You all got your assignments, so let's retrieve those crystals," Jake said.

"Yes, sir," the team said as they split up and entered the 7 hallways.

Hector was the first one to take on the earth crystal challenge that read, "Through the efforts not by might nor by power, but by the Lord's spirit, should you go through these obstacles and obtain the earth crystal." The room was filled with quick sand, tar pits, and shift stone paths. The earth crystal was on the other end of the room, far from where Hector was standing between the obstacles, he has to conquer in order to retrieve it.

"Well, here goes nothing," Hector said as he walks through a wooden bridge hanging over the tar pits. If he makes one wrong step or fall through one of the broken boards, he will fall into the tar pits and sink to the bottom and be unable to pull himself out. When he reached the middle of the bridge, he put his left foot on a board and the board suddenly broke and Hector almost fell into the pit.

"Ahh!" Hector screamed as he hung onto the rope rail with his hands while trying to avoid the pit. He steadied himself and put his foot back onto the bridge. "I got to be more careful." He got made it to the other end of the bridge as saw stone paths standing out over quicksand. Hector knew that he has to jump between the paths in order to make through the quicksand and there is a chance those paths can give way if he stands on them for too long.

Hector jumped onto the first platform and noticed it is about to sink so he quickly jumped onto the next one and the next until he safely made it to where the Earth crystal is. He walked up to the crystal platform and lifted it from the stand. Hector pulled out his communicator and said to others, "Team, I've got the Earth crystal. I'll meet you at the entrance with Carter."

"Roger that, Hector. Good job," Jake said.

Then, a stone bridge appeared out of the ground that leads to the exit of the earth room and Hector walked down on the stone bridge so he can meet up with his other teammates.

Jake walked into the fire room and saw that there are lava pits with boiling steam vents and fire darts. Jake knew he had to be careful getting hit by those darts and not falling into the lava as he felt sweaty and breathing heavily as the room was hot. He looked at an inscription that read, "The fire within the heart of one man, can be as equally as powerful to the fire of Jesus Christ."

Jake readied himself to go throw the challenge as he bravely avoided the fire darts with his agility and speed. He timed his running and jumping at the precise time to avoid getting hit by the boiling lava or hot steam as he made his way to the other end of the room. He walked up to the platform and got the fire crystal from its pedestal. "I got the fire crystal, team."

"Good job, brother. I'm approaching the water crystal room," Tommy said.

Tommy arrived at the water room and saw that room looks it came from an aquarium with much sea life in it. He walked up to plaque that said, "Find the water crystal within a mermaid's shell, but be aware of her and her friends, sharks, squids, octopuses, and other dangerous aquatic predators of the sea."

Tommy removed his clothes until he had his swimsuit left on and he jumped into the water and dived down. What he finds quite strange and fascinating is that he can breathe and see clearly underwater like any other aquatic marine creatures. He started searching for the water crystal deep within the aquatic environment but was unaware that he was being stalked by sharks. He swam for two more minutes when he sensed something was behind him and readied to attack him. Tommy turned around and saw a bull shark and a great white swim towards him as he pulled out his ninja dragon sword and started stabbing and slashing at them. Their bodies started to sink at the bottom of the room, but that was only the tip of the iceberg.

What Tommy didn't expect was that an octopus tentacle got a hold of his right leg and started to pull him down to its beak. Tommy tried to break free, but the tentacle won't budge due to its strong suction cups. The best thing that he can only do is to be towed by the octopus until he was close enough to its mouth. Then, he started stabbing at the octopus until it was dead and let go of Tommy's right leg. The kraken, a giant squid that sailors and pirates feared in the 17th and 18th centuries, came at Tommy, but Tommy quickly swam away from its long tentacles as he started to slash them off from the creature. When he got to the head of the kraken, he stabbed his sword into the creature to end its suffering.

He sensed something was coming towards him, he turned his head right and saw a very beautiful mermaid. "Well done, young warrior. You have quite a fighting spirit within yourself," the mermaid said.

"I guess you're the one that I'm supposed to defeat you before I can get the water crystal?" Tommy asked.

"That's right, the water crystal is at my seashell bed. If you want it, you're going to have to get through me!" the mermaid charged at Tommy as he readied himself for battle. She pulled out her trident and tried to spear him, but Tommy negated it with his sword. Unfortunately, the sword got caught between one of the holes and the mermaid pulled the sword out of his hands as it sank to the bottom of the floor. Tommy swam as fast as he could while trying to avoid getting attacked by the mermaid. He closed in on his sword and reached for it, when suddenly, a tail wrapped around his body and pulled him away from his weapon. Tommy tried to break free, but the grip of the tail was too strong. He saw a creature that was mentioned in the Bible and found in art. It was the Leviathan! Its mouth opened wide to swallow the helpless warrior while showing its razor-sharp teeth.

"Big mistake," Tommy spoke as he freed left arm and did a Force push on the Leviathan. The creature lost its hold on Tommy and he broke free. Tommy lured the creature into a coral reef bed as the creature darted towards him. Tommy swam at the Leviathan as well as the creature swallowed the young warrior whole.

"I guess that kid was crazy enough to end his life so soon," the mermaid scoffed and laughed.

Then, the Leviathan started to feel something wrong within itself. He felt a strong pulse emanating from the inside of its body. Then, it exploded! When the water bubbles and blood cleared up, Tommy emerged victorious and well. He gathered the Force energy while inside of the Leviathan and released it like a bomb.

"I must be mistaken. You are smart and clever," the mermaid said as she charged at Tommy with her trident. Tommy saw that his sword is only a few feet away as he quickly swam towards it. He got his sword from the floor and waited for the mermaid to come at him.

"Be ready, warrior. Here I come!" the mermaid said as she started to thrust her trident at Tommy. This time, Tommy stuck his sword at the shaft of the trident and slide it down all the way to the chest.

The mermaid could only feel pain as she felt the sword stabbed her. "You are the better warrior. Go, take the water crystal. You have earned it." Then, the mermaid turned into water bubbles and the seashell bed opened to reveal the water crystal. Tommy swam towards it, got it and begin swimming towards the surface.

When he got out, he dried himself off and put his clothes back on and said to his team on his communicator, "I got the water crystal. It was hard to get through the challenge, but I survived."

"Way to go, Tommy," Chance said.

Chance reached the wind room that is a tunnel and saw there is a long, narrow bridge with sharp points at the ground with very strong gusts of wind that are loud and powerful like those of a hurricane and tornadoes blowing at the bridge. Chance saw a tablet that says, "Remain on the path with perseverance despite the brutal forces of the wind. Should this person remain on the harrowing road, they shall be rewarded with the wind crystal."

Chance put on his special heavy shoes he created to withstand strong winds when the situation proves to be difficult to walk through. He started walking towards the bridge and began the difficult challenge to stay on the path and not to fall down to the earth spikes. The wind stops blowing for a moment and Chance started running as fast as he could without looking down. Then, at the last second, Chance quickly put on his heavy shoes when the wind started blowing again as he continues to trek through the gusts of wind. When he got through to the other side, he walked up to the stand where the wind crystal was and got it. The wind stops indefinitely as it was completely safe now to walk across the bridge.

"I got the wind crystal, folks," Chance said on his intercom.

"Excellent, Chance," Callie said.

Callie arrived at the thunder room and saw there were thunderstorm clouds, rain and electrical cannons that when they fire, they sound like thunder. Callie saw a plaque that says, "With cautious advancements, this individual will avoid being struck by thunder and lightning." Callie walked into the room, but stepped on a tile of the floor that triggered a cannon to open fire upon her. She chanted a shield spell that deflected that lightning cannon ball back to the cannon and destroyed it.

"That was close," she sighed.

Callie proceeded to continue her trek through the room while avoiding lighting strikes and cannons firing at her. To top that, she started to absorb the electrical energy from the lighting and manipulate the cannon balls directly at the cannons as the rain fell down hard on her. She finally reached the platform and retrieved the thunder crystal.

"I got the thunder crystal, ladies and gentlemen," Callie said on her commlink.

"Way to go, honey," Jake said.

"Martin and I are at the love crystal room," Kayla said.

Martin and Kayla saw that there were no traps in the room, only the love crystal emanating powerful energy from it. Its power is strong enough to destroy one or two people who try to lift the crystal without sharing a kiss. They approached it and saw a plaque that says, "The burning love of one individual cannot obtain this love crystal alone. With a kiss of true love by a couple born for each other, they shall prove their love and obtain this as symbol of genuine love." Martin and Kayla prepared themselves as they looked at each other in their eyes.

"Kayla, I loved for the first moment I laid my eyes on you," Martin said.

"You too, Martin. I have always been attracted to you both physically and within your soul," Kayla said in sincere.

They both shared a kiss as they lifted the love crystal from its pedestal so they won't be destroyed by the crystal's power. They broke apart and they both survived and got the crystal.

"Well done, sweetheart," Kayla said.

"You too, dear," Martin said as he opened his commlink. "Team, my wife and I got the love crystal."

"Well done, Wolf. Now all that is left is the peace crystal," Ulysses said.

Ulysses arrived at the room and saw that there are absolutely no traps in the room, only the peace crystal on its stand.

"This is going to be easy," Ulysses said as he arrived at the crystal. However, he saw a plaque that said, "To obtain this crystal, thou must tame thy inner demons within your mind and heart. Only upon completion of this test will you be proven to earn this."

"What inner demons? My conscience is clear and I have nothing to tame," Ulysses scoffed. Or so he thought. He picked up the peace crystal, when suddenly, he felt something weird going on as he was taken to a scenario where he saw himself, James and Hector storm in Commander Feral's office after the incident at Enforcers HQ.

"You sold Jake and Chance out, Ulysses!" James scolded.

"I did no such thing," Ulysses said.

"You needed a fall guy for the accident at Enforcers HQ, so you blamed my best friends for the accident rather than give them a chance to hear them out, Dad!" Hector shouted.

"Underhanded ethics are your and Uncle James' domain, not mine," Ulysses said as he got up to make himself some coffee.

"Don't talk to me and Uncle James about ethics. Jake and Chance were stopping Dark Kat from terrorizing the city. Then, you had to blame them for the accident and punished them severely. Our family have been well respected since Grandpa Hercules, fought in the Vietnam War and was rewarded the distinguished service cross for valor. Now, the families of Jake and Chance are blaming you for shaming them and being a heartless kat," Hector said.

"You watch your attitude, young man! Those two were endangering the public and someone had to make an example out of them! That's the trait of a leader is that you lead by example."

"And what about being more open to other ideas? And those two are my best friends, Dad. Me and Uncle James wouldn't be they're defenders of their honor if you just gave them a chance to hear them out."

"Why don't you just drop this pacifist bull? Martial law and politics are what build this country."

"No, wrong! They were ideals of the Founding Fathers, they build the political system with the people's interests at heart and without a single drop of heartless bloodshed," James backed up his nephew.

"Listen to yourselves, you sound just like..."

"Go, on! Like Jake's and Chance's lawyers and my Mom?"

"They had you believe in that you can make a difference, but to go so far as vigilantes without due process that makes you rouge like they damaged Enforcers HQ."

"How dare you blame them for any of this?! They stood by you, Dad, they defended you along with millions of people in this city!"

"When are you two going to stop blaming me for their expulsion from the Enforcers? I lost them, too."

"Yeah? Well, I lost you both." Hector storms out of his Dad's office. However, he stopped for a moment and held the door. Hector turned his head left and said, "I've made changes for you, Dad. Think about that." Then, he closed the door as James and Ulysses saw the hurt look on Hector's face.

"That's real smooth, Ulysses. Mom and Dad would be so disappointed in you," James said as he left.

Ulysses got up from his desk and walked over to his door, he could hear his son crying and Commander Feral was now worried that his relationship with his son maybe in danger.

"For you see, Ulysses Feral, for you are full of arrogance and rage that you didn't think what would happen to your relationship with your family, including your own son. Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong are your son's and Thomas' true friends. Now, your relationship with your son suffered because of it unless you strive to make some changes and apologize to not only to your son, but also his friends and our family," James said.

Ulysses ran over to Hector and hugged him, "I'm truly sorry for mistreating your friends, Jake and Chance. I promise to make amends for you, our family and their families. I always loved you, Hector. I'll make all of this right, son. I promise," Ulysses said.

Then, he came back to reality and saw that he proved he is worthy of earning the peace crystal.

"This is Commander Feral, I got the peace crystal with me," Ulysses said on his communicator.

"Good job, team. Meet me at the center of the tomb," Carter said.

Soon, Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector, Ulysses, Martin and Kayla met Carter at the center of the tomb. Then, they saw a majestic, royal man with a crown and medieval attire appeared from his coffin. It was the legendary King Arthur himself!

"I knew you would come, but my strength and physical body has left me. Thus, my spirit lives on," King Arthur said.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm King Arthur, the first king of the Dragon Slayers and creator of the seven crystals of power."

"That was over 1,500 years ago," Tommy said.

"A long time to wait," King Arthur said to Tommy as he took a look of him and his friends. "You and your friends are strangely dressed for knights."

"We're not exactly… knights. What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I was chosen by the Dragon of Light and God because I was the bravest, the worthiest. The honor was mine until another one came to be the next King of the Dragon Slayers. I pass it to you who proved your worthiness, Jake Clawson," King Arthur said as he placed his crown to Jake.

"Listen, we don't have time to explain, but…" Jake said when he heard fighting and screaming on his commlink.

"Carter! Carter!" one GDR screamed.

"Red group, what's going on out there?" Carter asked.

"It's Freddy! He's back and more powerful than ever before! We were guarding the entrance of the tomb when we were ambushed by him!" one GDR shouted until there was static.

"Red group, are you there? Red group, come in!" Carter shouted but there was no response.

"Let's move!" Ulysses shouted as he and the others ran to the exit of the tomb. When they got there, the red team was completely destroyed as there were bodies lying on the ground.

"How did this happen?" Martin asked.

"I came back for some payback, that's how it happened," Freddy said as he appeared at Jake and his teammates.

"Freddy," Kayla growled.

"You remember me, good. I've been thinking about you a lot, especially these last few months in Hell," Freddy smiled as he approached her and grabs her left arm.

"Freddy, if you so much as…" Kayla gasped as Freddy forced her into his lips as he kissed her. To his surprise, he can't feel any pleasure from the kiss.

"I… I didn't feel anything," Freddy said with a puzzled look on his face.

"See if you feel this!" Kayla shouted as she slapped Freddy across the face with her right hand.

"I… I can't even feel a kiss or a slap. What did Satan do to me?" Freddy asked.

"Hey, Freddy, why don't you stay away from my wife and back down or be destroyed?" Martin ordered.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Martin. I have a bone to pick with you and your wife after what she and the SWAT Kats did to me!" Freddy screamed as he charged at Martin and took him out with a punch.

"Martin! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Kayla shouted as she engaged in an unarmed combat with Freddy. Freddy blocked every attack Kayla was giving and took her out with his razor glove.

"Come on, we got to help!" Jake shouted as he and the others engaged in an intense fight with Freddy.

("The Fist Fight/The Flying Wing" by John Williams and London Symphony Orchestra)

Jake got hit really hard by Freddy with a kick and he slammed into a wall of the tomb. While everyone continues to fight Freddy, Satan himself shows up in front of Jake. Satan appears to be a kat with pure white fur, dressed in a very fancy black suit. But his eyes are red and his teeth and claws are razor sharp.

"Hello Jake," he smiled. "I see that you have met the new and improved Freddy."

"Yeah," Jake groaned, spitting on the ground at the devil's feet. "But you and Freddy need to go back to hell."

Satan scoffed at Jake. "No thanks, I like it here. But I'm not here to fight," he said. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"A deal with you mean losing my soul," Jake said, drawing his Dragon Sword out and running it though Satan's body. But the demon king laughed.

"I was hoping that you would be willing to trade your soul for the safety of Megakat City, but I guess not," he said, before returning to hell.

Freddy looks at all the wounded heroes, it appears that he is about to win. Now, it was Carter's turn for Freddy has a personal score to settle with him.

"If any of you believe in GOD, now would be a good time to pray to Him," Freddy laughed, then began to rise into the air with his arms held out before him. "For I beheld Satan, and he fell from Heaven..." the evil king of nightmares said and turned his sight on Carter. "...Like lighting!" he shouted.

Carter readied himself and as Freddy flew toward him, but the warrior used three orbs of magic to send Freddy flying backwards, before he was sent back to hell for good.

"Renew!" Carter chanted his healing spell and healed Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector, Ulysses, Martin and Kayla.

"Dad, are you alright?" Hector asked his father.

"I'll be fine, son. Thank you," Commander Feral said.

"Jake, are you okay, sweetheart?" Callie asked as she and Tommy stood by Jake's side.

"I'm fine," Jake said to his fiancé.

"Brother, I'm scared," Tommy worriedly said.

"I know, I'm scared too," Jake said.

"What do we do now?" Martin asked.

"We can't stay here, that's for sure. There could be more undead soldiers coming. We need to pack up everything at the hotel and leave now to a secret location at the train station," Carter said as he led the group back to the hotel.

The next day, Jake and his friends along with the Enforcers and GDRs got on a train at Paddington Station to try to transport the crystals to a secret location where they can be kept safe from evil. As Tommy kept thinking about his home turned into hell as Satan threatened, a strange, familiar kat sat next to him and his friends.

"What's the matter, kid? You're looking a little worried. Is this your first time riding a train or has someone followed you and your friends all the way here to steal the crystals from you?" the kat asked under his hood.

"Wait, I recognize that voice," Callie mentioned.

"It's the Pastmaster!" Commander Feral shouted as the Enforcers and GDRs pulled out their weapons at him.

"That won't be necessary, ladies and gentlemen. Lower your weapons, hand over the crystal and your lives will be spared," the Pastmaster said.

"That's a fool's bargain! People mean nothing to you," Chance said.

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Hector asked.

"I discovered that I needed you to find the crystals for me once I found the map because I knew you would be the chosen ones. So, I had Slasher to give the map to you. For you see, getting caught was part of my plan and I will give you your just reward." The Pastmaster pointed outside to see his undead army ready to kill Jake and his friends. "Now, I will have complete control of the Earth with the crystals. Now, hand them over," the Pastmaster ordered.

"Never!" Carter blasted his lighting spell at him but the Pastmaster absorbed it with his clock. The Enforcers and GDRs opened fire on the Pastmaster but they had no effect on him either. Tommy and Hector pulled out their weapons fought to stop him from getting the crystals. Jake and Chance stepped into to protect the young warriors as they pulled out their Gloveatrixs at the evil wizard. They fought valiantly, but the Pastmaster used a blinding flash bang as the intense light blinded them. When the light faded, the Pastmaster disappeared along with the crystals that he stole from Tommy's backpack.

"No!" Tommy screamed as he lost.

"Don't worry, young warriors. You will see me again, but this time, you and your friends will not be so fortunate," the Pastmaster laughed.

Jake and his friends felt devastated that they had lost the seven crystals of power, and now, it seems to be the end for them and the future for the people on Earth.

"It doesn't matter, anymore. Nothing does," Tommy said sadly as he started to cry. Jake and Callie hugged Tommy to try and comfort him.

"Don't lose hope, Tommy, we will get them back," Jake said.

That was then that Hector saw that they're getting close to the undead army as they readied their weapons to open fire at them. He got down on his knees and started to pray. "O Lord, my God, from this moment on I accept with a good will, as something coming from your hand, whatever kind of death you want to send me, with all its anguish, pain, and sorrow." Ulysses hugged his son for their imminent death to take place.

"Look!" Kayla shouted as she noticed helicopters flying towards them with the British SAS and other GDRs.

("Escape from Naboo" by John Williams and London Symphony Orchestra)

General James Feral, Lt. Steele, Slasher, Tera, Kain, and Zodiac were shown flying in while the SAS opened fire at the undead army. Bullets from the SAS and helicopters were mowing the undead soldiers down like paper. "Surround the survivors and form a perimeter!" James ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Zodiac shouted as he led the assault team to the train station where they can safely extract Jake and his friends. Carter laid down some cover fire to secure the other survivors as they board the helicopters to a British military base. On the way there, Tommy still looked hurt as he looked outside, staring at nothing but the sky.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Hector asked out of concerned for Tommy.

"It's all my fault. I led the Pastmaster to the crystals. Now that he has them, all hope is lost. I knew we should've never trusted Slasher," Tommy said as he felt sorrow and anger.

"Hey, I had no idea this was going to happen. Besides, I have found a family of Dragon Slayers back home in Coal Creek, West Virginia who will help you and your friends to get them back. Including, some old friends of yours back home that you know back in Megakat City, New York and Longhorn Valley, Texas," Alex said to cheer Tommy up.

"Really?" Tommy asked as he felt that there may still be hope for the future after all.

"Trust me and Alex. It's the only way to get the crystals back and save the future," Carter said as he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder as they looked over the city of London and English countryside.


	19. Chapter 19

After spending one week in the United Kingdom and having fun and seeing the sights, Jake and his friends flew back home to the United States where they will find the family of Dragon Slayers that Slasher mentioned. The gang arrived at Coal Creek, West Virginia, a suburban coal-mining town near the Appalachia Mountains. They continued to drive down the rural road until they reached their destination. To their surprise, however, it looked like some kind of plantation from the American Civil War era along with other houses surrounding the plantation.

"Wow, for a family of coal miners, they must've invested their money well for a few 100 years," Chance said in awe.

"Yeah, definitely. They could buy something pretty nice," Hector said in amuse.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," a 13-year-old gopher said as he opened the front door to the house.

"Hello, who are you?" Tommy asked.

"George. George Abraham Mackowitz, but my friends call me "Geo," George said as he introduced himself to Jake and the gang.

"Nice to meet you, George," Jake said as he shook the gopher's hand.

"Please, come in. Other guests are waiting to see you, including yours and Hector's friends, Tommy," George said as he led the group into the mansion.

"What other guests and what do you mean our friends?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," George said as he opened the dining room and it showed his family to Jake and the others.

"I want you to meet my family," George said as he introduced his family to Jake and his friends. "These are my parents, Dale and Sally Mackowitz. My elder sisters Sarah, 16, and Anna, 14. My brothers, Clayton or Clay for short, 17, and Scott, 10."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Dale said as he got up and shook Jake's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mackowitz. My father told me much about you and how you are a good goal miner as he toured around West Virginia," Jake said.

"I'm kind of curious that how did your family managed to inherit a plantation from the American Civil War," Hector commented.

"It has been in our family for generations since our long distant grandfather, Abraham Mackowitz, was a respected Union general and plantation owner. He worked hard in the mines and treated the other workers on his plantation with the utmost respect from his heart and made sure they were well taken care of. Since then, we own the property," Dale said.

"Fascinating," Tommy said in surprise.

"But how do we know if your family are also Dragon Slayer descendants?" Callie asked.

"Well, remember in World History class when Mr. O'Connell told the story of the gopher lords who are great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls, guys?" Tommy asked his friends.

"Yeah?" Hector asked.

"Well, I think that the Mackowitz family are the descendants of the gopher lords and, therefore, are the direct descendants of the Dragon Slayers," Tommy concluded.

"Looks like you're on a roll, Tommy," Callie said.

"Indeed. There are also Dragon Slayer masters I would like for you, Hector and your other friends to meet," Carter said as he led the others to the ballroom. He opened the doors and it showed a council of Dragon Slayer masters that consist of many countries as they were originated from and what their warrior culture are. The masters are marked with glowing Dragon Slayers symbols and have the ability to control fire, water, wind, thunder and earth.

"Welcome to the Dragon Slayer council, young warriors," Master Guru, an Aborigine koala, said.

"Hello, masters," Carter said as he bowed down to the council along with Jake and the others.

"Are these the true crystal bearers you and Queen Callista spoke about, Carter?" Master Coley Speaks, a Zande zebra, asked.

"Yes, master," Carter answered truthfully.

"Where are the crystals?" Master Gugun Singh, an Indian Rajput monkey, asked.

Tommy sadly looked down on the ground and Master Guru sensed something was wrong and he asked, "How feel you?"

"Cold, sir," Tommy said.

"Afraid, are you?" Master Guru asked.

"No, sir."

"See through you, we can."

"Be mindful of your feelings," Master Speaks said.

"Your thoughts dwell on the crystals, your family, friends and future," Master Singh said.

Tommy admitted, "We had the crystals back in London, but we were ambushed by the Pastmaster and he stole the crystals from us. Therefore, we lost them and all hope for the future is gone."

"Wrong, you still have them in your hearts, minds and bodies," George said.

"How so?" Jake asked.

"I was charged by Queen Callista to guard the tomb and wait for until the true keepers came for the crystals. You and your friends may have lost the crystals physically, but you still have them and their power deep within yourselves. That is why each one of you who found your crystal was chosen for," Carter said.

"So, you're the guardian of King Arthur's tomb?" Hector asked in confusion.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Chance questioned.

"I waited throughout the centuries to find warriors worthy of their power. For you see, a true hero is not measure by the size of his or her strength, but by the strength of his or her heart," Carter explained.

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you," Master Guru said.

"We'll help you get the crystals back after we help you unlock your true power, but you must rest. You and your friends must've had an exhausting journey," George said.

"Okay," Jake said as he and his friends followed him to their guest bedrooms. Jake and Callie shared a room together like Kayla and Martin, while Tommy, Hector, Ulysses, and Chance had single rooms and they all went to sleep.

 _The next morning…_

Jake and his friends were at the dining room eating breakfast while Luke, Miquel, Wally, Joey, Harvey, and Natasha were being escorted to the plantation with Carter leading them to the front door.

"Halt!" one Dragon Slayer guard shouted as he and his fellow guard stood by with their spears at hand.

"Recite the code of the Dragon Slayers," the other guard said.

"What code?" Harvey asked.

"When dragons of darkness strikes, warriors of light come to fight. Let the dragons know that they should fear the Dragon Slayers," Carter said, proving the guards that they are on the side of good.

"That's the correct answer. Okay, let them in," the guard said as he and his companion stepped aside. Carter led the children through the front door and into the dining room where Jake and the others were finishing up on breakfast.

"Hi, Hector," Natasha greeted as she waved to him.

"Oh, hi, Natasha," Hector replied, causing him to blush as he saw her and their friends.

"Tommy, Hector, we heard what happened in England and we want to help you and your friends get the crystals back," Wally said.

"How do you know?" Tommy asked.

"Alex was looking for potential students of Dragon Slayers and Carter thought to start off with your friends back home," Harvey said.

"Oh," Hector said as he got up from his seat and started taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Do your families back home know where you children are?" Callie asked.

"Yes, Carter informed my aunt and uncle and their families," Luke said.

"Besides, a friend in need is a friend indeed," Miquel said as he pulled out his tomahawks. "We Apache and Navajo Native Americans are warrior-based societies and one of the most feared tribes in the American Southwest."

"I might not be the bravest or strongest kid, but I have strong heart for my friends," Harvey said as he made Tommy smiled.

"Then, let's start training and get the crystals back," Hector said as Clay led them to the woods.

Kayla was at the medical infirmary with George as he sensed life found in her. "That's interesting," he said.

"What's interesting?" she asked.

"You said that you and your husband's crystal is the love crystal, right?"

"Yes?"

"I have to say that you're with child, for the power inside you is surging because of love you and Martin shared to get your crystal."

Kayla could not believe it! She's going to have her and Martin's first child and they'll both be parents! "What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" Kayla excitedly asked.

"They're twins, definitely a boy and a girl," George said to the soon-to-be-expected-mother.

"Oh! I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell Martin!" Kayla shouted in joy as she ran out of the infirmary.

("Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor)

Jake was learning to control fire at an empty spot in the woods while trying not to burn down the woods or hurt anyone by accident. He continues to control fire by emanating fire from his hands and shooting fire blasts or balls at enemy targets. Chance was flying in the air in a biplane created by Luke along with Luke as he files his Blue X-Tornado fighter biplane.

"Onward Chance Furlong, Knight of the Wind!" Carter called out on Chance's radio.

"Uh oh. Something's wrong. I'm going down!" Luke screamed as his biplane was spiraling down into the swamp part of the forest. "Look out below!"

At the last second, Luke pulled the emergency eject button and the rockets beneath his seat fired as he flew out of the pilot cockpit and the parachute opened. The biplane crashed into the murky waters of the swamp all in one piece. "Well, at least it's not completely destroyed," Luke said as he tries to get his biplane out of the swamp with his Force sensitivity but to no avail. "I need more practice."

Ulysses was at the firing range along with James, Martin, Callie, Tera and Tommy as they practice shooting targets with semi-automatic pistols and assault rifles. "Are you sure that your brother is allowed to shoot at the shooting range, Ms. Briggs?" Commander Feral asked.

"Of course, he is. He signed a waiver that he's underage 21 and I will be instructing him to gun safety. If I recall correctly, he's a boy scout and they know how to handle guns safely and responsibly," Callie said.

"I understand, Ms. Briggs," Commander Feral said as he continues to fire at multiple targets with precise shots. He had no idea that he has dead eye power, so he can shoot many targets and make every shot count.

"Nice shooting, Ulysses," James complimented.

"Thanks, brother," Ulysses said.

"Indeed, Commander," Tera said.

Wally and Joey were throwing boomerangs at targets as Miquel and his father, Kain, were throwing tomahawks at the targets too. Harvey picked up his archer bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver and put it at the string of his bow. He pulled the arrow back and he took a deep breath as he took aim at the target. He fired his arrow and it hit the bullseye target.

"Nice shooting, Harvey!" Wally cheered.

"Thanks," Harvey said.

At a different part of the woods, Hector was practicing his Force skills and his martial arts when he felt like taking a break and play with his acoustic guitar. He sat at a tree as he pulled out his guitar from the guitar case and starts playing it.

("When It's Time" by Green Day)

Hector sang to the song he heard before on iTunes from Green Day. However, he was unaware that Natasha was listening in on Hector. She did find Hector to be quite talented when it comes to playing music. In fact, she loved to hear him sing that song he was playing. After the song ended, Natasha applauded as she came out of the trees.

"That was very good, Hector," Natasha said.

"Oh, uh, Natasha. What a nice surprise," Hector said as he nervously got up and put his guitar away.

"No, no, there's no reason to be shy around me, even though it is cute," she said.

"Oh, I see. What brings you around here?" he asked.

"Well, there's something I want to tell you, Hector."

"What's that?"

"Although I'm a Dragon Slayers priestess, I…"

"You what?" Hector asked as walked over to the Egyptian Anubian Jackal.

"I, I have these feelings for you and I've been thinking about you a lot," Natasha admitted.

Hector couldn't believe what he was hearing. He, too, has been thinking about her and was uncertain if he knew what his heart was saying to him. He walked over to her and lifted her head to see her beautiful green eyes. "Natasha, I was thinking the same way about you," Hector confessed.

"So, does that mean that you care about me?"

"Yes."

Natasha closed her eyes as her lips met with Hector's. He was surprised by the bold move, but he returned her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved her arms up to his neck as she deepened the kiss. After some time, Natasha pulled away from Hector as blushes appeared on their faces.

"Wow," Natasha breathed.

"Yeah. That was actually my first kiss from a girl." Hector said.

"Tell me about it."

Soon, they went back to the house for lunch as they were seen holding hands. As the team sat at the table, Kayla ran up to Martin with some great news. "Martin, I'm pregnant with twins!" Kayla said to Martin and the group.

"Is that true?" Martin asked.

"Yes! You're going to be a father!" Kayla answered.

Martin, filled with joy and excitement, ran over to his wife and swung her around. "I'm a daddy!" he shouted as he kissed Kayla deeply as everyone cheered.

"So, what are you going to be naming the twins, Kayla?" Tera asked.

"We'll be naming the boy, Ray, and the girl, Jasmine," Kayla said.

"That's wonderful," Chance said.

After lunch, the heroes went to the battle stage where they can practice their fighting skills. First, Martin and Jake are the first ones to practice.

("The New Legend" by Junichi Nakatsuru)

Jake pulled out his Dragon Sword as Martin readied himself with his K-bar knife. They started their sparring practice as Martin begins to get overconfident in his training and loses focus during his training as he kept hearing about being a father. Jake lunged his sword at Martin and Martin countered it as he kicked him in the abdominal area. He almost killed Jake by jumping in the air and lunged forward with his knife and Jake rolled out of the way.

"Dude! What the heck is wrong with you? I could have been killed!" Jake shouted at Martin.

"Sorry!" Martin said.

"That's okay, Martin, but please be more careful."

"I will. It's just that I'm distracted by the fact that I will be a father to twins soon."

"I know, but you must remain focus now and think about fatherhood later."

"Heard that," Martin said as he continued to spar with Jake, only this time, he is focused.

Soon thereafter, Jake and his friends have unleashed their full power thanks to George and his family and the Dragon Slayer Masters. As Thomas still has the ability to breath underwater like his sister that can use thunder or electrical energy. Chance took Luke as his pilot apprentice and continue to be great pilots in regards to teacher and student terms.

"Guys!" George called to Jake and the others.

"What is it, Geo?" Clay asked.

"I worked up with the tracking system along with Luke, Carter and Thomas and I successfully tracked down the location of the Seven Crystals of Power that the Pastmaster stole from you."

"Where?" Commander Feral asked.

"In an old, abandoned coal mine in the mountains that is 12 miles away from here."

"Then we have a chance to save the future," Tommy said as he felt his moral boosted.

"But there's a catch."

"What's the catch?" Chance asked.

"It's guarded by Rex Shard and his small army as one of the replacements of the Pastmaster's Seven Deadly Sins."

"We'll procced with caution as much as we can," Jake said.

It is now nightfall and the SWAT Kats and GDRs found the location of the abandoned mine. At the entrance of the mine were two-armed terrorists that looked like coal miners. Razor pulled out his communicator and called out, "Razor to Shadow and Sabre, come in."

"This is Shadow, coming in loud in clear," Shadow said as he turned invisible and snuck up behind the first guard at the entrance.

"This is Sabre, coming in," Sabre said as he snuck up on the second guard behind him.

"Take out the first two guards at the entrance and keep an eye out for enemy mines, claymores and booby-traps. They probably rigged the area," Razor said as he quietly made his way across the yard while avoiding guard patrols and security guard towers with bright lights. Shadow and Sabre quietly snuck up behind the guards and subdued them and hid their bodies to avoid suspicion.

Tera, James and Ulysses Feral, and Angel, armed with sniper rifles with suppressors, took up their sniping positions and be ready to open fire on any unsuspected enemy guard. "Tango sighted at the south guard tower from where Razor's located, Angel," Tera said.

"Roger that, Flasker. Good copy," Angel said as she took aim of the guard at the tower. "For you, honey." Angel took aim and fired at the guard as the guard went down.

"Tangoes sighted at 3 o'clock," Commander Feral said as James sighted the enemy patrol and the snipers took them out.

"Sergeant Wolf, you're clear to engage," James said on his communicator.

"Roger that, sir. Fire at will!" Martin said as he, T-Bone and GDR soldiers fired at the terrorists and wiped them out.

"Clear!" Peter shouted.

"All clear!" Weston shouted back.

"Area secure!" T-Bone said.

"Good job, team. The SWAT Kats, Commander Feral, me and my wife will take it from here. The rest of you, keep an eye out for Rex Shard," Martin said to the other GDRs.

"Yes, sir," one GDR soldier said as they were forming a perimeter.

("The Garamsythe Waterway from Final Fantasy XII" by Hitoshi Sakimoto)

The SWAT Kats continue to go into the mine as Shadow pulled out the mine map. "According to George and Carter, the crystals are to be located in a room somewhere in the mine," Shadow said.

"Okay, General Feral, we're in the mine," Martin said.

"The signal's coming through. You're coming loud and clear, Martin. We didn't get much from the first unit before we lost contact, but apparently Rex Shard turned the abandoned mine into his own personal hideout," James said.

"How many men did we lose?" T-Bone asked.

"Three of our best. Their last transmission was near a lab that should be just ahead. I'm going to need you and the SWAT Kats to check it out," James said.

"Got it," Kayla said.

"Hooyah," Martin said as the others walked through the tunnels, keeping an eye out for booby traps.

The team found the lab and saw high tech equipment, including blueprints for a tank that the SWAT Kats can use as one of their vehicles. "Nice tank blueprints, sir," Shadow said.

"Stay focused, Shadow. We need to find the crystals and get out of here," Angel said as she and the others were searching the area.

"Hey! Guys, I found them!" Sabre called as he opened a chest that had the crystals.

"SWAT Kats!" Martin called as he opened a cell door that included the lost three GDR soldiers.

"You guys shouldn't have come," one GDR soldier said.

"What do you mean? We're here to bring you three home and retrieve the crystals," Kayla said as she opened the cell door.

"That's what Rex wanted you guys to think and you just fell right into his trap," the other GDR said as Rex Shard appeared in front of them.

"You people make this too easy. Now that I have you and the crystals, I shall bring you all done one by one," Rex Shard laughed.

"Not if we can help it!" Commander Feral said as he pulled out his Sig Sauer P226 pistol and opened fire.

("The Decisive Battle from Final Fantasy 6," Nobuo Uematsu)

Martin and Kayla opened fired as the SWAT Kats fought off Rex Shard as well. "It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down," Rex laughed as he threw his shards at the team.

"Take cover!" Shadow screamed as he got the crystals and hid behind some machinery. The flying shards hit the metal and the heroes emerged. They engaged to fight him while protecting the GDR captives from Rex.

"We've got to do something guys! He's got to have a weakness," Sabre shouted as he continued to fire his M60 machine gun.

"Wait, I got it!" Martin exclaimed as he thought of something. "Razor, I think I know how to defeat Rex Shard. Do exactly as I tell you. Are you with me?"

"You got it," Razor said.

"SWAT Kats, let me introduce you to my crystal cannon," Rex said as he fired his cannon at the team and they quickly scattered. Razor jumped behind him and fired ropes around Rex and restrained him.

"Use your rocket launchers!" Razor ordered.

"Roger that, Razor!" T-Bone said as he and the others pulled out their launchers and aimed at Rex.

"You'll never get away with this!" Rex screamed.

"Let's find out," Angel said as the team fired and Rex suffered a lot of damage as he lost a lot of crystal armor.

"Dragon Sword!" Razor shouted as the Dragon Sword appeared in his hand. He slashed Rex's last piece of armor and he was down.

("Victory Fanfare [Chaos] from Dissidia Final Fantasy," by Square Enix Music)

"Great job, guys," one of the three GDR prisoners said as the other two handcuffed Rex.

"General Feral, we've got the crystals, area's secured, the missing soldiers have been found and Shard's in custody," Commander Feral said on the communicator.

"That's an affirmative, Commander. Good job. We'll meet you at the outside of the mine," James said.

"Roger that," Commander Feral said as he and the SWAT Kats escorted Shard and the soldiers out of the mine. When they emerged from the cave, they were surprised to see that the heroes captured Rex Shard, his blueprints, the crystals and the lost three soldiers. Two GDRs approached Shard and put him in custody with the Enforcers.

"We did it, guys. We got the crystals back," Tommy said as he changed back into his clothes away from the others along with his friends.

"Always remember to stay strong in your heart, no matter how difficult of a situation you may face, and you'll never fail," Callie said.

"Don't forget that in one week, we're going to be married, Callie," Jake said as he kissed her and she returned his kiss.

"In fact, we should be heading home. Mom and Dad might be wondering where are we by now," Tommy said as he got between his sister and soon to be brother-in-law.

"You're right, Tommy. We'll also be brothers-in-law, too," Jake said as he and Callie hugged Tommy.

The team arrived at the Mackowitz mansion and appeared in front of the Dragon Slayer masters along with Carter Delsin. "It would appear that you were right all along, Carter. These warriors have proven themselves worthy of the crystals," Master Singh said.

"Thank you, master," Carter said as he walked back to Jake and the others.

"I know that this is short notice, but mine and Jake's wedding will be in one week and we would like to invite anyone of you to come to our wedding. We already invited our friends and family to come, including Tommy and Hector's friends, Wally and Joey, Natasha, Harvey, Miquel, Luke and their families," Callie said.

"It would be an honor to see such a beautiful wedding to such a kindly couple such as yourself and Jake, Ms. Briggs," Master Speaks said.

"Indeed, beautiful, young flower. For we shall come to your wedding," Master Guru said.


	20. Chapter 20

Jake and the gang returned to Megakat City after completing their training back in Coal Creek and got the seven crystals back from the Pastmaster. They have yet to complete the arrangements for Jake's and Callie's wedding as it is going to be a grand wedding for the two of them and their families and friends at home. As their plane landed at the airport, the families of Luke, Miquel and George saw them coming out of the arrival terminal with Jake and the others. Baron and Cynthia von Jackal, Natasha's mother and father, noticed their daughter was holding hands with Hector.

"Isn't romantic, Baron? Our little girl is holding hands with that Feral boy she was a crush on in school," Cynthia asked.

"Indeed. Young love," Baron said. He was happy that his daughter found love with Hector despite their different species.

"You must be Natasha's parents, Mr. and Mrs. von Jackal. Natasha told me often about you two, especially you, Mr. von Jackal," Hector said as he shook Baron's hand.

"You have quite a grip there, young man," Baron said as he noticed the strong grip in Hector's hand. Despite the fact that he worked out with weights and cardio at the gym and having such a strong, muscular body, Baron did find it unusual that a young kat named Hector is very strong.

"Is that Baron, the Egyptian Anubian Jackal I went to school at The Citadel, The Military College of South Carolina?" Ulysses asked as he recognized his old friend and roommate from military college.

"Ulysses, what's up, brother?" Baron asked as he hugged Ulysses.

"Great. We just got home from England, got ambushed by the Pastmaster, went to Coal Creek for training and got the crystals back. Now, we're home and getting ready for Mr. Clawson's and Mayor Briggs' wedding."

"Wait. Your father and Uncle James know my father?" Natasha asked Hector.

"Yes. My father went to school with your father and graduated with honors. I remember looking at my dad's yearbook with him and Uncle James. He would always talk about him and he was in the Marines as my dad was in the Army," Hector explained.

"Indeed, sweetheart," Cynthia said as she approached her daughter.

"Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy and Hector!" Tony called.

"Father?" Jake asked as his father approached him.

"Thank God you and your friends are all right. Your mother and I were so very worried."

"We're fine, Tony, really," Callie said to her soon to be father-in-law.

"Yes, we just landed and feel like going home and rest," Tommy said as he got his luggage.

"Well, then, I'll take you, Jake, Callie and Hector home in our limousine," Tony said.

"That's so very sweet of you, Mr. Clawson, but I think I can take a cab home," Tommy said.

"Please, I insist. It'll save you money and other expenses anyway."

"Okay."

"Great, follow me." Jake and his friends followed Tony into the limo and they drove to drop them off at their homes.

 _The next day…_

Hector was at a barbeque restaurant with Mike and Nicholas as they were eating ribs at the bar. "So, Mr. Troykovitch, tell me more about your family's history. For example, what's your and Turmoil's military background connected to your grandfather, Stalin Ulga Troykovitch, who was a KGB agent during the Cold War in the 1970s?" Hector asked.

"Well, the KGB were the eyes, ears, hands and legs of the Soviet Union regime. They were trained by Russian Spetsnaz commandoes as well as highly trained in the field of espionage and sabotage. They achieve their missions by doing anything to complete their mission and I do mean anything. If it means interrogation, then they'll do interrogation. Outside of its borders, they quietly worked to spread communism around the world. KGB was everywhere. Hong Kong, Beijing, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Washington, D.C. At one point, half of the staff of the Soviet Embassy in Washington, D.C. were KGB agents," Mike explained.

"Incredible," Hector said.

"Exactly, young comrade. Back then, you couldn't tell if the next person you crossed paths with could be an enemy spy until they pull a gun on you," Nicholas said as he ate his barbequed ribs.

"So, how did you and Nicholas meet?"

"I met him in the Ukraine while encountering terrorism in hostile regions in the country."

"You gentlemen are GDRs and you two aren't afraid of dying?"

"Hell, no. We only have one life and we give our lives for our home country."

"What then?" Hector asked Nicholas.

"Being useless. When Mike's grandfather was young there was always a reason, there was a point. Things made sense. Now there's no point to anything. So, what do we do? We work out, fight, get drunk on Russian vodka, chase some tail and have a really good time. We lived our life to the fullest, comrade," Nicholas said.

At that moment, a 2019 Toyota Land Cruiser pulled with loud rock music blaring from its radio and 4 teenaged male dogs walked into the bar area where Hector, Mike and Nicholas are. Hector minded his own business as the canines sat at the bar.

"Get some root beer," one pit bull said.

"All right," one Doberman said.

"Hey, old man, how's that barbeque?" a German Shepherd asked but Nicholas didn't answer. "Give me some." The German Shepherd reached for it, but Nicholas shoved his left hand away.

"We're busy, boy. Get lost, all right?"

The German Shepherd just laughed, thinking it was just a joke. "What did you say?"

Nicholas sighed and spoke to Hector, "Here's a perfect example of what I've been talking about. Since this boy's been suckling on his momma's tit, he's been given everything but discipline. And now his idea of courage and manhood is to get together with a bunch of punk friends and ride around irritating folks… too good natured to put a stop to it."

"Hey, who do you think you are, huh?" the German Shepherd challenged Nicholas.

Mike got up from his seat and held onto Nicholas' right arm and said, "Just a dumb kid, Nick, don't kill him."

"Right," Nicholas said. The German Shepherd started laughing until Nicholas got a hold onto his neck with his right hand and started choking him out. Mike walked towards the exit as Hector watched the whole thing happen.

"I'm Nicholas Vladimir Karpov. I fought in two major wars and countless smaller ones on three continents. I led thousands of men into battle with everything from horses and swords to artillery and tanks. I've seen the headwaters of the Amazon, and tribes of natives no animal had ever seen before. I've won and lost a dozen fortunes, killed many men and love only one polar bear woman, Bella Ferrari, with a passion a _flea_ like you could never begin to understand. That's who I am." Hector just smiled and was amazed with Nicholas' speech to the dog.

"Now, go home, boy!" Nicholas shouted as he threw the German Shepherd to his other canine friends.

"We'll show these old bastards who's tough!" the German Shepherd shouted.

"Get out your knife," the Pit Bull said.

"Yeah," the Bulldog said as they pulled out their switchblades.

"Nice try, guys, but I think you guys just brought knives…" Hector said as Mike arrived with his Remington 870 Express 12-gauge pump-action shotgun and pumped it. "…to a gun fight."

"Now, boys, you're fixing to let those teenage hormones get you into a world of trouble," Mike warned as he pointed his shotgun at the teenagers and they dropped their knives on the floor with their hands up.

"Damn it, Mike. Did I ask you to butt in?" Nicholas asked.

"Nick, you just finished working out at the gym."

"Well, there's—there's only four of them."

"Yeah, but—look, you fight this one first," Mike pointed to the German Shepherd. "And then I'll let you fight the other three after, okay?"

"Yeah. Watch this, kid!" Nicholas said to Hector.

"Now you! You better pick that knife up, because, son, you're going to need all the help you can get," Mike laughed as he walked to the bar and the German Shepherd got his switchblade from the floor.

"Come on, Frankie!"

"Get him."

"Get him, Frankie, cut him!"

Nicholas just calmly stood there until Frankie tried to stab him until he locked Frankie into an elbow lock and he screamed in pain.

"Shoot, oldest trick in the book," Mike said.

Frankie groaned in pain, knowing it's a lose-lose situation he was in. "Okay, okay. You win, you win." Nicholas shoved him back to his other friends. And demonstrates how to probably fight with a knife.

"You hold it wrong, son. Not like this," Nicholas lectured while holding Frankie's switchblade in a stabbing attack with the blade going downwards. "You always do it like this—" he demonstrated with the blade facing the enemy. "Smooth. All right? Try it again." He tosses the knife back to Frankie.

"Come on, Frankie."

"Come on, Frankie, get him!"

"Cut him."

"Come on. Okay."

"Get him, Frankie, cut him."

"Yeah, you got him!"

Frankie charged at Nicholas, but he caught Frankie and got him in an elbow lock, took the switchblade out of Frankie's hand and threw it to Mike as he caught it.

"Stop, stop, ahh!" Frankie pleaded.

"You're breaking his arm!" the bulldog said.

"You three had better get in there and help him," Mike said to the gang as Nicholas pushed Frankie to the gang. The Doberman tried to punch Nicholas, but ducked down and punched him in the stomach and knee kicked him in the face. The pit bull tried to punch Nicholas, but he caught close to the pit bull and disabled his bone structure by disabling his elbow and threw him to the bar table. Glass was breaking as Nicholas easily overpowered the canine gang as Mike just laughed and watched along with Hector as he put the switchblade into the bar.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Hector asked Mike.

"Nicholas always hogs the bad guys. He's selfish that way," Mike said as he saw Nicholas drinking some beer and poured some onto the bulldog.

"But there's four of them!" At that moment, the pit bull was thrown over into the bar. "Three of them."

The canine gang keep getting crashed into furniture within the restaurant every time they unsuccessfully tried to fight Nicholas. "Go no, Nick! Hey, there's my boy!" Mike cheered.

"Like this, kid? Pretty good, huh?" Nicholas asked Hector as he held onto Frankie's head with his arm around him.

"Couldn't you share?" Hector asked.

"Nah. After 10 years, I'm used to it," Mike said as Nicholas threw Frankie into his Toyota Land Cruiser as the horn honked. "Besides, right now, I figure he needs them worse than I do. Go on, Nick!"

"This'll hold him, though. This'll hold him," Nicholas said as he held onto the pit bull by his head with his arm.

"Please! Please!" the pit bull pleaded as Mike and Nicholas were laughing.

 _Meanwhile at Professor Hackle's lab…_

Thomas was in the control room with Professor Hackle and Dr. Konway as they were building in weapons and defense systems for the SWAT Kats, Enforcers and GDRs when another kat approached Thomas. "Excuse me, are you Thomas Briggs?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, I am. Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Nick Rinskin," Nick introduced himself to the young boy. But, for real, he is Hard Drive hired by the Seven Deadly Sins to steal some kind of plans for a super weapon that the Pastmaster plans to use for turning the city into a Dark Age nightmare.

"Nick Rinskin from the Cambridge College, Boston, Massachusetts?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"I read your work on nanotechnology and cyber security."

"Dr. Rinskin, there's a glitch list for you to take care of," Dr. Konway said.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Briggs," Rinskin said as he went to his computer at his desk.

"You, too," Tommy said. Although his instincts tell him that something isn't right about him but he can't put his finger on it.

Once he approached his desk, he went to work to hack into the computer system from Professor Hackle's files and steal his and Tommy's research on time travel. Dr. Konway wrote a list of glitches on the advance weapon vehicles that they were working on. Including, tanks, artillery, jets, helicopters, defense aircraft, naval battleships, Gundam fighter robots, and other defense systems. "Vehicle headlights on the tanks are on and they're not responding. Those shouldn't be running off the tank batteries. Item 151 on today's glitch list. We have all the problems of a major defense company and a major technology giant, and the computers aren't even on their feet yet," Dr. Konway said.

"Nick, our lives are in your hands, and you have butterfingers?" Professor Hackle asked as he approached Dr. Rinskin and he quickly hid what he was doing and acting like he was busy debugging the system.

He laughed as he spun around in his chair, holding a can of Coca-Cola in his right hand. "I'm totally unappreciated in my time. You can run this lab from this room with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy?" He asked as he took a sip of his soda. "Or cheap? You know anybody who can network eight Connection Machines and debug two million lines of code for what I bid for this job? If you can, I'd love to see him try."

"I'm sorry about your financial problems, Nick. I really am, but they are your problems," Professor Hackle lectured Dr. Rinskin for his laziness.

"Oh, you're right, you're absolutely right. Everything's my problem," Dr. Rinskin sarcastically admitted.

"I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Nick. I really will not," Professor Hackle coached.

"There's been hardly any debate at all," Dr. Rinskin talked back.

"I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them," Professor Hackle finished. If there's one thing he will not tolerate, it's talking back.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Nick!" Dr. Konway called. "The headlights."

"Yeah. I'll debug the simulation program when they're done testing the tanks, okay?" Nick said, but Dr. Konway was losing his patience.

"Okay? It'll eat a lot of compute cycles. We'll lose part of the system for a while. There's a finite amount of memory. You going to compile for half an hour, for crying out loud?" Dr. Rinskin argued.

"Quiet! All of you!" Tommy called while he was building technologically advanced body armor for the SWAT Kats, Enforcers, and GDRs. "I'm trying to concentrate here." Dr. Rinskin, however, started to sabotage and steal the time travel research for the Pastmaster's weapon. As he set it into action, a popup button popped up that said, "Execute?" When he clicks on that button, it will crash the system.

At another part of Megakat City, Jake and Callie were at their mansion planning on how their wedding reception should be decorated. "Honey, do you think these medieval age and modern age setting would be great at the reception?" Callie asked Jake.

"Of course, dear. I want to make sure you're happy with the arrangement. As you know, I've always wanted you to make the decisions for what's best for us," Jake said.

She let out a sigh and said, "Jake, I want you to have a saying in the matter, too. That's one thing about marriage, it's about love, commitment, negotiating and compromise."

He smiled, "Your right, we'll finally be together. I have always loved you for the incredible woman that you are."

"I can even the same thing to you, too," Callie said.

Back at the lab, Professor Hackle stood by Dr. Konway and Tommy as he held onto his walking stick. "Protype tanks are returning to the garage," Dr. Konway said.

"So much for our first testing on the tanks that the GDRs found. Electrical wiring problems and one tank crashed and exploded," Professor Hackle admitted.

"It could've been worse, John. A lot worse," Dr. Konway said.

"Anybody want a soda or something?" Dr. Rinskin asked as Professor Hackle, Dr. Konway, and Tommy turned to him. "I'm going to the machine. I thought, you know, maybe I'd get somebody something. I've had only sweets, and I'm going to get something salty. I thought maybe somebody would, uh—"

"No, thanks," Tommy said.

"I'm fine," Professor Hackle said.

"I'll pass," Dr. Konway said.

"Okay. Oh, I finished debugging the phones. I was going to debug—So I did. You told me to, uh, so I debugged the phones. I should tell you the system is going to be compiling for, uh, eighteen to twenty minutes. Some of the minor systems might go on or off, but it's nothing to worry about. It's a simple thing," Nick lied as he clicked the execute button on his computer and the program, he ran, started to drive while infecting the computer system.

Dr. Konway was flirting with his girlfriend, Dr. Sinian, who came by the lab to meet up with her boyfriend, Professor Hackle and Tommy, when he heard his computer beeping and he saw that door security systems in the control room are shutting down. "That's odd."

"What?" Professor Hackle asked.

"Door security systems are shutting down," Jason said.

"Well, Rinskin said a few systems would go off-line, didn't he?" Tommy asked. His instincts indicated that Dr. Rinskin is Hard Drive and he knew that his fears were founded. At the same time, Rinskin got to Professor Hackle's computer, tapped into his files and stole all the data to his exte rnal hard. "Wait a minute," Tommy said.

"What is it, Thomas?" Abby asked.

"There's only one person capable of doing such a hacking like this, Hard Drive," Tommy said.

"We have a spy in our midst. Set off the intruder alarm," Professor Hackle ordered.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Konway said as he pushed the alarm button, but the alarm system wasn't working. The computers started going crazy as error messages started to pop up, while some computers froze, shut down or had the blue screen of death on their monitors. "Whoa, whoa. What the hell? What the hell?" Dr. Konway asked as he approached his computer.

"What now?" Professor Hackle asked.

"Security systems are failing all over the lab," Tommy said.

"Find Rinskin! Check the vending machines."

A security guard went for the vending machines, but there was no sign of Dr. Rinskin. He pulled out his walkie talkie and said, "I'm at the vending machines, but there's no sign of Dr. Rinskin."

"It's just as I feared. Dr. Rinskin is Hard Drive," Abby said.

Dr. Konway immediately went to work to try and restart the system. "Access main program. Access main security. Access main program grid," Dr. Konway said and attempted, but every time it's always "PERMISSION DENIED... and... YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!" along with an infinite sequence of the same sentence. Then, a pop-up icon appears and says nonstop, "Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word! Ah, ah, ah!"

"Please! Goddamn it! I hate this hacker crap!" Dr. Konway furiously shouted in frustration.

Professor Hackle grabbed a phone and handed it over to Dr. Konway. "Call Rinskin's people in Cambridge," Professor Hackle said as Dr. Konway grabbed the phone and started dialing, but he couldn't hear anything, not even a dial tone.

"The phones are out, too," Dr. Konway said.

Tommy pulled out his communicator to call his friends and the Enforcers. At another side of town, Lt. Steele was walking alongside with Commander Feral and Felina Feral when they heard the alert on their commlinks. "All available SWAT Kats, Enforcers and GDRs, we have an espionage and cyber security alert in progress. Be advised, suspect is Hard Drive and possibly armed and dangerous. Over," Shadow said in his SWAT Kat voice.

"Roger that, Shadow. Commander Feral and I will be with you shortly to meet up with T-Bone," Felina said.

"What about me? I want to go, too," Lt. Steele said.

"Sorry, Steele, your off duty and besides, don't you have a date with a special someone?" Felina asked.

Ulysses humorously smiled and left along with his niece to see Professor Hackle, leaving Steele with Jane. "Enjoy your shopping, Steele" Commander Feral smiled as he left.

"What?" Steele asked.

"Nate," Jane called for him. Steele nervously turned around and saw her. "Yeah, hey. You're late."

("RUN! From Final Fantasy 9" by Nobuo Uematsu)

The Enforcers arrived at the Professor's lab and stormed into the building, searching every floor but couldn't find any trace of Hard Drive. Felina went to the 60th floor of the building and searched the floor. She kicked down every door that leads to different rooms and could find him. Then, she heard a rattle coming from the hallway and saw his shadow going into a staircase to the floor above her.

"Freeze! I said, freeze!" Felina ordered as she chased Hard Drive up to the other floor. She opened the door to the floor and was pinned down by Hard Drive under a metal support rail. He looks at her and asks, "Would like to know how I got the name Hard Drive?"

"No, I don't want to know. But I know how you got scared now," she smiled as Carter slashed him across the face, sending him falling fifty stories, but before he hit the ground, T-bone hooked his legs and brought him back up to the waiting arms of the Enforcers in the Turbokat.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Felina asked as she handcuffed Hard Drive.

"Yes, I understand," Hard Drive said, but he achieved his mission by transferring the data to the Pastmaster.

Jake, Chance, Callie, Hector, Martin and Kayla, Commander Feral and the Enforcers arrived at the professor's lab to see Tommy and Dr. Konway trying to fix the problem Hard Drive has caused but to no success. "Keycheck space minus O, keychecks off, safety space minus O. He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anybody to see what he's about to do," Dr. Konway explained.

"Now, look at this next entry. It's the kicker. "White rabbit object." Whatever it did, it did it all, but with the keychecks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. So, the only way to find them now is to go through the computer's lines of code one by one," Tommy explained.

"How many lines of code are there?" Abby asked.

"About two million," Dr. Konway said.

"Two million?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

Professor Hackle turned to Martin and asked him, "Martin, I, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a visit to Enforcers HQ and ask Hard Drive where he has stolen mine and Tommy's research."

"Sure," Martin said as he left for the elevator.

"I'm going with him," Kayla said as she left with her husband.

"John. John?" Dr. Konway called to the professor while Tommy started to find the keystrokes on the computer's lines of code.

"What is it?" Professor Hackle turned to face Dr. Konway.

"I can't get the computer system back on-line without Hard Drive."

Martin and Kayla arrived at the Enforcers HQ and went inside to interrogate Hard Drive, knowing that he's in custody. "Which interrogation room is he in?" Kayla asked Commander Feral.

"Room 1," Commander Feral said as Martin and Kayla arrived at the interrogation room. Martin was about to enter the room when his wife grabbed him by the arm.

"He won't say anything to you, honey. Let me take it from here," Kayla said as she pulled out her mind control lipstick that she made with her sister and applied it to her lips.

"Okay, ladies first," Martin said as she opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said as she walked into the interrogation room. Hard Drive looked up and recognized her.

"Well, hello there, Siren. The Pastmaster told me often about you," he smiled.

"Is that so?" she asked as she took her seat.

"Yes, how you have such a magnificent body that would melt any man's or woman's heart out with such a beautiful face. Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs? Is it me?"

"Enough sweet talk," Siren said as she blew her pheromone dust at Hard Drive. Suddenly, he was under her spell as he lustfully stared at her as she approached him and delivered mind control kiss to his lips. "Where is the research you stole from Professor Hackle and Thomas Briggs and where did you hide it?"

"It's with the Pastmaster and they'll build a time bomb at the galactic alignment on Jake's and Callie's wedding this weekend on Saturday after he exposes their identities to the whole world on the satellite system," Hard Drive said as he was under her control.

"That's a good boy. Nick want a kiss?" Siren asked.

"Yes, my goddess," Hard Drive said as he leaned in for a kiss, but Kayla had another idea.

"On second thought, I'm married and I have a husband to get back to," she said as she left the interrogation room.

"Wait, we can work something out here," Hard Drive pleaded. Kayla closed the door behind her.

"Sorry that I got carried away, but I got what we needed," she said to Martin, who was watching what happened.

"No, don't be, babe. You did good," Martin said.

At a Kohl's store, Lt. Steele waited outside of the changing room while Jane was trying on different clothes and shoes as a store clerk was watching him. "Are you done yet? That clerk thinks I'm stealing stuff or whatever," he asked.

Jane was in one of the changing rooms as she was trying on different clothes that she thinks would make her cute. She wore a green and white stripped top with blue shorts with lacy threads at the end and brown shoes. "One second. I found the perfect outfit. Now, we can grab a bite to eat somewhere and then go on to the park."

"What? Do we really have to go there too?" Steele asked.

"Uh huh," Jane said.

"This is the part where Nate makes his escape," he whispered as he quietly tiptoed away from the changing rooms. Then, Jane came out of the changing room and Steele stopped what he was doing as he was busted.

"You going somewhere?" Jane asked.

Steele realized that he went from cool as a cucumber into a pickle as he turned around with a funny, busted look. "Who? Me?" he nervously laughed.

"Surely, you wouldn't have the nerve to run out on me two dates in a row, would you, Nate?"

"Uh, no. Of course not. Well, the park it is."

Nate opened and held the door for Jane as the store clerk said to the two lovebirds, "Have a nice day, you two." They walked to the park and spend much time there as they liked as they were holding hands. Jane couldn't deny the fact that Nate looks so handsome with his looks and such a caring person that he really is, even if he's not the brightest bulb.

"No, no, no, that's crazy. You're out of your mind. He's absolutely out of his mind," Dr. Konway objected.

"Wait a minute, what exactly would this mean?" Callie asked.

"We're talking about a calculated risk, sis, which is the only option left to us in our disposal. We will never find the command that Rinskin used. He's covered his tracks far too well. I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back and tell us what he has stolen from us," Tommy said.

"Actually, I spoke with Martin and Kayla on the phone and they told us that Hard Drive stole your and Professor Hackle's research on time travel," Jake said.

"What does that mean?" Chance asked.

"It means that when something in the past gets changed it affects the future and the time/space continuum," Hector said.

"But isn't just science fiction and only happen in the movies, TV shows and stuff like that?" Callie asked.

"Actually, it could happen if what Mr. and Mrs. Wolf said is true," Dr. Sinian said as she sat next to Dr. Konway.

"So, shutting down the entire system—" Tommy said but Dr. Konway interrupted him.

"You can get somebody else, because I won't do it."

"Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out everything that he did. Now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back on their original start-up mode while the backup systems restore all the data that's been lost, correct?" Professor Hackle asked.

"Theoretically, yes. But we've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on at all," Dr, Konway said as Professor Hackle turned away in frustration.

"Will we get the phones back?" Callie asked.

"Yes, again, in theory."

"Billions of people on this Earth are at stake now that the Pastmaster's got mine and Professor Hackle's research. If you don't help us, we may never see another day of peace and goodness," Tommy said as he stood up to Dr. Konway.

"Will you please shut down the system?" Professor Hackle asked as he stood behind Tommy with a stern look on his face.

Dr. Konway grabbed the keys from his desk, unlocked the fuse box and start to shut down the system as he turned the switches off. The computers, infected with Hard Drive's computer virus shut down and were wiped clean as they were turned off. Dr. Konway then turned off the main power switch as the lights were turned off as well. He waited for at least a minute and said, "Hold onto your butts."

Dr. Konway switched the main switch on and the lights went back on. He heard beeping from one of the computers that said, "System Ready." He walked towards the computer, saw the message and said, "It's okay. Look. See that? It's on. It worked," Jake and the others walked towards the computer and saw it was completely restored with the back up information from the backup systems.

Tommy grabbed a phone from a desk and heard a dial tone. "The phones work," he said.

"But what do we do now? With your research stolen, who knows when the Pastmaster will do with it?" Hector asked.

"I don't know, buddy. I don't know, but we'll stop him. No matter what it takes," Tommy said as he put his left hand on Hector's right shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: dax0042 has given me permission to use his OC, Max Parker, Jake's gay cousin, from his story, A love that never lies. Thank you for your ongoing support, dax0042, and may the Force be with you.**

"Officer on deck," Lt. Steele called as he, the SWAT Kats and GDRs stood attention and Commander Feral walked in on the ship they were in.

"Today, you're going to locate an Omegas weapon factory and wipe it out. Intel estimates stronghold is level two. Which means we're up against 1000 defenders," Commander Feral said to his troops.

"We know what to do. Kill them all," Lt. Steele blurted out but he saw that he made a mistake as Commander Feral stared at him. "Oh."

"Yeah, that's the idea. Run the plan, lieutenant."

"Yes, sir. Uh, Razor," Lt. Steele called.

"First team secures the landing zone, sir," Razor said.

"Uh, Foxworth."

"We'll locate the target factory's entrance, sir?" Jane asked.

"Uh, Cutler."

"We give them the gas. Kills enemies, but doesn't hurt us," Peter said.

"Steele. Oh, uh… Jeez, that's me. Heh-heh. Flip the nuke, flip the launcher on the nuke," Steele said but saw that Commander Feral's not impressed with him.

"Ugh," Commander Feral growled.

"Oh, uh, but not yet. Uh. Uh, Wilson."

"Me and my fighter jet, Bessie, seal the deal, right down their Omega hole," Zodiac said as he got into his jet.

"Eagle One, ready for takeoff," the pilot announced on the speaker.

"Remember your training, and stick to the plan. Do you get me?" Commander Feral asked.

"We get you, sir," most GDRs said.

"Yes, sir," the SWAT Kats and other GDRs said.

"Lock and load," Commander Feral said.

"Yeah," Jane said as she loaded her M4 assault rifle along with other GDRs and they took their seats. The ship went off at full power as they flew off on their way to the stronghold.

("Blow Me Away," by Breaking Benjamin)

"Eagle one, clear."

"Eagle two, clear."

"Eagle three, clear."

"Eagle one, touchdown in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the pilot said as the SWAT Kats and GDRs landed. The bay doors opened slowly until they completely opened and the team were under attack under a barrage fire of gunshots and mortar fire. T-Bone opened fire with his PKM machine gun at the Omegas as cover fire for the team.

"Come on, you apes. Move out. Move it. Let's go!" Commander Feral ordered as he opened fire at the Omegas and the rest of the team ran out of the ship and opened fire.

"Goddamn. They don't quit," Foxworth said.

"What's your malfunction, lieutenant?" Commander Feral asked Lt. Steele as he hesitated to get off of the ship and join in the fight.

"Uh…."

"Come on. Get over here," Commander Feral ordered as he dragged him to the others. "Go get them!"

The team continues to open fire at the Omegas as explosions and screams filled out in the scenario. Tanks and artillery cannons shot at Omega strongholds that blasted them into millions of pieces.

"Form a perimeter," Sgt. Wolf ordered as he and the SWAT Kats laid down cover fire.

"Holy cow pie," Jane said as she saw more Omegas surrounding them with their heavy tech machine guns and RPG-7s.

"Oh, man," Snipes commented.

Lt. Steele was so scared that he got down to the ground and started praying as Cutler walked next to him. "No time for praying, son. I got your back," Cutler said as he readied his rockets with his advanced battle armor system.

"Fire in the hole," he said as he fired his rocket in the air and the rocket exploded into mini rockets and took out most of the attackers.

"Nice one," Foxworth laughed.

"Foxworth, 9 o'clock," Angel called as an Omega charged at her and pushed her to a wall.

"Help me. Help me," Foxworth called.

"Foxworth," Sabre said as he threw his Spartan shield at the Omega and knocked him out as the shield bounced back to him like a boomerang. However, another Omega was coming at him and knocked him down to the ground.

"Sabre!" Shadow called. Sabre slides on the ground and fired his M4A1 assault rifle at the Omega with precise aim.

"Pull back. Stay close," Carter called as the team formed back into position at the outpost. Soon, more Omegas start coming from the trucks and opened fire on the team.

"Oh, man. We're surrounded again," Lt. Steele whined.

"Here goes the gas," Cutler said as he readied his gas missile. However, an Enforcer bumped into Cutler, causing him to fire the gas missile into the ground making it difficult to fight and see incoming Omegas. "Oh, shit!"

"Let the gas settle in," Commander Feral said as he and the SWAT Kats laid down cover fire. "Step back." Zodiac flied in to deliver air support to the pinned down team. However, an Omega armed with an RPG-7 opened fire at the pilot and he was shot down. Luckily, Zodiac hit the emergency eject button before the rocket hit his jet and he safely landed onto the ground and joined in the fight with the team.

Lt. Steele, however, was so scared that he stood still as he doesn't know what to do next. "Commander Feral?" he called. "Feral, where are you?" Then, a bullet ricocheted off of the lieutenant's helmet. "Whoa! Who was that?"

Commander Feral ran towards the panicked lieutenant and dragged him down. "Whoa! I can't see anything," Steele said to Commander Feral.

"Lieutenant, use your infrared. And keep your head down," Commander Feral ordered.

"Oh, right," Steele said as he was searching on his new battlefield armor system. An Omega armed with an AK-47 charged at the team, but Carter stopped him with his lighting strike from his dagger.

"Um… Okay, my infrared. Infrared, infrared…" Steele said as he desperately tried to find his infrared system. However, he was unaware that he activated his nuke weapon system. "Oh, there you are," Steele said as he clicked on what he thought was infrared vision when it was really the nuke launch button and he unwittingly fire his nuke.

"That's not your infrared, lieutenant," Commander Feral said.

"Oh. Then what is it?" Steele asked as the nuke destroyed the Omega's weapon factory and everyone on the battlefield, including the SWAT Kats, Enforcers and GDRS.

"Mission failed," the computer screen said as the buzzer went off and the virtual reality training program ended. The lights turned on in the virtual reality room as the computer said, "Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated."

Commander Feral got up from his seat as he removed his virtual reality goggles. "Well, that was just outstanding," he said to the team.

"Well, sir," Lt. Steele said.

"How come I always get shot down?" Walter asked.

"Omegas got your number, big man," T-Bone said.

"Commander, no one told us it was a trap. That's not fair, sir," Lt. Steele said to Commander Feral as he got up from his seat.

"Here's a little combat secret for you, lieutenant: War isn't fair. It's always a trap," Commander Feral lectured to Lt. Steele.

"Excuse me, Commander, it's time that Master Panda King start his Shaolin Kung Fu class for the other GDRs and other Dragon Slayer Masters to train other Dragon Slayers," General James Feral said.

"Not now, General. I'm in the middle of training these warriors into the best fighters the world will ever know," Commander Feral said to his brother.

"I don't think I have to remind you, Ulysses, but I'm the commanding officer of this training unit and the Enforcers."

"How come I always have to listen to you, James? You listen well… For twenty-five years, you issue orders to the enlisted men and junior officers, I follow orders from you and other high-ranking officers. If this is the US Army, I'd be General by now," Ulysses said as he pointed his finger to James.

"Oh, really, so you'd be General, huh?" James asked as he grabbed Ulysses' right index finger and bended it towards Ulysses. "If this is the Army and you're the general, then I'd be the Emperor, and you'd still follow orders from high command."

"Ah! Ah!" Ulysses screamed in pain as he was restrained by James in a Japanese martial arts move. "Okay, okay. You win. Stop! Stop!"

James let go of Ulysses and said to the SWAT Kats, Enforcers and other GDRs in the room, "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," the team said as they left the room.

As the team left the room to go to Master King's class, Mike, who was with them, saw Tera Flasker walk by wearing a tight teal tank top, khaki short shorts, brown hiker shoes, two-gun holsters with her pistols in them, and her hair tied in a long ponytail. "I wonder if she's as lovely as her sister, Kayla," he thought.

("Heatseeker," by AC/DC)

Luke got into his Blue X-Tornado fighter biplane while Shadow and Sabre got into their desert patrol vehicles ready for a training drill. Luke did some really cool plane tricks while firing at targets in the skies. At the same time, Shadow drove at 65 mph while taking evasive action from rockets and explosions from incoming training drones. Sabre, on the other hand, transformed his vehicle into a Gundam and engaged in a fight with a training android resembling Rex Shard. Sabre's Gundam used his shield for cover and fired his lasers and rockets at the droid. At that moment, Shadow joined in the fight as he turned his vehicle into another Gundam and fought other giant monsters in the training battlefield. On the ground, Wally and Harvey engaged in an intense fight with training droids resembling the Pastmaster's undead soldiers with Master Speaks and Master Guru. Wally threw his boomerangs at droid's hands, knocking the guns out of their hands. Harvey fought many droids thanks to the training and confidence from the Dragon Slayer masters and his friends as he took many foes out with his broadsword. Master Speaks, being a Zande tribal fighter himself, took out many enemies with his makrigga spear, kpinga throwing knife, makraka curved knife and botto bow & pima arrows.

"Keep up the good work, Harvey. You're doing good, young one," Master Guru said.

"Thank you, Master Guru," Harvey said as he took out more training droids with his bow and arrows. He scouted the area with power scanner and saw Luke took out an incoming enemy tank with heatseeking missile and the tank exploded.

"Nice shooting, mate," Wally said.

"Thanks, Wally," Luke said through his radio.

Then, the timer went off, signaling the end of the training drill. Carter Delsin came of the observance room to congratulate the boys for perseverance. "Well done, Harvey. You, Wally and Luke have made us very proud in your training," he said.

"Indeed, you three will be essential allies to the SWAT Kats, GDRs and Dragon Slayers," Master Guru said.

"Way to go, Wally and Harvey. You guys did really good at combat fighting techniques," Sabre said.

"Don't forget about Jake's bachelor party and you and the other guys are invited to come along with your other friends," Shadow said.

"I expect that there will be no girls at his party," Wally said.

"You bet. Now, go change clothes. You and your friends don't want to be late," Carter said as they left.

"Thank God it's Friday," Shadow said.

"Amen," Sabre said as he and his best friend went to change back into their clothes.

Jake's bachelor party was being held at the Imperial Grand Hotel on Long Island, New York. Jake's invited guests include his best friend, Chance Furlong, his soon to be brother-in-law, Thomas Briggs, Hector Feral, his dad and uncle, Ulysses and James Feral, Carter Delsin, Johnny Kaiser, Dr. Jason Konway, Martin Wolf and his teammates from the Global Defense Responders, Alex Jones, Manny Rivera, Walter Wilson, Lt. Steele, Luke, Wally and Joey, Harvey, Miquel, Luke, George and Clay.

("Move Along," by The All-American Rejects)

"Come on, ten!" Hector called as he was playing craps with his friends at the craps table on a winning streak.

"Ten!" Clay called as Hector and the others cheered.

At another table, Ulysses, James, Manny, Walter and Alex were playing poker with cards while betting money to see who will win. Ulysses thought he would win this one as he got a full house, but didn't curiosity kill the kat?

"Looks like I win this round, gentlemen. I got a full house. What do you have, Wilson?" Ulysses asked Walter.

"Sorry, this isn't your lucky day, Commander. 4 of a kind," Walter laughed.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Are you serious? Again?" Alex asked.

"That's right," Walter said as he took the chips off of the gentleman.

"I got a full house and this guy beats me?" Ulysses asked.

"Hasn't anyone begun to suspect that Walter maybe cheating as he won in the last 10 rounds?" James asked.

In fact, Walter has been cheating the whole time as he always hid aces under his sleeves so that he will win every time. Sooner or later, his luck would run out because cheating is stupid and would soon be caught as Alex sat next to Walter on his right.

"Dude, I just saw that!" Alex shouted as he got up from his seat alerting the other gentlemen at the poker table.

"Saw what, man?" Walter asked.

"I saw you pull that ace out of your sleeve, man," Alex interrogated as Walter was earning nasty looks from Ulysses, James and Manny.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Manny asked.

"He's cheating right here, man!" Alex shouted.

"Sorry, guys, got to run," Walter said as he pushed the table at the pissed off gentleman and tried to make a run for it as they were after him as well.

"Should we like intervene and stop your dad, uncle and the others from possibly killing Mr. Wilson, Hector?" Tommy asked as he threw the dice.

"Whatever trouble Mr. Wilson got himself into, it had nothing to do with us," Hector said as he was minding his own business.

"You may have a point," George said as he reached for the dice.

As Martin, Peter, Weston, Chance, and Jake were playing darts at the dartboard, Jake's gay cousin, Max Parker, and a party clown kat, Link, came over to the party to congratulate Jake and entertain the crowd.

"Hey, Jake. Long time to see you again," Max said.

"Hey, Max," Jake said as he hugged his cousin.

"Everybody, this is Link, the party clown I hired to entertain everyone at Jake's bachelor party," Max introduced Link to the party.

"What did Mr. Death say to the Sicilian when he was trying to make a call for a wizard's duel? Never go against a Sicilian when Death is on the line," Link joked as Jake and the other dudes were laughing their heads off, including Walter after he got a whooping he would never forget.

"Thomas, I want you to meet my cousin, Max. Max, this Thomas, my fiancé's younger brother," Jake said as he introduced Max to Thomas.

"Hi, I'm Thomas," Thomas introduced himself to Max.

"I'm Max. Jake told me a great deal about you," Max said.

"Yes, how you are such a gifted, amazing, caring kid and honor roll student along with your friend, Hector."

"Indeed, he is," Jake said.

"Say, are you gay, Peter?" Link asked.

"No," Peter said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm partly gay and very respectful to people whether they are gay or not."

"Thank you all for coming, guys. It means so much to me that you guys came to my bachelor party," Jake said.

"No problem, Jake. We're always here for you, buddy. Even if it's the end for you as a single man, dude," Chance said as he patted his buddy with his shoulder.

"Are you sure this was a good idea to bring my son, Hector, and his other friends to your bachelor's party, Clawson. I mean, they're minors and I don't think this was a good idea," Commander Feral said.

"Of course, Commander. Thomas will soon be my brother-in-law as I will soon be married to the most beautiful woman in the whole world," Jake said as he rubbed his fist on Tommy's head.

"Here's to Jake Clawson," Martin cheered as he raised his glass bottle of Angry Orchard in the air.

"Hooyah, Jake Clawson!" Chance and the rest of the guys cheered.

"Well, it's not over yet, buddy, because I haven't given you my bachelor gift," Nate Steele said in a slurred tone.

"Are you drunk again, Steele?" Ulysses asked.

"A little bit, Commander. I can hold my liquor you know," Steele said.

"You've done enough," Jake said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I was going to give you a gift and I am, Jake."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you have given me," Jake said as he anticipated what the gift would be.

"I got you six of the best strippers I could find," Steele cheered as Peter, Weston, Alex, Link and Clay cheered went crazy about it, but Jake, Chance, the Feral brothers and Martin were adamantly against it.

"No. No, absolutely not. When you told me that you might do that and I said no strippers. No, I'm faithful to Callie, you know that, bub," Jake opposed this.

"Yeah, Steele. Me and my brother, James, are both married to our wives and will remain faithful to them," Commander Feral lectured.

"Plus, there are kids here, including Thomas and Hector. I'm also married to my wife as well. How are you going to explain this to your woman, Steele?" Martin asked.

"Where's the fun in that, Jake? Don't you want to enjoy your last night as a free man to the fullest?" Jason asked as he was apparently drunk too.

"That's right! Bring on the strippers!" Steele cheered.

"Yeah!" Johnny shouted.

"No! No!" Jake adamantly resisted, but it was too late. Johnny turned on the radio to techno music as the strippers came in.

("Confusion [Pump Panel Reconstruction Mix]" by New Order)

Both strippers have plump, large breasts that are just like Callie's and Kayla's. The six include a white female kat wearing a school girl outfit, an Egyptian Anubian Jackal wearing Egyptian attire, a clouded leopard in belly dancer costume, a tiger in a Chinese dress that showed her curved body and tone legs, a jaguar in Aztec attire, and a zebra in a red lacy bra with a short red skirt.

"Great, how are we going to explain this to our families and especially to my mom, Steele?" Hector asked as his father was giving Steele a nasty look.

"I'm sorry for this, Commander, I didn't want this to happen. Especially that when your son and his friends are here just to have a good time," Jake said.

"Don't mind them. They're fine just the way they are," Luke said with his eyes and ears shaped into hearts.

"What? Luke, snap out of it!" Miquel shouted.

"Come on, Joey. Nothing to see here," Wally said as he escorted his younger brother and hopped away to the lobby like a responsible elder brother.

"Indeed. Let's go, guys. Follow me and George," Clay said as he and his brother escorted the other boys to the hotel lobby with Link escorting them. Luke, on the other hand, was so distracted and lovestruck that Hector had to drag him out of the hotel room.

"Hey! Congratulations, Mr. Clawson! Tonight's your last night as a bachelor," Sapphire, the clouded leopard, congratulated as she gave her scarf to Jake.

"Uh, thank you very much, ladies, but I'll be married tomorrow," Jake nervously smiled. The girls were going wild as they started to dance to the music and lustfully show off their bodies to the guys in the room.

"Gentlemen, stop the music. That's a direct order not a suggestion, soldier. Turn it off, now!" James ordered.

"Buzzkill," Johnny complained as he turned off the music.

"Hey, Commander, those are such big muscles you got there. Maybe one of us can help you unwind and relax," the Egyptian Jackal suggested.

"Maybe all of us," the white kat suggested as the girls started to laugh.

"That's very thoughtful, ladies, but that's not necessary. Five of us are already married and Clawson will soon to be married. We're just not going to need your services if that's okay," Ulysses said as he was maintaining his composure.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"Oh, come on!" Steele complained.

"I'm sorry, gentleman, but I have to agree with Commander Feral on this one," Martin said as he stood up for himself and Jake.

"Yeah, I just don't feel comfortable with this. So, I'm with Martin and Commander Feral with this too. Thank you, ladies, for stopping by," Jake said.

"Please, don't do this. We need this money so badly," the tiger pleaded.

"My car's been repossessed and I had to steal a dude's motorcycle to get here," the zebra pleaded.

"I needed another round of antibiotics and I can't pay for that," the jaguar said.

"Listen, we'll give you the money. We'll even double the money," Jake tried to negotiate.

"Listen, we're not ladies working on the streets taking handouts. If we don't work, we don't get paid," the zebra said.

"No work, no pay," the jaguar cheered as she danced lustfully towards Chance as Peter, Nate, Weston, Alex, and Walter cheered.

"Please," the tiger pleaded.

"Man, don't do it. Callie would not want you to be unfaithful to her," Chance said.

"Yeah, don't listen to them," Max said.

"Jesus, Clawson. Let them strip, for Chirst's sake," Steele said as he turned on the music again. Commander Feral slapped Steele across the face for that blasphemous comment. "What the hell did you do that for, Commander?"

"That's for blasphemy, Steele," Commander Feral lectured.

"Just a little, bit," Jake said just to diffuse the situation.

"This is bad," Chance said to Max.

"God Almighty, please help us. Help these gentlemen not to fall into temptation, especially to my cousin, Jake, and especially Zodiac," Max prayed.

As the jaguar started to get on the bar table and lustfully danced to the music, she asked, "You like this?"

"Oh, yes, I love it!" Steele cheered as he helped her up. Then, suddenly, she bumped her head against the ceiling.

"Ow!" the jaguar said.

"Are you all right?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then, Sapphire tied her scarf around Walter's neck and pulled him to her. He nervously gulped as she giggled. "What's wrong, baby?" she lustfully asked.

"N- nothing," he sighed.

Then, a balloon popped as it brought Walter back to reality. "What? What was that?" he asked.

"Oh no! It's my boyfriend!" the zebra screamed.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"No, it was just a balloon that you accidentally stepped on," Steele said.

"I thought someone shot me," the zebra said as she continued to dance. The tiger was lying on her back on the table to show off her breasts, when suddenly, her breast covers started to fall out of her bra. Then, she fell down and hurt her head.

"Oh, my God! She's bleeding," Jason screamed as he saw some blood coming out of her head.

"I broke a nail and my heel support on my shoe broke!" the white kat screamed.

"Look, ladies, all of you have to go. One of yours is badly hurt and she barely can stand up on her own," Max negotiated to the six strippers.

"He maybe right, Sue. We should just take her to a hospital and go," the Egyptian jackal said to Sapphire.

"Come on, Barbra. Let's go," Sapphire said to Barbra.

"No, it's okay. Blood is sexy, huh?" Barbra groaned as she danced and struggled to stay balanced while standing. "Where's the bachelor?"

"He's right there," Steele said as he pointed to Jake, but Barbra went the wrong way and crashed into the poker table as the cards flew into the air and the poker chips scattered across the floor. Her wig fell off and Barbra was revealed to be a middle-aged woman.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, my god!" Steele screamed as he and the other dudes were coming back to their senses.

"I usually charge extra to pop out of a cake," Barbra said as she danced while smudging cake all over herself. "Where's the bachelor? Want me to take this off?"

"No!" Walter screamed.

"Get her away from us and just take her to a hospital!" Commander Feral screamed as James lifted up a chair to keep Barbra back.

Barbra approached Johnny and he started to freak out, "Get away!" he screamed as he pushed her away. Max pushed her to Alex and Alex pushed her to the penthouse pool. Barbra swam out of the pool.

"Where's the bachelor. You haven't got your lap dance," Barbra persisted as the guys ran out of the hotel.

"No!" Jake shouted.

"Just get out of here!" Carter shouted.

"Go!" Manny said as he threw the radio at a wall.

"We're really sorry for the trouble tonight, gentlemen. We'll take her to a hospital and get her checked out. Good night, Mr. Clawson, and good luck on your wedding for tomorrow," Sapphire said as she and the other strippers lead Barbra out of the hotel and took a limo to the hospital.

("Voices Carry," by Vitamin C)

Bellow the penthouse suite, Callie was having a bachelorette party at the same hotel Jake and his friends were having. Her guests include Felina, Turmoil, Jane, Kayla, Tera, Abby and Anne. The girls were laughing hysterically while getting drunk and sharing secrets with one another.

"Hey, ladies, here's something that you might enjoy listening to. When I was sixteen, I made out with my BFF, April Marsh, in the girls' locker room during the prom," Kayla said as the girls laughed.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty, vixen. I always showed off my body to Jake whenever I'm alone with him to get him worked up," Callie said much to her friends' amusement.

"Oh, yeah? There was this one guy I met while I was at college but he was kind of a smart Alek and a bit of a trouble maker. At one time, he covered the toilet in the bathroom with plastic wrap and I didn't realize it until there was pee all over the floor. So, in retaliation, I called and convinced the FBI that that mischievous trouble maker was a Chinese agent and got him arrested," Tera said.

Kayla was just laughing hard at this, "Oh, Tera. Talk about someone who uses her own freakish power to settle a personal score."

"Hey, my secret is that my very first kiss was with Manx when we were teenagers," Felina said.

"Ew! Are you serious?" Abby asked.

"Come on. Okay, to be clear, I was seventeen and Man was forty-eight years old when I had my very first kiss. We got a little drunk and started some wild things that were abnormal for my age," Felina said.

"My secret is that I slept with Lt. Steele after he was having trouble with coping with his friend's death and when I escorted home," Jane said.

"Better of a lover than a fighter when it comes to Steele, huh?" Turmoil asked.

"You maybe right, Turmoil," Jane complimented.

"My secret is that I have always been making out with Chance whenever it's private or public, even in the steam room," Turmoil gossiped which caused everyone to laugh wildly at this point.

"My secret is that I was always stealing other kat's reports to get me to the top of the school news board," Anne said.

"Haven't you considered that was wrong?" Callie asked.

"Speaking of wrong, I helped my grandfather hide a stolen payroll of two million when I was only five years old," Abby said.

"How old were you when you stole that money? You must've been a day older in Prohibition to obtain that money, even from Al Capone," Tera rudely commented.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked as if she felt insulted. "I'm not that old! I'm the same age as Callie, I have a hot bikini body with perfect, round, size C breasts and you're telling me I'm old and not hot?"

"Well, if the boot fits, toots," Tera said.

"Say that again," Abby growled.

"If the boot fits," Tera repeated.

"Okay, natural red head, let's get this party started," Abby said as she felt her blood boil.

("Cum on Feel the Noize" by Quiet Riot)

Tera and Abby fought with hard kicks, punches, trying to pull the other girl's hair and blows from elbows or knees. Abby threw Tera to a table and started to jab her on the chest with her right elbow until Tera kicked Abby in the face with her left knee, causing Abby to lose control over Tera and she rolled back to standing up. Jake, along with his other friends, along with Thomas and Hector and their friends, heard and saw what was going on and they ran into the hotel room to break up the fight before Abby and Tera kill each other.

"I'm going to kill you, Abby! I'm going to kill you!" Tera said as she and Abby broke free and tried to fight again. However, Carter and Callie used their magic to create a barrier between the two fighters as Hector got between them and put his arms out between them so that the others can separate Abby and Tera.

"Time out!" Hector shouted.

"Abby, quit it! She's not worth it! Come on!" Turmoil said.

"Come on!" Tera called as her sister and other girlfriends held her back.

"Forget it, Abby. Fighting and alcohol don't mix. Come on," Chance said as he and the other guys escorted Abby out.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let it go," Tommy said.

"Somebody want to tell us what is going on here?" Commander Feral asked.

"We were just having a little fun that's all, Commander," Callie said.

"Seems more like fun was getting way out of hand," James said.

As the bachelorette party was a standstill, Turmoil left the party and walked to Chance as she noticed he was alone by the river, leaving Abby alone with Jason to comfort and calm her down. "Hello, Chance," she said.

"Oh, hello, Tanya. I was just admiring the full moon. I didn't notice you were coming," Chance said.

"Sorry, if I startled you."

"You didn't."

"Chance, there's a lot I want to tell you about my sad past before you came into my life. My brother and I lost our parents in a fire when we were nine years old."

"I know, Father Reed told me, Jake, Tommy and Hector that," Chance said as he held Turmoil next to him.

"I was abused while training to be one of Russia's top flight commanders. I endured being beaten by Russian commandoes, interrogation drills, go through all kinds of abuse to become as tough as Russian Spetsnaz operatives and the KGB. All that hardship and, according to my prison shrink, told me that my lack of proper guidance led me down to a life of crime, but I was glad I met you, Chance," Turmoil said as she kissed him deeply.

Chance broke the kiss and admitted, "I'm glad to have met you too, Tanya."

Tera was sitting next to Mike as she overheard what Turmoil was saying. She, too, have been think about Mike a lot and felt the courage to ask him. "So, Mikhail…"

"Please, if it's easier for you to call me by other names, call me Michael or Mike, for short," Mike said.

"Michael, do you have a girlfriend?" Tera asked.

"Heh. No. My life… it wouldn't be a good idea right now," Mike nervously chuckled.

"Your life is why it'd be good. You have to have someone you can be soft with too, Michael. It's very important. If you're hard all the time, one day you'll forget how to be soft. Then where will you be?" Tera finished as she kissed Mike and he kissed her back.

Mike just chuckled with this as he feels relaxed just by sitting next to the beautiful vixen. "If you say so."

"I do say so. You and Tanya are family now, Michael. I have to look after you two. Just like Chance does for your sister who treats her with a great deal of respect. After Jake's and Callie's wedding, I'm going to be your girlfriend."

Jake and Callie were just happy for their friends finding their perfect significant others. "You know, Jake, I'm really excited for our wedding for tomorrow. It pains that I can't see you in the morning until the formal ceremony takes place," Callie said as she held onto his left hand with her right hand.

"I know, baby, but we'll be together tomorrow as husband and wife. You will make a great bride to me and a mother to our children," Jake said as he stared into Callie's beautiful eyes.

"And you will be vey lucky to have Tommy as your brother-in-law because I know how close he is with you and your family," she smiled as she leaned in for a deep kiss from Jake.

"Good night, Callie. I love you and I will see you at the cathedral," Jake said as he left.

"Good night, Jake. Parting is such sweet sorrow," Callie said as tears fell down from her eyes to her cheeks.

Tommy saw Jake passing by as he was entertaining his friends with Link and Carter. "Come on, guys. Let's go. Your families will be wondering where you are right now," Jake called.

"Well, that was quite a party," Wally said.

"Indeed. It's going to take a lot of explaining to get out of this plothole," Hector said as he followed his dad, uncle and cousin to the car as his friends followed their escorts to their vehicles.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: dax0042 has given me permission to use his other characters, Uncle Jimmy and Aunt May Parker, Jake's aunt and uncle and Max's parents, from his story, A love that never lies. Thank you, dax0042, and good luck with your other stories.**

It is now Saturday and the day where Jake and Callie will be married at the Sacred Heart Cathedral in Megakat City. At Tommy's house, Tommy was wearing a business casual suit that his parents shopped for him so that he will look good at his sister's wedding. Tommy was so excited and happy for his sister to be married to his soon-to-be brother-in-law, Jake Clawson. As he was adjusting his tie, Tommy heard his mom calling from him.

"Tommy! We have to get going! You don't want to be late for your sister's wedding!" Martha called.

"Okay, Mom! Just finishing up! I'll be down in a minute!" Tommy said as he grabbed his hair comb and brushed his hair one more time before he went downstairs to meet up with his parents and drove to the cathedral.

Meanwhile, Hector, who lives next door to Tommy, was listening to "Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance" as his father came into his room and started to inspect any messes like in military school. He also inspected his son's suit like he inspected Christian and Justin.

"No wrinkles or loose threats on this suit. Exact measurements. Well done on your suit inspection, son," Commander Feral said to Hector.

"Thank you, sir," Hector said.

"I don't see any wrinkles on the bed or dust on any flat services," Commander Feral said as he examined the bed, desk, nightstand and bookshelf. He pulled all of Hector's dress drawers and saw his son's clothes are neat and in the right order. "Good job on room inspection, Hector."

"Thank you, sir," Hector said.

"Honey! If you're done inspecting everyone's rooms, including Hector's, we got to go! Uncle James and Aunt Ashley are at the cathedral along with Felina and Carter," Helena called.

"Okay, dear. We're coming! Come on, son, time to go."

"Okay, Dad. I'm coming," Hector said as he followed his dad and got in the car with his family.

At Mike's and Turmoil's apartment, Mike was calling Tera on her phone as his call was being connected.

"Hello?" Tera asked as she picked up.

"How's my best girl?" Mike asked.

"Great, knowing that you called just brings a warmness in my heart," Tera hummed.

"You know, you're actually right about having someone to be soft to instead of be hard all the time."

"Oh, you're such a bad boy, are you?"

"I guess you know me and my sister that well. Speaking of which, I'm going to check up on her in her dressing room. I'll catch up with you later," Mike said.

"See you then, big softie," Tera flirted as she put on her dress for the wedding.

Mike walks into his sister's dressing room to only find Chance with his pants down and his sister in her underwear. However, he stayed calm and said, "I know that you two are so attracted to each other, but hold off on getting to third base until both of you are married."

"Will do, Michael," Turmoil said as she winked at Chance.

"Now, if you two are done fooling around, both of you get ready for Jake's and Callie's wedding. Especially, you, Chance, because you're Jake's best man and you want to look great for your best friend's wedding," Mike said.

"Yes, sir," Chance said as he pulled his pants up and wiped the lipstick stains covering his face with a cleaning wipe. He made some final inspections on his tuxedo before he heads off in his yellow Camaro. He pulled out Callie's wedding ring for Jake. He knew that this day would come for his best friend, despite the fact that he was planning to move in on Callie, but that doesn't mean he's happy for the both of them. He started his car and drove off to the cathedral.

Turmoil walked out of hers and brother's apartment and flagged down a taxi as she, too, was on her way to the cathedral. After a 12-minute drive, she got out of the taxi and paid the taxi driver for the ride. A black panther, Trevor, saw Turmoil in an alleyway and called out to her, "Hey! I know you. You're Turmoil, aren't you?"

"The one and only. What of it?" Turmoil asked.

"I heard a lot about you. Aren't you better of a lover than a fighter? In fact, where's your man, Chance? Has he got stuck in traffic or did he just abandon you for another woman?" Trevor asked which caused his gang to laugh and dragged her into the alley way, but not without the attention to other bystanders.

"Bad move, comrade. You shouldn't have done that to a lady!" Turmoil screamed as she headbutted Trevor which knocked him out for a bit.

He got out and screamed to his men, "Donny, Bobby, get her!" Trevor said as his men tried to grab her, but Turmoil knee kicked them in their abdomens and threw them to a dumpster. A bull charged at her but Turmoil had the upper hand and quickly moved out of the way at the last second and the bull hit a brick wall that knocked him out.

"Ole," Turmoil said. A kat tried to kick her head, but Turmoil caught his right leg and kicked him in the groin.

"Oh! Right in the groin!" the kat screamed in agony. Then, Turmoil kicked his left leg out which caused him to hit the ground. Another kat, with a medal chain came from behind and tried to strangle her to death. Turmoil struggled to break out of his hold, but he was too strong for her. Then, she thought of something. She decided to push her up against a fan in the alley. She ran up a wall and broke out of the thug's chain and started to punch him so many times and kicked him down.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," she panted as she looked at the crowd of people that were watching and filming the fight.

Chance, who noticed the fight, made his way through the crowd and ran towards her. But before he could ask her if she was alright, she grabs and kisses him in front of the large crowd. Turmoil looks at the crowd, particularly the women, and shouts at them, "He is mine! He will be the one to give me my offspring, so keep away from him!"

The crowd immediately went away and Carter, who saw the whole thing happen, came out of the shadows and said, "Wow, talk about being possessive when lovestruck on the inside, in a good way of course not in a way where it's scary and dangerous. Whose side of the bed did you wake up on?"

"Well, the good old Russian ballet routine where I'm pretty much flexible," Turmoil said as she brushed the dust off of her dress. She noticed some stains and tears in her dress which really ruined her day. "Great. I spent 899.99 on this dress and it's ruined."

"Here, let me help you with that," Carter said as he chanted a spell which made her dress as good as new.

Turmoil gasped at the sight of her dress being completely new and repaired. "Oh, Carter, thank you so much!" Turmoil shouted in glee.

"You're welcome. You should be more careful with your dress, stop getting into some fights with thugs and head over to the church. It's my job as Jake's and Callie's guest of honor to make sure everyone and everything in the wedding goes smoothly," Carter said.

"I was at a bad time at the wrong place and there are some things I just can't control."

"Come on, everyone, let's just head to the church. Turmoil, come with me," Chance said.

"With pleasure," Turmoil flirted as she took her boyfriend's left arm into her right arm and brought him over to his car.

Meanwhile, at Manx's house, Manx was practicing golf in his living room on the carpet after his wife kept telling him over and over again not to do it in the house, especially that the carpet is his wife's.

"You're not hitting those golf balls on the rug again, are you?" Manx's wife called.

"No, my little spring bouquet," Manx lied as he put a golf ball on the rug. He steadied himself, swung his putter as hard as he could and left a huge hole in the rug. He looked under and deep down he knew he was in serious trouble. He put his putter on the hole, put his golf bag on top of the putter, and laid bag on the couch while trying to play innocent.

"Have you been practicing golf inside and on Mom's rug again, Dad?" Hank, Manx's, elder son asked.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Hank," Manx smiled until his wife whacked Manx on the head with a cast iron pan and left a huge lump on his head.

At the bridal suite of the church, just a few hours before Jake and Callie's wedding, Callie was applying her makeup when suddenly, she started seeing a horrific vision of the future.

("Ring of Bomb from Final Fantasy IV" by Nobuo Uematsu)

She saw hundreds of people either being tortured, enslaved or executed. Horrific screams of people were being filled in her vision, as well as the horror she saw when she saw the headstones of her brother's, future husband's, and their friends' graves.

"You cannot hide. I see you," an eerie, familiar voice called for Callie. She turned her head right and saw it was the Pastmaster, as a dark dragon with fire-glowing eyes. "There is no life in the void, only death. You cannot escape me; I am your destiny!"

Callie screamed as she woke up from the vision and panted franticly. Now, she was really scared for Jake and her brother, along with everyone she loves and care about. Tommy and their father, Jonathan, ran into her bridal suite as they heard her scream.

"Sister, are you okay?" Tommy asked in concern.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Jonathan asked.

"I just had a vision from the future. I saw that Tommy, Jake, Chance, Hector, and their friends were either enslaved or killed and I've come face to face with the Pastmaster who transformed himself into a black dragon. I've been thinking about calling off the wedding. I'm- I'm afraid for my beloved Jake and younger brother, Tommy," Callie sighed as she was about to cry due to being scared.

This greatly concerned Thomas as Jonathan walked over to Callie and sat next to her on a couch. "Come here sweetheart," he softly said as he moved to her. "Do you love Jake Clawson?"

"I do, but I'm worried about him. Especially, that he is the SWAT Kat, Razor, and my brother is the SWAT Kat ninja, Shadow," Callie admitted which shocked Thomas and their father.

"What? Is this true?" Jonathan asked.

Tommy looked down and admitted, "Yes, it is true. We're sorry that we lied. I was afraid that you would disavow us, but I guess that there is no point to deny it. So, Callie and I are members of the SWAT Kats, Angel and Shadow."

Jonathan, at first was surprised, but he maintained his composure and smiled. "I think it's very honest of you two to tell me the truth, especially that your sister is going to be married to your future brother-in-law and teammate, Jake," Jonathan said to Tommy. Then, he looked at Callie and tells her, "If you have friends and a husband working together as one, then you and they can beat the great evil that you saw in your vision, sweetheart. So, don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

Callie started to feel better and feel like jumping into her lover's arms. She hugged her father and said, "Thank you, daddy. You have ways to make me feel better when I'm stressed out or scared."

"Now, let's get you ready, dear. You want to look your best for Jake," Jonathan said as he got her wedding dress out of the wardrobe. But before she could put on her wedding dress, Callie turned over to Tommy, hugged him and said, "I love you, Tommy. Go keep everyone entertained with your friends. I'll be ready in a few hours."

"You too, sis. Good luck on your wedding day," Tommy said as he left the bridal suite.

Callie's wedding dress was an Illusion bridal wedding dress. The illusion gown offers the modesty of a jewel neckline, but with the general shape of the sweetheart. The material connecting to the sweetheart neckline is usually made with a more transparent material, so it's a great option for those who doesn't necessarily want to go strapless but still want to show off their collarbone and shoulders. Next, Dr. Abby Sinian, Callie's maid of honor, handed Callie her flower bouquet which is a three-mix combo of Red roses, White lilies and Snap dragons.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Callie. You will definitely make Jake eat his heart out over you," Abby said.

"Thank you, Abby. I was so pleased that you will be my maid of honor for my wedding and you also look beautiful for a bridesmaid," Callie said. "Are you going to be on your best behavior with Tera after last night?"

"I will, Callie. Me and Tera formally apologized and got it over with after Jason calmed me down," Abby smiled and winked.

("Good Enough," by Evanescence)

Outside of the church, families and friends of Jake and Callie were being greeted by Carter, Chance, Turmoil, Tommy and Hector along with their other friends, Harvey, Wally and his younger brother, Joey, Miquel, Luke and George. Among the guests were Martin, his teammates and their families, and his wife, Kayla, Tera, Alex and his family, Manny and his family, Walter and his family, Professor Hackle and his family, Cybertron and Axle-777. The Dragon Slayers Masters arranged a circus act with Carter Delsin to keep the invited guests entertained as the performers were doing acrobatics, magic tricks and daring stunts. There were many carnival games and a band where Tommy, Hector and their friends can entertain the crowd with playing music like on Rock Band 3. Tommy saw Max and his parents, Jimmy and May Parker, come by and May hugged the cute soon to be second cousin.

"Hello, Tommy," May said as she hugged Tommy.

"Hello, Aunt May. I'm so pleased that you, Uncle Jimmy and Max would come to my sister's wedding," Tommy replied. "What have you brought to the wedding?"

"I have bought a baby crib for the happy couple. They always said they wanted children," May smiled as she held her present in her arms. She always admired her nephew's and his soon to be wife's relationship and imagined what their children look like as they will inherit their parents' good looks.

"My wedding present for Jake will be collector issue comics of hardcore Sally," Jimmy snickered.

"Hardcore Sally? What is that? Some kind of pornographic comics?" Hector asked.

"Knowing that Jake's better of a lover than a fighter when it comes to Callie, my wedding present for him will be a year's worth of condoms," Max laughed hard at this as Tommy and Hector laughed too along with their friends.

"Now, that's entertainment," Luke chuckled.

"You said it, man. My sister and Jake are definitely better of lovers than fighters and can't keep their feelings for each other within," Tommy said.

"Miquel, come here," Manny said as his son went to his mother, sisters and brother.

"We want to congratulate the bride and the groom with this new Ninja mixer for their new house," Manny said.

"Thank you, Mr. Rivera. Put it with the other wedding gifts at the reception," Tony said.

Then, Walter drove right in with a 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Convertible and parked it close to the church. "Nice car," Alex said.

"Looks like it came from a car race in Italy," Harvey said.

"This is my wedding present to Jake and Callie, a 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Convertible. It has a retractable roof, 755 horsepower and perfect to take your significant other to a scenic drive," Walter smiled.

"Where did you get the money and the time for this?" Uncle Owen Hopps asked.

"Let's just say that I owe Jake this after he helped me with my sister's treatment. I'm so grateful for him, Chance, Tommy, Hector, Martin and Kayla for giving me a second chance. I worked very hard at this at Jake's and Chance's garage to make it very special for him on this special day."

"Me and my husband brought these Texan cowboy and cowgirl boots with their outfits for Jake and Chance so that they can go square dancing at a country lounge," Aunt Beru Hopps said.

"My family brought this oriental rug for Jake and Callie. I want to make sure that they have a nice home," Master Panda King said along with his wife, Mei, son, Wei, and daughter, Jing King.

The other presents that the others guests were a variety of new dishware and a wardrobe of fancy clothes, especially from the Dragon Slayers. Then, the band started to play when three expected wedding guests arrived.

("Star Wars Main Theme," by John Williams and London Symphony Orchestra)

Queen Callista, Prince Thompson and Commander-Knight Tabor appeared at the church's steps as Tommy and Hector warmly welcomed their distant ancestors from the Dark Ages.

"Long time no see, Queen Callista," Tommy hugged his distant grandmother.

"Indeed, my grandson. It's such a beautiful day to be invited to your sister's wedding," Queen Callista said. "Speaking of which, where's Jake? There's something I've been meaning to tell him."

"He's at the groom's suite. I can take you to him if you like," Tommy said.

"That would be great."

As Tommy led Queen Callista to the groom's suite in the church, Commander-Knight Tabor approached Hector and his family, including Hector's grandparents, Grandpa Hercules and Grandma Diana.

"How's my favorite grandson? Have you been staying out of trouble?" Commander-Knight Tabor asked.

"Very well, sir. Me and Tommy were greeting the guests and dropping off the wedding presents at the reception hall," Hector said.

"I bet the food at the reception party will be great," Grandpa Hercules said.

"Indeed, Dad, it will be a feast with all of the other guests who brought food. The Feral family are very talented cooks when it comes to cooking," Uncle James said.

"I brought the spinach and cheese pie, Dad," Perseus, James's son and Felina's twin brother, said.

Then, the wedding of Jake and Callie is about to start, the Dragon Slayer masters arrive with wedding gifts, but one master, Gen, who is a frog that trained Tommy, Peter Cutler, and other GDRs in amphibious assault warfare, forgot to bring a gift.

"Where is your gift, Master Gen?" Master Coley Speaks asked his fellow master.

Master Gen's eyes widened in shock. He had forgot to get a gift. Looking down at the gift-wrapped box, Gen had an idea. "Well, I guess... Mikhail Fivel Troykovich wouldn't mind if I shared his gift," he said, pulling out a pen, marking out Mike's name and replacing it with his own.

Suddenly, Mike grabbed Gen from behind and spun him around so he could look at the master in the eye.

Gen gave him a nervous smile. "I guess, you're Mikhail Fivel Troykovich," he said, giving the gift back to him.

Master Coley Speaks smiled, trying to hold back a laugh.

"It appeared that when Manx learned his lesson about messing with Mike or even Nicholas a long time ago, it appeared Master Gen hadn't," Chance smiled as the Dragon Slayer masters started to laugh out loud.

"Foolish for Master Gen for trying to put his name on someone else's present," Master Guru laughed.

"Indeed," Master Singh giggled.

"I'll be right back, gentlemen. I'll just run to the nearest store, buy a gift for Jake and Callie, wrap it up and run back as soon as I can before the ceremony starts," Master Gen said as he ran as fast as he could.

At the groom suite, Jake was staring at his reflection in the mirror as he was wearing a peak lapel tuxedo accessorized with a wing tip shirt with French cuffs, black bow tie, and patent leather shoes, silk knot cufflinks and button studs. For a finishing touch, he put a red rose into his tuxedo's front pocket. He waited this day for a long time, already he started to feel like he can do anything now that he will be married to Callie. At the same time, he started to feel worried for her and his friends and family. He knew that if the bad guys ever found out that he's the SWAT Kat, Razor, they'd tried to get to him by hurting Callie and his family. Then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jake called.

"It's Tommy, me and Chance have someone that wants to talk to you," Tommy said.

"Let them in," he said as the door opened. When Jake turned around, he saw Queen Callista standing right before him and he immediately bowed down. "Your Majesty."

"Arise, Sir Jake," Queen Callista ordered as Jake rose up.

"I see that you, Prince Thompson and Commander-Knight Tabor received my invitation from Carter."

"Yes," Queen Callista said sadly as she looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake, I've always loved you with all my heart ever since I laid my eyes on you," Queen Callista said as she approached him and kissed him deeply on his lips as she would be his lover. Then, she pulled away and said, "I'm letting you go, because I have also found a new lover that I met at the Kingdom of de Locke, Scotland. His name is Kyle Moon, a member of the new bodyguard to me who will also become my lover and Callie's and Tommy's distant grandfather."

"I'm happy for you, your majesty. I guess I should've told you that the reason why I couldn't be in the Dark Ages with you."

"It's alright, Jake. I understand everything. Your home is with your friends and family in the present. I want to thank you for being a good man that you really are behind the SWAT Kat mask."

"You're welcome."

"Good luck at the wedding and congratulations," Queen Callista said as she left. Chance, Tommy and Hector came into the groom's suite and Chance said, "Jake, they're ready for you, buddy."

"It's show time, guys," Hector said.

"I'm coming," Jake said. "You got the rings, Chance?"

"Sure thing, dude. I have them right here in my pocket," Chance said as he pulled them out of his pants pocket and showed them to Jake.

"Excellent."

"Good luck, soon to be brother-in-law," Tommy said as he winked at Jake.

Jake smiled at that notion and said, "Come on, Tommy. Let's get you seated so that I can get married to your sister."

Meanwhile at the Megakat University Observatory, Dr. Louise Palmer, a she kat, was placing one of the crystals at the base of the telescope so that they can see the solar system clearly just in time for the galactic alignment. "All the crystals are in place," she said.

"Thank you," Dr. Arthur Chen, a panda bear, said as he was at the control panel. He immediately went to work with setting up the coordinates when suddenly, they heard a loud bang from hallway. They looked down to see who or what was causing that sound when they saw the Pastmaster, the Metallikats, Hard Drive, Dr. Viper, Dark Kat, and Rex Shard coming in along with the Pastmaster's undead army.

"Hi!" Molly Mange called. "Oh, I'm sorry about the door. Is the party over?"

"Yeah, over," Mac said as his he immediately went to secure the observatory.

"Who is this ugly bucket of bolts?" Dr. Chen asked.

This insulted Molly greatly as she held out her freezing gun at Dr. Chen and said, "Chill out, Dr. Chen!" Then, she fired an icy blue blast which froze Dr. Chen into one big chunk of ice. Louise screamed as she saw her colleague turn into ice. She turned to face Molly with a scared look on her face as Molly also fired at Louise, turning her into another chunk of ice.

"Let's get to work," Molly wickedly laughed.

Hard Drive took over the control panel of the satellite network so that he can telecast the Pastmaster at the church as he sets to unmasks the SWAT Kats' secret identities to the world. The Pastmaster went to the telescope base as he held the time bomb in his hands. "If revenge is a dish best served cold, then put on your Sunday finest! It's time to feast!" he shouted as he armed the time bomb that he will soon detonate it at the exact time of the galactic alignment.

"Today, Megakat City and the world will turn into a Dark Age hellish nightmare with me as her new ruler!" the Pastmaster laughed wickedly as he felt victory is now closer than he thought.

Back at the church, Jake was now standing at the altar with Chance as his best man along with Martin Wolf, Peter Cutler, Weston Snipes, Johnny Kaiser, and Dr. Jason Konway as his groomsmen. Everyone was being escorted to their assigned seats along with Turmoil until she heard a click under her dress. She turned around to see it was Mr. Manx who used his camera phone to take a picture of her lacy underwear under her dress.

"Nice dress! It's lacy," Manx commented at the picture which greatly disgusted Turmoil and made her go over the edge.

"You pervert! Take that!" she yelled as she slapped Manx across the face with her right hand as hard as she could that left his left cheek with a red mark. "Manx, you perv! People like you should be strung up in the street!"

Jane, who was passing by with Steele in her hand, tried her best to contain her laughter. She found it very funny that Turmoil stood up for herself and gave Manx lesson that he would never forget. "What you're laughing about, babe?" Steele asked.

"Oh, nothing, Nate. Just thinking about how much you remind me how handsome you look in your uniform," Jane lied as she thought it was a good excuse to let out a giggle.

"Oh, makes sense to me," he said as he took his seat along with Jane.

Master Gen, now with a gift-wrapped present, ran back into the church at the last second before the official ceremony would begin. Then, the music starts to play as the doors were being opened for the bridesmaids.

("Final Fantasy 4 DS Version – Love Theme" by Nobuo Uematsu)

The flower girls threw flower pedals on the floor as Dr. Abby Sinian walked into the grand church as she is Callie's maid of honor. Next, came Felina Feral, Ann Gora, Kayla Flasker-Wolf, and Tera Flasker. Cybertron came in as the ring bearer and went straight to the altar. Chance put Jake's and Callie's rings on the pillow as they heard the church music rise to a crescendo.

("Bridal Chorus – Here Comes the Bride- from Lohengrin" by Richard Wagner)

Everyone stood up from their seats as two Enforcers opened the doors. Immediately, Jake, Chance, and everybody was amazed to see Callie gracefully walking down with her father to the altar. Tommy winked his sister as Callie winked back at him. When she finally reached the altar, the priest, Father Richard Moore, asked, "Who presents this woman to this man?"

"I do," Jonathan said as he unhooked his arm from Callie's as she walked over to Jake. He was so happy for her, but at the same time he was sad that he was no longer his little girl. Callie walked over to Jake as they both had tears in their eyes that Father Moore noticed.

"Love is eternal and that the tears are a sign of the unbreakable bond the bride and groom share on their wedding day. My brothers and sisters, we are happily gathered here to day to witness the wedding of Jake Clawson and Callie Briggs. May God bless them in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Father Moore said as he and the audience made the sign of the cross.

"Amen," everyone in the church said.

"A reading from the Book of Proverbs 3:3-4. Let love and faithfulness never leave you; bind them around your neck, write them on the tablet of your heart. Then you will win favor and a good name in the sight of God and Man. The word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," the audience in the church said.

"Before I get to the I do part, I would like to read from Ephesians 5:25-33 and 1 Corinthians 13:4-5," Father Moore said as he opened the Holy Bible to the first reading. "Husbands, love your wives, as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her, that he might sanctify her, having cleansed her by the washing of water with the word, so that he might present the church to himself in splendor, without spot or wrinkle or any such thing, that she might be holy and without blemish. In the same way husbands should love should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself. For no one ever hated his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, just as Christ does the church."

Father Moore then turned to the second reading, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. The word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," the audience said. Jake and Callie take their time by enjoying this moment while staring at each other, admiring the other's beauty.

"The Lord be with you," Father Moore said.

"And with your spirit," audience replied.

"A reading from the holy Gospel according to Mark."

"Glory to you, O Lord," everyone in the church replied as they made the sign of the cross.

"Jesus said: "From the beginning of creation, God made them male and female. For this reason, a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh. So, they are no longer two but one flesh. Therefore, what God has joined together, no human being must separate." The Gospel of the Lord," Father Moore finished.

"Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ," the audience replied.

Just as they are about to get to the 'I do' part, Lt. Steele, who was losing his patience, got up from his seat and said to the groom and bride, "Just kiss already! This isn't some romantic drama film we're watching, so-"

"Shut up!" all the people in the church shouted.

Jane, who sat next to him, dragged Lt. Steele to sit down and held her fist up. "Keep it together man, or I'm going to turn you into my own personal hand puppet!" she quietly threatened as Lt. Steele kept quiet.

Now, it was time for Father Moore to continue before he was rudely interrupted. ""Do you, Jake, take Callie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to laugh and cry, to share triumph as in defeat, no matter how the future may bring, as long as you both shall live?" Father Moore asked Jake.

Jake looked into Callie's eyes deeply into her soul and replied in a sincere, soft voice, "I do."

"Do you, Callie, take Jake to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to laugh and cry, to share triumph as in defeat, no matter how the future may bring, as long as you both shall live?" Father Moore asked Callie as he turned to her.

"I do," Callie said as tears started to form in her eyes as she looked into Jake's handsome, caring brown eyes.

"Now that the couple said their "I dos," they will now exchange their wedding vows."

Jake and Callie turned to face one another as Chance handed Jake's vows to him. Immediately, Callie could see how nervous Jake is as he starts to recite his vows.

"Back in high school, I was always nervous around very attractive girls and couldn't work up the courage to ask any girl out," Jake started as the audience start to laugh. "I've always been a loner until Callie came into my life and was such an amazing woman that I had no idea how hard and fast I'd fall for the girl who was crazy about me, in a good way of course not where it's scary and dangerous if you know what I mean." The audience roared with laughter upon hearing this. "I didn't consider myself the romantic type. I was so confused with sorting out my feelings for Callie. But then, I realized how much I care for her. She's such an amazing, smart, beautiful woman with such a great family and a talented, sweet, younger brother who will soon be my brother-in-law," Jake said as he looked at Tommy who was blushing upon hearing this as his parents smiled. "Callie, I love you with all my heart, body and soul. I will always be faithful to you, praise you, cherish you, and, if it ever came down to it, I will lay down my life for you and protect you because you mean so much to me. I will never judge you, leave you for someone else and I will always be the ideal husband and father our children will be so proud of," Jake finished as he tears of joy forming in Callie's eyes.

Jake handed his vows back to Chance as it was Callie's turn to read her vows. Abby handed Callie her vows as she opened the paper up. "Many people say that true love at first sight and they lived happily ever after only happen in fairy tales, but what they don't realize that it could happen in real life. Jake is such a handsome, caring, attractive, smart, hard-working man with an extraordinary family. I grew to be quite fond of his parents, brothers and sister, nieces and nephews, cousins and especially his favorite aunt and uncle, May and Jimmy Parker. He and his family have such a great family history with hard work that pays off that they eventually became very wealthy and well-respected throughout not only Megakat City, but the entire world. I remember hearing from Sir Francis Drake's motto, "Sic Parvis Magna," which means in Latin, "so great and so small." Or, more to my liking, "Greatness from small beginnings." Jake, this is the beginning of our relationship as husband and wife together. From now on, we work together as a team. I will be always be faithful to you, praise you, and love you with all my heart, body and soul. I shall be the amazing wife and mother our children will love and admire. You're my everything Jake and I never want you to leave my side again because being away from you hurts me more than you can possibly imagine. I'm so lucky and blessed to have you and your wonderful family in my life as well as my family's life. I love you more than words can ever expressed Jake Clawson," Callie finished as she saw Jake had a really big smile and hugged her as she hugged him back.

"May I have the rings, please?" Father Moore asked as Cybertron held the rings out to the priest. "Lord bless and consecrate Jake and Callie in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," Jake, Callie and the audience said. Cybertron gave Callie's ring to Jake and Jake's ring to Callie.

"Callie, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Jake said as he slipped her ring on her left ring finger.

"Jake, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Callie said as she slipped his ring on his left ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by our mutual faith in the Lord, our God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," Father Moore said to Jake. Callie moved her wedding veil back as she leaned into Jake, passionately kissed him on the lips and they officially sealed the deal.

("Final Fantasy 4 DS Version – Ending Theme 2" by Nobuo Uematsu)

Jonathan and Martha Briggs wiped the tears from their eyes because they were so happy that their little girl is married to a very caring man. The same thing can be said to Tony and Catherine Clawson, especially Tommy now that his sister is married to his newly minted brother-in-law. The only person who was not happy about it was the Pastmaster. He clearly saw what was happening outside and crushed a gargoyle's stone head. Oh, he wished it was Jake's head in his grip as he angrily growled and was completely insane.

 _"_ _How dare that kat take my one and only Callista from me! He's ripping me off! I'll tear off his head, rip his heart and lungs out!"_ the Pastmaster angrily thought as he used his anger and magic turn into a black dragon. He lets out an ear-splitting loud roar as he proceeds to destroy the city.

("Bounty Hunter's Pursuit" by John Williams)

The Pastmaster was setting fire to many buildings and causing so much damage to public and private property that the Enforcers, GDRs, US Army and Air Force were called in to take him out, but even with their advanced weapons, they are defeated. The Pastmaster and his undead mega war zombie army with tanks, planes and ground troops took many Enforcers and military personnel without even trying. Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy and Hector clearly saw what was happening and left to change into their SWAT Kats costumes.

"Commander, get all these people to safety. Martin, Siren, Tera, Slasher, Kain, Zodiac, Snipes, Cutler, Troykovitch, and Karpov, follow me!" Carter called.

"You heard him. Let's go people!" Commander Feral said to the wedding guests to a safe place as he loads them up into military trucks.

Razor and T-Bone showed up in their Turbokat jet, while Shadow and Sabre showed up in their desert patrol vehicles and Angel with her motorcycle. They all opened fire at the Pastmaster, but their weapons have no effect on them. Then suddenly, the Red Lynx appeared again in his fighter jet. "This time, I will be the true ruler of the skies and I will kill everyone of you SWAT Kats!" he called.

"You stay out of this! They're mine to finish!" the Pastmaster shouted as he blew the Red Lynx away. He looks at Jake and says, "There are ways to bring balance to the world, and the thought of killing you does bring a smile to my face."

"What are you talking about?" Razor said.

"I know what your real names are. Unless you want me to destroy everyone in this city you know and love, including your family and friends, I suggest you give yourselves up!" the Pastmaster blackmailed.

The SWAT Kats were now forced to make a difficult decision: give themselves up to the Pastmaster or watch as their city, friends and family they love and care for be destroyed.

"You… you… Oh, you win. Just promise you leave our friends families alone and don't hurt and kill them," Razor said as he stopped fighting and put his hands up in the air.

"Razor," Angel said.

"You can't mean that, brother!" T-Bone said.

"No, do as he say. It's over," Razor admitted. Then, T-Bone, Angel, Shadow and Sabre stopped fighting, put their hands up and gave themselves up. The Pastmaster's troops surrounded the SWAT Kats, took away their weapons and gadgets and restrained them.

"Remember, spare Callista for me. She's not a part of this game," the Pastmaster laughed as he changed back into his original kat form. "Now, the whole world, and especially Commander Feral will learn the true identities of their heroes, the SWAT Kats!"

Carter Delsin transported Martin and his team to Megakat University to where the location of the time bomb. "What are we doing at Megakat University, sir?" Zodiac asked.

"Martin and Kayla told me and Jake that we need to stop the time bomb before the galactic alignment and the Pastmaster goes back in time and changes the past," Carter said.

"But what about Steele and Foxworth?" Tera asked.

"They'll be fine. They're at Fort Kilo where they'll be safe and broadcast our success to the world," Kayla said.

"But what about us?" Slasher asked.

"Yeah, why are we chosen for this job? Are we worthy of this task?" Kain asked.

Martin smiled and said, "Of course, you guys are worthy of this task. You all have been proven quite useful to us in our quest to save the world and make history. There are no villains in squad, only soldiers who follow orders and have a good heart deep within themselves."

"Waiting for dispatch of orders, sir," Zodiac saluted.

"What's our mission, Martin?" Slasher asked.

"Our mission is to get to that observatory and disable the time bomb," Martin said as he pointed out the observatory. "For the SWAT Kats and the people of the Earth!"

"For the SWAT Kats and the people of the Earth!" Kayla, her friends and Martin's team shouted as they made their way to the observatory.


	23. Chapter 23

The Pastmaster was so excited to have the SWAT Kats give themselves up to him. His men were setting up the broadcast system as he had arranged an audience to see the unmasking event, including Commander Feral and his family, the Clawson, Furlong, and Briggs families, and many other friends and relatives to the SWAT Kats. Razor was tied up along with his newly minted wife, Angel, on his left, T-Bone on his right, Shadow and Sabre behind them as Angel was sniffling.

"It's okay, honey. We'll make it together, I promise," Razor said as he tried his best to comfort her.

"What do we do now?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll figure out a way to save us all and our friends and family," Shadow whispered.

"Well, you better hurry up and think of something, genius. Because it looks like the Pastmaster's announcement is about to begin," Sabre said as he noticed the countdown was starting. He was afraid that this day would come. Hector and his father weren't on the best of terms as father and son in regards to the SWAT Kats, but now, his secret identity will not only be exposed to his father and family, but to the entire world now!

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0," one undead soldier said as he started rolling his camera at the Pastmaster and the SWAT Kats.

"Long ago in a distant land, I, Vladimir Makarov, also known to you in the present and Dark Ages, the Pastmaster, the sorcerer and time master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a foolish grand army of Dragon Slayers wielding magical weapons stepped forth to oppose me. Before my spirit was condemned to suffer for all eternity, I chanted a spell where I will regain my personal body and be ruler of the earth beyond the reaches of time in the past and future where my evil is law. Now, the foolish SWAT Kats, Enforcers, Dragon Slayers and Global Defense Responders seek to stop the Pastmaster and his plan. NOT!" The Pastmaster began as he announced his victory to the entire world. The broadcast was on every known station including ABC, CBC, BBC, and many global stations around the world. "Because, after all these centuries, I finally captured the SWAT Kats and defeated them. And, as a special bonus, I shall reveal their true identities to the entire world, especially Megakat City, and let everyone know that their beloved true heroes tried, failed and died in vain to stop me from claiming my victory."

The Pastmaster walked up to Razor and Angel as they were the first ones to be unmasked. "We shall start with the happily married couple, Jake and Callie Clawson."

Tony and Catherine Clawson, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt May and Max were now scared for their beloved one as his and his wife's real identities were now revealed.

"Next up, Chance Furlong," The Pastmaster replied as he unmasked T-Bone. Now, Commander Feral is really in a deep surprise that his greatest failures from the Enforcers are the real heroes and he despised the most, the SWAT Kats.

"Up next is Callie's younger brother and Jake's brother-in-law, Thomas Jonathan Briggs, also known to his friends, family and classmates from school, Tommy," The Pastmaster said as he removed Shadow's mask.

"Tommy!" Martha sobbed as Jonathan held her close to try and comfort her.

"And last, but not least, Hector Cornelius Feral," The Pastmaster smiled as he removed Sabre's mask.

Commander Feral was absolutely shocked at this very moment. For all his hatred and jealousy for the SWAT Kats, his own son's real identity and SWAT Kat identity are the same person. He's now both scared and confused for his son now.

"Sorry, Dad. I'd hope that you would never see me like this," Hector said as he looked away sadly and in shame.

"Hector! Just don't lose hope, son! We'll find a way out of this. I promise you that, my son!" Commander Feral said as he tried his best to look tough.

"Yes, the son of the Commander of the Enforcers is a very precious thing, especially that his own son is a SWAT Kat," The Pastmaster laughed.

"No!" Harvey frowned as he sat next to his other friends Wally, Joey, Luke, Miquel, George, Natasha and Corbin. Wally just felt determined to help his friends, but he couldn't do anything as they were being watched by the Pastmaster's undead army.

"Oh, dear!" Queen Callista said.

"To all those fools who dare to oppose me, and especially the Dragon Slayers, your heroes are dead! Your hope is dead! I am the true master! Let this be a lesson to all!" Then he looks at Tommy and Hector, both of them had tough looks on their faces, and tells them, "Fate is something one can hide or run from. So, when you two die with your friends, I hope the people of this city will remember you."

The monitor behind him shows the galactic alignment coming into place as the countdown began. "The first thing that Jake, Chance, Tommy and Hector shall see just before they die that I shall be the king to all life on Earth along with Tommy's sister and Queen Callista at my side!" The Pastmaster laughed.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0," the monitor said as the Pastmaster pressed the remote detonator on his device.

"Goodbye, Earth," the Pastmaster smiled.

Then suddenly, an error message pops up and says, "Error. Protocol unreachable. Time bomb is offline."

"What?" The Pastmaster questioned.

Then, a TV screen shows Jane Foxworth showing what's happening. "Sorry to interrupt, Pastmaster, but someone has sabotaged the broadcast system. The people of Megakat City and Earth need to know that we're still in the fight for Earth."

"What? No."

"Private," Steele said as Jane turned to him.

"I'm connected live to Fort Kilo. The Global Defense Responders are alive and well," Jane said.

"But— that's impossible."

"See for yourself, Pastmaster." It switches to Martin and his team. Tommy used his force sensitivity as he moves his and Hector's weapons with his force power as the Pastmaster and his soldiers were being distracted.

"Uh, are we live?" Martin asked.

"Yes, we're on," Zodiac says.

"Wolf here. While engaging the enemy, we discovered a live time bomb." It shows the bomb with Slasher at the bottom and Cutler at the top. "The thing was set blow by mistake, so we shut the thing down pronto."

"Yeah!" Cutler cheered.

"Just in time, too, thanks to some reformed villains. Hope that wasn't a problem."

"We're gonna keep fighting, and we're gonna kill a lot of damn zombies. Delta Squad," Zodiac said as he said in front of the camera and shows to his other teammates, Snipes, Mike, Nicholas, Kayla, Tera, and Kain.

"Hooyah! We got this."

"Earth ain't done for yet. We're gonna cook up some real Zombie-BQ," Kain amused as his teammates we're laughing.

"With some sauce," Snipes said.

The Pastmaster felt his blood boil over. Now he seriously regretted of ever hiring Kayla, Tera, Alex, Walter and Kain to be his team of the Seven Deadly Sins as he was being taunted on live TV.

"So, don't you worry, SWAT Kats. We're still here for you, and we're gonna keep fighting. And we're gonna win," Martin said.

"Hooyah!" Kayla and Martin's other teammates cheered.

("The Return of the Jedi," by John Williams and London Symphony Orchestra)

Tommy got his ninja sword as Hector broke out of his restraints and fought off many undead soldiers without breaking a sweat. "Free the others!" Hector shouted to Tommy.

"Roger that!" Tommy said as he used his force push and slashed many undead soldiers.

Commander Feral took out an undead soldier by surprise, took his assault rifle and used his Dead Eye power as everything was slowing down. He saw one undead soldier aiming for his son and Commander Feral fired at the soldier before he could kill his son. Hector successfully freed Jake, Chance and Callie and gave them back their weapons and gear, including Jake's Dragon Sword.

"There's actually a third option with fate. They can choose to stand and fight against it. We will no longer hide and run from it," Tommy said as he put his SWAT Kat mask back on.

"Yeah, we will fight you and protect everyone in Megakat City and the whole world," Hector said as he held his shield and put on his ancestor's armor and weapons along with his SWAT Kat mask.

"One fights for all, all fight for one!" Jake shouted as he drew his Dragon Sword and put his SWAT Kat mask back on as well along with Chance and Callie.

"Foolish heroes," The Pastmaster laughed. "All living things knell before your master!"

"Never!" Sabre said as the Pastmaster transformed into his black dragon form and brings out a roar.

"The Pastmaster's Dark Dragon has finally transformed!" George screamed.

"So, that's the Dark Dragon that was mentioned in the story?" Shadow asked.

"It's useless! The Pastmaster has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it," Dr. Konway said. "Aah, if only we had the 7 Crystals of Power."

Then, The SWAT Kats, pulled out their crystals, along with Commander Feral, Martin and Kayla who showed up in a helicopter. And, much to their surprise, their bodies started to glow Dragon Slayers symbols and now have the power to control fire, water, wind and earth as true masters.

"What's this?! But how?" Dr. Konway asked in surprise. "Even with the Crystals' power, our chances for victory are slim. It would take a miracle!"

"Just leave that to me, doc," Razor smiled as he tossed the fire crystals with his right hand.

"Jake, no!" Angel shouted.

"I'm going with you too, brother!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow," Razor said in surprise.

"You can count me in too," T-Bone said as Sabre stood next to him.

"Yeah, you can bet on that," Sabre smiled.

"T-Bone and Sabre."

"OK guys, we'll buy you some time… That way you can use your Dragon Slayers powers," Harvey said as Wally and the others gathered around the SWAT Kats, including Commander Feral, Carter Delsin, Felina and James Feral and Max Parker.

"OK then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the REAL SUPER POWER of TEAM WORK!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah!" the others backed up.

("Sonic Heroes," by Crush 40)

The Seven Crystals of Power start to glow as the SWAT Kats were being surrounded by their power. Suddenly, Razor started to feel energy going through every course of his body as the energy burst out of him. T-Bone, Angel, Shadow and Sabre were guarding themselves from the energy pulse, but they, too, were feeling the powerful energy surging through them as well. T-Bone called in on the Turbo Kat and it landed at the right in front of the church. Razor and T-Bone got in as Angel got onto her motorcycle, Shadow and Sabre in their DPVs and other GDRs in their tanks and jets.

"I have a location at the Pastmaster's hideout in an old abandoned iron factory in the Pine Barrens, New Jersey. All available teams, form up on me," James ordered.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Max said.

"No, this is a military mission. I cannot allow a civilian to get in the cross fire," Commander Feral objected.

"I have years of experience in the military with US Marines. I know how to shoot and be a team player. Besides, I have to help my cousin, Jake, and our families," Max said as he put on some advanced body armor and an M16 assault rifle.

"If you insist, then get on the chopper," James said.

"Yes, sir!" Max said as he got on the chopper along with other GDRs for the Pastmaster's hideout in New Jersey.

"Wolf," Commander Feral called for Martin.

"Sir."

"I need a captain. You're in it until you're dead or I find someone better," Commander Feral said.

"Thank you, sir," Martin smiled. "Red group, lay down cover fire for me and Delta Squad."

"Yes, sir," Turmoil said as she and her jet squadron shot down enemy fighter jets, shoot out enemy soldiers on the ground and fired airstrikes at enemy artillery cannons.

"Nice shooting, Turmoil," T-Bone said as he and Razor joined in on the fight with enemy fighters and the Pastmaster's dragon form.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Meanwhile in the Megakat treasury, Dark Kat and his Omegas were looting it, stealing as much money and gold bars as they can. "Come on, lame brains! Help your teammates!" Dark Kat ordered his flunkies as they were sitting around doing nothing.

"Yeah, are you guys just gonna sit there and watch us all day?" one Omega asked as he was stuffing his sack with gold coins.

"Uh, no, of course not. Just give us a minute, okay?" one of the Omegas said as he and his comrades were busy watching a soccer game. When suddenly, they immediately left when they hear the Pastmaster drawing near, leaving Dark Kat and the Omegas who were robbing the treasury to die.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dark Kat called when the Pastmaster opened fire at the treasury, destroying everyone, including Dark Kat, and the treasury.

("Hero" by Skillet)

The US Army and Air Force open fire at the Pastmaster as several GDRs and Dragon Slayer masters escorted all civilians to shelter. Wally fought off many undead soldiers along with his brother as they threw their boomerangs and knocked several out. As Wally was helping a civilian up, the Metallikats appeared behind him and were ready to strike at him.

"Look out behind you, kid!" Miquel said as he threw his tomahawk at Mac Mange. Wally turned around and kicked Molly with his powerful legs, sending her backwards.

"Good calling, mate," Wally called out.

Sabre stopped his DPV and joined up with Wally. "You ready for some action, Wally?"

"You bet, Hector. With your strength and my powerful legs, we can take down these buckets of bolts down easily," Wally smiled.

"Hey! Who are you calling buckets of bolts, you rude kids?" Molly asked.

"Molly, less talking and more fighting," Mac called as he and Molly charged at Sabre and Wally. Sabre stomped his foot down to the ground and triggered a small earthquake which caused some rocks to come up on the ground, stopping the Metallikats dead at their tracks.

"What trickery is this?" Mac asked.

"A little power I picked up from the Earth crystal," Hector smiled as he smashed Mac down to the ground with his fists. "How do you like them apples?"

"Why you little!" Molly yelled as she tried to get Sabre, but he quickly ran out of the way just as Wally threw his boomerang at Molly's legs, causing her to trip.

"Hey, Molly! Time for someone to teach you the Australian word for 'ouch,'" Wally said.

"Nonsense. The Australian word for 'ouch' will still be—" Molly said as Joey came out of his elder brother's pouch and Master Guru was sitting on Wally's shoulder. "Is that your brother, Joey, and Master Guru?"

Wally and Joey kicked Molly so hard that she literally flew across the air and landed in the ocean. "AHHHHH!" Molly screamed as she landed in the water as US Naval ships fired at the Pastmaster.

"And that's how you say 'ouch' in Australia," Joey said.

"Bravo team, prepare to use heatseeking missiles at the Pastmaster," Zodiac called.

"Roger, Bravo leader," T-Bone said.

"Roger, Bravo leader," Turmoil said.

"Roger, Bravo leader," Steele said as they flew in to fire at the Pastmaster but their missiles also have no effect on him.

Commander Feral was riding in an Army jeep as he took a communicator from one of the Enforcers. "All battleships, fire at the Pastmaster! Now! Now, damn it! Now!" Commander Feral yelled as the battle rages on. The battleships fired their rockets at the Pastmaster, but he is still standing.

As the whole scenario was getting dire, Zodiac kept thinking back about how the SWAT Kats and other GDRs talked to him how he's still a good person deep within him. "Team, I'll go in closer for a better shot. That way, you may have a chance for victory and I'll do good for this city, Earth and especially my family's name," Zodiac said.

"What?" Razor asked.

"No! But Walter-!" Steele called.

"You'll die!" Turmoil said.

"And so young, handsome and brave too. Goodbye, my friends and family. I love you all and I'll see you all on the other side," Walter said as he flew his jet, got in closer to the Pastmaster and fired with every single weapon he has on his ship.

"If you're so eager to die already, I shall grant you your death wish, Zodiac. It's a shame, really. You're just as brave as your family," The Pastmaster laughed as he blew a fireball at Zodiac's jet.

Zodiac just smiled and laughed as he said his last words, "How come I always get shot down?" Then, just like that, he and his jet get blown out of the sky. Everyone was just silent and shocked to see the whole thing happen, even Zodiac's family as his wife was doing her best to console their children.

Turmoil, who was enraged, flew her jet at top speed and said to the Pastmaster, "That was my best friend and you just killed him." She opened fire at him with her weapons as the Red Lynx flew back.

"While Turmoil's busy with the Pastmaster, I shall take care of the SWAT Kats myself. And this time, nobody and nothing will stand in my way," the Red Lynx smiled.

"T-Bone, we got the Red Lynx coming in 12 o'clock!" Razor called to T-Bone.

"Roger that, Razor. I'll go into evasive action maneuvers, you laydown cover fire," T-Bone called to Razor as he did evasive action maneuvers in the Turbo Kat.

"Use the Force, Luke," Walter called out to Luke, as he was flying his Blue X-Tornado fighter biplane. He turned off his weapon guidance system as he was using the Force.

"Hopps turned off his weapon guidance system," Shadow called.

"Luke, you turned off your weapon guidance system. What's wrong?" Commander Feral asked.

"Nothing, I'm alright," Luke said as he was flying in on the Red Lynx.

("Panaka and the Queen's Protectors," by John Williams and London Symphony Orchestra)

The Red Lynx was aiming at the SWAT Kats as he had them on sight, "I have you now," he smiled. Then, he felt that he got hit on his left wing. "What?!"

"Yeehaw!" Luke shouted as he flew in on the Red Lynx and opened fire at him and another enemy fighter jet on his side.

"Look out!" the undead pilot screamed as he was losing control and crashed his jet into the Red Lynx's and they blew up in the sky.

"Great shot, kid! That was one in a million!" T-Bone said as he was amazed by Luke's bravery.

"Thanks, Chance!" Luke said on his intercom.

"Remember, the Force will be with you always," Walter said to Luke. Luke landed his Biplane as he got out, pulled out his lightsaber and joined in the fight with his other friends and other GDRs.

Dr. Konway, who was next to Dr. Sinian, took ahold of her hands as he looked into her beautiful eyes. He said, "Dr. Abby Sinian, I know that this is probably not the best time, but if we live…" Jason got down on one knee, pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a green emerald silver ring which made Abby gasped at the beautiful jewelry. "Abby Sinian, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Jason, I love you so much, baby!" Abby said in tears of joy as Jason slid the ring on her ring finger and she kissed him deeply.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet! A little help here!" Jane called as she firing at the enemy soldiers.

"Back into the action," Jason said as he activated his body armor and opened fire at the enemies with Abby at his side.

("Clash of Swords from Final Fantasy XII" by Hitoshi Sakimoto)

General Feral, Max Parker and other GDRs arrived at the Pastmaster's hideout at the Pine Barrens as the undead soldiers opened fire at the team. Several GDRs were taken out as many undead soldiers were taken out as well.

"Ssssso thissss, is gonna be fun," Dr. Viper said as he mounted his KPV heavy machine gun and opened fire at the helicopters as bullets were being fired back at forth between the combatants.

"General, we're taking heavy fire over here!" Max called.

"Okay, here we go again," James said as he fired his rockets at enemy soldiers and took them out. Their helicopter landed as James and Max ran for cover as Mike and Nicholas were firing at the enemy. Master Gen stared at Dr. Viper as they were standing in the swamps of the Pine Barrens. Dr. Viper tried to throw a punch at Master Gen, but he quickly got out of the way and jumped as fast as he could. Little did Dr. Viper knew that Master Gen was luring him into a trap. Master Gen stopped where he was at as Dr. Viper got into the water.

"Nowhere to run now, Masssster Gen. It'sssss over for you," Dr. Viper smiled.

"Do you know what happens if you mix water with electricity?" Master Gen smiled as he delivered 12,000 volts of electricity and electrocuted Dr. Viper. "It would be quite a shocking experience," he laughed.

"Too bad the good people of Megakat City can't see this," Nicholas said.

"Yeah, they ought to know that someone's holding the line," Mike said.

"The whole world's been watching you guys and the SWAT Kats, this whole time," Felina said on the intercom along with Lt. Steele.

"Felina," James said as he recognized his daughter's voice.

"Woo-hoo! She's right. My camera's linked to YouTube," Max said as he saw the live footage from his combat camera. It shows the live footage on TV and the internet as Max said that line, " _Woo-hoo! She's right. My camera's linked to YouTube._ "

"The Pastmaster may have decided that Earth is a lost cause, but not these troopers, with their leader and Hector Feral's, aka SWAT Kat Sabre, uncle, James Feral," Ann Gora said as she and Johnny were shooting live at the Pine Barrens from a helicopter.

"That's me! Ha-ha! That's me," Max said.

"What?" Weston asked. "You for real?"

"Yeah, look," Max said as he was showing his video to Weston.

"Eyes up," James said as he continues to open fire at the undead soldiers. Steele opened fire from his attack helicopter as his fellow teammates were firing at soldiers and the hideout.

"Jeez, Steele, can't you fly this thing a bit smoother?" Felina asked.

"I can't help it if we're still under attack," Steele said as he defensively maneuvering the helicopter. He landed the helicopter and Felina led the other Enforcers out to the battlefield.

"First platoon, left flank!" Felina called as she and the Enforcers fired at the enemy soldiers. Steele saw that they are in a bad situation as many of the GDRs are either critically wounded, trapped or shot dead. He saw a heavy machine gun firing at James's and Max's position and an RPG-7 close to him but it was also out in the open. Still, he had to do something or this mission could be a failure. So, he sucked it up, got out of cover and ran for the RPG while avoiding enemy and mortar fire.

"Steele, what are you doing?!" Max called.

"Taking out that heavy tech," Steele called as he fired the RPG to the guard tower with the heavy machine gun and took it out. He ran out in the open and brought many Enforcers and GDRs to safety while returning fire at the enemy and valiantly fought off several undead soldiers with extraordinary courage. As he got one of the wounded Enforcers to the medic, an enemy sniper fired at Steele and the bullet shot him in his left shoulder and fell down.

"Steele!" Felina screamed as she took out the sniper from the water tower with her sniper rifle.

"I'm okay, but I'm wounded!" Steele called.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Max screamed as he ran for him and took him to safety where he can be airlifted to the nearest hospital.

"Push forward, men!" James yelled as he led the charge to the hideout. They opened fire at many more enemies as victory was in their grasp now. " _Steele, I don't know how can my brother, daughter, or even me are going to do with you, but I'll be writing a citation for a medal of valor._ "

Back at Megakat City, the Pastmaster was still roaming in the skies of Megakat City as he saw the Turbokat flying in on him. He said to Razor and T-Bone, "When I'm done with you, Chance, Thomas and Hector, your wife, Callista, along with Queen Callista will be my wives for all eternity."

"Not if we can help it!" Sabre said as he appeared in his Gundam form with Shadow and their other friends. "Nightshade, take care of the civilians. Harvey, tag along with Nightshade. The rest of you, deal with Hard Drive and Rex Shard."

"You got!" Wally, Joey, Miquel, Luke and George said as they went onto their assigned duties.

Nightshade and Harvey went to every civilian and started heal every wounded soldier or civilian as Harvey laid down cover fire for her.

"Watch out!" Tera called as Hard Drive fired a rocket at Harvey. They ran for cover as Tera shot the rocket before it would hit them and any other civilian. Kain, Slasher, Miquel and Luke were fighting off Rex Shard as Rex fired his crystals from his left arm.

"Take cover!" Kain yelled as they ran for cover.

"Luke, no!" Slasher screamed as Luke ran out in the open.

"Hey, Rex! You hurt my friends; I'll bring you down hard!" Luke shouted as Cybertron and Axle-777 appeared next to him.

Rex Shard laughed at that as he calls off his bluff, "Go ahead and try it, cotton tail."

Then, Luke drew his lightsaber and slashed at Rex's legs, but Rex kicked him to a wall. "Cybertron, Axle, heat up Rex Shard's body and take cover!"

Cybertron beeped as he and Axle blew fire from their flamethrowers and Luke used a Force push so powerful that he literally knocked Rex Shard down to the ground and out of his crystal armor. "Wow, I didn't think you could do it," Rex said in a dazed tone.

"Sometimes, bigger isn't always better and the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Luke smiled.

George, along with Masters Speaks and Singh, fought Hard Drive with their weapons. George took a swing with his pickaxe at Hard Drive, but he dodged it. "Too slow," Hard Drive smiled before he detonated a flash bang grenade, blinding both combatants.

"My eyes! I can't see!" George screamed.

"Use the force, George," Master Speaks said to the blinded warrior. George cleared his mind of everything and sensed that Hard Drive was right behind him and ready to deliver a powerful, electrical punch. George did a front roll and threw a chakram flying disk at Hard Drive and it struck him right in the chest.

"Nice shot," Masters Speaks said.

"Thank you, Master Speaks," George said.

"Guys, Razor and I will make every shot count," T-Bone said as he and Razor opened fire with their missiles and rockets.

"I'm with you along with Shadow," Sabre said as he fired lasers from his cannon.

"All weapon systems, fire!" Shadow yelled as he fired bullets from his Gundam.

"And for the final touch, lighting strike!" Angel cried as lighting struck down at the Pastmaster, mortally wounding him.

"Honey, it's not over yet. Catch my Dragon Sword!" Razor called as he threw his Dragon Sword at Angel and drove it to the Pastmaster's head, finally killing him.

"Yeah! We did it!" Shadow shouted in victory.

"Whew! That was pretty tough," Sabre said.

"Too bad it's all over, for you!" Razor taunted as he laughed along with his other teammates. Then suddenly, a blast of dark energy came out of the Pastmaster's body and took out the SWAT Kats as they were feeling pain from the energy.

"We will be together forever," the Pastmaster said before he was condemned to Hell.

"It's dark energy! It will destroy every living being within a 10-mile radius!" Shadow screamed in agony.

"Then, let's absorb all of this energy so that others may live!" Angel said.

"But we'll die!" T-Bone objected.

"It's for the best for Megakat City, our friends and families!" Sabre said as he and his teammates start to absorb all of the dark energy.

"Hector!" Natasha and all of the SWAT Kats' friends and family screamed as they saw what was happening.

("Sacrifice from Soul Calibur" by Junichi Nakatsuru)

Razor, T-Bone, Angel, Shadow and Sabre fell down to the ground as they were unconscious. Natasha ran over to Sabre's side and screamed, "Hector!"

"Stay back! Natasha, stay back!" Martin ordered as he moved her out of the way

"Please, do something!" Natasha screamed as Martin, Carter, Kayla, Dr. Konway and Slasher were doing CPR on the unconscious heroes.

Back at the Pastmaster's hideout, James Feral, Max, Felina and many other GDRs defeated the Pastmaster's undead army as James and Max left a nuke to destroy the hideout and flew back to Megakat City to meet up with the SWAT Kats. One of the Pastmaster's goons, an undead Charles, sees it and watched the countdown reach to zero. "Dying can be such a drag," he says, then it goes off once the countdown ends. There was a very bright light, then a loud boom as the hideout was blown up in a million pieces.

Felina was flying the helicopter as she saw what happened to the SWAT Kats. She landed her helicopter as she watched what was going on and Peter, Weston, along with other paramedics ran for the SWAT Kats.

"Tommy! Callie!" Jonathan screamed as he and his wife ran for their children but were stopped by Kain and Tera.

"Stay back!" Kain said.

"Let me go!" Jonathan demanded

"Come on, you got to move! You got to move, come on," Martin ordered as Peter and Weston arrived.

"We got no pulse," Weston said as he checked every vital sign from the SWAT Kats.

"Starting advanced CPR," Peter said.

"We have to see our kids! We got a son…" Tony pleaded.

"Jake!" Catherine cried as the families and friends of the heroes who sacrificed their lives gathered around them.

"Tommy!" Harvey screamed.

"Clear," Peter said.

"Ready to shock," one medic said.

"Clear!" Weston said.

"Ready to shock. One, two, three," one medic said as he and four other medics used their AEDs in an attempt to revive and resuscitate the SWAT Kats. Five combat medics checked their vitals and could feel a pulse or hear breathing from either one of the SWAT Kats.

"Do it again!" Martin said.

"Clear!"

"Shock in. Now," one medic said as they used their AEDs a second time. Again, no pulse from any one of them.

"We've done all we can, but there's nothing we can do I'm afraid," Peter said sadly.

"No!" Natasha screamed as she crawled towards Sabre as she was crying.

"Hold on, now. Arise!" Carter called as he chanted his spell, but it, too, had no effect as Razor, T-Bone, Angel, Shadow and Sabre sacrificed themselves of their own free will. "Fools. If any of us had to die, it ought to have been me. Tommy and Hector were only children."

"And they were our best friends," Harvey cried as his mother, father and elder sister tried to console him.

"Okay, listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please. Please, come back to me, your friends and especially your family. Hector, please! I love you," Natasha pleaded as she was close to Hector's body.

("Path of Destiny from Soul Calibur 4" by Junichi Nakatsuru, Keiki Kobayashi, Hiroyuki Fujita, Masaharu Iwata)

"Where are we? Are we dead?" Tommy asked as he, Hector, Jake, Chance, and Callie are in Heaven.

"We have been watching you five a long, long time," the Dragon of Light said to them as the risen Lord Jesus Christ, Charles Johnson, Walter "Zodiac" Wilson, Sebastian and Ashi Flasker and Benjamin Davenport surrounded the heroes.

"You have fought for the SWAT Kats, the Enforcers, the Global Defense Responders, people of the Earth and the Dragon Slayers, our last descendants, with perseverance, courage and selfless sacrifice, the virtues of a true hero and leader, a hero and leader worthy of our secrets of the Dragon Slayers. The weapons and powers of the Dragon Slayers and 300 are not found, they are earned," King Leonidas I said.

"Return now to your families and friends and our daughters, Kayla and Tera. Inspire others to do great things and make them rise above their circumstances. It is, and always has been, your destiny as true heroes," Ashi said as she, her husband, and the other Dragon Slayers revived Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, and Hector and they returned with the Dragon Slayers symbols glowing over their bodies.

It appeared that all hope seemed to be lost as Commander Feral goes to his son. "I love you," Commander Feral said with a sad look on his face as tears fell down from his eyes and onto Hector's face.

Then, Hector opened his eyes and said to his father, "I know."

"Hector? You're alive?!" Commander Feral gasped as he saw his son, Tommy, Jake, Chance, and Callie woke up. Commander Feral thought he was losing his mind but it was a miracle that his son and his friends arose from being unconscious!

"Tommy! Jake! Chance! Callie! Hector!" Harvey screamed in joy as his other teammates cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

"After all this time, why didn't you tell me you are a member of the SWAT Kats?" Commander Feral asked.

"Sorry, Dad. I wanted to tell you but I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore and disown me," Hector said. It did hurt Commander Feral to hear those words from his son. He knew that Jake, Chance, Callie and Tommy are his best friends and it hurt him to hear what Hector had to say. He knew he has a lot of making up to do in order to heal his relationship with Hector.

"Oh, son, I wouldn't disown you as a son, let alone not love you anymore. You are our son and we love you."

"If that's so, would you be willing to hear me out before passing judgement on me and my friends?"

Commander Feral looked over on his shoulder and saw that his wife, elder brother, and Commander-Knight Tabor urging him to give Hector a chance to hear him out. "Okay, I'll hear you out first."

After a long story of explaining, Commander Feral was quite amazed and impressed how much of a good person and a true hero Hector and his friends truly are. "In conclusion, I present to you the helmet, spear, sword, shield of our ancestor, King Leonidas I. And the crest of the King of the Dragon Slayers and our other ancestor, Commander-Knight Tabor," Hector said as he handed them over to Commander Feral. "They're gifts to honor the Feral family."

Then, Commander Feral gave the equipment to James, hugged Hector and said to him, "The greatest gift and honor is having you for a son." He wipes a tear coming down on Hector's right eye and Hector hugged his father back. "I'm so proud of you, Hector Cornelius Feral," Commander Feral said as people in the church and around the world praised the SWAT Kats and GDRs for their selfless heroism and valor.

"Ahem! Excuse me, I believe I'm the one who kicked Red Lynx's homicidal Megakat War 2's and Rex's butt. Yeah, that was me. I did it all by myself. That was me," Luke smiled.

"You and your friends are going back to school," Commander Feral said as he turned to face his son. "Hector, is this what you want? To have your friends, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong to be respected as Megakat City's and the world's greatest heroes?"

"What?" Hector asked.

"Because I now realized how much of a true hero your friends are really are and I'm willing to support you and your friends along the way. I will also give them a clean record as a reward for their grateful service to this city."

Hector gasped at this as a smile grew on his face. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, I would do it for you, Hector. Because I love you so much."

Hector looked at his friends as they took off of their masks and then to his family. He looked back at his father and said, "I want what any child wants, to live happily ever after with the Commander of the Enforcers and war hero I'm a proud son of."

Commander smiled at this as Carter called out, "Hey, guys! We still have a wedding to complete!" Carter chanted a spell where Jake and Callie were back in their wedding clothes and they returned to the church.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor and privilege to introduce you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Clawson!" Father Moore cheered as Jake and Callie shared one more kiss to their families, friends and the entire world as Johnny Kaiser films the beautiful scene on live TV.

It was time for family photographs when news reporters barged in and asked Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy and Hector.

"Jake, Chance. Callie, Tommy and Hector, how does it feel to be the rule heroes of Megakat City and the entire world?" one reporter asked.

"Well, we couldn't do it all by ourselves, not without the support of the Enforcers, Global Defense Responders, Dragon Slayer masters and their apprentices. And Kayla's friends, including the late Walter "Zodiac" Wilson," Jake said.

"Hold your fire, fellas! It's Jake and Callie's wedding day, for Pete's sake," Felina said as she and Carter escorted them away.

At the reception hall, Jake announced on the microphone as he was ready to play with his friends, "Before me and my friends play, I want to say thank you for Commander Feral for being an understanding person and a great father to his son and our teammate, Hector."

The crowd cheered as Jake continued, "And to a special thanks to all my friends and their ongoing support to defeat the Pastmaster, including Walter Wilson. May God rest his soul. That's why we got to live life in the fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure."

("Live Life" by Crush 40)

The string orchestra played as Tommy and the others played into the song. Everyone was completely amazed to see how talented Tommy and Hector are with their instruments, including Wally, Harvey and Luke. Then, Carter played many of the SWAT Kats' adventures, including today's in the background. Everyone was cheering for them as they watched the entire performance played, even the Dragon Slayer Masters. When the song was done, everyone whistled and cheered for them.

"We shall now have the first dance from the bride and the groom," Chance said as Jake and Calle went to the dance floor and begin dancing.

("Oh Love," by Green Day)

Everyone was completely amazed how gracefully Jake and Callie danced to the music. Jake thought he would make a fool of himself in front of his family and friends, but with Callie at his side, he feels that he can do anything. Then, everyone was hitting their glasses carefully that let Jake and Callie to kiss. When Jake's lips met Callie's, everyone cheered. When the music ended, Jake spun Callie around, dipped her close to the ground and kissed her one more time as everyone cheered again.

"Looks like we will be remembered as Megakat City's and world's greatest heroes, Hector," Tommy said as he was playing the keyboard close to Hector who was playing the guitar.

"Absolutely, Tommy," Hector said.

 _Two weeks later…_

("If You're Not the One," by Daniel Bedingfield)

Jane Foxworth visited the Megakat Memorial Hospital to see Lt. Steele after she heard that he selflessly risked his life to save wounded soldiers at the Pastmaster's hideout. When she entered Steele's room, she saw him laying down on the bed with get well cards from his fellow teammates from the GDRs, Enforcers, family and other friends. "Hello, Man of Steele," Jane smiled.

"Hi, Jane. You know, I've been thinking about you a lot since I was admitted here and received the best treatment possible from the doctors, Carter Delsin and Tommy Briggs," Nate smiled.

"Congratulations from receiving the Silver Star for your heroic actions at the Pastmaster's hideout and earning your nickname from your teammates and Commander Feral."

"Thank you, I want to ask you something Jane," Lt. Steele said as he got up from his bed.

"Are you sure you want to get up from your hospital bed? What is the doctor going to say about this?"

"He'll be alright. The doctor said I can be out of here tomorrow. Come with me to the hospital garden."

"Okay," Jane said as she was holding hands with Steele to the elevator.

("She Said Yes," by Rhett Akins)

When they arrived at the hospital garden, Jane was amazed at the beautiful sight of flowers blooming and small waterfalls. Lt. Steele brought Jane to the gazebo, looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "Jane Foxworth, remember that you said to me that you want to be my companion for life?"

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

"Well, I'm making an oath of eternal love to you today. When I was wounded at the Pastmaster's hideout, all I've ever been thinking about is that if I survived that struggle to stay alive, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I ask you this: Jane Foxworth…" Lt. Steele said as he got down on one knee, pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a 24k gold ring with a blue stone in the center which made Jane gasp in surprise. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Nate, I will marry you!" Jane screamed happily as Lt. Steele slid the ring on Jane's left ring finger and she kissed Lt. Steele's lips. Everyone who was watching the proposal was cheering at this, including Carter Delsin and his wife, Felina, and Commander Feral.

"Well done, Man of Steele," Commander Feral smiled.

"Thank you, Commander," Steele said as he was surprised that Commander Feral was watching him proposing to Jane.

Jane laughed as she saw Lt. Steele was blushing and made him turn his face to look at her. "Come here, baby. I'm still hungry for some Steele," she said as she kissed him one more time and raised one leg off the ground.

 _Nine months later…_

("Ending Theme (Full Version) from Final Fantasy VI" by Nobuo Uematsu)

The SWAT Kats became well-known around the world as the patron saints of Megakat City. Lt. Walter "Zodiac" Wilson was given a military funeral with full honors and was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor for his heroic actions at Megakat City. Martin and Kayla's twin children, Ray and Jasmine Wolf, were born and looked like a mix between their parents. Dr. Abby Sinian and Dr. Jason Konway were happily married along with Nate and Jane Steele and Ann Gora and Johnny Kaiser. Tommy Briggs and Hector Feral became well-known in Megakat City as the kids who fought for the SWAT Kats and the Enforcers, but most importantly, they succeeded in convincing Commander Feral that Jake and Chance are the real heroes of Megakat City. Jake, Chance, Callie, Tommy, Hector and their other friends who defended Megakat City and the world from the Pastmaster's evil plot earned special recognition for their extraordinary courage and service.

At the park, Tommy and Hector were looking at a statue of the SWAT Kats, Commander Feral, the Enforcers and GDRs who made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the future of the people of the Earth.

"It really brings a smile to my face to see that the people of this city appreciate us and the SWAT Kats for the hard work we accomplished," Tommy smiled.

"Yes, and we don't ask for anything in return and we keep doing good things," Hector said.

Then, Jake and Callie Clawson came up behind them with their newborn son, Ben, and Chance and Tanya Furlong along with Commander Feral. "Indeed, my son. You and your friends have brought honor to our family and their families," Commander Feral said.

"Not to mention that you and Hector have proven that we are the true heroes of Megakat City," Chance said.

"We couldn't do it without the help of the Enforcers, Dragon Slayer Masters and the Global Defense Responders. Besides, we can't take all the credit," Tommy said.

"You do have a point," Jake winked as he gave a thumbs up to Tommy as a small fire came out of Jake's thumb.

"Hey, guys! Let's try put this new ship that I've been working on," Chance called as he brought out a B-52 bomber and it landed at the big opening of the park.

"Come on, Dad!" Hector said as he and the others ran to the plane.

"Okay, slow down, son. We have to be home before sunset," Commander Feral said as they all got into the plane.

"Fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen. It's gonna be a bumpy ride," Chance said as he and Jake started the engines and it took off. The plane flew around the Megakat City skyline and saw the people were cheering for them.

"As the old saying goes, 'the last step of any journey maybe the first step of a greater adventure,'" Tommy said as he overlooked the skyline and the plane flew over the horizon.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Thank you dax0042 for your ongoing support and giving me ideas for my story. Especially, thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed reading this story. The SWAT Kats belong to the Trembly brothers.**


End file.
